La dernière aventure de Louna
by AngyLyne
Summary: Le Dr Louna Stark s'écrase sur la terre des Vikings, attendant des secours de son peuple qui ne viendrons jamais, elle devra s'adapter à ce nouveau monde, se reconstruire et apprendre à vivre avec les frères Lothbrook et les croyances culturelles et religieuses de la société Vikings tout en protégeant son secret. Mais tout se complique lorsque les sentiments se mêlent à ses doutes
1. Chapter 1

Louna regarda le paysage devant elle, une grande plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Des rochers par là, et des cascades plus loin. Une vision splendide. Elle aimait la nature. Elle pourrait rester des heures entières assises à regarder sa beauté et écouter ses chants, elle ferma les yeux, sentit la brise sur son visage, entendit le son d'une douce rivière au loin. Elle s'avança plus loin dans la plaine. Malgré la beauté du paysage elle resta en alerte, les voyages sont peut-être grisants, remplies d'aventures, de nouvelles découvertes et de sensations fortes, à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances scientifiques qui pourraient résoudre un peu plus les mystères de l'univers, elle savait qu'ils étaient aussi dangereux. Un ennemi pouvait se cacher derrière chaque rocher.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'herbe fraîche, perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées, elle s'arrêta net. Le paysage était magnifique et lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais un nœud se fit sentir dans son estomac, quelque chose était bizarre. L'angoisse monta. Elle se retourna, regarda les environs, elle était seule. Aucune autre présence avec elle, et aucunes traces non plus. Ce n'était pas normale qu'elle soit seule.

Louna regarda à nouveau le paysage, rien n'indiquait un danger ou une menace. Et pourtant, son instinct lui dicta de courir. Elle commença à se déplacer rapidement, à courir, elle aperçut un grand rocher en hauteur, peut-être aurait elle une vue plus large de là-haut. Elle monta sans difficultés et scruta les environs. Toujours rien, elle soupira un peu rassurée mais le cœur toujours battant.

Puis un son attira son attention. Plus loin il y avait un village. L'architecture rappelait à Louna un village viking, mais elle ne savait pourquoi elle était là. Ce village était la réponse.

"C'est ridicule" pensa t'elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Vous devriez vous réveiller maintenant. Elle entendit derrière elle.

Louna sursauta, elle empoigna son arme par réflexe et la pointa vers la voix. Elle ne reconnut pas l'homme. Il avait l'air sortit des entrailles de la terre, habillé d'un tissu noir déchiqueté de partout. Cachant son visage. En regardant plus attentivement elle vit que l'homme était déformé de visage, il avait les lèvres noirs. Il n'était clairement pas humain.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Elle demanda.

Il se mis à rire. Un rire très sombre.

\- Vous ne finirez pas vos jours sur Torri. Dit-il.

Puis l'homme se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant une Louna totalement seule.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Elle cria. Hey ? Je vous parle !

\- Le temps se gâte, vous devriez vous réveiller maintenant. Il répondit juste et il disparut.

Le cœur de Louna s'emballa, sa tête lui cogna, elle essaya de se masser les tempes. Mais une douleur la frapper au moment ou ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son cuir chevelu. Elle regarda ses doigts, du sang, elle était blessée et ne s'était même pas rendue compte. Elle essaya de se calmer, mais elle avait l'impression que l'air se réchauffer de plus en plus. « Le temps se gâte », elle avait trop chaud, l'horizon devant elle devint floue, elle ferma les yeux et tomba sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Louna ouvra les yeux, sa vision n'était pas claire, elle voyait du noir, du noir et des étincelles. Sa tête lui cognait si fort qu'elle aurait pu exploser, elle toucha sa tempe, et sentit un liquide sur ses doigts, du sang ? Elle essaya de bouger, tout son corps était douloureux. Des douleurs aigues dans le thorax. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se rappeler, le crash, le vaisseau ennemi, la fuite, le crash ! Ils s'étaient écrasés sur une planète. Mais tout le reste était encore flou. Elle respira durement mais au moins il y avait de l'oxygène. Elle essaya de bouger à nouveau, se mettre debout, mais elle retomba net, prise par une violente douleur à la jambe droite. Elle essaya de se calmer.

« Allez, respire Louna »

Après quelques longues respirations elle put se ressaisir, sa vision s'éclairci un peu, il ne faisait pas noir en fait elle devait s'être méchamment évanouie, elle était seulement sonnée par le choc. Mais ce qu'elle vit était alarmant, le vaisseau était en miette, les débris partout, la vitre avant était brisée, les étincelles explosaient de toute part. Les réparations seraient longues c'est certain.

Elle regarda sa jambe, il y avait une grosse coupure, profonde, elle examina quelques minutes et soupira de soulagement, au moins ce n'était pas hémorragique. Elle devait trouver de quoi faire un bandage. Et aussi des calmants pour la douleur c'était primordial. Ensuite elle aviserait. Louna rampa, les paquetages étaient à l'arrière du vaisseau. C'était difficile de se déplacer elle était encore sonnée. Quand elle arriva à son paquetage elle sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, le bandage, elle l'enroula autour de sa jambe, puis elle sortit les médicaments. Ce n'était pas conseillé de prendre une double dose mais là elle avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas laisser la douleur l'empêcher d'agir, il fallait survivre. Elle entendit un bruit à coté d'elle, un gémissement, quelqu'un. Elle se déplaça vers le gémissement et eu un cri de surprise quand elle reconnu son compagnon, le commandant de son équipe.

\- Colonel Clay ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le colonel ouvrit les yeux.

\- Docteur Stark, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On s'est écrasé, je ne sais pas où on est. Répondit Louna.

Louna regarda son commandant, il avait l'air vraiment pas bien, il devait être blessé plus gravement que Louna. Sa jambe était cassée de toute évidence vu son angle, son abdomen était gravement atteint, vu le sang qui s'y écoulait, Louna avait vraiment peur pour le colonel. Il tenta de montrer quelque chose, tendant la main droite.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont morts là-bas. Dit-il très bas.

Louna prit son paquetage, sortit des pensements, des bandages.

\- Tenez, appuyez dessus. Ordonna t'elle

Pui elle regarda ou il lui disait, elle vit un corps, avec un objet tranchant dans la poitrine, les yeux encore ouverts. C'était le Major Show. Elle s'approcha de lui, comme l'avait dit le colonel, il était mort. La peine s'empara d'elle, le major était un jeune homme très courageux et un homme bien. Les souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir, elle était partie en mission avec le Colonel Clay, le Major Show et le Docteur Steven.

\- Steven ? Appela Louna.

Elle chercha dans la pénombre son ami, puis elle vit une main dessous des débris, elle se rapprocha aussi rapidement qu'elle le pu, projeta les débris hors de son ami, puis pris son pouls.

\- Non !

Elle ne sentait rien, elle essaya de refaire partir son cœur, puis elle reprit son pouls à la gorge cette fois et elle comprit. Steven n'avait qu'une seule blessure, mais elle lui avait était fatale, quelque chose avait du toucher son artère, il avait dû se vider de son sang très rapidement.

Louna frotta sa joue, elle était mouillée. Du sang ? Non c'était transparent, elle pleurait.

\- Repose en paix, mon ami. Dit-elle. Embrasse les ancêtres pour moi.

Louna déposa un baiser sur son front. Il lui manquerait beaucoup.

\- Docteur Stark ? Elle entendit appeler.

C'était le colonel. Louna regarda une dernière fois son ami, puis elle revint vers son commandant, la survie d'abord, après on pleurera les morts.

\- Je vais vous sortir du vaisseau mon colonel. Dit-elle.

Elle essaya de le mettre sur le dos, malgré ses protestations de douleurs, puis elle s'occupa de sa jambe, elle l'a remis droite. Le colonel Clay hurla si fort que la carcasse du vaisseau trembla.

\- Je suis désolée mon colonel, il faut faire vite, si ce monde est habité il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour nous rejoindre, je dois vous mettre en sécurité. Expliqua Louna.

\- Faite ce que vous avez à faire mais s'il vous plait donnez moi quelque chose pour la douleur ! Il ordonna. On vous apprit quoi dans les écoles de médecines ? Il tenta de plaisanter, mais sans succès.

Louna acquiesça, elle pouvait faire ça. Elle sortit sa réserve de médicaments, choisi un qui soit suffisamment efficace mais qui ne le sonnera pas. Puis lui injecta directement dans la jambe.

\- Bordel ! Il siffla.

\- Vous devez rester conscient.

Louna remis sa jambe en place, puis elle trouva un atèle pour la maintenir. Une fois tout ça fait elle le traine dehors.

\- Oh ! Dit le colonel. Vous avez choisi une belle planète pour mourir.

Louna grogna, elle n'avait jamais aimé le sens de l'humour du colonel, mais elle devait avouer que c'était vrai la vue était stupéfiante. Le relief majestueux qui se présentait était verdoyant avec des arbres à perte de vue, plus loin des cascades. Tout était verdoyant. Elle vit que le vaisseau s'était écrasé sur le sommet d'une haute colline à en juger par la pente et une odeur salée. Au bord d'une mer ?

\- Aidez-moi à me relever il faut s'éloigner de là. Ordonna le colonel Clay.

Louna fit ce qu'il disait, il était toujours le chef après tout.

\- Vous arriverez à vous déplacer ? Elle demanda.

\- Mais oui, vous n'avez jamais joué à la marelle ?

\- Pfff

Louna et le colonel Clay réussirent à s'éloigner suffisamment du vaisseau. Ils trouvèrent une sorte de grotte peu profonde ou ils pourraient s'installer. La grotte était située plus en hauteur par rapport au vaisseau donc à priori moins de chance de se faire repérer, enfin c'était la théorie du colonel. Une fois installée Louna repartit aussi tôt, il fallait récupérer du matériel, des armes, des médicaments. Elle se déplaça le plus vite possible. « Ne pense pas à ta jambe » se dit-elle. Arrivée au vaisseau elle récupéra son paquetage, pris le maximum de médicament qu'elle le pouvait, et le maximum de matériel qu'elle pense avoir besoin pour la survie. Puis elle ramassa toutes les armes et tous les matériels restant pour les mettre dans un compartiment secret. Une fois fait elle regarda vite fait dans le vaisseau, il ne restait plus que les corps de ses amis.

\- Je reviendrais vous chercher. Elle promit puis s'en alla.

Louna sorti du vaisseau. Elle se mis en route pour rejoindre le colonel mais elle stoppa net. Louna tendit l'oreille, son souffle se coupa. Elle avait entendu des voix. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne vit rien. Elle écouta encore, les voix venaient d'en bas, elle s'approcha du bord d'un ravin pas trop loin. Se coucha pour pouvoir être camoufler et vit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Ce monde était habité et de toute évidence la population locale voulait venir voir ce qui se passait. Le vaisseau a dû faire un sacré boucan en s'écrasant sans compter qu'ils l'avaient surement vu.

\- Merde ! Elle siffla.

Elle regarda rapidement, il y avait toute une troupe d'hommes et de femmes armés, au moins une trentaine ou quarantaine de personnes, et c'étaient uniquement celles visibles, d'autres pouvaient être cachés, dissimulés par les arbres. Il fallait qu'elle parte, maintenant elle pouvait prendre un peu d'avance sur eux, et il fallait aussi qu'elle prévienne le colonel, leur petite planque n'était plus sécurisée avec tout le monde qui venait dans leur direction.

Louna se relava, maudit son paquetage qui était assez lourd mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle en avait trop besoin et elle avait pas le temps de faire un tri. Elle se mis en marche, son cœur battant la chamade. Sa jambe la lançant à chaque pas. Elle gagna la forêt, au moins elle serait un peu camouflée par son uniforme.

La troupe d'hommes et de femmes étaient rapide, trop rapide, et elle était blessée, elle entendit les voix se rapprochaient et l'encerclaient. Une voix hurla dans les airs. Ca y est ils avaient trouvé le vaisseaux. Une autre voix aboya quelque chose, et des mouvements se fit sentir autour d'elle, pas assez prêt mais inquiétant tout de même. Amis ou ennemis ? Elle ne savait pas, s'ils étaient ennemis elle n'aurait pas la force de se battre dans son état, et le colonel mourrait seul. Elle réfléchit vite si elle continué comme ça elle se ferait repérer, elle regarda autour d'elle ne laissant rien passer. Vite. Puis elle sourit, un terrier de blaireaux semble t'il suffisamment grand pour quelle puisse s'y faufiler, elle l'inspecta avec une lampe torche, il était inoccupé. Elle rampa les pieds en arrière, son paquetage en avant, sortie une sorte de couverture de camouflage grise et enroula l'extérieur de son paquetage. De dehors on pourrait croire à une sorte de grosse pierre bouchant un trou. C'était parfait, elle se félicité, son entrainement dans l'armée l'avait préparé à ce genre de chose, elle pourrait reste un petit moment ici bien caché le temps que la troupe fasse leur reconnaissance autour du vaisseau, cela prendrait un peu de temps mais comme il n'y a rien à trouver elle pourrait sortir de sa cachette en toute sécurité. Le colonel tiendrait le coup rien ne menait à lui, il n'y avait aucune trace et il avait eu des blessures pires que celle-là, enfin elle espérait, mais de toute façon elle suivait le protocole.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre les voix encerclaient le terrier, elle avait eu raison de se mettre là. Louna tenta de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur par un petit trou entre le paquetage et le bord du terrier. Elle vit des hommes passer devant elle. Ça crié et ça courrait dans tous les sens. Elle prit un moment pour les regarder. Vêtements en cuire et tissu couleur chaude, rouge et marron pour la plupart, longs cheveux tressés même pour les hommes, des haches et des épées en guise d'armes. « Eh bien, au moins je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas de vaisseau spatial en stock » pensa t'elle amèrement. Elle regarda plus attentivement, un homme sortit des branchages, il était pile en face d'elle, il était plutôt grand, il avait des cheveux blond foncé en bataille sur le dessus de la tête, et rasé sur les côtés, une barbe assez épaisse mais Louna noté qu'il était plutôt jeune, des yeux bleus. L'homme s'avança, une main sur une hache accrochée à sa hanche, prêt à se battre, il regarda attentivement les environs. Puis il tourna la tête comme si on l'avait appelé de loin. Sa coiffure était étrange plusieurs longues tresses attachées pour en former qu'une seule. Louna écarquilla les yeux, tout devenait clair maintenant, des Vikings.

Louna avait déjà rencontré des civilisations Vikings par le passé sur d'autres mondes, elle avait appris un peu leurs croyances et leur culture et surtout elle connaissait un peu leur langue, en écoutant elle pouvait certifier que c'était un dérivé d'une langue parlée par un autre peuple Vikings sur un autre monde. Elle ressentit un élan d'espoir en elle. Son peuple avait été allié de peuples Vikings, ce n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes. Et ils étaient plutôt ouvert en général. Mais ils étaient de très grands croyants. Quiconque insulter leurs dieux ou leur étaient irrespectueux d'une quelconque manière étaient sévèrement puni. Alors elle devait rester prudente.

Les heures passaient et Louna devint de plus en plus soucieuse, son corps devenait léthargique dans son trou et elle commençait à avoir des crampes. La perte de sang l'affaiblissait beaucoup trop. Elle tourna de l'œil aussi de temps en temps. Elle s'en rendait compte à cause de voix forte qui la réveillées en petit sursaut dans son trou.

Malheureusement le manège des Vikings ne s'arrêtait pas, il y avait toujours des voix et Louna sentait encore que l'on foulait le sol. La nuit commença à tomber. Peut être qu'elle pourrait passer plus inaperçu, elle était habile dans l'obscurité. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien. S'ils n'avaient rien trouvé aux alentours du vaisseaux ils devaient avoir retiré la garde pour le nuit. Elle sortit de son trou, mis son paquetage sur son dos et se remis en route, elle marcha doucement cette fois, la discrétion était primordiale.

Louna retrouva le colonel Clay, il était toujours vivant. Louna soupira de soulagement, elle était rassurée.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps. Lui dit-il

\- J'ai failli être découverte. Louna expliqua. J'ai du me réfugier dans un terrier et attendre que la nuit tombe pour sortir.

\- Hum. La populace ?

\- Vikings. Déclara Louna. Tout plein de Vikings ils sont venue en masse et découvert le vaisseau, je pense qu'ils ont du fouiller les alentours jusqu'à ce que leur vue ne leur permette plus.

\- C'est embêtant. Dit le colonel. Nous ne pouvant pas leur laisser le vaisseau et ce qu'il y a dedans.

Louna secoua la tête, elle sortie de quoi soigner la blessure du colonel.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis pour ça, j'ai tout mis dans les compartiments sécurisés, les seules choses qu'ils peuvent trouver c'est les débris de la salle de pilotage, les sièges et les…

Louna s'arrêta. Une profonde souffrance la pris d'un coup, elle n'aurait pas dû les laisser là-bas, les Vikings, ils ne sauraient pas disposer de leur corps comme eux.

\- Camarades. Finit le colonel.

Lui aussi avait de la peine, Louna le voyait bien, il était celui qui avait rassemblé l'équipe, et l'équipe était pour lui un peu comme une famille. Il était responsable de la vie de ses hommes et aussi responsables de leur dépouillent.

\- Si demain me le permet je retournerais au vaisseau et leur donnerais une cérémonie descente. Dit Louna.

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour eux, ce n'était pas facile mais elle avait eu à peine le temps de faire l'aller-retour que les villageois étaient déjà sur ses talons. Elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de les enterrer. Mais cela ne changeait pas sa douleur.

Louna inspecta la blessure, la jambe du colonel s'est infectée, cela se voyait même dans le noir éclairé à la lampe torche. Elle désinfecta la plaie, puis elle fit des points de sutures, plaça dessus une crème anesthésiante, réparatrices et anti-infections et enfin elle entreprit de mieux faire une atèle plus efficace cette fois. Elle devrait regarder régulièrement pour vérifier.

\- Cela suffira. Dit le colonel.

Sa voix était extrêmement basse, la fatigue le gagnait.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça changera grand-chose. Soupira t'il

\- Je vous interdis de dire ça. Siffla Louna. Je ne vous perdrai pas vous.

\- Va bien falloir que vous acceptiez l'inévitable.

\- Non !

Mais son regard tomba sur son abdomen, il fallait qu'elle regarde, et quand elle mis la blessure à nue elle faillit vomir à la vue. La blessure était horrible, elle pouvait voir qu'une bonne partie de la chaire avait disparu, probablement déchirée pendant l'impact. Elle essaya de nettoyer la plaie, l'intestin était très visible et la blessure saignait encore. La plaie était large. Malgré toutes ses connaissances de médecins elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le sauver.

\- Restez avec moi. Supplia t'elle.

\- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Répondit-il faiblement, puis s'endormit vaincu par la fatigue et la faiblesse.

Louna lui donna plus d'anti-douleurs, si c'était vraiment ses derniers instants, qu'il les vive sans souffrances. Puis elle le laissa tranquille. Elle regarda sa propre jambe, vilaine coupure, mais pas infectée, elle se fit des points, passa de la crème, et refit son bandage. Puis elle tenta d'ausculter sa tête, ça avait arrêté de saigner au moins mais la douleur était encore là. Elle avala une autre dose d'anti-douleurs. Au moins, elle survivrait.

Elle resta là ainsi quelques temps, contemplant la forêt plongée dans le noir à la lueur de la lune.

\- Elle est magnifique.

Louna ressentit un nœud dans son estomac qui la broya, une sensation de malaise et de nausées dans son esprit. Puis seule dans la nuit elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit a été une des plus horrible que Louna n'a jamais vécu. A cause de sa jambe, de sa tête qui lui tambouriner le crâne, sans oublier de l'état de santé du colonel qui la préoccupait, mais aussi à cause de la froideur intense de la nuit. Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil. Et les quelques rare fois ou elle avait pu dormir elle avait fait des cauchemars, des crashs de vaisseau, sa planète en flamme, les corps de ses amis morts dans la carcasse blindée qu'elle avait laissé. Elle avait pensé à faire un feu pour se réchauffer un instant mais la possibilité que les villageois soient aux aguets de moindre signe suspect dans la forêt état trop dangereuse, alors elle s'était résignée, subissant les assauts du froid. Ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps. Il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une autre solution pour la nuit prochaine.

Les premières lueurs du jour empêchèrent définitivement Louna de fermer les yeux, si elle avait pu dormir un peu cette nuit, il était impossible qu'elle puisse le faire maintenant que le soleil s'était levé. Elle se leva, il fallait bouger, surtout qu'elle doutait les villageois resteraient tranquille aujourd'hui, un vaisseau spatial était trop étrange pour que des personnes comme eux ne lui prête attention qu'une seule journée. Ils se remettraient en chasse c'était clair et net, elle le savait, elle avait déjà vécu ça.

Louna regarda son commandant, il dormait encore. « La chance » pensa-t-elle. Sa respiration était lente mais régulière et il avait repris quelques couleurs, au moins il avait passé la nuit. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle le réveilla doucement.

\- Colonel Clay. Appela-t-elle doucement.

\- Mmmm. Il grogna

\- Colonel il faut partir.

Le colonel se réveilla durement. Il avait aussi un visage fatigué et Louna ne pouvait pas dire s'il avait passé plus de temps à dormir plutôt que de perdre totalement connaissance. Rapidement elle regarda ses blessures, celle à l'abdomen était plutôt propre, c'était sa jambe qui l'inquiétait vraiment en fait, l'infection était toujours là et avait gagné du terrain, du pu suintait de sa blessure et sa jambe avait enflée et était rouge. Ce n'était pas joli du tout. Louna pris sa trousse de secours, il fallait soigner ça avant de partir. Mais cette fois ci elle prit des médicaments plus fort, et de l'alcool à 90 degrés. Il fallait que sa jambe tienne le coup, elle ne pourrait pas l'amputer ici. Heureusement le colonel était toujours un peu dans les vapes il ne souffrirait pas trop. Elle versa de l'alcool sur sa blessure, il trembla puis elle nettoya le pu, elle essaya de faire pénétrer un médicament anti-infection directement dans la plaie et lui fit boire un autre médicament. Une fois tout ça fait elle l'aida à se relever et ils se mirent en marchent.

\- Nous devrions nous rapprocher du village. Suggéra le Colonel.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ils nous trouverons. Louna n'était pas d'accord.

\- Les Vikings ont fouillé les alentours du vaisseau hier.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ils vont continuer les fouilles dans ces zones là et plus éloignées…

Il avait du mal à parler.

\- Ils ne savent pas que 2 personnes ont réchappés et même s'ils le savaient ils ne penseraient pas à regarder plus proche du village.

C'était vrai. C'était une des bases que l'on apprenait en survie à l'armée, lorsque l'on était pourchassé, il fallait concentrer ses efforts pour trouver une cachette dans les environs. Faire croire que l'on s'éloigner le plus possible pour en fait rester à proximité et regarder ce qui se passe. Pouvoir voir sans être vu et si possible se mêler à la foule. Son peuple était devenu expert dans le camouflage avec le temps. Et si les traqueurs avaient des chiens, il fallait ne pas hésiter à se plonger dans une marre de boue, car la boue cachait l'odeur des hommes.

Louna acquiesça et ils commencèrent à descendre la montagne pour se rapprocher du village, il y aurait forcément des petites grottes ou des refuges naturels dans les environs. Ils se déplacèrent lentement, durent faire de nombreux arrêts, mais ils finirent par se rapprocher assez du village. Ils trouvèrent un emplacement parfait, une sorte de cachette dans une grotte dissimulée derrière une cascade. Difficile d'accès mais parfait pour se planquer. Ils pourraient même faire un feu. Louna installa le colonel, puis elle sortit de la grotte il fallait explorer les environs, et pourquoi pas essayer de se rapprocher du village pour obtenir des informations. Elle laissa son paquetage mais pris quand même son arme et un petit sac avec de quoi faire des soins.

Louna marche tranquillement dans la forêt, elle profitait du paysage, c'était une forêt magnifique à tout point de vue, et la faune était toute aussi variées et présente que la flore. Cette planète ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Louna entendit une agitation au loin. Les fouilles avaient repris autour du vaisseau, elle pouvait l'entendre, heureusement ils étaient suffisamment loin mainetant, ils n'avaient aucunes craintes à avoir. Elle continua, écoutant, et sentant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle était très furtive.

Puis elle s'arrêta, elle entendit des cris d'enfants, elle devait être très proche du village maintenant. Elle repéra un arbre qui était suffisamment grand pour qu'elle puisse monter et voir en hauteur.

\- Parfait. Se dit elle.

Elle pouvait presque tout voir de là. Avec des jumelles, elle voyait bien le village, enfin un grand village, très grand village, beaucoup de maisons, beaucoup d'agitations aussi. Dedans mais aussi à l'extérieur. Il y avait comme des travaux. Louna regarda de plus près, cela ressemblait à des murs fortifiés. Les travaux avancés bien mais ils avaient commencé il y a un petit moment déjà. Elle regarda encore, les travailleurs étaient de tout genre, hommes, femmes ou même jeune gens, de tout âge, ils s'affairaient à creuser, enlever des pierres ou couper du bois. Louna souffla, atteindre le village ne sera pas facile dans ses conditions, surtout qu'ils y avaient beaucoup de garde ici et là. Beaucoup de femmes, avec des boucliers et des haches, un air inquiet sur leur visage.

« Ils s'attendent à une attaque peut être » Louna pensa. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver en plein milieu d'une guerre moyenâgeuse entre des Vikings. Elle regarda encore, il y avait une sorte d'entrée, un espace au centre ou des personnes entraient et sortaient. Elle sursauta quand elle vit un homme sortir, c'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans les branchages et qui s'était retrouvé tout prés d'elle lorsqu'elle était dans son terrier. Lorsqu'il se fit repérer, les guerrières femmes se mirent en alertes, elle se déplacèrent rapidement pour former une sorte de mur avec leur bouclier. Louna regarda attentivement, il y avait de la confusion parmi les gardes et l'homme pu passer, il alla directement vers une femme blonde qui était en train de creuser. Elle s'arrêta et ils parlèrent quelques instants. Si Louna pouvait les voir elle ne pouvait pas les entendre mais deviner à peu prés les choses. Les deux ne s'entendaient pas, l'homme grimaça puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une autre femme blonde, plus jeune cette fois. L'homme lui prit une pierre des mains et la jeta par terre. Elle le regarda, il souriait cette fois. La discussion était courte aussi, elle lui prit la main et les deux disparurent par l'entrée de la ville.

Louna ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle sentait bien que la situation au village était tendue mais aussi que les gens n'aimaient pas trop les longues discussions. Elle changea ses plans, se rendre au village dans de telles circonstances étaient trop risquées. Elle descendit de son arbre et se remit en route quand elle fut arrêtée net par une odeur familière. Un feu de camps et une sorte de poulet qui rôtissait, cela rappela à Louna qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'ils s'étaient écrasés. Pas grave de toute façon elle n'avait pas très faim et ils avaient des rations de survie dans le paquetage. Elle trouva un petit coin d'eau, s'installa au bord. Elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour ses soins, regarda sa jambe, la blessure guérissait bien, elle désinfecta encore, mis de la crème refis son pensement et pris une dose de calmants pour la douleur.

Louna se reposa un moment, la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et se sentait vraiment faible. Mais elle essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche, il fallait continuer, se rapprocher des villageois, trouver des vêtements, s'intégrer avoir des informations, savoir quand est-ce qu'ils arrêteraient les fouilles autour du vaisseau, savoir s'ils avaient trouvé les corps de ses amis et ce qu'ils en avaient fait, et surtout comment elle pourrait sauver la jambe du colonel si elle le pouvait. Il était vraiment en mauvais état. Louna se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla un bon coup. Des milliers de questions défilèrent dans sa tête, et quand elle tenté d'y répondre son nœud à l'estomac revenait constamment, une angoisse profonde la prenait quand son esprit n'était pas occupé, une peur jusque là inconnue. Bon sang ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une bonne douche et un bon lit. Pour faire taire son angoisse elle se força à se rappeler. Le crash, la fuite, ils étaient montés en catastrophe dans leur vaisseau, elle entendait le colonel hurler, donner des ordres, ses compagnons se précipitaient. Le vaisseau décolle, il y a une explosion derrière eux, les moteurs sont en surchauffe, le vaisseau ennemi explose en flamme, ça elle s'en souvenait. Mais rien de ce qu'il s'est ne passé avant ni après. Plus elle se forçait à se souvenir plus sa tête lui cognait, elle devait avoir une commotion.

\- Ne bouger pas.

Elle entendit une voix et sursauta, attrapa son arme et la pointa vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, comment c'était possible ?

Louna était tendue, sa concentration au maximum, elle était repérée. Elle regarda l'homme devant elle, un homme grand et blond les cheveux tressés en arrière, les yeux verts perçants, il avait un arc à la main et la tenait en joue avec une flèche. Mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment, il regardait son arme avec des yeux rond. « Il n'a jamais vu d'arme technologiquement évoluée » pensa Louna, c'était bon.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il

Louna réfléchit, elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas répondre. Et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en faire un ennemi si c'était possible.

\- Je suis le Docteur Louna Stark. Répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle mais assez forte.

Le vikings haussa un sourcil, elle entendit un vague « docteur » sortir de sa bouche, il ne savait pas ce que c'était de toute évidence.

Si le Viking voulait se battre elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le tuer, à arc contre arme à feu il n'avait aucune chance, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le tuer, de plus le bruit serait fort et ferait rappliquer des troupes de Vikings et franchement elle était pas sûre de pouvoir convaincre la légitime défense.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, de toute évidence le vikings hésitait aussi. Louna souffla, il fallait bien se sortir de cette situation.

\- Ecoutez. Dit-elle calmement. Je n'ai aucune envie que l'on se batte, vous avez l'air d'un bon soldat et un homme réfléchit. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal mais si vous m'y obligé je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de vous abattre.

\- Et si je ne suis pas un homme réfléchit ? Répondit le viking.

\- Alors je serais obligée de tirer. Louna était sûre d'elle, le viking n'avait aucune chance face à son arme.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant puis il abaissa son arc et plaça sa flèche dans un carquois à se ceinture. Il avait dû penser qu'un combat ne valait pas le coup. Louna fit de même, elle abaissa son arme, il fallait montrer qu'elle n'était pas une menace, seulement une personne qui voulait survivre.

\- Vous étiez dans la boule de feu ? Demanda-t-il

Louna était abasourdie, elle eut du mal à comprendre la question.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une boule de feu est tombée du ciel hier. Expliqua-t-il. Beaucoup des nôtres se sont déplacer pour voir mais quand on est arrivé, il n'y avait plus de feu mais quelque chose fait de métal et à l'intérieur il y avait deux corps.

Il s'arrêta de parler, la regarda quelques temps, ses yeux perçants glissaient sur tout son corps. Et Louna se sentit mal à l'aise. Puis l'homme continua.

\- Les deux corps étaient vêtus comme vous…Vous étiez dans cette boule de feu.

Boule de feu ? Le vaisseau avait du très mal entrer dans l'atmosphère et c'est surement de ça qu'il parlait. Mais alors comment lui expliquer, elle réfléchit puis décida que ce n'était pas utile finalement.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? Elle demanda.

\- Qui ?

\- Le major Show et le docteur Steven.

\- C'était leur nom ?

\- Oui.

L'homme réfléchit, il hésita, cela se voyait dans ses yeux il ne voulait pas lui répondre.

\- Je vous en prie ils étaient de bonnes personnes, de bons combattants, ils méritent une cérémonie décente, je comptais leur donner après votre départ.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Puis il hocha la tête.

\- Ils ont été amenés à Kattegat, devant la reine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle voulait les voir de plus près. Vous êtes tombés du ciel, notre peuple a pensé que vous aviez été envoyé par les dieux.

Louna soupira. Eh merde ! Voilà pourquoi il ne fallait pas se faire repérer, ni dévoiler la vérité, les peuples primitifs étaient pour la plupart des peuples de croyants, ils croyaient fortement à l'existence de dieux et lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas comme des technologies supérieures ou des phénomènes étranges, ils avaient tendance à attribuer tout cela aux dieux. Ou alors confondre technologie et magie. Et convaincre une personne du contraire lorsqu'il est si convaincu de ce qu'il croit était impossible et dangereux, ils pouvaient très mal réagir, se sentir insulter. C'est pourquoi son peuple se présentait toujours avec douceur, il envoyait des équipes de reconnaissances, et après dévoiler leur vérité.

\- Nous n'avons pas été envoyé par les dieux. Dit-elle.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas. Louna tenta d'expliquer.

\- Nous venons d'un autre monde, très loin d'ici, au-delà des étoiles.

Elle s'arrêta. L'homme était attentif mais elle devait choisir les mots avec précaution.

\- Les étoiles que vous voyez dans le ciel sont des mondes comme le votre ou presque mais si loin de vous que la seule chose que vous voyez ce sont des petits points. Mon équipe et moi nous venons de l'un de ses petits points.

L'homme acquiesça, il comprenait, vaguement. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage. Louna paniqua.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- La reine sera contente de savoir qu'un de vous a survécu…

\- Non ! Le coupa Louna.

Le vikings fut surpris par le ton sec de Louna.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire à votre peuple qui je suis, il ne comprendrait pas, j'ai déjà vu ça nos différences sont trop importantes.

\- Vous craignez pour votre vie ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous serez bien accueillis.

\- Je connais un peu la culture viking, vous ne comprendrez pas, vous-même nous ne comprenez pas ce que cela veut dire exactement, croyez-moi.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Il semblait irrité.

\- Je vous ai dis que je n'étais pas envoyé par les dieux, mais vous en doutez, par chance vous ne me voyez pas comme une menace mais d'autres de votre peuple n'auront pas la même certitude. Si ma vérité est dévoilée que croyez vous que ces personnes me feraient ?

Il acquiesça. Il semblait d'accord. Tout le monde n'était pas d'accord et si la foule décidait de la tuer ou pire elle ne pourrait pas échapper.

\- Ecoutez. Dit-elle. Je vous propose un marché, acceptez de garder mon secret pendant un moment, le temps que je puisse réparer mon vaisseau et de voir un peu comment les choses se passent et moi de mon coté j'accepte de vous apprendre quelques trucs de médecine. Si j'arrive à réparer mon vaisseau je repartirais sans revenir mais si je n'arrive pas…

Louna s'arrêta de parler, le nœud à l'estomac était revenu, une oppression dans sa poitrine. Elle respira un bon coup.

\- Si je n'arrive pas j'aurais besoin d'aide pour m'adapter sans que l'on me regarde de travers.

C'était une demande simple, elle avait pris un risque, le risque de faire confiance à cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom mais il fallait agir. Le colonel ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul, et elle avait besoin d'aide.

Le vikings la regarda. Il pesait les pour et les contre, réfléchis bien, la dévoiler à sa reine pourrait lui apporter une reconnaissance certaine et une gloire, même minime, mais si elle n'était pas envoyée par les dieux la vie de cette femme serait compliquée et la sienne aussi. Puis finalement il garderait son secret, il pourra toujours la convaincre de dire la vérité plus tard quand elle se sentirait prête.

\- C'est d'accord. Dit-il.

Puis il l'invita à le suivre, Louna devina qu'il voulait l'emmener au village. Elle l'arrêta, lui montra ses vêtements, elle ne passerait pas inaperçu habillée comme ça.

\- Et je dois récupérer des affaires et vérifier… quelqu'un. Dit elle.

Le viking haussa les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre à survécu ?

\- Oui… mais… il est en train de mourir… je l'avais laissé quelques temps pour trouver des choses qui pourraient améliorer son confort.

Louna se sentait triste tout d'un coup, une profonde douleur ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le crash mais elle n'avait rien avoir avec ses blessures. C'était dans son âme, dans son cœur, elle redoutait la mort du colonel, elle serait seule après ça. Oh c'est sûr il y aurait les vikings et cet homme mais se serait comme de parler à des enfants trop curieux, voulant tout savoir et ne pouvant rien comprendre.

L'homme sembla s'apercevoir de son changement d'humeur.

\- Nous devrions le rejoindre.

Elle acquiesça. Il la suivit jusqu'à la grotte.

\- Je ne connais pas votre nom. Dit-elle.

\- Mon nom est Torvig.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques temps.

\- Comment saviez-vous que des connaissances en médecines m'intéresseraient ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Celui lui trottait dans la tête, elle avant proposé exactement ce qu'il fallait pour l'intéresser.

\- Vous avez un sac remplit d'herbes médicinales, ça se sent à l'odeur.

Torvig sourit, elle était douée. Louna s'arrêta un instant, au moment ou Torvig allait lui demander pourquoi elle expliqua.

\- C'est là-haut, dans la grotte derrière la cascade.

\- Vous avez trouvé une bonne cachette.

Ils arrivèrent à la grotte. Le colonel était toujours vivant. Mais très faible. Louna vit une boîte de ration à coté de lui, complètement vide, au moins il s'était alimenté. Torvig fit une grimace lorsqu'il a vu ça.

\- Il n'a quand même pas mangé ça ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Ça a l'air affreux.

Louna eu un petit rire sombre.

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour paraître appétissant, mais pour survivre, se sont des rations de survie, ça se conserve longtemps.

Louna regarda les blessures du colonel mais garda un œil sur le vikings. Il semblait curieux, il regardait tous les objets avec grand intérêt, il n'avait jamais vu de telles choses. Il voulait poser plein de question, qu'est ce que c'était et quoi ça servait ? Comment c'était fabriqué ? Il trouva quelque chose sur le sol et le ramassa. Regarda l'objet.

\- C'est une radio. Expliqua Louna.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

\- A communiquer avec une personne qui se trouve trop loin pour qu'elle puisse entendre normalement.

\- Pratique.

Torvig allait poser une autre question mais il fut interrompu par un gémissement du colonel, il s'approcha de lui et regarda ses blessures par-dessus l'épaule de Louna. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider mais comme l'avait dit Louna il était en train de mourir c'était certain, ses blessures étaient trop grave, déjà, il était surpris qu'il ait survécu si longtemps s'il était blessé depuis hier. Leurs médicaments devaient être fort s'ils avaient pu le maintenir en vie jusqu'ici. Torvig hésita. Il avait été élevé en tant que guerrier il savait lorsque la mort venait il fallait l'accepter, et aussi lorsque ses amis étaient tombés au combat aussi. C'était une façon de survivre, il ne fallait pas s'accrocher aux morts mais avancer. Pour la première fois il regardait attentivement Louna. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas ou ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller. Elle s'accrochait à sa vie comme si c'était la sienne. Il la regarda et vie qu'elle aussi était blessée, sa jambe il l'avait remarquée mais il venait tout juste de repérer la blessure à la tête, une profonde coupure à l'arrière du crâne. Facilement visible grâce à ses cheveux court. C'était étrange c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme aux cheveux courts.

Louna n'était pas spécialement belle, elle l'était mais sans plus, les cheveux courts jusqu'au bas du cou, les yeux marron clair, pas exceptionnels, mais c'est ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux qui étaient inhabituels, il y avait de l'intelligence, Torvig l'avait tout de suite vu, de l'intelligence et de la sagesse, et son corps était différent des femmes qu'il avait connu même des femmes guerrières, il semblait plus musclé et souple à la fois.

\- Laissez-moi regardez votre tête. Dit-il

Louna s'assis confortablement, elle le laissa faire. Il regarde vite fait entre les cheveux. A chaque touché elle grimaça, la douleur était très forte.

\- Vous avez une profonde blessure. Torvig observa. Il serait plus sage de nettoyer ça.

\- J'ai essayé mais l'arrière de la tête est difficile à atteindre.

Elle lui tendit le produit pour nettoyer la blessure. Torvig la prit et la regarda un moment puis il versa le produit sur la blessure. Puis elle lui passa la crème. Après quelques commentaires sur les produits Torvig la rassura, la plaie n'était pas infectée, elle était impressionnante mais elle allait guérir. Louna se sentit un peu mieux. Quand cela fut finit Torvig commença à s'en aller, il lui promit de revenir avec des vêtements et de la vraie nourriture sous peu. Elle le remercia.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule Louna se sentit mal de nouveau, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Torvig il avait l'air de quelqu'un de fiable, elle se fiait à son instinct la plupart du temps et à aucun moment elle avait douté de lui, il allait revenir, et seul c'était le plus important. Mais de nouveau seule elle recommença à penser, des questions et des doutes, une sensation de malaise. Elle était malade. Son cœur souffrait, si elle n'avait pas pris autant de calmants pour la douleur elle aurait cru faire une crise d'angoisse. Elle pensait à sa maison, à ses amis. A Carson, l'homme qu'elle aimait il devait l'attendre, il devait s'inquiéter de pas la voir revenir à la maison. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à Carson, son souvenir était trop douloureux. Et si elle ne le revoyait jamais ? Son peuple devait être à sa recherche maintenant. Sans nouvelles d'eux ils devaient forcément agir maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle avait mal au cœur, sa respiration devint lourde, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette grotte. Une fois dehors elle respira un grand coup. C'était trop dure cette situation. Si au moins elle se rappelait les choses, quel était le but de la mission ou devait-il se rendre ? Que devait-il faire ? Que c'était-il passé ? Est-ce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus à cause du choc ? Ou son subconscient avait décidé d'oublier certaines choses de manière délibérée ? Et la question la plus importante, ou est ce qu'elle était ? Hier soir elle avait regardé les étoiles, tentant vainement de reconnaitre la carte stellaire. Mais elle ne reconnut aucune constellation. Elle espérait que les siens avaient plus d'informations qu'elle. Ils finiraient par la retrouver.

Elle rentra dans la grotte. Le colonel Clay tenté de boire à une gourde elle l'aida.

\- Vous vous êtes fais un ami. Il dit

\- Un viking nommé Torvig, il va nous aider.

\- Il va vous aider vous voulez dire.

\- Ne dîtes pas ça.

\- Je sais ce que je dis.

Le colonel toussa. Il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Ecoutez-moi. Il dit. Vous devez survivre. C'est important que l'un de nous survive, quand vous rentrerez il faudra donner ça au chef des armées.

Il avait quelque chose dans sa main, Louna lui pris, cela ressemble à un outil de stockage de données utilisé par son peuple pour transmettre des informations codées. Louna voulait parler mais elle fut coupée par le colonel. Il essayait de parler malgré la fatigue et la douleur c'était important. Alors elle écouta.

\- C'est la faille des ennemis…un code pour protéger leur system de nos armes…transmettez…ces codes, nos armes seront plus efficaces.

Alors c'était ça leur mission.

\- Je ne... Le colonel avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Je ne peux plus tenir… Je n'y arrive plus…

\- Si vous pouvez le faire. Encouragea Louna.

\- Non…Je ne sens plus mes jambes… La douleur est partie…Je sens que c'est le moment… c'est bien comme ça…

Louna pleurait, c'était trop dure pour elle.

\- Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule. Elle s'écria.

\- Respectez le code d'honneur…de notre peuple.

C'était les dernières paroles du colonel. Il poussa son dernier soupir et s'en alla pour de bon cette fois. Louna le regarda un instant sans savoir quoi faire. Là maintenant elle était seule, elle se sentait abandonnée, elle avait envie de crier et de crier encore et encore. Son cœur avait mal, comme si on l'a poignardé à plusieurs reprises avec une lame brulante. Elle resta assise à coté de lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était la mission la plus difficile jusqu'ici. Elle avait déjà perdu des compagnons bien sûre mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue de toute sa vie. Elle était choquée, désemparée, et ne faisait rien d'autre que de rester là et attendre. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, son envie de se battre l'avait quitté. Sa force l'avait quitté. Le colonel Clay, le Major Show et son ami le docteur Steven, tous les trois avaient rejoints les ancêtres, en la laissant là sur ce monde. Si la douleur émotionnelle pouvait tuer, elle était sûre de les rejoindre. Mais il y avait le code. Le code pour pirater les défenses ennemis, s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle puisse le transmettre à son peuple et prendra l'avantage dans cette guerre sans fin, alors elle devait trouver la force de survivre, pour tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour cette mission. Alors elle tiendrait le coup, il le fallait. Elle pourrait se reposer dans les bras de Carson et faire son deuil quand elle serait rentrée, elle pourrait souffler mais là il fallait tenir.

Louna entendit un son comme un raclement de gorge, elle tourna la tête et vit Torvig. Il était revenu. Décidément il avait un certain talent furtif il la surprenait à chaque fois.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Vous aviez l'air dans vos pensées.

Torvig regarda le colonel.

\- Votre ami ? Il demanda.

Louna marqua un temps. Elle regarda son colonel avec tristesse. Il avait été un homme très bon. Il l'avait défendu mainte et mainte fois et c'est lui qui avait insisté pour la prendre dans son équipe quand elle avait dix-huit ans malgré son jeune âge. Il avait passé de très nombreuses heures pour la former et faire d'elle une unité d'élite et de reconnaissance accomplie. Il l'avait accompagné depuis sa première mission. C'était impossible de le laisser.

\- Il est mort. Elle dit simplement.

Elle était en état de choc, c'était évident. Torvig avait du mal à bien cerner la situation mais il comprenait l'essentiel. Il réussit à la convaincre de l'enterrer le plus vite possible. Ils trouvèrent un endroit dans une petite pleine près d'un grand arbre pour creuser sa tombe, et Torvig porta le colonel jusqu'à sa dernière demeure, Louna avait bien tenter de l'aider mais sa jambe n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Avant de finir de l'enterrer, Louna rechercha autour de son cou et trouva une petite chaine, elle la récupéra. Elle savait que le colonel avait un fils, si elle le pouvait elle lui transmettrait, souvenir du courage de son père. Puis elle détacha sa montre de son poignet, vérifia l'heure et la date, c'était une coutume de son peuple, lorsque quelqu'un mourrait il fallait récupérer la montrer, la briser pour que la montre reste figée sur l'heure de la date de la mort du défunt.

Puis Louna dit ses adieux à son colonel.

\- Je vous prie, mes ancêtres, de bien vouloir accueillir parmi vous le Colonel Charles Clay, qui a tous les jours de sa vie prouvé sa valeur, son courage et son honneur face à tous les dangers. Il n'a jamais failli ni déçu et pour cela, mes ancêtres recevez le avec toute la dignité qu'il mérite. Je vous salue, mon colonel, votre service est à présent terminé. Vous pouvez reposer en paix.

Louna ferma les yeux, garda le silence un instant, puis elle le recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de terre. Et elle alla rejoindre Torvig qui l'attendait plus loin.

\- Vous devriez vous changer. Il dit. J'ai apporté une robe, elle devrait vous aller. Elle était à ma femme.

Louna l'observa il semblait à la fois triste et heureux, elle eut comme l'impression qu'elle l'offenserait si elle refusait de mettre la robe, alors elle l'accepta.

Louna se dirigea vers une petite rivière à coté, il fallait qu'elle se lave un peu avant de se changer, enlever le sang séché. Elle le fit le plus vite possible. Elle nota que Torvig était très patient.

Torvig attendait prêt de la tombe du colonel, il avait entendu les adieux de Louna, il n'avait pas compris les mots dans une langue étrangère mais il avait compris la sonorité. En tant que guerrier il reconnaissait le respect et l'affection pour un chef de guerre et pour lui Louna faisait partie de ses personnes qui respecté ses chefs. Il espérait qu'elle soit aussi fidèle à la reine qu'elle l'avait été avec le colonel. Il espérait beaucoup de choses, et aussi des réponses. Il souffla, il avait tout le temps pour lui demander.

Louna revint vers lui, elle était changée, elle avait tout à fait l'air d'une femme viking maintenant, sauf pour les cheveux peut-être, beaucoup trop court !

Torvig mis le paquetage de Louna dans un grand sac de tulles avec ses armes, maintenant elle était parfaitement camouflée, elle pourrait rentrer dans le village sans aucuns soucis. Torvig était content.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers Kattegat, Torvig raconta à Louna ce qu'elle devait savoir. L'histoire de Kattegat et les actualités du moment.

Ragnar Lothbrook avait épousé une femme nommée Lagertha. Ensemble ils ont eu un fils prénommé Bjorn, connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Bjorn Côtes-de-fer. Puis d'après les rumeurs il aurait trompé sa femme qui l'aurait ensuite quitté et à pris l'autre femme pour épouse, une certaine princesse Aslaug avec qui il aurait eu quatre autre fils, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd Œil-de-serpent et Ivar le désossé. Par les concours de circonstance Ragnar avait fini par devenir roi de Kattegat mais le passé l'avait rattrapé et surtout la guerre contre son frère Rollo l'avait décimé. Il a fini par quitter la ville peu de temps après son retour, il avait été absent longtemps mais été finalement revenu pour organiser un dernier raid contre une contrée appelée Angleterre avec son plus jeune fils Ivar le désossé. Mais Ivar était revenu seul, apportant des funestes nouvelles de son père et c'était la raison pour laquelle ses fils avez fait quérir tous les chefs de guerre vikings et rassembler la plus grande armée païenne de leur temps pour venger la mort de Ragnar Lothbrook. Seule Lagertha resterait à Kattegat pour protéger la ville car entre temps elle avait attaqué avec ses propres forces et conquis le trône en tuant la reine Aslaug, la femme qui lui avait pris son mari. Lagertha était maintenant reine de Kattegat.

Louna était concentré sur l'histoire, elle devait savoir un maximum d'informations pour ne pas se faire prendre, connaître les noms des personnalités importantes de la ville était primordiale. Et Torvig racontait bien.

Torvig raconta aussi un peu son histoire, il connaissait bien la famille royale car il était l'un des meilleurs amis de Bjorn et avait grandi avec lui. Il raconta que Bjorn était parti à l'aventure à la découverte de la mer Méditerranée, il lui avait demandé de venir mais la femme de Torvig était très malade, sa fin approchait et pour lui il fallait être à ses côtés. Mais il espérait que son ami revienne bientôt, en fait en théorie il ne devrait pas tarder, d'après les estimations de Bjorn, son retour devait être imminent. Mais il expliqua que c'était surtout la situation actuelle qui était tendue, Lagertha avait tué Aslaug et il ne doutait pas que la vengeance de ses fils ne tarde pas à s'abattre. Il craignait l'issu du combat, mais il était certain qu'il aurait lieu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bjorn devait rentrer il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Louna compris bien la situation, mais dans son fort intérieur elle aurait bien des choses à dire sur tout ça, pourtant elle ne dit rien, elle avait la sensation qu'elle devrait garder ce qu'elle pense pour elle si elle ne voulait pas recevoir une hache en plein visage. Et elle avait aussi la sensation qu'elle aurait à se retenir souvent. Garder ses pensées secrètes serait le meilleur moyen de se protéger. Beaucoup de choses la déconcertés, et d'autres la mis carrément en colère, comme lorsque Torvig expliqua les raids, ce qu'ils faisaient et les esclaves qu'ils prenaient pour les obliger à travailler et à satisfaire les besoins sexuels des vikings. Certaines jeunes filles venaient tout juste de sortir de l'enfance.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la ville, Louna vit les remparts de plus près cette fois. Ils étaient impressionnants. Mais Louna pensa, personne n'entreprendrait de tels travaux si le risque de se faire attaquer était inexistant. Ils étaient tout prêt, elle allait bientôt rentrer dans Kattegat. Torvig s'arrêta, il lui montra une femme blonde, Louna l'a reconnu, c'était elle qui parlait avec l'homme qui était sortit du feuillage et plus tard était venue chercher la jeune fille blonde sur le chantier.

\- C'est la reine Lagertha. Dit Torvig.

Elle était très belle, Louna nota, et aussi très bien protégée. Il semble qu'elle ait tout le temps des gardes guerrières à côté d'elle. « Sans doute à cause des fils d'Aslaug », Louna pensa. La reine avait l'air charismatique, même avec de la boue sur ses vêtements et sur le visage mais Louna ne voulait pas l'approcher d'avantage, les histoires de royauté ne l'intéressait pas et d'après ce que disait Torvig, les vikings étaient tout à fait prêt à se faire la guerre et s'entre-tuer pour des histoires de jalousie. Déjà d'une manière générale, elle n'appréciait pas les rois et les princes, par principes, elle les trouvaient trop orgueilleux, imbus d'eux-mêmes et ils se croyaient les centres du monde sur leur trône, tout leur était dû, ils utilisaient la vie des autres pour leurs désirs personnels, et Louna avait remarqué, que plus une personne avait de pouvoirs moins la vie des autres étaient importantes à leur yeux. Une guerre se préparait ici mais honnêtement pour le moment elle ne voyait pas de raison valable de sacrifier autant de vies humaines. Louna décida qu'elle devait rester le plus loin possible de la famille royale, plus elle serait loin et mieux elle se porterait.

Le village était assez sympa, il était dynamique, il y avait beaucoup d'activité. Les maisons étaient en bois et il y avait des étales un peu partout, des artisans de chaussures, des épiciers, des forgerons.

La maison de Torvig semblait très loin pour Louna ça ne la dérangeait pas de marcher mais elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regarder, ou était ce juste un peu de paranoïa, elle espérait que ça soit ça. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, ça serais surement beaucoup plus dure qu'elle le pensé pour passer inaperçu. Mais Torvig avait un plan.

\- Je vais vous faire passer pour une amie rencontrée lors de mon dernier voyage en Suéde. Il y a quelques mois je m'y suis rendu pour chercher une nouvelle herbe qui guéri la fièvre. Si on vous demande vous direz que vous êtes une voyageuse et une guérisseuse, on a travaillé ensemble et je vous ai proposé de venir vous installer à Kattegat pour m'aider. Tout le monde y croira, Kattegat est une ville qui s'agrandie presque de jour en jour et il y a très peu de guérisseurs.

Puis il s'arrêta, vérifia que personne n'écouter leur conversation.

\- Et avec le grand rassemblement des armées vikings ici ce manque est encore plus grand. Personnes ne vous posera de questions mais il faudra rester brève sur vos réponses.

Louna était d'accord. Oui elle pouvait le faire, être guérisseur était une couverture parfaite après tout et au moins elle pourrait occuper ses journées.

\- Il faudra que je m'adapte avec vos plantes et vos remèdes, sur ma planète elles sont diverses et variées et nous avons des médicaments qui ne sont pas à base de plantes, mais les plantes ne changent pas beaucoup d'un monde à l'autre. Nous avons découvert qu'il y avait de grandes similarités dans les mondes qui habitaient la vie humaine. Mais je devrais me familiariser avec les vôtres.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je vous montrerais lorsque les choses se seront calmées ici.

Puis il rajouta plus bas, pour être sûr que seul elle pouvait l'entendre.

\- Votre boule de feu à mis une belle pagaille ici, les habitants sont très agités. Il ne serait pas prudent pour vous de sortir pour le moment. Du moins tant que vos blessures ne sont pas totalement guéries.

Cela avait du sens, aucunes raisons de justifier d'avoir le crâne fissuré ou une jambe tailladée dans les environs à moins de s'être écrasé avec un vaisseau spatial. Kattegat était une grande ville pour leur monde mais elle était prête à parier que tous les villageois ou presque se connaissaient et si une bagarre éclatée blessant une nouvelle guérisseuse tout le village serait au courant. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait une anomalie. Mais heureusement elle avait plutôt un physique passe-partout par rapport aux autres. Les femmes étaient vraiment très belles, blondes platines pour la plupart mais belles, c'est sûr qu'elle n'attirerait pas les regards si elle était plongée dans une foule.

Ils arrivèrent chez Torvig, il vivait presque au bord de la plage à côté des quais. Il avait une petite maison simple, quand elle entra elle vit une petite table et une cuisine avec des étagères remplies d'herbes fraîche et de pots en verre, et de l'autre côté une sorte de salon avec un petit lit à côté de ce qui devait être un feu de cheminée éteint, mais sans vitre ni murs autours. Ambiance feu de camp dans la maison. C'était plutôt sympa, Louna aimé bien ce charme ancien. Les poutres de la maison étaient recouvertes de plante et de sorte de petits fruits qui poussaient comme des lierres. Et au fond une chambre avec un lit double.

Torvig lui montra le petit lit au fond de la pièce, elle pourrait dormir là. Elle commença à s'installer, essaya le lit, il était plutôt dur mais bon Torvig était déjà très gentil de l'héberger, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Il lui donna des fourrures pour les nuits.

\- Vous avez faim ? Il demanda.

Louna n'avait même pas pensé à la nourriture jusqu'ici. Son appétit était absent on dirait bien. Torvig n'attendit pas la réponse de Louna et lui présenta une assiette avec de la viande séchée, des fruits. Il était très attentionné. Louna s'assit et mangea un peu. La nourriture eu du mal à passer dans un premier temps, elle était sèche et pas agréable au goût mais elle se força, il fallait qu'elle reprenne des forces vu la quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu. Puis Torvig lui proposa du pain, elle était ravie.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis seul ici depuis un moment ça fait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un. J'ai peu mais je le partage volontiers. Tout à l'heure j'irais chercher des provisions et chasser un peu.

Il prit deux sortes de verres en bois et un grand pichet. Puis il but d'une traite. Louna regarda son verre avec méfiance. L'odeur ne lui était pas familière.

\- Hydromel. Dit Torvig.

Elle but. Le goût de l'hydromel était plus doux que son odeur, mais elle sentait l'alcool tout de même. Torvig buvait cette boisson comme si c'était de l'eau. Tradition viking peut-être. Puis elle décida que c'était le moment de dormir, la fatigue la gagnait peu à peu alors qu'elle mangeait, elle utilisait ses dernières forces pour ne pas bailler ce qui fit rire Torvig.

Le lendemain elle avait demandé si elle pouvait voir ses deux compagnons, ceux qui avaient été amenés devant la reine. Torvig lui appris que la reine avant ordonné de leurs donner de belles funérailles et que des buchers funéraires étaient actuellement en train d'être montés. Mais elle ne pu pas les voir, l'endroit ou ils étaient, été bien gardé, et que personne ne laisserait passer une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas alors seul Torvig était allé les voir. A la demande de la reine il les avait examiné et lorsque plus personne ne le regardait il récupéra les deux médailles des deux hommes pour Louna. Lors de l'enterrement du colonel il l'avait vu récupérer sa médaille et avait pensé qu'elle était importante pour lui, peut être aussi significative que leur bracelet d'honneur pour les vikings. Puis les buchers ont été allumés et Louna avait vu bruler ses amis de loin, priant les ancêtres de les recevoir pour leur courage et leur honneur.

Le soir elle n'avait pas pu retenir son chagrin et Torvig l'avait entendu pleurer, et il aurait juré qu'elle avait pleuré toute la nuit car le matin elle avait les yeux rouges de chagrin.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Louna ne sorte de chez Torvig. Elle avait du mal à guérir. Torvig regardait régulièrement ses blessures lui montrant en même temps ce qu'ils utilisaient chez eux pour soigner. Sa jambe ne lui fit plus aucun souci, elle commençait à bien se cicatriser mais se tête était une autre histoire. Louna dormait très mal, la douleur était toujours aussi présente et la tête ne semblait pas vouloir dégonfler à l'arrière du crâne. Torvig était même allez jusqu'à chercher de l'eau gelée dans les montagnes pour désenfler la blessure mais c'était difficile. Puis il y avait aussi les cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse. Le troisième jour Torvig avait commencé à s'inquiéter de son état, il avait voulu lui laisser son lit pour dormir mais Louna avait refusé catégoriquement. Alors quand il commençait à voir des signes de manque évident de sommeil sous ses yeux il avait caché un remède pour dormir dans une tisane qu'elle prenait le soir. Cela faisait un peu effet et l'aidait à fermer les yeux quelques heures.

Torvig était très actif, il était levé aux premières lueurs du jour et s'afférait toute la journée, chasse, pêche, faire des remèdes et les visites des malades, il était rarement inoccupé. Louna elle passa ses journées soit dans la réserve de plantes de Torvig, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur elles en peu de temps, ou alors elle l'aidait un peu pour la conception des remèdes et la préparation des repas. Elle aussi lui appris beaucoup de choses mais pas sur les plantes de son monde cela ne lui aurait pas servie, mais sur le corps humain, le corps de l'homme de la femme, les différents organes vitaux, et les différentes maladies, virus, bactéries, parasites, infection, inflammation. Torvig avait toujours des questions à lui poser, il était vraiment intéressé et impressionné. Et aussi il avait été surpris. Surtout lorsque Louna lui appris que les hommes avaient dans leur semence des milliards de minuscules têtards appelaient spermatozoïdes et que c'étaient eux qui au final donné un bébé en fécondant l'ovule des femmes.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, surtout de médecine, et Louna voyait en lui un vrai ami. Il posait beaucoup de questions sur elle aussi et elle répondait avec le sourire la plupart du temps, sauf quand les questions portaient sur son monde à elle. Là elle se crispait, se fermait totalement et changé de sujet, ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais lorsque l'on évoquait sa maison ou le crash elle sentait comme des nausées la prendre d'un coup et sa respiration s'arrêter. Le sujet était beaucoup trop sensible pour le moment. Alors Torvig avait fini par renoncer. Mais il savait bien que sa maison était dans son esprit tout le temps. Il ne disait rien mais il voyait bien la déchirure dans ses yeux. C'était le seul moment ou elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour garder le masque en place sinon elle réussissait à cacher ses sentiments assez bien, il pensait. Elle était difficile à déchiffrer.

Pour Louna la présence de Torvig était plaisante, mais il était une distraction, quand il était là elle pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose et faire taire ses souvenirs douloureux, mais quand il partait ou le soir quand il dormait elle restait souvent seule, à remuer ses penser. Les nuits étaient vraiment difficiles, surtout les nuits totalement dégagées sans nuages, celles où elle voyait les étoiles car elle pouvait voir alors qu'elle était très loin de chez elle. Elle pensait à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, sa famille, le colonel Clay et ses autres compagnons, et Carson. Son amour, l'homme le plus doux qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré, encore plus sensible qu'elle et un très grand médecin. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, il était surement dans le bureau du chef pour pousser les hommes à la retrouver plus vite. Dans le travaille qu'elle faisait elle n'avait jamais le temps d'avoir une vraie relation durable avec un homme, préférant l'aventure, se disant que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas le temps à accorder à ses amours, toujours plongée dans le travail. Mais Carson avait insisté, il venait le midi au début demander des nouvelles, puis il restait de plus en plus longtemps jusqu'à proposer de manger ensemble. Louna s'était dit pourquoi pas un dîner et un autre ça ne ferait pas de mal puis il avait continué à venir la voir, la raccompagner à la sortie des vestiaires, lui proposant de sortir les soirs où elle était seule, plutôt que de travailler en laboratoire. Et de fil en aiguille elle aimait bien sa compagnie et il lui manquait quand il n'était pas là. Elle était tombée amoureuse, très amoureuse et pour elle seul Carson pourrait la rendre heureuse car lui seul avait réussit à la convaincre de laisser son travail pour passer du bon temps avec lui, et accessoirement emménager ensemble.

Seule dans ce petit lit froid tard dans la nuit, elle ne réussissait à s'endormir qu'en pensant aux bras de Carson et était réveillée avant Torvig.

Il lui fallut encore quelques jours pour récupérer totalement. Et quand elle se sentit prête Torvig l'amena avec lui dans ses rondes et dans la forêt pour les herbes, il l'a présenté comme une amie qui est arrivée il y a peu pour l'aider. A chaque maison il expliqua, les symptômes et les maladies. Puis ils arrivèrent à une maison. Le propriétaire était un forgeron.

\- Torvig. Salua Erik.

Erik était le forgeron royal, il souffrait depuis plusieurs mois de douleurs chroniques dans le dos, et même avec les remèdes de Torvig la douleur persistait. Louna l'observa bien, comme à chaque patient Torvig l'avait présenté et demandé son avis, et là justement il lui avait demandé de venir voir Erik en particulier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Louna pour voir qu'Erik devait avoir plusieurs vertèbres bien déplacées, il avait un port de tête bancale et les douleurs qu'il montré étaient situées dans le milieu du dos le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Erik. Dit Torvig. C'est Louna, nous sommes rencontrés en Suéde. C'est une guérisseuse et elle pourra t'aider je pense.

Louna salut Erik puis elle lui demanda de retirer se chemise. Erik était très grand et très musclé. Puis elle commença à regarder le dos, elle demanda ou il avait mal exactement.

\- Erik, vous avez des vertèbres qui se sont bien déplacées, je pense que c'est pour ça que les remèdes de Torvig n'agissaient pas, la douleur est osseuse et musculaire. Avez-vous eu un choc violent y a quelques mois ?

\- Oui.

Erik avait été dans un raid l'an dernier et il s'était battu avec un grand guerrier une armoire à glace qui l'avait projeté contre une grosse charrette directement sur le dos et il avait commencé à avoir mal dès ce moment-là. Mais un viking ne se plaignait jamais de douleurs, il encaissé, seulement Erik devenait de plus en plus gêné dans son travail à la forge et il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller voir Torvig.

\- Il faudrait que vous vous allongiez sur le dos. Elle demanda

Erik fit ce qu'on lui demandait, puis elle lui plaça les mains sur les épaules diagonales. Elle passa ensuite son bras derrière son dos, sentit les vertèbres sur son point et à l'endroit où elles étaient déplacées elle bloqua et se pencha sur son torse afin de tordre sa colonne vertébrale. Le son ressemblait à de fort craquement d'os. Elle remit trois vertèbres qui s'étaient bien dérouillées puis elle laissa Erik se relever. Elle vérifia son dos une nouvelle fois c'était encore douloureux mais la différence se faisait sentir.

\- La douleur est encore présente car les muscles sont froissés autour de la colonne mais restez quelques jours tranquilles sans travailler pour laisser reposer. Louna conseilla.

Erik accepta. Il leur offrit de l'hydromel puis ils repartirent. Torvig avait demandé comment elle avait su, et elle lui dit qu'il avait une épaule plus haute que l'autre et sa tête penchée sur la gauche. Ils visitèrent encore quelques maisons, passèrent par le marché, Torvig lui montra les stands les plus importants à retenir pour les plantes ou les armes, puis ils rentrèrent. Louna se dit qu'elle y retournera plus tard et voir plus en détails les marchandises exposées.

Louna se sentait beaucoup mieux, tant qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas, les journées étaient mouvementées et elle aimait bien marcher dans Kattegat, elle était devenue un visage familier et les gens commençaient à la reconnaître et à l'aborder dans la rue pour demander des conseils. Elle s'était déjà faite une réputation de grande guérisseuse apparemment, et elle apprit en écoutant les conversations qu'Erik le forgeron royal n'avait pas pu retenir sa langue, il aurait parlé à qui voulait l'entendre que Louna l'avait soulagé de ses douleurs de dos qu'il avait depuis presqu'un an. Louna avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'écouter les conversations des autres, elle en était parfaitement consciente mais c'était la façon de glaner des informations. Surtout que les principales discussions tournaient soit autour de la grande armée ou soit de l'énorme boule de feu qui était tombée du ciel. De cette manière elle apprit que le vaisseau était toujours surveillé, et qu'elle ne pourrait toujours pas voir si elle pouvait le réparer. Elle pourrait aussi avouer qui elle était, ils la laisseraient peut-être approcher le vaisseau mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle perdrait sa liberté et sa vie serait en danger. Alors il fallait attendre.

Louna avait pris l'habitude d'aider Torvig pour le dîner. Non en fait elle ne supportait plus la viande séchée et elle voulait proposer autre chose à manger sinon elle allait mourir de faim. Torvig riait souvent, il se moquait souvent d'elle et de ses expressions trop étranges pour lui.

Puis un soir alors qu'elle était en train de fourrer un poulet avec de la farce de légumes, Torvig entra, il avait l'air perturbé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Louna

Torvig ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Torvig ?

\- La reine veut te voir.

Louna hoqueta de surprise, son sang se gela un instant. Des pensées ont défilés à toutes vitesse dans sa tête, ça y est, elle était démasquée.

\- Elle sait pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a fait demander à la grande halle et m'a demandé de t'amener.

\- Elle n'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Louna, il n'est pas prudent de faire trop attendre la reine. Je dois t'amener.

Louna acquiesça, Torvig sortie, vite elle alla chercher dans son paquetage, elle pris une arme incapacitante et l'attacha à une jambe puis elle pris un kit de crochetage, au cas où, bien caché sous sa robe elle était prête au moins si les choses tournaient mal elle pourrait s'en sortir plus tard, enfin elle cache son paquetage dans une sorte de placard à côté de son lit, et elle le rejoint dehors, les mains moites, toute tremblante. Elle respirait à fond pour se calmer, ce n'était rien après tout elle avait déjà parler à des reines auparavant et elle s'en était toujours bien sorties.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, je ne sais pas mentir elle verra tout de suite que je cache quelque chose ?

\- Alors ne ment pas. Dit Torvig.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Par tous les ancêtres elle était en panique malgré les précautions qu'elle avait prise et tout l'entrainement qu'elle avait eu avec le colonel, il faudra impérativement qu'elle se contrôle devant la reine, elle ne pourrait pas lui dire, surtout qu'il y aurait surement plein de spectateurs. Allez, respire Louna !

\- Raconte ce que tu veux, tu peux dire une partie de la vérité sans rentrer dans les détails, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien.

Torvig avait raison elle pouvait toujours raconter son histoire à son avantage.

La grande halle était une sorte de très grosse maison en bois, lorsque Louna est entrée elle aurait cru voir une sorte de salle de taverne sur les côtes avec des espaces privés, des tables des chaises, au milieu de la grande halle des feux se consumaient et au fond de la pièce il y avait le trône et la reine Lagertha. Louna trouva que la salle était énormément bondée, elle demanderait à Torvig plus tard si c'était normal qu'il y est autant de monde. Elle s'avança lentement. Elle avait bien regardé la façon de se déplacer des femmes vikings, très suave et direct, contrairement à ses habitudes à elle, toujours en train de courir à droite à gauche, des mouvements rapides et précis. Alors pendant quelques temps elle s'était entrainé à imiter les manières des femmes vikings pour leur ressembler.

La reine Lagertha était très belle, ses cheveux blond était coiffé de multitudes de tresses complexes qui s'entrecroiser avec d'autre tresses ou alors des bijoux ou encore une sorte de couronne. A côté d'elle une femme guerrière aux cheveux très noirs qui semblait ne jamais la quitter et une autre femme, blonde les cheveux tressés à la racine et extrêmement longues. Louna se sentait un peu jalouse.

Torvig lui montra une petite table avec trois jeunes hommes.

\- Les fils de Ragnar. Le jeune aux cheveux court c'est Ivar.

Louna regarda discrètement les princes de Kattegat et vit Ivar, tout de suite Louna vit qu'il était en colère, les poings sérés la bouche pincée et les yeux rivés vers… la reine.

\- C'est un infirme mais fais attention à lui il est dangereux, il a tué la première fois quand il avait huit ans.

Louna enregistra l'information. C'est comprit elle se tiendrait loin de lui.

\- Le jeune blond c'est Sigurd.

Sigurd avait une sorte d'instrument de musique et il divertissait quelques jeunes filles.

\- Hvitserk est partit avec Bjorn en Méditerranée. Et le plus âgé avec la barbe c'est…

\- Ubbe. Finit Louna

Ubbe alors, le prince viking amateurs de jeunes filles blondes. Il avait l'air plus réfléchi que ses frères.

\- J'ai des raisons de me méfier ? demanda Louna.

Torvig secoua la tête.

\- Non, aucunes raisons particulières, mais… ils aiment les femmes… beaucoup. Torvig précisa.

« Tu m'étonne ! » pensa Louna. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt beaux hommes. Ubbe devait avoir son âge.

\- Torvig ! s'exclama la reine Lagertha.

Torvig la salua, Louna tourna son attention vers elle ça y est, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. La reine et Torvig échangèrent des politesses, parlèrent de Bjorn. Puis le regard de la reine glissa sur Louna.

\- Reine Lagertha, je vous présente mon amie Louna. C'est une guérisseuse. Torvig dit.

\- Oui j'ai entendu parler de vous. Erik m'a raconté comment vous l'avez soigné et remis son dos en place avec une technique… assez étrange.

La reine la regarda très intensément. C'était étrange la façon dont elle sondait ses yeux pour voir une réaction. Mais Louna resta impassible. Alors c'était de ça dont la reine voulait lui parler. Erik avait raconté comment elle l'avait soigné et de bouche à oreille c'était arrivé jusqu'à la reine qui a voulu en savoir plus.

\- Oui cela permet de bien remettre des vertèbres de la colonne en place, c'est une technique difficile à acquérir mais elle a l'avantage de ne pas aggraver les blessures si l'on fait des erreurs.

\- Mais ou avez-vous appris cette technique ? Demanda la reine.

\- Mon père. Il était guérisseur.

Lagertha semblait satisfaite. Elle demanda à Torvig de les laisser seules un instant. Il s'éloigna en direction de plusieurs hommes en train de boire. Puis son attention revint à la reine.

\- J'avoue. Dit-elle. Je suis curieuse. Je connais Torvig depuis longtemps il est un grand ami de mon fils Bjorn.

Louna haussa un sourcil ne voyant pas ou la reine voulait en venir.

\- C'est un des rares hommes qui soient fidèles à leur femme, alors j'étais surprise quand il m'a dit vous avoir rencontré en Suéde il y a quelques temps et vous avoir invité à venir vivre à Kattegat alors que sa jeune épouse était sur son lit de mort.

Louna fut choquée, alors c'était ça, elle pensait que Torvig avait trompé sa femme avec elle en Suéde ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Louna. On n'a jamais… Torvig est un ami. Je venais de perdre mon dernier compagnon de voyage lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés et comme je me suis retrouvée seule il m'a proposée de venir vivre à Kattegat.

\- Donc vous n'avez jamais coucher ensemble ?

\- Jamais.

Louna fut soulagée, Lagertha ne semblait pas du tout se douter de sa vérité.

\- Torvig est un grand guérisseur probablement l'un des meilleurs de Kattegat.

Louna ne dit rien. Elle ne connait pas les autres guérisseurs.

\- Il est nécessaire d'avoir suffisamment de guérisseurs dans une ville comme celle-ci, surtout avec l'arrivée de nouveaux chefs de guerre. Une armée a besoin de guerriers mais aussi de guérisseurs pour soigner les blessés, et quand la grande armée partira pour l'Angleterre il est sûr que beaucoup de guérisseurs devront les accompagner.

Louna écouta attentivement mais pour le moment elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire.

\- Avez-vous déjà fait la guerre Louna ? Demanda la reine.

\- Oui… Répondit Louna. Mais je préfère sauver des vies plutôt que de les prendre. Dit-elle honnêtement.

\- Très bien. Cela me satisfait beaucoup. Vous pourriez rester en arrière d'une guerre le temps d'une bataille puis soigner les guerriers blessés ?

Tout devenait clair. Louna était une bonne guérisseuse, la reine voulait lui proposer de partir en Angleterre avec la grande armée pour assurer les soins des guerriers. Louna réfléchit un instant, si Torvig partait elle resterait seule ici et personne pour la guider en cas de soucis ou si elle avait une question importante. Elle connaissait encore si peu de choses sur ce monde. Mais partir avec l'armée signifiait qu'elle était d'accord avec leur mouvement, d'accord avec la vengeance, d'accord avec une guerre qui serait sans doute très sanglante. Et elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça. Mais d'un autre côté il n'y avait pas mieux pour faire oublier la boule de feu et se fondre dans la masse. S'éloigner un instant avec Torvig et revenir quand tout le monde aura oublié la boule de feu et les deux corps de ses amis tombés du ciel. C'était le camouflage parfait.

\- Oui je pourrais, reine Lagertha. Mais je peux aussi me battre s'il le faut, je sais me battre.

Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une femme lâche, surtout pas.

\- Je ne vous demanderai pas de vous battre. Mais j'aimerais que vous accompagnez l'armée, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Eh bien reine Lagertha, se serait un honneur pour moi.

La reine souria.

\- Vous voyagerez avec Torvig et les fils de Ragnar. Elle déclara, puis elle s'éloigna comme une reine.

Elle laissa Louna seule puis se dirigea vers Ubbe qui parlait avec la jeune fille blonde. Elle était très belle aussi. La beauté semblait innée chez ces femmes.

\- Elle s'appelle Margrethe.

Torvig s'est approché d'elle par derrière, la surprenant. Encore une fois.

\- C'était une esclave, Ubbe la affranchit et ils vont se marier.

Louna regarda le couple. Il y avait de l'amour dans le regard de Ubbe. Mais rien dans celui de la jeune femme. Il était vide. Ça ne l'étonna pas vraiment, c'était classique ce genre de relation, une jeune esclave utilise sa beauté pour séduire un prince qui lui donnera la liberté et le rang qu'elle désire. Pauvre Ubbe, Louna avait beau ne pas aimer les rois et princes par principe, elle pensait que tout le monde avait au moins le droit d'être aimé pour la personne qu'on était et pas pour son titre.

\- Que voulez la reine ? Demanda Torvig

\- Elle m'a demandé de partir avec la grande armée en Angleterre.

\- C'est une bonne idée… et que lui as-tu… Torvig s'arrêta de parler d'un coup.

Torvig ne dit rien mais releva la tête, attentif, lentement il déplaça sa main vers sa hache à sa ceinture.

\- Torvig ?

\- Il se passe quelque chose.


	5. Chapter 5

Torvig ne dit rien mais relève la tête, attentif, lentement il déplaça sa main vers sa hache à sa ceinture.

\- Torvig?

\- Il se passe quelque chose.

Louna regarda partout autour d'elle, elle vit que la foule s'agitait mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si cette agitation était normale. Le fond sonore se fit silencieux et des bruits inquiétants se firent entendre. Des épées tirées, des portes claquées et des hoquets de surprise pour la plupart des personnes. En un instant des personnes étaient immobilisées par des guerriers les tenant en respect avec des armes. Louna reconnut la guerrière aux cheveux noirs toujours aux côtés de la reine, et la guerrière blonde aux long cheveux tressés qui rendait Louna jalouse. Plus loin d'autres guerrières et aussi Sigurd avait une hache sous sa gorge. Elle regarda encore, puis elle vit Torvig une épée en travers de la gorge et une autre pointée sur son ventre, elle hoqueta. Elle voulait faire quelque chose mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, ni même ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger les choses, même son arme incapacitante serait inutile avec autant de guerriers armés prêt à se battre.

La foule s'écarta laissant un espace creux au milieu de la grande halle puis un son se fit entendre. Des coûts de marteaux, et quelque chose qui rampait. Les sons étaient lourd et Louna vit Ivar se rapprocher de la reine. Il avait deux sortes de pic avec lesquels il s'aidait pour avancer. « Il ne peut pas marcher » pensa Louna, elle l'observa, le bas de son corps lui était inutile apparemment mais le haut de son corps était exceptionnellement musclé, elle pouvait ressentir sa force à travers le sol en bois à chaque coup de pic pour avancer un peu plus. Mais c'est son regard qui surpris Louna, de la haine pure et du plaisir à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Ce plaisir envoya une vague de frisson dans le corps de Louna, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir au combat et à la mort, et surtout pas quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Elle resta silencieuse, au moins dans cette foule de spectateurs elle paraissait invisible.

La reine s'avança, une épée à la main, l'allure royale et confiante, elle tenait son arme d'une main ferme. Louna pouvait dire qu'elle était une très bonne combattante, non pas à cause de sa posture mais à cause de ses pieds, bien plantés dans le sol à l'affut de la moindre vibration venant d'Ivar. Ubbe était derrière elle et Louna pouvait dire sans se tromper que la reine le savait, sans même avoir tourner la tête. C'était le combat que Torvig redoutait, Ubbe et Ivar voulait venger leur mère. Lagertha était une guerrière d'expérience mais Louna se demander si les deux jeunes princes avaient déjà fait la guerre ou s'étaient déjà retrouvé dans un combat mortel.

Ubbe la fixait, d'un regard dur et direct il ne clignait pas des yeux. Il ressemblait à un loup féroce pour Louna. Elle aimait les loups. Mais Ivar.. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer Lagertha serait morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. La situation était extrêmement tendue et pesante. Ubbe leva sa hache et… tourna les yeux vers la grande porte.

Quelqu'un venait de l'enfonçait et une bande de guerriers d'hommes et femmes armés jusqu'aux dents entrèrent. A leur tête un homme gigantesque, presque complétement rasé sauf sur le sommet du crâne des tresses blondes attachées ensemble et très longues, la barbe épaisse. A côté d'elle Louna entendit une femme.

\- Bjorn est revenu.

Alors ce monstre de muscle était le fils de la reine, et premier fils de Ragnar. Il arrivait au bon moment.

\- Si vous la tuez mes frères… dit Bjorn. Il faudra me tuer moi aussi.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'on va faire.

C'était Ivar. Il était complétement inconscient pour Louna, Bjorn devait avoir la même expérience que sa mère avec une force colossale en plus. Ubbe semblait d'accord aussi.

\- La ferme. Dit-il à son frère. Puis à Bjorn. Elle a tué nôtre mère.

\- Je sais, vous voulez la venger… C'est normal. Mais il nous faut d'abord venger la mort de nôtre père… C'est donc ce que nous allons faire.

Bjorn tendit sa hache à son plus jeune frère Ivar, semble t'il en signe de paix provisoire.

\- Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes revenus. Continua Bjorn.

Lagertha lâche son épée, et Ubbe rangea sa hache, il semblait vouloir renoncer assez bien au combat pour le moment mais pas Ivar. Il frappa fort avec ses pics sur le sol en grognant. Il fit penser à Louna à un énorme caprice enragé. Un jeune capricieux avec un terrible désir de tuer en prime.

Les choses se détendirent un peu, les deux jeunes princes quittèrent la grande hall et Bjorn s'approcha de sa mère. Louna ne savait pas ce qu'il lui disait mais le sourire de la reine était sans équivoque. Un sourire satisfait et sadique. Y avait-il plus que de la simple jalousie entre elle et la précédente reine Aslaug ?

Louna resta un moment toute seule, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle voulait rentrer chez Torvig maintenant, elle commençait à avoir faim et se rappelait de son poulet qui l'attendait. Elle tenta de repérer Torvig pour le prévenir, pour qu'il ne la cherche pas puis elle le vit assis à une table, parlant et buvant avec Bjorn, ils se racontaient des nouvelles sans doute. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Torvig?

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler et la regardaient. Elle se racla la gorge mais Torvig lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Tu rentres? Il demanda.

\- Oui. Je ne connais personne ici et vous avez du temps à rattraper tous les deux alors je pense que je vais vous laisser.

Torvig hocha la tête, compréhensif et reconnaissant.

\- Mais avant, tu connais Bjorn?

Bjorn sourit.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Et vous avais ... fais une belle entrée théâtrale. Elle finit.

Bjorn sourit encore plus fort, satisfait de lui.

\- Bjorn. Continua Torvig. Je te présente Louna, elle est guérisseuse, et crois-moi elle a de plus grandes connaissances que moi, ta mère lui a demandé de nous accompagner en Angleterre.

\- Ton aide sera précieuse alors. Bjorn dit. C'est bien.

Puis il se ferma, rigide et froid. Louna pensa que c'était le moment de partir, elle fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes puis tourna les talons et partit.

Torvig la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait passé la grande porte et qu'elle ne soit plus vu. Bjorn eu un petit rire.

\- Quoi? Demanda Torvig.

\- Alors elle et toi ...? Bjorn dit en riant.

\- Non ... Nous sommes amis. Elle vient d'arriver je l'héberge chez moi.

\- Mais tu aimerais bien.

\- Oui. Torvig admet. Mais c'est compliqué.

\- Comment ça? Demandé Bjorn.

\- Mon ami j'ai des choses importantes à dire sur Louna.

* * *

Louna marcha le long des quais, la mer était étrangement calme. Mais les quais ne l'étaient pas tant. Bjorn était revenu avec beaucoup de bateaux et remplis de caisse avec de l'or, des bijoux ou des fruits et sur les quais il y avait aussi une agitation et des cris. Louna était intriguée, elle s'approcha, doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Des hommes aboyaient des ordres et des femmes étaient attachées les unes aux autres, effrayées et en larmes. Elles étaient assez belles, et très différentes des femmes vikings. Celles-ci étaient brunes avec la peau mate et même pour certaines très mate. Louna avait énormément de peine pour elles, elle se rappelait ce qu'avait dit Torvig sur les raids et les esclaves. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elles étaient là. Certaines seraient vendue et partiraient et d'autres resteraient à Kattegat. Elle repéra dans la petite foule de femmes de très jeunes filles, Louna espérait que les hommes les laisseraient tranquille un petit moment avant de leur sauter dessus mais honnêtement elle n'y croyait pas. Comme tout ce qu'elle désapprouvé elle se retrouva en face d'une situation ou elle ne pouvait pas agir. Même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait pas changer leur situation. Désolée elle décida de poursuivre son chemin quand une jeune fille se mit à hurler. Elle s'interrompit pour regarder et repéra la jeune fille en question. Un assez jeune homme viking avec des cheveux châtain clair tressés et les yeux bleu, peut-être de son âge elle pensait venait juste de lui caresser les fesses et maintenant il semblait s'intéresser beaucoup à ses seins. Il n'allait quand même pas la toucher sur les quais ? Louna se rapprocha, pour se rendre à la maison de Torvig elle devrait passer tout près d'eux et peut être elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour empêcher. Elle vit que le jeune homme essayer de glisser une main sous la robe de la jeune fille. Louna ne put s'empêcher elle accéléra et sûre d'elle elle intervint.

\- Bonsoir. Dit-elle au jeune homme.

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux et agacé à la fois.

\- C'est le butin du raid? Elle demanda.

Le viking laissa la fille et prêta attention à Louna. Elle sentit son regard parcourir son corps. Décidément cet homme aimait beaucoup les femmes. Louna ne fit pas attention à ça. Elle se concentra.

\- Oui. Il dit. Qui êtes-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Il continua.

Louna souffla un peu agacé mais le viking ne l'a pas vu.

\- Je suis Louna. Elle se présentea. Je suis une amie de Torvig et également une guérisseuse, Torvig m'a invité à Kattegat et je suis arrivé récemment.

Puis elle fit une pause, vu la réaction du vikings.

\- Donc ... Vous ne savez pas qui je suis?

Louna fit signe que non, elle ne savait pas. Le viking avait l'air plutôt déçu.

\- Je suis Hvitserk Lothbrook. Un des fils de Ragnar Lothbrook.

Les yeux de Louna s'agrandirent. Le dernier prince, celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré. Il semblait affamé. Hvitserk éclata de rire et surpris Louna, elle le regarda avec des grands yeux ronds. Et Louna pouvait voir qu'il était beau quand il souriait. Mais vraiment beau. Une jeune barbe châtain clair bien faite, une légère moustache au-dessus d'une bouche très attrayante, si son cœur ne battait pas pour Carson il aurait très bien pu facilement s'emballer à sa vue. Ses yeux étaient plein de malice et de désirs. Mais c'était un prince, pas touche elle s'était dit de rester le plus loin possible de la famille royale. Heureusement elle ne laisse rien paraître devant le prince. Et puis Louna se rappela la jeune fille et pourquoi elle était là.

\- Oui ... J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous. Elle dit d'un air complétement détaché.

Mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet désiré, elle a pensé qu'il allait reprendre son attitude sérieuse mais il fit que la regarder plus intensément et il était intrigué cette fois.

\- Que voulez-vous? finit-il par demander.

\- Je voulais voir si l'un de vous avez besoin de soins médicaux, et aussi m'assurer que ses femmes soient en bonne santé.

\- Ce sont des esclaves ...

\- Qui perdront de leur valeur si elles tombent malade ce qui est déjà le cas de deux d'entre elle au moins si j'en juge par les éternuements et les tremblements de leur mâchoire. Les autres vont suivre, elles ne sont vraiment pas vêtues pour supporter le froid du nord. Si la mort les emporte vous les auriez ramenés pour rien.

Le regard de Hvitserk glissa sur les deux femmes en question qui étaient vraiment atteinte de la fièvre, les tremblements ne font aucuns doutes. Puis les autres. Bien joué Louna était fière d'elle. Elle était plutôt douée. Elle pourrait voir les femmes sans que le prince ne se doute de la vraie raison qui la motivait vraiment.

\- Vous savez ou trouver la grange des esclaves? Demanda Hvitserk.

Louna acquiesça.

\- Vous pourrez vous y rendre ce soir ?

\- Laissez-moi le temps de préparer mes herbes.

Puis Hvitserk s'eloigna et donna très fort les ordres pour que le monde entende, et le groupe de femmes se déplaça guidé par quelques vikings.

\- Et vos guerriers? Demanda Louna assez fort pour qu'il l'entende de loin.

Hvitserk se retourna avec un sourire qui aurait pu la ravager en un éclair.

\- Ils savent ou se trouve la maison de Torvig.

Elle acquiesça contente d'elle. Puis elle continua sa route. Quand elle arriva elle finit vite de farcir son poulet et de le faire cuire, puis elle se versa un peu d'hydromel. Elle avait fini par prendre cette habitude et ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Au contraire elle trouvait que cette boisson l'apaisé. Et là elle avait besoin de s'apaiser. Elle venait de jouer la comédie à un prince viking pour pouvoir sauver une jeune fille de ses pâtes et soigner les autres femmes. Pendant que son poulet cuisait elle prépara les herbes nécessaires à la guérison des femmes. Des remèdes pour la fièvre, et aussi pour la grippe et autres remèdes pour différentes maladies d'hivers. Puis elle prépara aussi quelques herbes pour renforcer l'organisme, les femmes en auraient besoin, les premiers jours seraient décisifs sur leur survie ici.

Quand elle eu tout fini, elle vérifia son poulet, toujours pas cuit, alors elle alla prendre son paquetage et sortit du matériel de recherche pour les remèdes, un microscope et quelques autres outils pour l'analyse. D'habitude elle attendait que Torvig dormait le soir pour sortir son matériel et travailler, elle faisait confiance à Torvig pour garder son secret et même si elle partageait ses connaissances avec lui il était beaucoup trop tôt pour lui montrer son matériel. Grace à ça elle avait pu voir que certain des remèdes de Torvig n'étaient pas aussi efficaces car dans la confection de ces remèdes les plantes perdaient beaucoup de leurs enzymes dans le processus. Mais là surtout elle était intriguée par une plante en particulier. La belladone était utilisée pour s'aider à s'endormir plus facilement en cas de trouble du sommeil mais c'était quand ont utilisé la moitié de la plante et lorsque qu'on la préparait mal. Le secret résidait dans la partie basse de la tige, Louna reconnut une propriété qui pourrait anesthésier totalement une personne ce qui serait très pratique pour soigner un blessé grave ou encore pratiquer des opérations. Et c'est ce qui la gardé éveillé le soir. Elle ne pouvait toujours par dormir et ne rien faire laisser libre court à ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, à chaque fois elle pensé à Carson, au colonel Clay et à sa maison, c'était trop douloureux. Elle espérait chaque jour que son peuple allait la retrouver chaque jour le matin elle se levait en pensant que peut-être le soir elle pourrait s'endormir chez elle. Alors elle travaillait, pour garder son esprit occupé et concentré, parfois même des nuits entières. Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant. Trois semaines qu'elle était coincée sur cette planète.

Le poulet était cuit. Louna mangea un peu elle n'avait pas très faim finalement, puis elle laissa le reste dans le pot de cuisson et le recouvrit d'un autre plat. Torvig mangerait quand il rentrerait, il avait toujours faim. Et enfin, elle rangea son matériel et se prépara pour partir à la grange des esclaves. Il fallait faire vite quand même la nuit allait bientôt tomber et Louna n'aimait pas trop marcher dans Kattegat la nuit tombée.

Arrivée à la grange, les nouvelles arrivées étaient toutes rassemblées en un endroit et gardées par plusieurs guerriers. Quand ils la virent ils la reconnurent tout de suite. Hvitserk les avait prévenus. C'était bien. L'un des guerriers lui adressa la parôle.

\- Le prince Hvitserk a demandé à ce que les femmes malades soient mises à l'écart.

\- Il a fait bien. Répondit Louna.

Au moins le prince prenait soin de son butin, l'argument de Louna l'avait tellement convaincu qu'il a demandé de suite à ce qu'on sépare les femmes malades de celles qui ne le sont pas encore. Louna commença par les femmes déjà malades. Les femmes étaient apeurées, cela se comprenaient et elles parlaient une langue qui ressemblait beaucoup à une langue arabe. Elle reconnut les mots mais ne dit rien, il ne fallait pas qu'elles sachent qu'elle pouvait les comprendre. Les gens se demanderaient pourquoi elle parlait une langue d'un pays alors qu'elle n'y était jamais allée. D'un geste elle leur montra qu'elle n'était pas armée, elle posa sa main sur son cœur en signe de paix, c'était un signe assez universel et Louna savait qu'elles comprendraient. Les femmes se calmèrent un instant, puis Louna leur montra les remèdes et les herbes, avant de s'approcher. Les femmes semblaient avoir confiance en elle, et l'ont laissé les examiner puis elle leur donna les remèdes. Quand elle eut fini elle passa aux autres femmes. Au moment ou elle finissait, deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la grange avec des piles de vêtements et elles repartirent. Les femmes venues du sud se jetèrent dessus, et Louna décida que c'était le moment de s'en aller. Elles devraient revenir demain pour s'assurer que tout vas bien et pour redonner de nouveaux remèdes. En sortant elle salua les gardes guerriers.

\- Tout va bien mais il faudrait veiller si possible à garder les deux femmes malades à l'écart un moment, l'état des autres ne me préoccupe pas mais celles là pourraient rendre d'autres personnes malades. Une épidémie serait fatale avant une guerre.

Les guerriers étaient d'accord avec elle et ne protestèrent pas. Elle allait revenir mais elle est tomba nez à nez avec Hvitserk. Il souriait, encore.

\- Comment vont-elles? Il dit.

\- Bien pour la plupart.

\- Elles peuvent commencer le travail demain?

\- Oui, mais pas les deux femmes malades, je préfère attendre de voir leur évolution ...

\- Oui j'ai entendu. Prévenez-moi quand elles seront guéries.

\- Bien sur.

Hvitserk sourit et la regarda encore comme s'il essayait de la transpercer. Ses yeux étaient insistants.

\- Vous me regardez encore. Elle dit.

\- Quel? Hvitserk prit un air innocent.

\- Ne perdez pas vôtre temps. Louna conseilla.

\- Je ne perds jamais mon temps ... Et je vous trouve intéressante. Et vous ne m'avez pas regardé.

\- Donc vous trouvez mon manque d'intérêt intéressant ?

Hvitserk sourit encore, il la fixa un instant, puis Louna s'approche de lui et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Vous allez la faire attendre. Louna recula. Passez une bonne soirée.

Hvitserk rejoint une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux châtain clair qui attendait, mais il ne détourna pas le regard sur Louna. C'était une femme étrange. D'ordinaire toutes les femmes le désiraient, parce qu'il était séduisant, parce que c'était un prince ou parce que c'était le fils de Ragnar Lothbrook, mais pas elle. Elle n'était pas intéressée et c'était un mystère pour lui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Le lendemain était une journée très chargée pour Torvig et Louna. Bjorn était rentré la veuille et les deux hommes avaient discutaient des préparatifs pour le départ de la grande armée. Selon eux, tous les chefs de guerre n'avaient pas encore répondu à l'appels des fils de Ragnar et donc il donnait encore deux mois avant le départ, surtout que l'hivers approchait Bjorn voulait partir avant son arrivée. Deux mois, il restait deux mois avant le grand départ. Ce qui laissait peu de temps pour préparer tout le matériel médical. Torvig était assigné à ses préparations et Louna lui proposa de l'aider. Il fallait trouver un maximum de plantes médicinales, Louna lui conseilla de prendre des graines au marché et de trouver un bon endroit pour planter les herbes, puis il faudrait les faire sécher et les mettre dans un bocal hermétique pour qu'elles puissent garder leurs bienfaits. Il fallait aussi faire un bon stock de bandages pour les futures blessures des guerriers. Louna irait au marché voir les différents tissus. Torvig avait pu avoir un bon petit tas de pièces d'or pour l'achat de tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Il faudrait aussi prévoir des personnes pour prodiguer des soins après la bataille, mais Louna ne connaissait pas suffisamment les habitants de Kattegat pour savoir qui avait les capacités nécessaires à ces postes, c'est Torvig qui s'en chargerait.

De plus Torvig avait conseillé à Louna de se faire une garde-robe pour l'occasion. Elle ne pourrait pas être habillée en robe sur les champs de batailles. Louna devait donc trouver des marchants de tissus et de cuir pour confectionner ses habits. L'idée lui plaisait bien, elle s'imaginait déjà en tenue de guerrière du moyen âge.

Parfois Louna se promenait dans la forêt sans raison précises, elle ramasser des baies de temps en temps et explora un peu les alentours, un jour elle trouva un petit coin, une sorte de piscine naturelle, l'endroit était plutôt à l'écart de la ville et difficile d'accès, plutôt bien protégé et à l'abris des regards indiscrets, elle se dit que c'était un bon endroit pour se laver. De temps en temps elle viendrait, elle prendrait un petit sac en cuire et y mettrai ses affaires de bain puis elle se laverait tranquillement. Elle aimait ces moments calmes.

Les jours s'accéléraient, il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire, mais Louna trouvait toujours un moment pour aller voir les nouvelles esclaves, celles qui étaient toujours malade dans la grange et vérifier leur état. Le quatrième jour elles étaient complétement guéries et Louna ne trouvait plus d'excuses pour les protéger de leur nouveau travail forcé et de leurs conditions, elle devrait dire à Hvitserk qu'elles étaient prêtes maintenant ou elles auraient des problèmes. Mais Louna avait réussi à se faire connaître des esclaves, qui ne pouvaient pas prétendre aux mêmes soins que les femmes et hommes libres, elle passait de temps en temps à la grange des esclaves pour vérifier leur état et cela semblait leur faire plaisir. Certaines lui parlaient même beaucoup lui disant que c'était la première fois qu'une personne libre leur prêté attention comme si elles comptaient. Du coup les esclaves profité de sa présence comme elles le pouvaient.

Un soir quand elle arriva à la grange, une jeune esclave blonde vint vers elle en courant, elle était complétement affolée. Une jeune fille presque quinze ans, une nouvelle à la peau mate, était couchée sur le sol en boule les mains sur son bas ventre et du sang sur ses jambes. Elle reconnu la jeune fille c'était celle qui avait attiré l'attention de Hvitserk et qu'elle avait aidé en l'interrompant sur les quais. Tout de suite Louna vu que la jeune fille avait été brutalement violée. Selon la fille c'était un homme grand et fort aux cheveux noirs tressés. Louna ne voyait pas qui c'était, au moins ce n'était pas le prince. Elle lui donna de quoi dormir profondément presque complétement anesthésiée puis elle entreprit un examen approfondi de son vagin. Louna grimaça, il y avait clairement une déchirure vaginale. Elle entreprit de nettoyer la blessure puis elle plaça de la crème réparatrice. Heureusement pour la jeune fille la peau du vagin guérissait rapidement mais elle était douloureuse. Elle donna un remède à une autres esclave qui était son amie avant de partir lui disant de lui donner le lendemain matin quand elle se réveillera, et aussi qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de lui donner ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de la réveiller. L'autre esclave semblait d'accord. Et Louna partit. Dans un coin de sa tête elle savait qu'elle aurait à faire ces soins souvent, cela l'attrista. Mais une infection vaginale pourrait être fatale pour la jeune fille. Elle espérait que la jeune fille apprenne vite les ficelles du métier pour que les hommes ne soient plus brutaux avec elle.

Torvig et Louna s'était aussi très bien organisé, avec le retour de Bjorn et de ses guerriers, beaucoup étaient blessés. Oh ce n'était pas grave des coupures par ci des entailles plus grandes par-là, rien d'inquiétant mais Bjorn voulait être sûr que ses hommes n'étaient pas atteints d'infection, il avait remarqué que les blessures avaient plus tendance à s'infecter et puruler avec un climat plus chaud. Et il y avait aussi les nombreuses blessures dues aux entrainements intensifs des guerriers avant la guerre. Louna ne pouvait pas faire une promenade sans voir deux hommes ou femmes se battre. Alors quand Torvig était chez lui Louna pouvait s'absenter et ainsi de suite à tour de rôle. Louna s'entendait très bien avec Torvig. Mais elle remarqua un léger changement de comportement chez son ami, un changement qui la mettait mal à l'aise souvent. Comme lorsqu'il se levait le matin, torse nu, ou alors qu'il la regardait avec insistance le soir au dîner. Elle pouvait voir qu'elle lui plaisait un peu mais elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque.

Un jour au marché elle tomba nez à nez avec Bjorn, elle était en train de charger des bocaux hermétiques dans son panier pour les herbes quand il est arrivé derrière et lui a prit le panier.

\- Oh. Louna était surprise. Bonjour Bjorn.

\- Bonjour.

\- Torvig est chez lui, si vous voulez le voir.

\- C'est vous que je voulais voir.

Bjorn sourit, amical, et Louna pu le voir vraiment de près pour la première fois. Il était vraiment immense, à côté de lui Louna était une enfant, il avait des épaules très larges et musclées et des bras très épais. Elle avait entendu par ci par là que selon bien des personnes, Bjorn était le plus grand guerrier qu'il n'y est jamais eu sur cette terre. Personne n'avait pu le battre jusque-là, et Louna comprenait pourquoi. Il avait l'air fort et agile, sa forte musculature ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la souplesse nécessaire pour esquiver les coups et il avait l'air de quelqu'un vraiment posé. Calme. Louna se demandait bien ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Je vous écoute. Dit Louna. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

\- Parlez-moi de vous.

Bjorn était direct, Louna appréciait cela mais elle sentit une petite angoisse au fond de son estomac.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir?

\- D'où vous venez exactement?

Louna hésita un moment puis elle pensa qu'elle pourrait répondre à Bjorn de la même manière qu'elle avait répondu à sa mère, la reine lorsqu'elle l'avait interrogé.

\- Pas d'ici, je viens d'assez loin mais j'avais l'habitude de beaucoup voyager, je n'ai pas d'attache particulière ni de maison.

Bjorn acquiesça. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il posa d'autres questions.

\- Vous avez de la famille?

\- Non. Je n'ai plus de famille ici, je suis ... seule.

Louna sentit la tristesse et les souvenirs refaire surface. Elle ne voulait plus de question. Même si c'était la vérité, chez elle, elle avait encore de la famille, mais ici elle était seule, complétement seule, elle n'avait même plus ses compagnons pour partager sa dernière aventure ou parler de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de Kattegat et de ses habitants, ou encore à propos des princes.

\- Torvig m'a dit que vous aimez guérir les malades. Bjorn continua. Et que vous ne vous battez pas à moins d'y être obligée.

Louna affirma de la tête.

\- Il m'a aussi dit que vous aidiez pour les préparatifs des soins pour la guerre.

Louna affirma encore.

\- Il me semble ... Bjorn la regardait intensément. Que vous êtes contre cette guerre.

Bjorn voulait tester sa motivation. Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux que Louna était contre cette grande guerre. Mais elle avait beau se battre pour garder toutes ses pensées pour elle certaines lui échappaient et Bjorn savait bien comment percer sa carapace. Hvitserk avait aussi cette aptitude, Louna se dit que les fils de Ragnar étaient dangereux pour son secret, elle devrait jouer mieux que ça la comédie si elle voulait montrer qu'elle était une femme viking.

\- Je suis guérisseuse. Dit-elle. Je ne vis que pour guérir les malades et les blessés, je suis fier de moi quand je sauve une vie.

Louna avait de la force dans sa voix et de la détermination, elle parlait à Bjorn avec assurance.

\- Alors. Elle continue. Je sais par expérience que l'on ne peut empêcher des hommes de se battre jusqu'à la mort s'ils le veuillent vraiment. Cela m'attriste de voir des vies tomber mais je comprends la motivation qui vous pousse à la guerre. Si je peux sauver ne serait qu'une seule vie de guerrier qui serait blessé durant la bataille, alors c'est mon devoir d'essayer pour lui permettre de vivre un jour de plus. Je suis contre cette guerre en tant que guérisseur mais si je ne fais rien, je m'en voudrais d'avoir laissé passer des vies.

Louna s'arrêta, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était en colère, et que sous le coup de la colère elle avait trop dit au prince. Ce n'était pas un discours de femme viking guérisseur, c'était un discours qu'une personne de sa planète aurait pour justifier sa présence sur un champ de bataille, Louna en était bien consciente. Elle avait fait une bêtise, les vikings ne réagissaient pas comme elle, pour eux perdre la vie dans une guerre était un signe d'honneur, ce qu'ils recherchaient par dessus tout, cette idée les rendait fier de pouvoir prouver leur courage, ils n'avaient pas peur de la mort et portaient très peu d'intérêts à la survie. Ou alors c'était seulement pour pouvoir vivre une bataille de plus.

Louna regarda Bjorn, il était pensif. Louna redoutait sa réponse, elle avait été sèche avec lui alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la connaître un peu plus. C'était l'ami de Torvig.

\- Vous avez du caractère. Il dit enfin. Et des principes. J'ai la conviction que vous accomplirez de grandes choses.

Bjorn ne semblait pas outré. Etrange. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à se laisser parler de cette manière. Ou alors Torvig lui avait dit des choses sur elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Bjorn continua à sourire, il lui rendit son panier et la salua d'un signe de tête avant de partir. Louna était légèrement ébranlée par sa réaction. Etourdie, elle reprit son chemin sans se rendre compte qu'elle allait rentrer face la première dans un Hvitserk très amusé. Louna sursauta, agacée elle allait siffler contre la personne qui venait de la percuter juste avant de se rendre compte de qui c'était. Hvitserk et son frère Ubbe étaient devant elle.

\- Oh! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolée je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

Ubbe fit signe que ce n'était pas grave et Hvitserk riait simplement. Louna vit que Ubbe était très beau aussi de près il avait l'air un peu plus âgé qu'elle le pensait. Elle le salua simplement. Il était loin de l'homme qui avait essayé de tuer la reine l'autre jour, là il paraissait jovial. Comme son frère Hvitserk Louna le regarda sans être intéressée. Hvitserk lui parla de la fête de ce soir, comme la guerre approchait il y avait beaucoup de fêtes en ce moment pour souhaiter la bonne arrivée à tout nouveau chef guerre, mais Louna n'aimait pas ce genre de fête. Hvitserk avait fait la remarque comme quoi il ne la voyait jamais et Ubbe renchérit pour expliquer que c'était surement pour ça qu'il ne se rendait compte de sa présence qu'aujourd'hui. Louna déclina son invitation poliment. Elle savait trop bien ce qui se passait à ces fêtes, les hommes buvaient et mangeaient de la viande, réclamaient en hurlant aux jeunes esclaves de l'hydromel ou de l'alcool encore plus fort, lesquelles si elles n'avaient pas de chances terminaient entre les mains ou sur les genoux de ces hommes à moitié ivre. L'image rendant Louna malade, imaginer ces jeunes filles apeurées se faire tripoter par des gros doigts calleux sans délicatesse.

\- Vous prenez vôtre travail trop au sérieux. Hvitserk dit. Vous devez vous amuser.

Sur ce il a eu un regard très coquin envers Louna. Elle devina qu'il essayait de la séduire mais ne montra rien, en fait cela devenait lassant et énervant. Elle pensait sans cesse à Carson. Elle se serait surement amusée si personne ne l'attendait chez elle mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne voulait pas s'amuser et surtout elle culpabiliserait trop. Carson ne serait pas au courant mais il souffrirait sans le savoir. Et Louna était fidèle, elle ne ferait jamais de mal à Carson délibérément. Il ne méritait pas ça.

\- Tant pis. Dit Ubbe à son frère. Une autre fois.

\- Oui. Louna leur sourit et leur fit signe qu'elle voulait continuer ses courses.

Elle se dirigea vers un marchant de tissus pour trouver des bandages.

* * *

Ubbe et Hvitserk la regardérent continuer ses affaires au marché. Ubbe aussi la trouvait étrange.

\- Tu as vu. Dit Hvitserk. Elle ne nous regarde ni toi ni moi.

Ubbe hocha de la tête. Il comprenait. Quand son frère lui avait parlait de cette femme indifférente envers lui, il avait pensé que son frère délirait. Toutes les femmes aimaient Hvitserk, il avait un grand succès auprès d'elles, tellement que même les esclaves espéraient qu'il leur accorde leur attention. Mais Louna les a à peine regardés. Ni Hvitserk, ni Ubbe, ni même Bjorn.

\- On n'est peut-être pas son type d'homme. Dit Ubbe en riant. Paraît que Torvig et elle ...

Hvitserk grimaça à l'idée. Il voulait Louna, elle représentait un défi pour lui. Il la voulait parce qu'elle le repoussait. Et il l'aurait.

Hvitserk observa un moment Louna de loin, elle examinait du tissu blanc. Ubbe était parti rejoindre Margrethe.

\- Pourquoi elle ne me regarde pas? Se chuchota Hvitserk.

Il était décontenancé mais il avait un plan.

* * *

Louna observa les tissus, puis elle trouva le tissu parfait pour les bandages, un tissus blanc fin et compact. Il était parfait. Il y avait une bonne réserve et elle la prit en entier. Selon le marchand il devrait recevoir un nouvel arrivage la semaine suivante, elle lui demanda de lui mettre de côté et il accepta.

Puis elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, le panier commençait à être lourd. En passant devant un marchand d'arme elle remarque un très beau poignard avec un manche en bois de hêtre. Elle se dit que se serait bien aussi de se trouver une arme au cas où, mais dans sa bourse il n'y avait pas assez pour se l'offrir. Pas grave Louna reviendrait demain. Elle demanda au marchand s'il pouvait lui mettre de côté, demain sans faute, sinon le poignard serait remis en vente. Louna était contente. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé elle n'avait acheté des choses que par nécessité et non par plaisir. Elle rentra chez Torvig plus légère, malgré la lourdeur sur son bras.

Quand elle rentra il était encore trop tôt pour faire le dîner alors Louna entreprit de faire sa nouvelle garde-robe. Elle sortie un carnet de note de son paquetage et dessina les croquis de ses nouveaux vêtements. Elle dessina une sorte de pantalon léger avec une grosse ceinture de cuire qui couvrirait sa taille pour plus de maintien, puis plusieurs haut, de sorte de brassière de cuire longue. Pour la nuit et pour le jour, et quelques chemises et pantalons avec deux paires de chaussures. Une fois fini elle commença à mesurer, couper et coudre, elle aimait les travaux pratiques de couture. De plus elle avait choisi des tissus et du cuir de qualité pour faire les habits, à la fin elle serait une vrai viking dans temps moderne. Elle travailla un moment jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, puis elle fit le diner, de la viande encore et du pain. Torvig ne rentrerait pas ce soir il serait à la fête toute la nuit, alors elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule.

Mais un son se fit entendre au milieu de la nuit. Louna travaillait tard encore une fois, sur la confection de ses vêtements elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsque Louna ouvrit, elle vit un jeune adolescent.

\- Torvig m'envoi vous chercher. Il dit.

\- Pourquoi? Louna demanda au jeune adolescent.

\- Il faut que vous vous apportiez vos affaires de guérison. Il y a eu une grosse bagarre.

Louna acquiesça, elle lui dit qu'elle arrivait le temps qu'elle prenne ses affaires, l'adolescent partit en trombe.

Louna prit de quoi arrêter des saignements et tout un tas de remèdes, des bandages et des outils. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait des blessés graves. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se faire une pochette pour les urgences. Enfin prête elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la grande halle.


	6. Chapter 6

Louna se dépêcha pour aller à la grande halle. Quand elle entra elle vit que la bagarre en question n'était pas terminée, il y avait encore des hommes qui se battaient, et certains avaient des haches et des boucliers. La foule autour d'eux réagissait comme si elle regardait un simple jeu de combat, encourageant soit l'un soit l'autre des camps.

Torvig la repéra de loin, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce qui a été difficile. Des hommes s'écrasaient sur des tables ou des chaises et des assiettes volaient à travers la grande halle.

\- Qu'est ce que ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Louna.

\- Querelle de deux familles. Une histoire simple, un homme a volé la femme d'un autre.

\- Ah je vois, les deux hommes se sont expliqué avec des haches et leur famille est venue en renfort.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Dit Torvig. Il était amusé. Il y a plusieurs blessés graves qui se sont pris des coups ou il ne faut pas.

Elle est guidée à l'endroit où les blessés ont été apportés, quand elle arriva elle vit Ubbe penché sur un jeune viking.

\- Alors. Il dit. Je sais ce qu'il faut pour vous attirer à une fête maintenant. Il plaisanta.

Louna secoua la tête de désapprobation. Les vikings ont un don pour plaisanter à des moments totalement inopportuns.

\- Comment va-t-il? Elle est en train de parler du jeune viking sous lui. Ubbe pressé un tissu sur son abdomen.

\- Il a reçu un bon coup d'épée et il saigne beaucoup trop selon Torvig.

\- Très bien laissez moi voir.

Louna regarda la blessure du viking, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang c'était vrai, une grosse artère a été touchée sous le coup de l'épée. Il fallait la cautériser avant de refermer la plaie. Torvig lui avait dit comment ils guérissaient les plaies chez eux mais cela restait très vague et pas des soins assez précis pour elle. Louna avait pas de fil pour recoudre à l'intérieur du corps humain alors elle devait se rabattre sur une autre technique. Elle demanda à Ubbe s'il pouvait lui rapporter une torche, pendent ce temps elle trouva l'artère, elle eu du mal mais elle réussit à pincer les bord avec une pince. Ubbe revint avec la torche. Louna prit une tige en métal et la mit dans le feu pour la faire chauffer, le feu stériliserait la tige, puis quand elle fut prête, elle passa la tige brûlante sur le bord de l'artère, les tissus de la veine se régénéreront plus tard mais il fallait fusionner les tissus et le feu empêcherait l'infection. Une fois fait elle a prit un liquide désinfectant et aspergea la plaie puis elle referma la plaie avec le fil. Elle désinfecta à nouveau et étala une crème anesthésiante et réparatrice sur la plaie puis fit un pansement. Le viking était tiré d'affaire. Quand elle eu finit elle croisa un regard très interrogateur de Ubbe. Elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait pour le guérir. Louna avait fini avec ce viking, elle demanda à passer à la suite et Ubbe la laissa aller voir les autres blessés. Elle répéta les mêmes gestes qu'avec le jeune viking blessé, elle côtérisa et désinfecta à nouveau et étala une crème anesthésiante et réparatrice sur la plaie puis fit un pansement.

\- Personne ne stoppe cette bagarre? Elle finit par demander à Ubbe.

\- Personne ne va se risquer. Répondez Ubbe avec un petit rire.

Louna secoua la tête. Ah ces vikings! Il restait une bonne dizaine de blessés, Louna s'occupa d'abord des plus graves, elle sutura les plaies, arrêta les hémorragies, par chance personne n'a perdu la vie. Mais la nuit a été longue. Ubbe avait été souvent à ses côtés à la stupéfaction de Louna, il l'avait surprise. Ou alors il était vraiment intriguée par la façon dont elle a géré les blessures, il restamême toute la nuit même jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit, il ordonna à des hommes d'emmener les blessés dans un endroit plus calme pendant que Louna récupèrait son matériel.

\- Vous devriez maintenant repartir. Dit-il. Vous reposer.

Louna était d'accord, elle tombait de sommeil. Et était surprise de voir à quelle point elle était épuisée, mais d'un autre côté elle s'était sentie dans son élément. Pendant qu'elle soignait les blessés, elle ressentait l'urgence de faire vite les soins, elle était minutieuse, et elle était concentrée. Cette nuit elle avait fait ce pourquoi elle était faite et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant Ubbe. Ca avait été une bonne nuit, pour elle.

\- Comment connaissez-vous tout ça ? Demanda Ubbe.

Louna ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre sans dire la vérité.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ?

\- Et si... dit elle. Vous vous contentiez d'accepter mon aide et de me dire merci. C'est une meilleur idée, je pense.

Louna lui sourit. Ubbe ria puis il fit signe de tête avec reconnaissance et remercia. Louna rentra et Ubbe pensa que ça serait beaucoup plus compliqué de découvrir la vérité.

* * *

Louna avait besoin de dormir un peu, elle profita que le jour ne soit pas totalement levé pour se reposer, elle glissa dans ses fourrures et s'endormit aussi tôt. C'est Torvig qui la réveilla sans le vouloir. Lui aussi avait passé une nuit agitée, il l'avait commencé en faisant la fête puis avait du la finir en faisant la sécurité avec Bjorn pour pas qu'il y est plus de blessés. Il était trop alcoolisé pour prodiguer des soins.

Lorsque Louna se leva, elle sentie qu'elle devait d'urgence faire une toilette. Elle mangea un bout vite fait à coté de Torvig qui devait avoir un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle prit vite fait quelques herbes puis lui prépara une tisane pour les migraines, il la remercia avant de l'avaler chaude bouillant puis il alla se coucher directement sans se changer. Louna ria un peu de la situation, Torvig était toujours prêt dés l'aube, le voir couché et probablement qu'il dormirait toujours la journée était hilarant pour elle.

Elle attendit qu'il ronfle puis elle pris ses affaires de douche et s'en alla.

L'eau de son petit endroit secret était plutôt fraîche mais ce n'était pas désagréable, elle s'habituait surement à l'eau froide maintenant. Elle se déshabilla totalement et rentra en entier dans l'eau. Puis elle commença à se laver les cheveux, pour se rincer elle plongea carrément la tête sous l'eau, elle se frotta le corps, puis elle sortie de l'eau, elle prit une serviette en tissus épais pour la passer autour de la poitrine quand elle s'arrêta nette. Elle avait comme une impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit un son de glissement puis plus rien. Oui quelqu'un l'épiait. Vite fait elle s'habilla, elle pris son nouveau pantalon, sa nouvelle brassière et enfila une tunique pour femme avec autour de la taille une ceinture en cuire. Elle prit un petit fil de cuire et s'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval. Puis elle se glissa discrètement dans les arbres. Elle ramassa deux bout de bois fin et solides et avança silencieusement vers le son de glissement. Louna vit l'homme par derrière, il regardait là ou il y avait encore les affaires de Louna, puis ne la voyant plus il décida de faire demis tour et de partir. Sans savoir qu'il passerait à coté de l'arbre derrière lequel se cacher Louna. Quand il passa à sa portée Louna frappa fort avec les bouts de bois sur le poitrine de l'homme qui tomba brutalement sur le dos. D'un geste vif, elle se jeta sur lui, il essaya de tirer son épée mais sa main fut bloquée par le pieds de Louna elle tendue la jambe et sa main se retrouva loin de son épée. Louna plaça rapidement son autre jambe par dessus le bras encore libre de l'homme et son pieds sur son diaphragme, puis avec ses mains elle mis les bouts de bois sur le gorge de l'homme pour le maintenir en place. Elle avait été si rapide que l'homme ne put pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il reprit son souffle durement. Louna finit par voir le visage de l'homme qui l'épiait.

\- Hvitserk ! Elle s'écria.

\- Présent ! Il riait à moitié en s'étouffant.

Louna était vraiment furieuse. Et il trouvait encore le moyen de plaisanter même dans cet état ? Elle lui lança un regard noir et il arrêta de rire.

\- Tu m'a vu nue ? Elle demanda.

\- Non. Hvitserk essayait de paraître le plus innocent possible.

Louna appuya les bouts de bois sur sa gorge. Il se tortilla sous elle.

\- Oui. Finit-il par admettre. Tu peux te retirer de là ? Il demanda, ses yeux implorant.

Louna réfléchit, elle décida qu'il serait plus à même de répondre à ses questions dans cette position. Il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir et Louna verrait la vérité dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit ou l'on traîne par hasard, tu m'as suivis !

\- Hum... Oui. Il admit encore. Je voulais te parler... mais je suis arrivé trop tard...tu t'es dévêtue trop vite et j'ai été... distrait... s'il te plait... j'arrive plus à respirer.

Louna accepta. Elle relâcha sa prise et se releva. Hvitserk aussi, il remis sa tunique comme il faut en reprenant son souffle.

\- Jolie prise. Il complimenta. je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni respirer...

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? Louna le coupa.

Hvitserk se tortilla, il était agité. Au contraire de Louna qui gardait son corps très posé.

\- Je voulais te faire un cadeau.

Puis il montra le poignard que Louna avait vu au marché, celui qu'elle voulait s'offrir. Elle se mit en colère, elle l'avait réservé ! Faut croire que le marchant ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire et il l'avait complètement oubliée et vendue à ce prince viking.

\- Je voulais m'offrir ce poignard. Elle siffla en colère.

Hvitserk la regarda incrédule, il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait pensé que cela lui ferait plaisir s'il lui offrait, il a eu tord apparemment.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir... te remercier... pour l'aide avec les esclaves... et hier Ubbe m'a racontait...

Hvitserk s'agita et bafouilla, il était nerveux.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau juste pour faire plaisir Hvitserk. C'est un test. Tu voulais voir si j'acceptais la cadeau, parce que si je l'accepte, j'accepte aussi que tu me fasse la cour.

Hvitserk déglutit. Louna était toujours en colère. Comment avait il pu croire que ça marcherait ? Elle était plus intelligente que ça. Depuis le début il a cherché à attirer son attention sur lui. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le poignard, sinon il la poursuivrais et continuerais à essayer de la charmer. Elle était en colère aussi, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment ce poignard. Il lui avait plus dés l'instant qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Je ne veux pas de vôtre cour... Et je n'aime pas les cadeaux. Elle déclara.

Louna vit de la déception dans les yeux de Hvitserk. Il baissa la tête et regarda le poignard. Louna jeta les bouts de bois qu'elle avait dans la mains.

\- Et surtout ne violez plus jamais mon intimité.

Et elle partit. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires, les mis vite dans son sac et s'en alla sans remarquer que Hvitserk était toujours figé sur place, la bouche ouverte et trop choqué pour réagir.

* * *

Hvitserk ne bougea pas quand Louna est partie. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vraiment pensé que lui offrir ce poignard lui ferait plaisir. Il l'avait vu le regarder avec insistance au marché. Et il avait pensé qu'elle lui serait reconnaissante... Mais apparemment non, il était déçu. Il avait suivit son plan mais ça avait échoué. Il aimait pas l'échec.

Il l'avait suivit, elle avait beaucoup d'avance sur lui dans la forêt alors il avait essayé d'accélérer, puis quand il arriva enfin à sa portée de voix il avait vu qu'elle était en train de se déshabiller. Il avait d'abord pensé renoncé et faire demi tour mais là il avait vu.. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait vu, ou pas vu sur le coup alors il s'était rapproché et caché pour pas qu'elle puisse le voir et à nouveau il l'avait vu... sans poils. Une fois nue il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas de poils au sexe, là ou y il devait y avoir un jolie petit triangle noir il n'y avait rien, il voyait la peau clair et lisse de Louna et ne pu plus s'empêcher de regarder. Il admirait la beauté de Louna dans sa nudité, elle n'était pas aussi fine que les femmes qu'il connaissait ordinairement. Elle avait plus de formes, et des seins plus gros, et plus fermes. Et surtout pas de poils, il l'imaginait la caresser, ça devait être doux. Il se mouilla les lèvres et sentit son sang monter à l'aine. Il bandait.

Il l'avait regardait se baigner avec admiration. Il se toucha à travers son pantalon, il était dur. Vraiment dur, c'était même douloureux. Il glissa sans faire attention et se cacha le plus vite possible derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Louna avait entendu il en était certain. Il se risqua un regard. Elle avait disparu. Merde, ou était-elle passée ? Il regarda plus attentivement, il y avait encore ses affaires elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Il décida que c'était le moment de partir avant qu'elle ne le découvre. Il se déplaça à toute vitesse, de toute façon il avait un entrainement de combat avec ses frères. Et puis... Il reçu un coup en pleine poitrine et tomba raid sur le dos.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé quelqu'un se jeta sur lui. Louna ! Il essaya de tirer son épée mais sa main fut bloquée par le pieds de Louna elle tendue la jambe et sa main se retrouva loin de son épée. Hvitserk était vraiment surpris. Louna plaça rapidement son autre jambe par dessus son autre bras et son pieds sur son diaphragme, puis avec ses mains elle mis les bouts de bois sur sa gorge pour le maintenir en place. Elle avait été si rapide que Hvitserk n'avait pas eu le temps de régir. Il reprit son souffle durement. Il vit que Louna était aussi surprise que lui. Il essaya de bouger mais en vain. Et il commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

\- Hvitserk ! Elle s'écria.

Hvitserk trouver la situation plutôt marrante, même étant immobilisé.

\- Présent ! Il riait.

Louna était vraiment furieuse. Et il l'a trouvé très belle aussi quand elle était en colère. Mais elle ne s'amusait pas comme lui. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il arrêta de rire.

\- Tu m'a vu nue ? Elle demanda.

\- Non.

Hvitserk essayait de paraître le plus innocent possible. Et surtout il espérait que Louna ne se rendrait pas compte de son érection qui était toujours aussi présente.

Louna appuya les bouts de bois sur sa gorge. Il se tortilla sous elle.

\- Oui. Finit-il par admettre. Tu peux te retirer de là ? Il demanda, ses yeux implorant.

Le pieds de Louna était très mal positionné mais il pensa que c'était sans doute fait exprès. Non, elle ne voulait pas bouger.

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit ou l'on traîne par hasard, tu m'as suivis !

\- Hum... Oui. Il admit encore. Je voulais te parler... mais je suis arrivé trop tard...tu t'es dévêtue trop vite et j'ai été... distrait... s'il te plait... j'arrive plus à respirer.

Louna accepta. Elle relâcha sa prise et se releva. Hvitserk aussi, il remis sa tunique droite, cachant bien le gonflement dans son entre-jambe, en reprenant son souffle en même temps.

\- Jolie prise. Il complimenta. je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni respirer...

\- Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? Louna le coupa.

Hvitserk se tortilla, il était agité. Elle le prenait au dépourvu. Pas grave il devrait improviser. Louna avait l'air calme mais il voyait qu'elle bouillait dans ses yeux. Tant qu'elle ne regardait pas plus bas...

\- Je voulais te faire un cadeau.

Puis il montra le poignard que Louna avait vu au marché, celui qu'elle voulait probablement acheter. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se détende et sourie mais non. Elle explosa de colère encore plus.

\- Je voulais m'offrir ce poignard. Elle siffla en colère.

Hvitserk la regarda incrédule, il ne comprenait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait prit. Il aurait pensé que cela lui ferait plaisir s'il lui offrait, il a eu tord apparemment.

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir... te remercier... pour l'aide avec les esclaves... et hier Ubbe m'a racontait...

Hvitserk s'agita et bafouilla, il était nerveux. Les yeux de Louna le perçaient d'une rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez une femme.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau juste pour faire plaisir Hvitserk. C'est un test. Tu voulais voir si j'acceptais la cadeau, parce que si je l'accepte, j'accepte aussi que tu me fasse la cour.

Hvitserk déglutit. Oups. Démasqué.

\- Je ne veux pas de vôtre cour... Et je n'aime pas les cadeaux. Elle déclara.

Hvitserk ne se sentait pas très bien. Il était à la fois déçu et en colère aussi, en colère contre elle, il avait tout bien fait et elle le repoussait. Il baissa la tête et regarda le poignard. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Les femmes ont toujours aimés les cadeaux pourtant !

\- Et surtout ne violez plus jamais mon intimité.

Quand il leva la tête elle n'était plus là, elle était partie. Puis il se souvint. L'entrainement. Ses frères, il devait être en retard. Il s'en alla perdu dans ses pensées et son érection toujours présente. Merde !

* * *

Louna marchait vite, elle se dirigeait vers le marché. Elle allait avoir une petite conversation avec le marchant d'arme. Heureusement pour lui elle avait un peu fait taire sa colère, mais seulement un peu. Elle pourrait se contrôler. Elle le trouva en train de parler avec des clients potentiels. Puis quand ils s'éloignèrent elle alla le voir. Elle souffla, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs.

\- Bonjour. Elle dit. Je voudrais prendre le poignard que j'ai vu hier. J'ai de quoi payer sur moi et je...

Elle s'arrêta, le marchant avait l'air désolée.

\- Vous l'avez vendu. Elle dit.

\- Oui. C'est le prince Hvitserk qui est venue juste après vous, j'ai essayer de lui expliquer que le poignard était pour quelqu'un mais il a insisté et...

Le marchand hésita.

\- Dite-moi.

\- Il a dit que si j'acceptais de lui vendre il paierais cinq pièces d'or en plus sur le prix. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Mais bien sûr. Louna était vraiment déçu. Evidemment Hvitserk avait de quoi faire changer d'avis tous les marchants de Kattegat avec de tels arguments.

\- Puis-je savoir combien vous l'a t-il payé ?

\- Quinze pièces d'or. Le marchand répondit.

Louna souffla, elle remercia de la tête puis s'éloigna.

\- J'ai des petits couteaux si vous voulez... Le marchand dit dans son dos. Ce sont de bonnes affaires...

Mais Louna n'écoutait pas. Elle se dit qu'elle rachèterait le poignard à Hvitserk. S'il le voulait bien. Quinze pièces c'était beaucoup. Torvig lui donnait de temps en temps quelques pièces pour la remercier de son aide pour son travail. Elle devra économiser ou renoncer à ce poignard.

Avant de rentrer chez Torvig elle passa par le petit jardin de plantes médicinales, ça avançait bien. Puis elle rentra.

Torvig dormait encore mais en arrivant Louna vit que plusieurs hommes patientaient devant chez lui. Elle pu voir qu'ils s'étaient blessé pour la plupart à un entrainement de combat à l'épée ou la hache. Plaies à la jambe ou au bras principalement. Puis elle en reconnu un, c'était un des gardes permanent qui avait été placé à coté de son vaisseau pour monter la garde.

\- Vous n'êtes pas à la boule de feu ? Louna demanda au jeune homme.

\- Non. Il répondit. Il ne s'est rien passé depuis sa chute et Bjorn a décidé de lever la garde il y a deux jours.

C'était bon. Plus personne ne surveillait son vaisseau elle pourrait y aller. Louna pensa sa plaie. C'est ce moment là que Torvig choisi pour se réveiller. Il eu du mal à refaire surface et le "bonjour" qu'il donna à Louna ressemblait d'avantage à un grognement. Le garde s'en alla et Louna pris son manteau de fourrure pour sortir, elle l'avait terminé la veille. Elle voulait se promener à coté du vaisseau et voir si elle pouvait s'en rapprocher sans risque.

* * *

Hvitserk marchait rapidement vers le terrain d'entrainement, il était gêné par son entre-jambe, il passerait très mal l'entrainement s'il ne se calmait pas. Mais il était incapable de sortir ce souvenir de sa tête. Louna nue sortant de l'eau, ses seins qui se balançaient et son sexe tellement beau... il voulait toucher.

Quand il arriva il remarqua à peine que ses frère étaient déjà sur leur entrainement. Ubbe et Sigurd s'entraînaient avec leur armes respectives. Hvitserk jeta presque le poignard sur la table et pris un bon verre d'hydromel qu'il bu d'un trait, puis se versa un autre. Il espérait que deux verres d'un coup le calmerait, ou alors il devrait trouver une femme d'urgence. Ses frères s'arrêtèrent.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ubbe.

Il s'approcha. Hvitserk regarda le poignard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il dit.

\- C'est le poignard que tu as acheté pour Louna. Observa Ubbe. Je croyais que tu voulais lui donner.

\- Elle ne l'a pas voulu. Hvitserk dit.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Ubbe dit.

\- Elle n'aime pas les cadeaux, elle a dit. Hvitserk se versa une troisième verre.

Ubbe scruta son petit frère, il le connaissait bien.

\- Tu as fais quelque chose ! Ubbe l'accusait.

Hvitserk bu son troisième verre d'un trait.

\- Je...l'ai regardé se baigner toute nue...

Hvitserk était totalement dans les nuages.

\- Et elle t'a surprise je parie. C'était Sigurd, son jeune frère, il se força à ne pas rire mais c'était difficile.

Ivar lui n'avait pas cette retenue. Il explosa carrément de rire sous le regard renfrogné de Ubbe.

\- Mon cher Hvitserk, cette femme ne te voulait déjà pas alors maintenant... Il semble qu'un homme un peu plus intelligent lui plairait plus.

\- Ivar. Grogna Ubbe, puis il parla à Hvitserk. Tu es prêt pour l'entrainement ?

Hvitserk affirma. Mais Ivar ne voulait rien lâcher.

\- Bien sûr que non il n'est pas prêt, il fera rien de bon aujourd'hui. Il siffla.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Ivar. Rétorqua Hvitserk. Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Tu viens de t'enfiler trois bon verres d'un coup et tu bande toujours comme un taureau alors oui je pense que tu fera de la merde aujourd'hui.

Ivar se moqua. Hvitserk devint rouge de rage. Il voulait attraper son épée, mais Ubbe était plus rapide. Puis il chuchota presque à son frère pour qu'Ivar ne l'entende pas.

\- Il a raison tu peux pas t'entraîner comme ça.

Il prit le poignard et lui donna.

\- Réessaye. Il lui dit. Tu es Hvitserk, tu ne peux pas échouer.

Et Hvitserk repartit du terrain d'entrainement, sans s'être entraîner mais avec motivation et assurance. Il se dirigea vers la maison de Torvig.

* * *

Louna marcha en direction du vaisseau. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il était si loin de Kattegat. Elle avait pris un panier aussi pour ramasser des fruits rouges, baies, fraises des bois, mures, cela lui ferait une couverture au cas ou quelqu'un la surprendrait trop prêt du vaisseau.

Quand elle arriva sur place elle put enfin voir les dégâts. Vu de l'extérieur ils étaient déjà énormes. La coque était fracassée de toute part, la vitre de protection de devant était brisée. Louna regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Personne. Elle rentra dans le vaisseau.

Il n'y avait plus rien en réalité. Plus de débris, il n'y avait que deux traces de marre de sang séché sur le sol mais sinon plus rien. Elle vérifia le compartiment secret, personne n'avait essayait de l'ouvrir, bien. Puis elle regarda un peu les dégâts dans le système. Les boucliers étaient morts. Bon il fallait s'y attendre, mais elle ne pensait pas que les dégâts seraient si important. Les moteurs étaient complètement bousillés et le système de survie il n'y avait rien à faire pour le récupérer. En fait c'était comme si Louna l'avait su dés le crash, que ce vaisseau ne redécollerait plus jamais. Elle resterait coincée ici jusqu'à ce que son peuple ne vienne la chercher. Louna espérait que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps. Mais elle ressentait toujours de l'angoisse. Au moins s'ils la retrouvent sur cette planète, qu'elle soit à Kattegat ou en Angleterre il n'y avait pas de différence pour eux. Elle resta un petit moment là. Elle en avait besoin pour réfléchir un peu et penser à ses amis morts dans cette carcasse. S'ils avaient vécu, sa vie serait bien différente. Puis elle réfléchie à ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ici en si peu de temps. Elle était connue comme une excellente guérisseuse. Elle connaissait les marchands, elle avait un ami, Torvig. Elle préparé le départ pour une très grande guerre qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et elle pensa aux princes, ils étaient tous différents mais elle avait pu remarquer qu'elle s'était fourvoyé pour certains d'entre eux. Bjorn avait l'air sage et réfléchi, plutôt sympathique et pas trop assoiffé de pouvoir. Torvig avait du lui dire des choses sur elle mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir quoi. Ubbe n'était pas comme elle se l'imaginait. Il pouvait bien jouer au prince qui rêve d'une couronne en tuant la reine mais il était aussi intéressé par le bien-être de ses hommes. Louna le respecté pour cela. Hvitserk était sans nul doute le frère insouciant de la fratrie il aimait bien profitait de la vie et séduire. C'était un homme à femmes mais pour l'instant Louna pouvait dire sans aucun doute qu'il n'était pas prêt à avoir des responsabilités d'aucunes sortes. Sigurd, elle ne l'avait pas encore bien vu il lui semblait être un jeune homme gentil, mais fait perturbant quand ses frères avaient voulu venger leur mère il avait été immobilisé comme les autres, une hache sur la gorge. Est-ce que Sigurd était proche de sa mère ? Elle pensé que non. Et Ivar, le plus jeune de la fratrie était capricieux et colérique. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était impitoyable, le plus impitoyable de tous et qu'il était très intelligent. Elle ne savait pas pour l'intelligence mais pour le moment il n'était absolument pas prêt pour diriger alors que ce désir est déjà si profondément ancré en lui.

Et elle pensa à Carson, l'homme le plus doux qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait tant qu'il soit là, qu'il soit là pour la ramener. Quand elle rentrerait il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Elle voulait avancer, faire plus de choses avec lui. Avant elle avait eu peur, et aujourd'hui avec ce qu'il se passait elle n'avait plus de crainte sur ce qu'elle aimerait faire avec lui. La seule crainte était si elle le reverrait un jour. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui ou à sa maison elle se sentait mieux sur le coup puis très mal.

Puis elle décida de rentrer finalement. Il commençait à se faire tard, et de toute façon, elle avait faim, et elle devait passer voir les blessés du soir dernier lors de la bagarre. Elle se mit en route mangeant en même temps les fruits rouges qu'elle avait ramassé.

* * *

Torvig était en train de faire cuir un lapin quand Louna rentra. Les vikings étaient de pures carnivores. Ils mangeaient trois fois plus de viande que la normale et presque pas de légumes. Louna avait du mal à s'habituer à leur régime alimentaire, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la viande, mais c'était sans doute plus par obligation elle pensait. Le sol viking était très difficilement fertile. Et il était froid, elle avait pu remarquer à quel point c'était difficile de faire pousser des légumes ou des plantes dans son jardin de plantes médicinales. Et aussi Torvig lui avait parlé du rêve de Ragnar Lothbrook. Il voulait trouver de nouvelles terres plus fertiles pour son peuple, un jour il avait réussit à faire un pacte avec le roi Ecbert pour qu'une petite colonie de vikings puisse s'installer sur ses terres. Mais une fois la colonie laissée seule ils avaient été attaqué et exterminés par les hommes du rois. Une trahison très amère pour les vikings. Louna comprenait bien. Elle était contre bien des choses ici à Kattegat mais plus elle savait de choses sur eux et les saxons et moins elle supportait les rois anglais. Et les saxons en général, des chrétiens. Parmi tous les religieux les chrétiens étaient les plus stupides, égoïstes et hypocrites pour Louna. Mais contrairement aux vikings qui ne les aimaient pas par principes Louna avait des arguments contre le christianisme. Elle pourrait démonter les croyances et la confiance d'un chrétiens en moins d'une minute si elle le voulait. D'un côté elle remercia son sort de s'être écrasé sur une terre viking, quelle horreur ça aurait été en terre chrétienne, elle aurait pas pu supporter plus d'une semaine.

\- Tu as faim ? Torvig demanda à Louna.

\- T'as pas idée.

Louna alla s'installer sur son petit lit en attendant le dîner. Mais elle fut gênée par un objet. Elle regarda ce que c'était.

\- Hvitserk est passé. Il a laissé ça pour toi. Torvig dit. Il voulait te parler aussi mais je lui ai dis que je ne savais pas ou tu étais.

C'était le poignard. Louna s'agaça. Il ne voulait pas jeter l'éponge.

\- Tu lui plaie. Torvig ria.

\- Non. Louna secoua la tête. Il me poursuit parce qu'il voit bien qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est son ego qui le pousse. Rien de plus.

Torvig ria encore plus.

\- Donc il ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ? Torvig insista.

Louna examina le poignard il était vraiment magnifique et sa lame était bien brillante et tranchante. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle voulait le garder. Mais Hvitserk croirait qu'il pourrait l'avoir si elle accepté. Et elle ne voulait pas l'encourager.

\- C'est un homme séduisant c'est certain. Répondit Louna. C'est un bel homme je ne le nie pas mais les coureurs de jupons ne m'intéressent pas, et... il y a un homme qui m'attend chez moi. Elle finit par avouer à son ami.

Torvig avait le droit de savoir. Louna vit dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait maintenant.

\- Il a de la chance. Torvig dit. Il était un peu déçu. Tu vas le retrouver.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Torvig l'interrogea du regard, l'encourageant à continuer. C'était le première fois que Louna s'ouvrait autant à lui. Quelque chose avait changé.

\- Je suis allée au vaisseau aujourd'hui.

\- Ah.. Et ?

\- Les dégâts sont trop importants... Je ne pourrais pas le réparer. Si je dois rentrer chez moi un jour alors ça sera uniquement si mon peuple me retrouve. Sinon, je resterais ici.

\- Ils sont à ta recherche. Louna voyait bien que Torvig essayait de la réconforter.

Mais c'était bien là le problème, Louna doutait que son peuple la recherchait encore. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle était disparue.

\- Cela commence à faire longtemps maintenant. Mon peuple est en guerre, il concentre ses efforts à repousser l'ennemi. Je ne sais pas s'ils continuent les recherchent ou s'ils les ont arrêtés.

\- Mais tu espère encore.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est ma maison. C'est là bas qu'est ma vie.

\- C'est l'espoir qui te fait souffrir.

Louna ne comprenait pas ce que Torvig voulait dire, il souffla, cherchant ses mots, c'était pénible mais fallait qu'elle les entende.

\- Tu t'interdit tout plaisir ici parce que tu espère rentrer chez toi sans savoir si tu vas bien rentrer chez toi. Tu perds... ton temps à espérer et te faire du mal alors que tu pourrais avoir une vie ici, et une maison.

Louna voyait bien ou Torvig voulait en venir, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

\- Si je me laisse aller au plaisir ici, comme tu dis je ne pourrais pas bien le vivre car ma culpabilité serait trop grande pour en profiter, et si je rentre chez moi je ne pourrais plus regarder personne en face. Chez nous la fidélité est une valeur extrêmement importante, et je ne commencerais aucune nouvelles histoires tant que je ne serais pas sûre que ma vie avec Carson ne sera pas totalement terminé.

\- Tu peux demander au devin.

Louna fut abasourdie comme si elle venait de se prendre une bonne baffe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh bien tu peux demander au devin. Torvig répéta. Que tu crois ou non en l'existence des dieux il est assez clair sur l'avenir. Demander si oui ou non tu rentrera chez toi, ça sera difficile mais ça aura le mérite d'être clair.

\- Et comment puis-je savoir s'il ne me dit pas des mensonges ?

Torvig haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'a jamais fait aucune allégeance à qui que se soit, et il n'a aucunes raisons de mentir.

\- Possible. Admit Louna. Mais je ne me sens pas prête pour connaître la réponse.

En réalité elle préférait souffrir encore dans les mêmes circonstances que d'accepter la vérité. Elle aimait bien Torvig, et n'avait aucuns problèmes avec quelqu'un en particulier, sauf peut être Hvitserk mais des coureurs de jupons il y en a aussi sur sa planète. C'était un tout, l'ensemble de la vie des vikings ne lui plaisait pas et elle ne se voyait pas du tout heureuse de vivre dans une telle société. Peut-être qu'elle irait voir le devin un jour, mais pas maintenant.

La soirée se prolongea assez bien. Torvig continuait à poser des questions sur comment vivait son peuple, les droits des hommes et des femmes, le système de justice et tout plein d'autres choses. Pour la première fois Louna a répondu à toutes ses questions. La curiosité de Torvig ne lui avait pas trop fait de mal en faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Et lui a même parlé de Carson. C'était un homme très bon, mais pas parfait. Et puis Torvig alla se coucher, et Louna finit ses vêtements. Ça a été une drôle de journée. Mais ce soir là quand Louna s'endormie, elle ne fit pas de cauchemars, pour la première fois, elle dort d'une traite, sans rêve.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain Louna commença la journée par retrouver Hvitserk. Elle voulait lui donner les quinze pièces d'or. Torvig avait accepté de lui faire une petite avance en échange d'un petit service. Il allait partir chercher des plantes dans la forêt, plantes difficiles à trouver et apparemment il devrait monter haut en montagne. Il profiterait de son petit voyage pour chasser et il avait demander si elle pouvait le remplacer pour prodiguer les soins médicaux à la population et aux guerriers. Ce qu'elle accepta volontiers mais cela voudrait dire rester presque toute la journée dans la maison de Torvig, Heureusement il y avait assez de provision pour plusieurs jours même si Torvig ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait s'absenter, cela dépendrait de la facilité à trouver les plantes.

Louna alla d'abord à la grande halle, ou on lui répondis que depuis que la reine Lagertha avait tué la reine Aslaug les princes ne vivaient plus ici, alors elle alla chez eux après avoir demander ou c'est. Mais arrivé chez les princes, personnes. Ou pouvaient bien t'ils être ? Elle ne connaissait pas leurs habitudes alors elle se promena dans le village en quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer ou se trouvait le prince Hvitserk.

Elle alla jusqu'aux remparts encore en construction, et vie la reine Lagertha donner des ordres pour les constructions. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, peut être elle pourrait lui dire ou se trouve Hvitserk.

\- Reine Lagertha. Elle salua.

Lagerha se retourna et lui sourit. Au moins elle était contente de la voir.

\- Louna. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Plutôt bien, merci. Je suis à la recherche de Hvitserk.

Lagertha eu l'air étonnée. Elle la regarda suspecte.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Louna rassura avec un petit rire. Je veux juste régler une affaire commerciale avec lui rien de plus.

La reine avait l'air soulagé en entendant ça.

\- Alors c'est vrai, vous ne portez pas le moindre intérêt aux princes.

\- Bjorn ?

La reine acquiesça.

\- Selon lui. Dit elle. Vous avez un fort caractère et des valeurs fortes. Je suis pour ma part rassurée que vous ayez accepté d'accompagner la grande armée. Les hommes sont de bons guerriers mais seule une femme a la sagesse nécessaire de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Louna n'était pas très d'accord mais en voyant que la garde personnelle de la reine était constituée essentiellement de femmes elle ne voulait pas la contre-dire. Homme ou pas en fait le problème c'était l'âge et l'expérience. Et à part Bjorn aucun des fils de Ragnar n'avait d'expérience.

La reine s'est approché d'elle. La regarda. Puis elle tendis la main et toucha sa chevelure. Les cheveux de Louna avaient un peu pousser depuis son arrivée mais ils étaient encore court. Mais en plus de ça elle ne les tressé jamais, elle ne savais pas comment les tresser comme une femme viking, alors souvent pour se coiffer elle les attacher simplement en queue de cheval avec un cordon en cuire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas une femme viking n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la reine. Je l'ai su dés que je vous ai vu.

Louna ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait envie d'être sincère avec elle.

\- Non en effet. Elle avoua. Mais..

La reine la coupa d'un signe de main.

\- Cela ne fait rien. Bien des personnes qui arrivent qui ne le sont pas le deviennent plus tard, et vous en avez déjà la force. D'après mon fils. Je ne tournerais pas le dos à une guérisseuse de vôtre trempe.

\- Eh bien je vous remercie.

\- J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Hier le dernier seigneur de guerre que nous attendions pour notre armée est arrivé et il y aura une grande fête ce soir.

Louna grimaça. Et la grimace n'échappa pas à la reine qui ria de bon cœur.

\- Oh je sais que les fêtes ne vous emballent pas mais ce soir nous allons présenter tous les chefs de guerre et aussi comme Torvig est responsable des préparations pour les soins médicaux et que vous travaillez avec lui j'aimerais vous présenter également. Tout le monde devra vous connaître avant le grand départ. Venez avant les festivités mes servantes vont vous préparer pour la fête.

Louna allait protester mais la reine était bien décidé. Alors elle accepta l'invitation. Elle survivrait à une fête. Et puis elle finit par lui dire que Hvitserk était surement avec ses frères à l'entrainement sur leur terrain particulier. Elle lui indiqua le chemin. Mais avant qu'elle puisse reprendre sa route la reine s'approche encore plus près d'elle et lui dit tout bas.

\- Faite attention à vous, avec les fils de Ragnar. Restez le plus loin d'eux possible.

Louna acquiesça en signe qu'elle avait bien compris et qu'elle était d'accord avec la reine. D'ailleurs elle était beaucoup trop proche de la famille royale, il faudrait qu'elle s'éloigne. Merci Torvig, il lui donnerait une très bonne excuse les prochains jours.

* * *

Quand elle arriva au terrain d'entrainement, elle vit beaucoup d'animation. Hvitserk et Sigurd s'entraînaient au combat avec des haches et des épées et Ubbe et Ivar faisaient tout un tas de petits trous à des cerfs empalés avec des flèches. Les quatre princes semblaient bien s'amuser. Mais ce n'était que ça pour le moment un amusement avec des armes mortelles. Ils s'amusaient à apprendre à tuer.

Pour le moment ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ubbe et Ivar étaient vraiment doués avec des arcs et des flèches, et du côté des deux autres frères, Sigurd avait un peu du mal à coordonner ses mouvements mais il était coriace, il se battait avec deux petites haches. Il était rapide et avait de la force, mais il lui manquait sérieusement de la technique. Hvitserk était aussi rapide que son frère cadet mais beaucoup plus souple. C'était comme une danse. Son épée flottait et trancher l'air avec aisance. Louna pensa que Hvitserk se sentirait bien sur un champ de bataille. Cette pensée fit sourire Louna, elle le trouvait un peu trop agaçant mais malgré tous ses défauts elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ou tué. Et bon vivant qu'il était c'était vraiment dommage s'il perdait la vie si jeune dans une guerre.

C'est Ivar qui la remarqua en premier.

\- Louna ! s'exclama t'il. Vous voulez vous entraîner peut-être ? Montrer nous comment une guérisseuse se bat.

Ivar eu un rire sale comme s'il ne pensait pas Louna capable de se battre.

Ce qui a eu pour effet d'attirer l'attention des trois autres princes.

\- Je suis sûr que mon frère Hvitserk voudrait vous montrer quelques mouvements.

Ubbe gronda et Sigurd souriait.

Louna vit Hvitserk pincer la bouche et fusiller son petit frère du regard. Louna se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, pas à sa place. Elle voulait faire vite. Pour ne pas céder à l'envie de lui mettre une belle racler. Mais si elle se battait les princes verraient tout de suite le subterfuge. Elle se battait très bien c'était vrai, c'était obligatoire pour son peuple. Il était dans une guerre de plus de trois siècles avec une race plus forte physiquement qu'eux. Forte, vorace et rapide et son peuple a dû s'adapter et monter leur niveau de compétences de combats. Pour pouvoir partir sur d'autres planètes, docteur ou pas elle avait du subir un entrainement intensif de combat. Mais sa façon de combattre était bien différente de celle des vikings. Elle utilisait d'avantage les genoux et les pieds. Attaquait les articulations et les points faibles du corps pour faire plier l'adversaire. Elle était capable de retourner leur propre armes contre eux si nécessaire. Mais le plus gros de son entrainement avait été de savoir se battre pour gagner un combat, pas pour tuer son adversaire. La mise à mort ne devait se faire que s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Et là était la véritable différence entre son entrainement et l'entrainement au combat viking. Louna avait remarqué que leur seul but était tuer au plus vite son adversaire. Sans chercher à le dominer. Louna ne tuerais pas aussi vite qu'un viking, mais aucun viking ne pourrais la toucher.

\- Non, je veux juste lui parler. S'il veut bien.

Louna essaya de faire sa voix le plus douce possible, en fait elle était encore en colère contre lui à cause du poignard mais la colère ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Hvitserk sourit, il rangea son épée et se rapprocha d'elle pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

\- Quel ? Hvitserk lui souriait. Le genre de sourire qu'il avait quand il essayé de la séduire.

Louna lui montra le poignard.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi ? Hvitserk était têtue comme une mule. Parce que vous n'aimez pas les cadeaux ? Ou parce qu'il vient de moi ?

\- Vous êtes très agaçant. Louna lui lança.

Hvitserk était content de lui même. Mais il arrêta de sourire devant le sérieux de Louna.

\- Je ne vous intéresse vraiment pas alors ? Il fixait Louna, mais elle ne répondit pas. Gardez le poignard. Il dit finalement.

\- Non je... ne peux pas accepter. Et pourtant je le voudrais mais, là d'ou je viens on offre pas de cadeaux sauf pour une occasion spéciale. Et ce cadeau me gène.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a que pour but que de me courtiser, et que je ne suis pas prête pour cela. Et aussi parce que, bien que vous soyez séduisant, je ne le nierais pas, vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qui me plait. Je suis désolée.

Louna s'est jeté à l'eau. Elle avait prit un risque ça ne pourrait pas plaire à Hvitserk mais il fallait qu'il comprenne sa situation.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais éconduit. C'est la première fois. Si on peut garder tout ça pour nous...

Louna soupira, elle pouvait faire ça, au moins, elle lui sourit lui montrant qu'elle n'avait plus aucun problème. Puis elle sortie sa bourse pour lui racheter le poignard. Mais Hvitserk devina ce qu'elle voulait faire et l'arrêta.

\- Non, gardez le. C'est vrai que je voulait vous courtiser avec ce cadeau mais maintenant je veux juste vous faire plaisir. Vous vouliez ce poignard...

\- Oui mais...

\- Alors je vous l'offre. Ça me fait plaisir d'offrir un cadeau à une femme qui le mérite pour une fois, je suis fier de faire plaisir à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas intéressé par le pouvoir.

Louna le regarda, ne croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle était choqué et pendant un moment elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait répondre. Ce qui a eu pour effet un joli éclatement de rire et de joie de la part de Hvitserk.

\- Eh bien... Louna dit un peu hésitante. Merci... Beaucoup.

Hvitserk sourit. C'était un vrai sourire éclatant. Ses yeux étaient très expressif Louna venait de se rendre compte qu'il était assez facile de lire en lui. Hvitserk était impulsif. Louna aimait les personnes impulsives. Elles trouvaient qu'elles étaient plus honnêtes en quelques sortes, comme si le fait d'agir rapidement sans réfléchir empêcher de calculer et de mentir.

Ubbe les appela de loin comme s'il avait regardé toute la scène, il demanda si Louna savait se servir du poignard. Et si elle savait se battre. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui enseigner des leçons de combats. Mais au moment ou Louna allait répondre à Ubbe c'est Hvitserk qui répondit pour elle.

\- Oh oui elle sait se battre, je confirme, hier elle m'a complètement immobilisé au sol sans que je puisse rien faire. J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez fait d'ailleurs. Hvitserk la regarda interrogateur. Depuis ce moment là il se demandait comment elle avait pu le maîtriser aussi vite.

Ivar grogna de loin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache se battre, c'est une guérisseuse. Sa place n'est pas sur un champ de bataille.

\- On peut être guérisseur et savoir se battre Ivar. Sigurd intervint.

Louna venait juste de remarquer qu'il n'avait encore pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle était là. Elle le regarda fixement. Sigurd détourna les yeux un petit peu avant de la regarder à nouveau. Serait il timide ? C'était étonnant, les quatre princes semblaient avoir des caractères tous très différents. Ils pourraient faire une très bonne équipe.

\- Je sais me battre. Dit Louna. Mais je ne me bat jamais pour le plaisir.

\- C'est noble. Dit Ubbe. Et pour les arcs ?

Louna réfléchit. Elle pouvait dire la vérité, mais elle pensait que si elle avouait elle était sûre que Ubbe lui proposerait des cours un des ces jours, et ça l'embêterait fortement, ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle rester loin de la famille royale. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Il le découvrirait un jour et elle aurait des difficultés à l'avenir.

\- Non. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien les arcs.

Le visage de Ubbe s'éclaira. Il s'avança et lui tendit l'arc.

\- Quelques leçons ? Ubbe souriait. Le même sourire ravageur que son frère Hvitserk.

Louna réfléchit un instant. Elle ne mettrait pas son secret en danger si elle suivait un cours de tir à l'arc. Qui sait ça lui serait peut être utile dans ce monde. Finalement elle céda. Un cours, ça na la tuerait pas, elle pourrait toujours dire non pour la prochaine fois.

Louna prit l'arc de Ubbe. Il lui tendit une flèche et elle se mit en position de tir. Mais au moment ou elle allait tirer sa première flèche Ubbe la retint. Il lui leva un peu plus le coude du bras qui tendait le fil et lui abaissa légèrement la main sur l'arc. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour les mettre plus de profil. Là elle avait la bonne position maintenant il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait tirer. Louna regarda droit devant elle, elle visa la tête du cerf et tira mais sa flèche alla se planter droit entre ses patte. Louna grogna de frustration pendant que les quatre frères hurlaient de rire. Louna se renferma, vexée. Elle tendit l'arc à Ubbe pour lui rendre.

\- Je vous remercie de cette leçon de tir à l'arc Ubbe. Elle dit sèchement. Au revoir.

Puis elle tourna les talons. Ubbe arrêta de rire.

\- Attendez ! Il appela de loin. Ce n'était pas méchant. Mais revenez... Oh elle est partie.

Louna était loin maintenant elle avait marché comme si sa vie en dépendait, furieuse.

Hvitserk et Sigurd arrêtèrent de rirent mais Ivar se tenait le ventre.

\- Vous avez vu sa concentration ? Et paf la flèche dans le vide. Ivar pouffa. Ah il faut lui demander de recommencer c'était hilarant.

Hvitserk le regarda de travers.

\- On aurait pas du rire. Dit Hvitserk.

\- Oui. Admit Ubbe, c'était déplacé.

Ubbe était désolée pour avoir rit de Louna. Il se demandait comment faire pour se faire pardonner. Il grogna à son plus jeune frère toujours en train de rire. Comme il ne s'arrêtait pas Ubbe laissa tomber et proposa à ses autres frères de reprendre l'entrainement.

* * *

Louna fulminait. Comment avaient ils osés ? Elle leur avait fait confiance pour lui donner une leçon de tir à l'arc, elle s'attendait à des conseils pour s'améliorer, mais au lieu de cela ils s'étaient mis à rire. Tous les quatre. Elle avait honte de sa performance, elle ne pensait pas que sa flèche se planterait aussi loin de sa cible. Elle s'était ridiculisée devant les princes, pas un, mais les quatre ! Ils s'étaient bien moqués d'elle.

A chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle avait envie de faire demi tour de prendre des bouts de bois comment elle avait fait quand Hvitserk l'avait vu dans son intimité. Elle avait voulut leur faire ravaler leur sourire à ces fichus princes, leur faire manger les brins d'herbes et au diable la technique de combat. Bordel elle était vraiment furieuse. Plus jamais elle ne tirerait à l'arc devant eux, plus jamais elle ne toucherait à un arc. Ce n'était pas pour elle.

Elle marcha tellement vite qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que Torvig l'avait appelé. Elle rentra dans la maison de Torvig et pris ses affaires de toilettes, et puis elle regarda son paquetage et pris des affaires de sport pour faire de l'exercice, elle avait besoin de se défouler avant la fête de ce soir. Merde la fête, il fallait qu'elle y aille avant pour se préparer avec les servantes de la reine. Louna souffla, c'était pas son jour.

Au moment ou elle allait sortir elle se heurta à Torvig. Louna grogna.

\- Eh ben qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je viens de t'appeler.

\- Non. Louna répondit vite. Désolée j'étais en colère.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Heu non.

Louna na voulait pas raconter comment elle s'était ridiculisée au tir à l'arc devant les fils de Ragnar.

\- Dis ça dérangerait Bjorn si je transformais ses frères en bouillis de vikings ?

\- Probablement oui. Torvig ria à sa question.

Louna lui lança un tel regard de frustration que Torvig ria encore plus fort. Décidément ces vikings ont un drôle d'humour !

\- Tu pense pouvoir leur pardonner avant le mariage de Ubbe dans deux jours ? Demanda Torvig.

\- Hein ? Louna était choqué.

Torvig ria encore.

\- On est invité. Il dit.

Louna grogna. Torvig ria encore de plus belle.

\- Je t'expliquerais nos traditions pour les mariages, tu trouveras sans doute ça marrant.

\- Peut-être. Louna sourit un peu, marrant pour les vikings ça voulait souvent dire complètement déjanté.

Puis elle lui dis qu'elle devait prendre l'air et se calmer un peu avant la fête.

\- Je déteste les fêtes vikings !

Et elle continua de grogner jusqu'à l'endroit ou elle se baignait habituellement.

* * *

Louna finit de s'habiller. Cette fois elle avait opté pour une assez belle robe classique viking de la femme de Torvig pour la soirée. Elle était plus calme maintenant. Quand elle était arrivée elle s'était changé en tenue de sport puis elle avait fait des exercices de musculation. Pompe, abdos, fessiers, travaillant tous les muscles du corps puis elle trouva une petite montée faite de terre et de racines, parfaite pour du cardio, elle monta et redescendis la pente, et recommença jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter jusqu'en haut. Elle stoppa et puis elle se reposa un instant. Après elle avait fait une petite séance de relaxation, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Ça l'avait vraiment apaisé même si elle savait bien que le lendemain elle aurait des courbatures de partout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas fait autant d'exercice.

Enfin elle avait plongé tête la première dans l'eau fraîche pour se laver. Et puis c'était finalement habillée et se rendis à la grande halle. C'était pile poil dans les temps la nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Quand elle arriva, une femme guerrière nommée Astrid la salua chaleureusement et la conduisit dans un couloir à l'arrière puis dans une salle ou s'affairaient plusieurs jeunes femmes. Louna regarda plus loin dans la salle et trouva le reine Lagertha. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Coiffée de multitude de tresses complexe entrelacées les unes autres autres tenant fermement une couronne sur sa tête. Sa robe était magnifiquement coupée, rouge bordeaux et elle s'était mis du noir autour des yeux, rendant le bleu de ses yeux plus profond encore. Elle était à couper le souffle. Louna pensa qu'elle avait vraiment l'air royale comme cela.

Lagertha la remarqua et l'invita à s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore prête. Elle dit à Louna.

Elle appela deux de ses servantes qui portaient de l'eau chaude à venir. Puis leur ordonna de s'occuper de Louna. La reine appela également une autre femme et lui demanda de veiller à ce que Louna était bien préparé. Louna la reconnut tout de suite, Torvi, la femme aux cheveux blonds qui la rendait tellement jalouse.

Les deux servantes commencèrent à la coiffer avec des peignes, puis elles séparèrent sa chevelure en plusieurs mèches pour tresser.

\- Honnêtement je ne comprends pas toute l'attention que vous me porter. Elle dit à Torvi.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes guérisseuse. Répondit Torvi. L'art de la guérison se perd et se fait très rare, il y en a peu ici à Kattegat et même dans les environs. Nous savons que vous êtes également une voyageuse et que vous n'avez pas de maison. Lagertha espère qu'ici vous trouverez une maison et que vous resterez.

\- Si peu que ça ? Louna était étonnée.

Elle pensait bien que dans une société avec un tel niveau de développement les connaissances en médecines n'étaient pas grandes mais delà à ce qu'il y est si peu de guérisseurs.

\- Nous avons beaucoup plus de femmes accoucheuses que de guérisseur et même parmi les guérisseurs très peu ont les dons pour chercher de nouveaux médicaments comme vous, ça vous rend précieuse.

Louna fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment Torvi savait qu'elle était une chercheuse de nouveaux médicaments.

\- Torvig et Bjorn parlent souvent de vous.

\- Je comprends.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Torvig un jour ce qu'il racontait à son ami. Il semblait lui dire beaucoup de choses.

Les deux servantes finirent de coiffer Louna et puis l'une d'elle ramena ce qui semblait être du maquillage noir, comme ce que la reine avait autour des yeux. Torvi pris le petit pinceau et commença à peindre les yeux de Louna. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas maquillée. Quand tout était fini Torvi l'emmena à un miroir pour que Louna puisse se voir. Et le résultat était époustouflant. Les servantes avaient réussi à tresser ses cheveux courts en des multiples tresses serrées sur son crâne au sommet puis les mèches des côtés de sa têtes ont été également tressées mais vers le haut avec les mèches du bas. Le tout formaient une plus grosse tresse complexe qui monté vers le haut et les pointes de ses cheveux formaient un épis parfaitement équilibré. C'était une très belle coiffure, Louna ne pourrait jamais la refaire même si elle le voulait de toutes ses forces. Et le noir sur ses yeux, lui donnait un air féroce. Louna était choquée devant ce qu'elle voyait, ce n'était absolument pas une femme de son monde. Comme ça elle avait l'air d'une femme viking pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était écrasée. Elle voulait remercier les deux jeunes servantes mais elles étaient déjà reparties. Apparemment les festivités commençaient.

Louna espérait que la soirée passerait vite. Torvi la poussa doucement de la main, c'était comme si on la forçait à aller tout droit dans un combat forcé, ou à l'abattoir. Elle allait être présentée à tous les chefs de guerre et elle était pas sûre de tenir le coup. Elle se ressaisit, serra les poings, respira un grand coup et pénétra dans la grande halle qui était plus bondée que jamais.

La reine Lagertha alla sans hésiter vers son trône. Quand la foule l'aperçut le silence se fit un peu, la reine allait parler. Torvi poussa Louna à se mettre à côté d'elle. De loin elle vit Bjorn et Torvig au premier rang. Torvig la salua de la tête et leva son verre vers elle. Puis elle regarda plus loin essayant en vain de deviner qui étaient les chefs de guerres.

\- Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous. Bienvenue à tous les chefs de guerres. Rois et Yarls !

Il y a eu une acclamation bruyante de la foule. Lagertha leva la main puis la foule se tût à nouveau.

\- Vous vous êtes rassemblés à Kattegat pour répondre à l'appel des fils de Ragnar Lothbrook afin de venger sa mort.

Une autre acclamation bruyante de la foule, certains hurlaient à plein poumons d'autres frappaient sur des boucliers avec leur haches.

\- Sous la direction de mon fils Bjorn Côtes-de-fer, et de ses jeunes frères, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd Oeil-de-serpent et Ivar le désossé, vous verserez le sang saxon et martèleraient leur terre sous le regard fier d'Odin et de tous les dieux qui vous accompagneront !

La foule était en folie. Partout il y avait hurlement de joie, des bruits de tambours, des hommes qui chantaient la gloire des dieux, même les enfants avaient soif de sang de saxon.

\- Je me joints à tous les fils de Ragnar pour admirer la plus grande armée vikings de nôtre temps et remercier chaque chef de guerre de se joindre à nous pour cette guerre qui marquera l'histoire de notre peuple.

Des hurlements retentirent à chaque fin de phrase de la reine. Tous avaient hâte de partir à la guerre. Le cœur de Louna se serrait devant tant de haine.

\- Le roi Harald et son frère Halfdan...

La reine Lagertha enchaîne ensuite tous les noms des différents rois et yarls. Louna les reconnut dans la foule, chacun leva son verra et salua la reine.

\- J'ai confiance en la pleine puissance de notre armée, je sais que nous vengerons la mort de Ragnar Lothbrook !

Il y a eu cette fois des hurlements et des acclamations à n'en plus finir, Louna avait mal au oreilles, elle avait envie de les masser mais ça serrait probablement mal vu.

\- Je profite également de cette assemblée pour vous présenter des amis de mon fils Bjorn. Torvig sera responsable des soins pour l'armée, mais également une guérisseuse exceptionnelle qui a acquis au court de ses voyages de nombreuses connaissances en médecines et qui a accepté de se joindre à vous pour vous aider après les batailles. Avec eux je sais que beaucoup de guerriers vivront pour plus de batailles encore, je souhaite vous présenter Louna.

Torvi la poussa vers la reine, Louna s'approche de Lagertha en douceur puis elle fit un signe de tête à la foule.

A la surprise de Louna il y a eu de grandes acclamations à sa présentation.

\- Je t'avais dis. Dit Torvi en s'approchant d'elle par derrière. Les guérisseurs sont rares et très appréciés.

Louna voyait bien. Elle voyait aussi que beaucoup des chefs de guerre avaient levés leur verre à son nom, pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord. Quand elle sentie que les hommes ne la regardaient plus trop elle rejoignit Torvi. Etre au centre de l'attention n'avait pas fait du bien à son cœur.

Lagertha encouragea tout le monde à la fête.

\- Skall ! Hurla la foule et tout le monde bu son verre d'un coup.

Des plats remplis de viandes et de garnitures furent amenés sur les différentes tables et beaucoup se mirent à manger.

Louna ne savait pas trop quoi faire dans cette foule, elle voulait s'en aller maintenant elle avait été présenté, mais au moment ou elle allait partir Bjorn l'appela de loin.

\- Louna ! Venez nous rejoindre. Il ordonna.

Louna s'approcha de la table de Bjorn, elle vit Torvig à son côté qui lui tendit un verre et l'invita à s'asseoir à leur table. Avec eux se trouvaient plusieurs hommes qui buvaient et mangeaient.

\- Vous êtes une vraie femme viking maintenant. Bjorn dit avec un sourire.

Puis il présenta les hommes à la table. Rik le fils d'Erik le forgeron et deux autres hommes Kelt et Bard, également des amis de Bjorn, ils assuraient la liaison entre les différents chef de guerre et s'assuraient que rien ne leur manquerait.

\- Alors ou en sommes nous pour les préparatifs ? Demanda Bjorn.

\- Nous n'attendons pas tes jeunes frères ? Demanda Kelt.

Bjorn regarda de l'autre côté de la grande halle ou ses jeunes frères étaient. Louna ne les avait pas encore vu de la soirée. Les fils d'Aslaug n'étaient pas dans l'esprit de préparation de guerre ce soir, ils étaient bien trop distrait. Sigurd embrassait une très jeune fille brune, Ubbe était avec Margrethe et Hvitserk faisait la conversation avec une jeune fille blonde sur ses genoux. Par contre elle ne voyait pas Ivar.

\- Non. Répondit Bjorn. Ils sont occupés. Alors Kelt ? Bard ?

\- Nous avons bien assez de bateaux pour déplacer toute l'armée. Expliqua Kelt. Pareil pour les armes, et chaque chef de guerre aura une réserve de flèches suffisantes. Pour le moment nous sommes à dix drakkars en tout pour la réserve d'armement. Et les forgerons travaillent à faire plus encore. Nous auront bien assez d'armes pour tenir la guerre.

\- Très bien. Bjorn était satisfait. Et pour la nourriture ? Bard ?

\- C'est difficile et préoccupant de ce côté là. Répondit Bard. Nous avons une grande armée certes mais pour la nourrir nous ne pourrons pas amener avec nous suffisamment de vivre. Nous ne pourrons pas amener trop de bétails sur nos drakkars et ils ne sont pas fait pour ça. Et il y a aussi un fait, plus nous restons longtemps ici plus nos réserves diminuent. Les chefs de guerre ont bien emmené leurs bêtes, mais au rythme ou nous allons nous allons vite manquer de viandes. Et nous ne savons pas si nous pourrons trouver suffisamment de gibier en Angleterre pour nourrir toute nôtre armée. Il faudra frapper vite une fois là-bas.

\- Je suis d'accord Bard. Bjorn déclara. Il faut envoyer dés demain des chasseurs dans nos forêts et faire sécher leur viande. Nous devons pouvoir tenir au moins deux semaines sans pouvoir chasser. Une fois nôtre camp bien implanter il nous sera plus facile de stocker des vivres et garder les bêtes en vie. Il faut au moins deux drakkars remplis de pièges à gibier et donner des ordres clairs aux hommes. Si nous trouvons des petits villages, garder les bêtes vivantes et tuer les saxons. Je ne veux pas de prisonniers pour le moment, nous n'avons pas besoin de plus d'esclaves. Et il ne seront pas fiable de toute façon.

Les trois hommes acquiescent en signe d'accord. Louna trouvait cette attitude vraiment barbare et meurtrière. D'un point de vue éthique elle était totalement contre. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que d'un point de vue militaire Bjorn était dans le vrai. La grande armée était puissante mais nourrir une telle armée sera difficile aussi il faudra limiter le nombre de bouche à nourrir et malheureusement pour les saxons qui se trouveraient sur leur passage les vikings ne pouvaient pas se permettre de partager leur nourriture. Et surtout s'ils les gardaient prisonnier il y avait un trop gros risque d'évasion et que des informations importantes soient transmises. C'était une guerre moyenâgeuse, et c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Et Louna ne pourrait rien changer de toute façon.

\- Et pour la partie médicale Torvig ? Continua Bjorn.

\- Nous avons suffisamment de plantes et de bandages pour assurer les soins d'après batailles, grâce aux idées de Louna nous avons récupérer des graines et planter plusieurs petites champs de plantes médicinales. Pour les bandages nous avons de quoi remplir sept drakkars entiers, et pour les plantes quatre drakkars entiers sans compter les graines récupérer. Le sol anglais est plus fertile que le nôtre il nous sera facile de faire pousser de nouvelles plantes médicinales une fois le premier camp établi. J'ai aussi choisi de jeunes guérisseurs et des esclaves pour assurer les soins.

\- Excellent ! S'exclama Bjorn. Bien bien, nôtre victoire s'annonce bien. Quand nous arriverons il faudra installer un premier campement pour assurer le ravitaillement et garder les bateaux en sécurité. Nous devons choisir un emplacement pas trop loin du château du roi Aelle je ne veux pas de long trajet. Nous devons aussi être dissimuler par les arbres autant que possible, ça leur sera plus difficile de nous espionner. Pour ce qui sera du commandement du premier camp, Kelt tu es le plus âgé je sais que tu as bien servi ma mère, tu dirigeras le camp mais veille a demander à chacun des chefs de guerres de laisser un second et quelques un de leurs hommes sur place. Louna je veux que vous restiez avec Torvig et moi pour nous accompagner sur les terres saxonnes.

Louna acquiesça. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Torvig.

\- Bard tu seras responsable du ravitaillement si nécessaire et également de l'évacuation des hommes gravement blessés. Ils seront remplacés pour les guerriers restés au camp. Louna vous veillerez à ce que tout le monde soit prêt à intervenir sur les blessés après les batailles et agir en conséquence. Torvig va se battre avec nous alors vous serez seule.

\- J'ai compris. Louna répondit à Bjorn.

En fait c'était une mission des plus faciles pour elle, elle avait déjà gérer des situations plus difficiles et plus dangereuses par le passé et elle avait déjà fais ses preuves pour commander des équipes. Sa seule inquiétude était si elle allait supporter les cris. Louna imaginait très bien le genre de blessure que les guerriers auront et ce qu'elle devrait faire pour leur sauver la vie, ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est que même s'ils avaient assez de plantes médicinales, il n'y avait en revanche pas assez de remèdes antidouleurs, et après les batailles les nuits seront difficiles pour les blessés et les soigneurs.

\- Très bien, vous avez vos ordres. Dit Bjorn. Je ne vous retiens pas plus.

Sur ce Kelt et Bard se levèrent et partirent faire la fête avec le reste des hommes. Louna avait d'ailleurs remarquer que Bard lorgnait avec envie une des nouvelles esclaves venue d'Algésiras ramené lors du raid de Bjorn et Hvitserk. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, puis il lui monta sa robe pour faire apparaître ses jambes. Il plongea sa main dans ses jupes. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle horrifiée, attendant que quelqu'un vienne à son secours, mais rien. Louna détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Bjorn le remarqua.

\- Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il dit. Elle aimera même ça. Bjorn riait puis il bu son verre. Les vikings sont de bons amants.

Il regarda son ami Torvig et ria.

\- Je vais nous chercher à boire. Déclara Torvig. Et il partit laissant Louna seule avec Bjorn.

Bjorn la regarda par dessus son verre qu'il était en train de terminer puis il ria de nouveau. Louna ne savait pas pourquoi, elle le regarda les sourcils froncés.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que Torvig vous as dis ? Elle demanda à Bjorn.

\- Sûr ?

\- Moi.

Bjorn ria encore. Louna avait fini par se dire que les vikings s'amusaient de tout, peu importait la situation, Bjorn venait de commander un certains nombre d'ordres pour une guerre sanguinaire et il plaisantait. Ce qui était dérangeant pour Louna. Pour son peuple jamais personne ne prendrait plaisir à ordonner un massacre ou irait à la guerre en riant, même avec un ennemi d'une race différente, la guerre était chose grave, partir se battre relevait d'un acte mûrement réfléchi. Personne ne choisissait de se battre juste pour s'amuser. Contrairement aux vikings. Le plus tragique c'était que cette guerre opposait des humains à d'autres humains. Et ça d'une manière générale, dérangeait Louna. Mais bon elle avait finalement pensé que si elle devenait amie avec le chef de l'armée païenne elle pourrait peut être lui donner quelques bonnes idées. Ou alors c'était pour atténuer sa propre culpabilité de se joindre à une telle armée.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu. Elle fit remarquer à Bjorn qui riait toujours.

\- Il vous aime. A finalement dit Bjorn. Mais vous avez déjà quelqu'un.

Louna était choqué d'entendre ça. C'était intime elle s'était confié à Torvig sur Carson et lui, il à raconté à Bjorn.

\- Je me permets un conseil. Dit Bjorn. Il n'est pas bon de s'attacher à un homme qui n'est pas présent pour combler vos besoins.

\- Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule.

\- Comme toutes femmes vikings, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulait dire. Nous honorons la fidélité quand elle est méritée. Quand un viking a de l'affection pour une femme il garde ses arrières même si elle n'en a pas besoin. Vous voyagez mais votre mari ne vous accompagne pas alors pourquoi mériterait t'il votre fidélité ?

\- Je ne suis pas mariée. Et il n'aime pas trop les voyages.

\- Dans ce monde. Dit Bjorn, très grave. Je ne pense pas que vous le reverrez, et s'il n'a pas eu la force de vous garder près de lui un autre l'aura.

\- Vous dîtes cela parce que Torvig est votre ami.

Bjorn eu un petit rire.

\- Oui, mais pas que. Louna vous êtes une des rares personnes ici qui soie intéressée par autre chose que le pouvoir. Ne restez pas seule...

Puis Bjorn lui fit un signe de tête et se leva, la laissant perplexe. Il rejoignit Torvig à une autre table, apparemment il s'est arrêté pour rire et boire avec d'autres hommes et aussi parce qu'on avait ramené un autre plat rempli d'une bonne viande fumante.

Louna resta seule à sa table avec son verre encore plein. Les paroles de Bjorn trottait dans sa tête. Des choses qu'elle avait souvent pensé quand elle était seule dans son lit. Mais Bjorn ignorait un tas d'informations. Il ne savait pas qu'elle venait d'une autre planète et que de là d'ou elle venait les règles étaient différentes. Pour partir à l'aventure ou se battre il ne suffisait pas d'en avoir envie. C'est vrai qu'elle avait demandé mainte fois à Carson de venir avec elle et il avait toujours refusé alors qu'il avait les compétences et les droits pour l'accompagner, elle lui en voulait pour ça. S'il avait accepté il serait là avec elle, elle ne serait pas seule. D'un autre côté elle avait fait son choix elle seule de partir en mission. S'il n'était pas là avec elle comme l'avait souligné Bjorn c'était parce que malgré son refus de voyager, elle avait finalement choisi de partir seule en toute connaissance des risques. Mais il y avait aussi son futur. Si elle devait restée vivre chez les vikings jusqu'à la fin de ses jours elle méritait bien un peu de bonheur. Elle n'aurait plus jamais la vie satisfaisante qu'elle avait avant mais elle pourrait avoir autre chose. Peut être une maison enfin, un homme aussi. Des hommes vikings fidèles il en existaient même si la fidélité des hommes étaient rares. Mais Torvig était un homme fidèle d'après elle. Et il lui plaisait aussi elle devait bien avouer qu'il était vraiment bien fait. Et pourquoi pas elle avait pensé à des enfants, ici elle aurait le temps de s'en occuper. De leur apprendre à bien agir. Même s'ils grandiraient dans une société viking. Mais si elle se laissait aller à quelques moment de bonheur et que son peuple la retrouvait elle perdrait Carson pour toujours. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais même si elle lui expliquait qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à Carson. Une maison et des enfants elle les aurait voulu avec lui si on lui avait donné le choix. Et Torvig ne méritait pas d'être un second choix. Il méritait qu'on l'aime pour lui et qu'on le choisisse pour l'homme qu'il était, un homme fort, un guerrier, et un guérisseur, un homme doux même chez les vikings.

Louna était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Ubbe arriver vers elle. Il se racla la gorge ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir ? Il demanda en désignant la place ou était son frère Bjorn.

Dés que Louna le vit un élan de colère passa dans ses yeux, elle n'avait pas oublié la leçon de tir à l'arc et leur rire déplacé. Non elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'assoit, elle voulait partir. Maintenant elle avait assez vu de cette soirée et elle voulait rentrer. Mais Ubbe attrape un plateau de viande et un pichet des mains d'une jeune esclave qui passait par là et il lui sourit. Louna se dit qu'elle pouvait accepter de manger un bout, de toute façon elle n'avait rien préparé chez Torvig. Elle fit un signe de tête qu'il pouvait s'installer et Ubbe s'assit. Il voulait servir un nouveau verre à Louna mais ce dernier était toujours plein alors il posa le pichet sur la table. Mais Louna ne voulait toujours pas parler, elle pinça les lèvres et serra les poings.

\- Je suis désolé. Finit pas dire Ubbe. D'avoir rie de vous tout à l'heure ce n'était pas correct. Et je sais que mes frères Hvitserk et Sigurd regrettent aussi.

\- Merci. Louna répondit simplement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à plus de la part de princes.

\- Je peux toujours vous apprendre à tirer à l'arc si vous le voulez. Que vous et moi cette fois.

Louna voulait dire non à sa proposition, mais elle savait que ce n'était que par fierté. Elle voulait aussi retenter le coup et ne pas rester sur une performance aussi ridicule.

\- Peut-être un peu plus tard. Je pense que vous avez un mariage à organiser.

Ubbe sourit. Et il fit un signe de tête d'accord à Louna. Elle se détendit.

Pour Ubbe, il remerciait en silence Louna de lui avoir faciliter la tâche. D'après ce que Hvitserk lui avait dit Louna avait un fort caractère et avait l'air d'une furie quand elle était en colère. Ce qu'il voyait était différent, Louna lui en voulait toujours de s'être moqué d'elle mais elle n'était pas une furie. Peut-être aussi le fait que son frère l'ai regardé se toiletter nue a dû beaucoup jouer sur sa colère. Il rie un peu à ça.

Il en profita aussi pour la regarder plus intensément. Elle était coiffé comme une viking et avait du noir dans ses yeux. Comme cela il remarqua qu'elle était vraiment belle et il était content qu'elle soit venue à la fête. Louna avait de la prestance comme cela, elle était sûre d'elle et était très séduisante. Dans un coin de sa tête il se dit que s'il ne se mariait pas dans deux jours il aurait bien aimé la mettre dans son lit. Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Du moins ce n'était pas le regard qu'a une femme qui le désirait, ni même qui portait le moindre intérêt en tant qu'homme. Hvitserk avait raison il devait bien l'avouer, c'était frustrant.


	8. Chapter 8

C'est à travers le mariage de Ubbe et Margrethe que Louna apprit les traditions vikings pour les mariages. Torvig lui avait un peu expliquait comment se passait une cérémonie de mariage viking mais Louna avait un peu de difficulté de se l'imaginer comment cela se passait exactement.

Loune ne put s'empécher de remarquer de nombreuses différences entre leur coutumes. Premièrement les vêtements, pour les mariés cela allait ils étaient bien habillés, Ubbe avait une sorte de belle tunique verte avec du beau cuir marron et Margrethe était vétue d'une simple robe longue avec des manches laches et longues, de couleur grise claire. Louna espèrait que ce n'était pas la tenue officielle des mariées vikings parce que, même si elle était bien coupée elle n'était guére très belle. Elle avait aussi une magnifique couronne de fleur sur la tête, et ses cheveux complétement lachés tombaient en vague sur ses épaules et contre son dos.

Mais pour les invités, cela semblait être un jour comme les autres. Vêtue exactement de la même manière.

Louna resta un peu en retrait lors de la cérémonie, regardant à l'écart pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'était surtout pour ne pas que l'on remarque ses quelques grimaces. Torvig lui avait expliqué. Au début d'une céréminie de mariage viking, on faisait un sacrifice, et avec le sang de l'annimal sacrifié la marieuse bénissait les deux époux en éclaboussant leur visage avec le sang. Une coutume que Louna qualifiait de barbare et cruelle. Prendre la vie d'un animal sans la manger, personne n'aurait osé chez elle. Son peuple respectait beaucoup trop les esprits des animaux pour cela. Oh bien sûr ils chassaient, mais dans l'obligation de se nourir et un remerciement était adressé à chaque annimal tué pour la cadeau que leur donnait sa vie.

La marieuse demanda qui donnait la main de Margrethe et Hvitserk se présenta. Puis il lança un regard très intense à Margrethe. Cela n'échappa pas à Louna. Curieuse ses yeux glissèrent vers Sigurd, il grimaçait et serrait les poings. Alors c'était vrai, du temps ou elle était esclave, Margrethe avait couché avec tous les fils d'Aslaug. Mais c'est Ubbe qui l'avait eu par droit d'ainesse. Louna ne comprenait pas cela. Pour elle ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour. Si elle devait parier sur leur couple, elle parierait qu'après trois mois de vie commune au plus tard Margrethe ne tarderait pas à montrer son vrai visage et Ubbe irait surement trouver consolation dans les bras d'une autre. Aujourd'hui Louna avait de la peine pour Ubbe.

Mais dans l'ensemble c'était une journée plutôt joyeuse. Les époux se jurèrent de vouloir prendre l'autre pour légitime femme ou mari et ils s'échangèrent les alliances après que la marieuse les eut baigner dans le sang de la bête sacrifiée. Puis vint le moment d'embrasser la mariée. Et la course du marié commença. C'était la partie amusante décrite par Torvig. Ubbe et son frère Hvitserk se défiait dans une sorte de course d'obstacles, un parcours du combattant. En cours de courses ils doivent éviter des coups de batons, boire d'un coup sec de grand verre d'hydromel, sauter par dessus des haies. Arrivée au bout du parcours ils glissèrent tout les deux, ce qui fit bien rire Louna, Ubbe empècha son frère de se relever, ce qui le fit pester et repartit en sens inverse bien derrière son ainé. A l'arrivée Ubbe déclara qu'il avait gagné et pour cela Hvitserk devrait faire le service ce soir.

La soirée du mariage de Ubbe et Margrethe ressemblait beaucoup à ce qui se passe dans une taverne pour Louna, elle se demandait si c'était habituel que les hommes montent sur les tables pratiquement soul, de la nouriture qui volait dans la salle et des verre d'alcool vidés par tous les moyens possibles. Louna était amusée de voir autant d'agitation peu orthodoxe pour une fête de mariage, elle devait rester constement vigilante si elle ne voulait pas recevoir un bout de viande en pleine face. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Hvitserk. Toute la soirée il tourna autour de la grande table avec un pichet d'hydromel, servant des vikings déjà bien trop alcoolisés qui réclamaient encore à boire. Pire, certains faisaient exprés de vider leur verre que Hvitserk venait juste de remplir par dessus leur épaules. Il semblait bien le prendre pour Louna, si ça avait été elle il y a bien longtemp qu'elle leur aurait vidé les pichets sur leur tête.

Il y avait également une tradition pour les mariages vikings. Peu importait le rang des mariés, lors du mariage, de la préparation des repas et du service, aucun esclave n'était admis. Les préparatifs de mariage étaient choses trés sérieuses et pour les vikings ces tâches sacrées ne peuvent être faite que par des hommes et femmes libre. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Louna. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien de personnel contre les esclaves et était contre l'esclavage, elle trouvait cette fête dénuée de tout plottage innaproprié trés plaisant. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Kattegat la fête viking était plaisante pour elle. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée elle se laissa aller à boire beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle était déjà à son huitième verre d'hydromel et à chaque fois qu'elle refusait un autre verre Hvitserk le lui remplissait sans l'écouter, et quand ce n'était pas lui c'était Bjorn ou Torvig qui insistaient pour un autre verre. Au bout d'un moment, l'alcool faisant effet Louna eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses mots et parla sans se contôler. Et aussi elle riait. Elle entendit vaguement Torvig lui dit que le rire lui allait bien et qu'il voulait qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Mais Louna avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Cela passerait très mal si elle avouait qu'elle était venue dans la boule de feu ou alors que son monde était complétement différent de celui ci. Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte, c'était clair qu'elle commencait à être ivre mais elle avait l'impression que Hvitserk lui tournait autour encore plus que d'habitude. Par moment il s'assayait à côté d'elle, la regardait sans cligner des yeux, ce qui la faisait rire puis il repartait, faisait un nouveau tour de table et revenait. A chaque tour il regardait l'état du verre de Louna si bien qu'elle faisait en sorte de faire semblant de boire quand il était côté pour ne pas qu'il remplisse à nouveau, mais cette ruse n'a pas marché longtemps. Et Louna se retrouvait avec un nouveau verre plein.

Peut être aidé par l'hydromel Louna était pleine de gaieté ce soir et elle se surprit à regarder Hvitserk un peu plus intensément que d'habitude. C'est vrai qu'il était beau et bien fait. Elle pouvait voir les muscles à travers la tunique verte fine. Des mouvements de reins très souples. Et quand il buvait directement l'hydromel au pichet Louna regardait sa bouche, ses lévres attrapant chaque goutte qui tentait de s'évader. Elle serra les cuisses imaginant la sensation d'un homme aussi dure entre ses jambes. Honteuse elle bu son verre d'un trait, sans faire attention à Hvitserk qui revenait vers elle et s'assis à son côté comme d'habitude. Louna plongea dans ses yeux, le désir qu'elle y a vu envoya une vague de frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Et cette bouche ! Bien dessinée avec une légère petite moustache chatain clair qui pourrait la chatouiller sur chaque parcelle les plus intimes de son corps. Hvitserk sourit et porta sa main sur la joue de Louna. Elle laissa faire, incapable de bouger tant son contact était électrisant.

\- Tu rougie. Dit Hvitserk.

Surprise elle essaya de se reprendre.

\- C'est l'alcool. Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Mais Hvitserk ne semblait pas convaincu, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire encore plus rougir Louna. Elle serra les jambes encore une fois. Elle s'en voulait de le vouloir aussi fort. Hvitserk enleva sa main et prit son verre pour le remplir encore une fois, Louna ne comptait plus le nombre de verre qu'elle avait bu, mais elle était sûre que le lendemain elle aurait une belle gueule de bois.

Hvitserk s'approcha son visage du sien, si prés qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser, Louna sentit son halène, fraicheur d'hydromel et elle aurait juré sentir un arôme de menthe en plus. Elle voulait l'embrasser. Mais il ne fit rien.

\- Lâche toi Louna. Dit Hvitserk. Profite de la vie. Ce soir il n'y a que le plaisir...

Ses mots susurraient dans ses oreilles, Louna ne voyait plus les personnes autour. Il n'y avait que lui et elle. Sa vue et son ouïe se brouillaient. La table flottait, son verre plein semblait faire des vaguelettes et Hvitserk dansait devant elle.

\- Je crois que j'ai un peu... trop bu ce soir...me sens pas très bien...veux rentrer.

\- Tu peux pas rentrer comme ça. Dis Torvig.

Louna l'entendait à peine, elle ne lui répondit pas.

\- Hvitserk, emmène la dans la pièce d'à côté. Ordonna Bjorn.

\- Ou ça ? Bafouilla Louna.

Hvitserk la prit par le bras, l'encourageant à se lever. Une fois debout Louna se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus ivre qu'elle ne le pensait elle avait beaucoup de mal à marcher, alors Hvitserk passa son bras par dessus ses épaules et l'autre sur sa taille pour la maintenir, puis il l'a dirigea lentement vers une petite pièce avec pour seul meuble un petit lit. Quand ils passèrent à coté de Ubbe celui ci le regarda soupçonneux.

\- Tu as fais exprès de la faire boire.

Son jeune frère le répondit avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Puis il emmena Louna et la coucha sur le petit lit. Il s'assit à côté et essaya de la rassurer. Louna regardait tout autour de la pièce ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait là, toute seule avec Hvitserk. Le prince porta sa main à ses cheveux et lui caressa la tête pour la calmer.

\- Tu es toujours chez Ubbe, dors.

Louna s'endormit petit à petit, les caresses de Hvitserk étaient très agréables et elle se sentit partir très loin. Elle murmura un petit "Merci Hvitserk" puis elle céda.

Hvitserk la regardait dormir pendant un moment. Il n'avait jamais était aussi près d'elle, à part le moment ou elle l'avait immobilisé sur le sol. La il pouvait la contempler en entier. Commençant par son visage, il était très doux, même pour une femme ivre en train de dormir. Puis sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Des seins plus gros qu'il pensait. Sa taille, ses hanches, et son sexe par dessus ses vêtement, son sexe si beau. Il était juste à quelques doigts, s'il tendait la main et relever un peu la robe de Louna il pourrait enfin connaître la sensation d'un sexe de femme si doux, dénué de poils sous ses doigts.

Ubbe avait raison, il avait fait expré de la faire boire. Enfin pas au début de la soirée, mais il s'était rendue compte que plus elle buvait, plus elle souriait et Hvitserk l'avait trouvé vraiment trés belle en train de sourire. Elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même avec l'alcool alors c'était là qu'il avait voulu la faire boire encore. Il voulait savoir réellement si il lui plaisait, et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il ne pourrait pas oublier son regard, un regard de désir enlfamé par les vapeur d'alcool, un désir sensuel et sauvage. Elle le trouvait beau et sexuellement attirant il en était sûr, mais c'est surtout la rougeur sur son visage qui l'a surprit. Un instant il avait voulu l'embrasser et l'emmener à part pour la toucher et lui faire l'amour. Elle serait à lui. Mais il s'était retenue de la faire. Maintenant qu'il la voyait toute endormie à sa mercie, il voulait qu'elle soit parfaitement consentente quand il l'a prendrait pour la première fois, il voulait qu'elle le veuille et qu'elle le réclame, il voulait qu'elle se donne en étant consiente de ses actes, et pas ivre comme cela. Alors elle le laisserait revenir vers elle encore et encore. Là il était pratiquement sûr que s'il profitait de son état elle ne lui permétrait plus jamais de la toucher. Louna était beaucoup trop forte mentalement.

Il souffla, attendre serait dure, mais il était décidé. Il n'aurait peut être pas du la faire boire autant mais cela valait le coup. Il savait maintenant. Il porta sa main à son entre-jambe. Sans surprise il bandait, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Louna nue et son sexe si magnifique. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fourure pour la cacher, son corps lui faisait trop d'effet. Il chercha au fond de la salle et trouva une grande couverture de fourure qu'il déposa doucement sur Louna.

Au loin dans l'autre pièce il entendit les invités quitter la salle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à la regarder dormir. Finalement il quitta la piéce pour rejoindre la fête.

* * *

Tous les invités étaient partis, laissant les deux mariés seuls avec Hvitserk. Brulant de désir il regardait Margrethe par dessus son verre. Il pensait à Margrethe, si belle, celle qui avait presque conquit son coeur, et il pensa à Louna qui hantait jour et nuit ses pensées, ces deux femmes se trouvaient dans cette maison. Et son frère, ils avaient tout partagé ensemble. Son frére buvait tranquilement son verre sur un siege non loin d'eux, les regardant.

\- Tu sais que tu fais une trés jolie mariée. Hvitserk dit à Margrethe.

Margrethe eu un petit rire. Elle sourit, heureuse. Ubbe leva son verre.

\- A mon épouse et à mon frére. Il bu d'un trait.

Il les regarda fixement, les yeux un peu vitreux à cause de l'alcool mais il était tout à fait sain d'esprit.

\- Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ? Demanda Hvitserk.

\- Je pense qu'il serait injuste de garder Margrethe pour moi seul. Nous voulions tous les trois Margrethe, c'est parce que je suis l'aîné que je l'ai eu alors. Vous vous plaisez tous les deux, je peux le voir... Donc qu'est ce t'en pense? Hvitserk ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais demander à Margrethe. Répondit Hvitserk.

Il la regarda intensément. Il voulait la partager. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir Louna pour le moment il ne perdrait pas Margrethe.

\- Tu veux me partager avec ton frère ? Tu ne seras pas jaloux ? Demanda Margrethe à son mari. Toi non plus ? Elle se retourna vers Hvitserk.

Ubbe ria.

\- Un vikings n'est pas jaloux.

\- On va voir si c'est vrai. Margrethe déclara, le regard provocateur.

Elle s'approcha de Hvitserk, trés gracieuse, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hvitserk avait faim, il lui retourna son baiser avide, voulant toujours plus. Margrethe tenta un regard vers son mari pendant qu'elle embrassait son frére pour voir sa réaction. Ubbe souriait, il n'était pas jaloux. De moins quand il s'agissait de son frére. Cela l'excitait même. Alors elle quitta Hvitserk pour le rejoindre et l'embrasser à son tour. Mais Ubbe était un peu plus possessif que son frére dans son baiser. Lui tenant la tête avec sa main pour l'approcher plus prés. La jeune mariée regarda son amant cette fois, Hvitserk souriait aussi mais son regard était brulant. Elle s'éloigna de son mari.

L'alure suave, Margrethe commença à dévoiler ses seins aux deux fréres.

\- C'est ma nuit de noce. Tout le monde au lit.

Ubbe et Hvitserk ne pouvait pas détacher leurs yeux de la magnifique femme devant eux, ses petits seins qui pointaient dans leur direction, les appelant à venir les mordiller. Les deux fréres se regardérent. Hvitserk s'avança le premier. Son aîne devenant douloureuse. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses mains glissérent contre ses hanches remontant doucement vers sa poitrine. Ses poigts la pincérent légèrement tout le long de son corps ce qui tira d'elle de petits gémissements. L'éveil du désir. Ses lévres se décolérent des siennes pour parcourir son coup. Sentant son pouls s'accélérer il s'arrêta un instant sur cette zone sensible de son coup, fit de petits suçons et de mordillement, aimant le son qui s'échappait de Margrethe. Puis il déscendit encore, glissant sa bouche contre sa peau et prit l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Un autre gémissement de Margrethe, plus fort cette fois. Le désir se faisait sentir trop fort, elle écarta les jambes, des frissons dans son sexe, son bourgeon lui faisait mal. Ubbe vint se placer derriére elle et prit le sein libre de margrethe entre deux doigts pour la titiller tout en l'embrassant dans le coup. Son autre main glissa sur son ventre et vint caresser ses sexe à travers le tissus de la robe. Lentement il remonta le tissus. Margrethe se tortilla contre lui, frottant ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de son mari déjà bien bombé. Quand Ubbe finit par lever totalement le tissus il pus parvenir à son sexe, d'un doigt il caressa les lévres puis plongea pour trouver le bourgeon de plaisir. Margrethe cria sous l'effet de surprise. Ubbe s'amusa avec elle, tortilla son clitoris dans un sens puis dans un autrez, s'amusant avec les sons de plaisir de sa femme. Un autre doigt se fit sentir, mais il effleurait l'entrée de son sexe. Hvitserk s'était joint à son frére. Titillant son entrée, sentant sur ses doigts la mouille qui annonçait qu'elle était prête pour les recevoir. Mais il n'entra pas encore son doigt. Oh non il fallait qu'elle le supplie, il fallait qu'elle déséspére d'envie.

Ubbe déshabilla entiérement sa femme. Margrethe avait la peau tellement pâle qu'il était trés facile de la décerner dans la pénombre. Puis il entreprit de se déshabiller lui aussi, il quitta d'abord sa tunique, il était torse nu, puis il enleva son pantalon. Son sexe était enfin libéré et il avait hâte, Ubbe se frotta contre les fesses de Margrethe, sa point contre la fissure de ses fesses.

\- Je vous en prie. Souffla Margrethe entre deux gémissements.

Hvitserk sourit dans la victoire, il enfonca son doigt cherchant le neud de nerf si sensible dans son sexe, puis quand il le trouva il le titilla, alternant douceur et brutalité, lenteur et rapidité, et à chaque changement de rythme, une vague de plaisir sauvage emportait Margrethe, ses cris mélangés à ses gémissements.

\- T'es prête pour moi ma douce ? Demanda Ubbe à sa femme.

\- Oui mon mari. Prends moi maintenant. Sa voix tremblait.

Alors Ubbe éloigna sa femme de son frére, il la retourna pour voir son regard vibrant. Il s'avança vers elle la faisant reculer, il ne s'arrêta pas encore un pas puis un autre, jusqu'a ce que Margrethe tombe en arriére sur le lit. Elle écarta les jambes prête à accueillir son nouveau mari en elle. Ubbe sourit méchement.

\- Pas encore... Il nargua sa femme.

Margrethe grogna. Ubbe se pencha et pris ses chevilles dans ses mains pour la tirer sur le bord. D'une force impressionante il lui écarta les jambes et sans hésiter il plongea sa tête entre les jambes de sa femme. Ses lévres prirent avidement son clitoris entre elles et il suça fort là ou Hvitserk avait commencer le travail. Margrethe hurla. Elle aggripa les couvertures de fourures sous elle si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanche.

Hvitserk se désahbilla à son tour, il attrappa son sexe durcit. Il se carressa en regardant la scéne devant lui.

Hvitserk regarda son frère déguster sa femme les yeux sauvages et surprit. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aîné aussi bestiale. Ubbe avait toujours était doux avec les femmes, faisant monter le plaisir lentement, prenant soin de chaque parcelle de ses conquête, mais là il semblait tout aussi affamé que lui. Il mangeait sa femme comme s'il n'avait pas couché depuis des mois, il avait faim. Il aimé son frère comme ça. Comme ça à eux deux ils pourraient faire hurler de plaisir les femmes des nuits entières. C'était la première nuit il en était sûre. Margrethe hurlerait si fort que tout Kattegat entendrait. Ils pourraient avoir toutes les femmes qu'ils voulaient. Et Louna, Hvitserk imagina Louna entre lui et son frère, nue son sexe si magnifique à la merci de deux vikings affamés. Et si il allait voir comment elle allait ? Peut être voudrait elle se joindre à eux cette nuit ? Il ferma les yeux. Non il l'aurait rien que pour lui tout seul quand il la prendrait pour la première fois. Décidé il rejoignit Ubbe et Margrethe sur le lit. Elle était presque au bord de l'orgasme. Ubbe s'arrêta de la lécher et monta sur elle. Il commença à la pénétrer doucement, d'abord la pointe de son sexe. Margrethe se tortilla pour réclamer plus de contact avec son mari alors il plongea plus profondément en elle. Savourant le plaisir procuré par les parois douce chaude et serrées du sexe de sa femme. Hvitserk lui était rivé sur le visage de Margrethe scrutant tous les signes du plaisir, il commença à se caresser, l'attente était trop insupportable, mais il devait laisser finir son frère, après tout c'était lui son mari. Margrethe vie Hvitserk la main sur son sexe le désir débordant les yeux elle porta sa main à sa queue dure ce qui fit grogner Hvitserk. Elle lui ordonna de monter plus haut dans le lit, ce qu'il fit et dés que sa bouche fut à sa portée, elle lui prit son sexe pour le sucer. A son contact Hvitserk grogna encore plus fort. Ubbe était sur son bord, il allait bientôt exploser en elle, les parois du sexe de Margrethe commençaient à se contracter, annonçant l'arriver de son orgasme, alors il poussa encore, bien sur son nœud de plaisir, se sentant venir la jeune mariée lâcha le sexe de Hvitserk. Margrethe explosa enfin en hurlant de plaisir, ses gémissements n'en finissait plus. Bestial Ubbe donna très fort un coup, deux coup, faisant claquer ses hanches contre la peau de sa femme, il cria sa libération avant de s'écrouler à côté de sa femme.

Ubbe regarda son jeune frère, dans la souffrance et le plaisir.

\- Prends la maintenant mon frère. Il lui dit. Ne la laisse pas souffler. Baise la aussi fort que tu le peux. Fais la crier.

Hvitserk ne se le fait pas dire deux fois il se releva en une seconde retourna Margrethe encore essoufflée sur son ventre, puis il la leva brutalement sur ses genoux.

\- Écarte les jambes. Il ordonna à la jeune mariée. Hvitserk n'avait plus la patience d'attendre.

Mais Margrethe était encore un peu sonnée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. Hvitserk la claqua fort sur une fesse. Elle cria de surprise et de plaisir.

\- Encore une fois, mon frère, fesse la encore.

Une autre claque partit. Le désir prit Margrethe à nouveau comme un fer chaud au fond de son ventre.

\- Écarte les ! Hvitserk cria.

Margrethe commença à les écarter mais pas assez vite au goût de Hvitserk qui s'impatienta et lui tira une jambe de force puis il appuya doucement mais fermement sur ses épaules pour la faire se pencher sur son frère. Ubbe prit les tétons de sa femme entre ses doigts et les pinça puis les tortilla.

\- Mon frère est en souffrance Margrethe. Allez, supplie le de te prendre brutalement comme il sait si bien le faire. Demande lui de te baiser comme une chienne.

Hvitserk claqua une nouvelle fois. Plus fort, laissant une très belle marque de paume sur la fesse. Margrethe cria de plaisir et de douleur.

\- Baise moi...sa voix tremblait... Hvitserk... Prends moi... Baise moi... comme une chienne...

Et Hvitserk rentra en elle brutalement. Il envoya des coups de reins doucement mais extrêmement fort. A chaque coup Margrethe cria.

\- Tu n'as pas écarter les jambes tout de suite Margrethe... Dit Hvitserk la voix grave. Ça mérite bien une punition.

\- Oui mon frère. Démonte la.

Hvitserk accéléra ses coups.

\- Plus fort mon frère. Ordonna Ubbe. Il se délectait de voir sa femme se faire démonter par son frère, oh oui il aimait ça quand il baisait les femmes si brutalement que l'on entend que des hurelements et des gémissements forts.

Alors Hvitserk prit un rythme saccadé, il grognait lui aussi. Ses hanches claquaient fort, le lit tremblait et couiner.

\- Pitié. Plaida Margrethe, tout son corps tremblait et frissonnait, son sexe était brûlant, elle sentait la bite de Hvitserk ravager son sexe.

\- Pas de pitié ma douce. Lui dit son mari.

Et il amena son doigt sur le clitoris de sa femme, il la caressa fort.

\- Je vais.. Margrethe essaya de parler mais elle n'y arrivait plus. Je vais... venir.

\- Oui ma femme, jouit pour moi. Après je te réconforterais.

L'orgasme vint. Margrethe hurla si fort que sa voix faillit s'éteindre en cours. Les gémissements de sa femme avait éveillé à nouveau le désir chez son mari qui se caressant, regarda son frère exploser à son tour.

Margrethe tomba sur le corps de son mari, trop exténuer pour pouvoir se relever. Mais Ubbe était bien, même très bien. Il la laissait souffler, puis la prendrait à nouveau. Cette nuit Margrethe en aura pour son compte.

* * *

Il était déjà bien tard dans la nuit et Hvitserk ne dormait toujours pas. Il pensait. A son frère, à Margrethe, à Louna. Il se demandait si leur folle nuit de sexe l'avait réveillé. Et si oui, avait elle était excitée ? Les gémissements de Margrethe étaient tellement fort que tout Kattegat avait du l'entendre. Margrethe, cette nuit avait été très différente de celles qu'il avait pu déjà passer avec elle. Et ce n'était pas parce maintenant elle était une femme mariée à son frère. Il avait remarqué, aprés qu'il l'a prise la première fois, quand Ubbe l'avait réconforté en lui faisant l'amour tendrement, qu'il n'avait pas voulu la réconforter. Il aimait le sexe avec Margrethe, elle lui donnait toujours beaucoup de plaisirs, il aimait son corps, mais cette fois en la baisant il n'avait pas que pensé à Margrethe, il avait pensé aussi à Louna. Louna qui était juste à côté. Louna qui l'obsédé. C'était elle qu'il avait voulu punir de cette façon en réalité. Elle l'avait éconduit alors qu'il était follement attiré par elle. Elle avait refusé son cadeau. Elle lui avait demandé de ne plus la poursuivre alors qu'il savait qu'il lui plaisait. Oui il avait pensé qu'il punissait Louna quand il punissait Margrethe. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait le sexe lisse de Louna sur la sien, ses formes claquaient contre lui, et ses gémissements à elle résonnant dans la pièce. Oh oui il avait imaginait Louna perdre tout contrôl sur elle et s'abandonner à son plaisir. S'abandonner à lui. Il imaginait qu'elle voulait encore plus de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le silence dans la nuit, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait tant désiré une femme de sa vie.

Un son presque étouffé se fit entendre. Hvitserk ouvrit les yeux, il se leva, à l'affût et écouta. Silence. Il regarda à côté de lui Margrethe était dans les bras de Ubbe, son dos contre son torse, la prenant dans ses bras ils dormaient profondément tous les deux. Il se dit qu'il avait du rêvé tout éveillé. Mais au moment de se recoucher, il entendit à nouveau le son. Un gémissement. Il tendit l'oreille. Ça venait de derrière, de la pièce d'ou était Louna. Inquiet il se découvrit de ses fourrures et sortit du lit encore nu. Il se dirigea vers Louna.

Arrivé vers Louna, Hvitserk vit qu'elle avait un sommeil agité. Elle se tortillait comme si elle se débattait contre quelque chose dans son sommeil. Un combat violent, elle avait pratiquement enlevé la couverture de fourrure qu'il lui avait mit sur elle et sa robe était relevé sur une de ses jambes, dévoilant sa cuisse. Il se rapprocha et lui remit sa robe bien comme il fallait puis il la recouvrit, pensant que ça irait mieux. Et il décida de retourner se coucher, le froid commençait à se faire ressentir.

\- Non... Hvitserk se retourna vers Louna, surprit. Elle était réveillé ?

Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Louna ? Il murmura.

\- Non... Louna gémit. Faut partir...

Hvitserk acquiesça, il allait la laisser tranquille. Se reposer. Et il frissonnait vraiment de froid, il aurait du mettre au moins son pantalon il se dit.

\- Récupérer le code... murmura Louna.

Quoi ? Hvitserk était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Récupérer quoi Louna ? Il lui demanda.

Mais Louna ne lui répondit pas. Elle grimaça, se débattis.

\- Peut pas les laisser là... Louna continua.

Puis Hvitserk comprit, elle ne lui parlait pas à lui, elle parlait dans son rêve. Elle parlait en dormant.

Hvitserk voulait rester là, la regarder dormir, l'écouter parler pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle semblait souffrir dans son rêve. Ou peut être même faire un cauchemar.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait vraiment froid mais il ne savait pas ou il avait mis son pantalon, et aussi il ne voulait pas la laisser seule comme ça. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa couverture de fourrure. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça si ? Et si elle se réveillait ? Tant pis si elle se réveillait elle lui crierait dessus, enfin si elle en avait la force.

Alors il se glissa derrière elle, avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller, et souleva les fourrures pour se mettre contre son dos. Le corps de Louna était très chaud, cela lui faisait du bien il aimait la chaleur de son corps.

\- Froid... elle murmura dans son sommeil.

Hvitserk se figea. L'avait t'elle senti ? Louna ne dit plus rien, alors il n'avait pas de craintes à avoir. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, amenant la chaleur tout contre lui, ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre par dessus la robe et ses lèvres glacées touchèrent le coup brûlant de Louna. Il se réchauffer contre elle, c'était une chaleur enivrante et apaisante. Il aimait la sensation qu'elle lui procurait. Il avait toujours brûler d'un feu destructeur au fond de lui, il voulait tuer, montrer sa force, il était fait pour la guerre. Il aimait faire couler le sang de l'ennemi, il était la chaleur étouffante et suffocante. Et elle était la chaleur apaisante, celle qui éloignait ses pensées destructrices, ces désirs de tuer. Douce chaleur d'une femme qui se battait pour la vie, qui avait pour seule ambition d'apporter la guérison aux hommes, de soulager les souffrances. Était elle son remède ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle l'obsédé ? Pour qu'il puisse avoir un équilibre ? Elle serait la vie ? Et il serait la mort ? Il aimait cette pensée.

Mais elle tremblait toujours contre lui. Il regardait son visage souffrant de son cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller mais l'apaiser. Faire qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la réconforter, alors que tout à l'heure il avait voulut la baiser brutalement pour la punir de le rejeter. Il caressa son visage. Il se surprit lui-même de la tendresse de son geste.

\- Je suis là, Louna. Il murmura dans son oreille. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Calme toi. N'ai pas peur.

Louna se détendit, son visage devint calme. Il abaissa sa main pour l'approcher encore un peu plus de lui.

\- Non... Louna dit.

Hvitserk s'arrêta. Surprit il la sentit se blottir elle-même contre lui.

\- Reste. Elle murmura.

Hvitserk sourit, il avait gagné, il avait réussit le défi que les dieux lui avaient envoyé, il était heureux.

\- Reste, Carson, reste. Elle supplia.

Son cœur se déchira.


	9. Chapter 9

Louna se réveilla doucement aux premières lueurs du jour. Le soleil lui perça les yeux, l'éblouissant.

\- Ouille j'aurais pas du tant boire hier. Elle se dit à elle même.

Sa tête était douloureuse, mais étrangement son corps était détendue. Cela avait été une nuit très étrange pour Louna. Elle se souvint d'avoir fait un cauchemar encore, pourtant elle était reposé comme si elle avait bien dormi.

Elle se relava un peu, et fut prise de panique une seconde. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Puis elle se souvint, hier le mariage de Ubbe et Margrethe, Hvitserk l'avait fait boire, et elle était devenue complètement ivre. Elle se rappela Hvitserk l'avait amené dans ce lit. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise merci. Son geste la surprenait, elle ne le voyait pas être le genre d'homme à prendre soin d'une femme ivre.

Louna se leva et sortit de la piéce, mais elle trouva Ubbe et Margrethe en train de manger, fruit pain et miel, ça sentait vraiment bon.

\- Bonjour. Louna dit.

Les deux jeunes mariés la regardaient choqués.

\- Louna ! S'exclama Ubbe. Tu étais là toute la nuit ? Il demanda, un peu inquiet. Torvig t'as oublié ?

\- Apparemment. Répondit Louna en se frottant la tête pour faire partir son mal de crâne. Mais faut pas s'en faire j'ai dormi toute la nuit et j'ai rien entendu.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Margrethe ? La jeune mariée était surprise.

Margrethe rougit un peu au souvenir de la nuit passée et aussi le fait de savoir que quelqu'un était juste à côté n'arrangea pas à sa gêne. Mais Louna ne montra rien pour dire qu'elle avait entendu quoi que se soit.

\- Oui. Louna lui dit. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Elle confia.

Et c'était vrai, elle avait vraiment bien dormi. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas à cause de l'alcool, elle avait déjà prit de bonnes cuites et avec de l'alcool encore plus fort et avait passé des nuit horribles. Nausées, réveil en sursaut, bouche sèche, sensation d'oppression.

\- Vous avez vu Hvitserk ? Elle demanda au couple.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Ubbe.

\- Je voudrais le remercier pour m'avoir aidé hier soir.

\- Après t'avoir fait autant boire c'était la moindre des choses. Ubbe ria. Non on ne l'a pas vu. Il a passé la nuit avec nous et il était plus là à notre réveil.

Margrethe acquiesça. Louna était stupéfaite, elle avait du mal à encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Hvitserk avait passé la nuit avec Ubbe et Margrethe ? Pendant leur nuit de noce ? Un ménage à trois ? Non pas que Louna était contre les ménages à trois, c'était chose courante dans son peuple, mais lors d'une nuit de noce ? C'était trop bizarre pour elle. Ou alors cela avait une valeur symbolique pour eux. Ubbe et Hvitserk partageraient Margrethe même si elle était la femme de Ubbe. La migraine de Louna empirait, c'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Elle voulait rentrer et aller prendre un bon bain frais. Ubbe lui proposa un thé pour calmer sa gueule de bois, qu'elle accepta et puis elle partit très vite, ne voulant pas les déranger plus que ça pendant leur premier jour de mariage. Même si Ubbe lui avait dit qu'elle ne dérangeait pas du tout elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette maison à penser à Margrethe prise par les deux frères princes pour sa nuit de noce. Louna commençait à ne pas trop supporter Margrethe. Traditions viking ou pas, elle jouait sur plusieurs tableaux et un jour ça partirait en bordel complet Louna en était sûr. Les vikings n'avaient pas l'habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir et se retrouver à faire de grosses erreurs sans se rendre compte.

Louna appréciait les matins à Kattegat. Le petit village était calme, aux premières lueurs seuls les marchants étaient actifs et les pécheurs qui partaient pour une journée entière de pêche. Louna profitait souvent des matins pour s'éloigner, marcher et faire de l'exercice physique à embouchure de la forêt là ou personne ne passait et risquait de la voir. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait dormi plus tard que d'habitude, le village commençait à se réveiller et les esclaves commençaient leur journée de travail. Louna croisa certaines jeunes filles qui partaient en forêt pour chercher des fruits pour la reine, d'autres se dirigeaient vers les rivières pour laver du linge qui sécherait toute la journée. De temps en temps Louna les rejoignait pour les examiner, ce jour là elle était attendue par une jeune fille, peu être quinze ans pas plus, qui levait sans arrêt la tête de son bac à linge pour guetter son arrivée. Lorsque Louna se montra elle alla la rejoindre.

Louna la reconnut tout de suite. C'était Taira, une des femmes amenées d'Algésiras, en raison de sa grande taille par rapport aux autres femmes elle avait été affecté au lavage du linge et au portage de sceaux d'eau pour les bains de la reine plus divers autres taches plus ou moins physiques. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur elle informa Louna de douleurs dans le ventre. En l'examinant Louna lui posa plusieurs questions, est-ce qu'elle avait des nausées, est-ce qu'elle avait faim, est-ce qu'elle dormait bien. Ces douleurs étaient elle plus fortes après avoir fait un effort important. Oui Taira répondit à toutes les questions. Quand Louna lui demanda quand elle avait saigné pour la dernière fois, la jeune esclave lui répondit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu ses périodes. Louna lui demanda de s'allonger et lui regarda le ventre. Il était légèrement bombé au bas ventre, beaucoup trop pour le peu de nourriture que les esclaves avaient droit. Elle approcha son oreille du ventre de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Taira était enceinte.

Quand Louna lui apprit la nouvelle, la jeune fille fondit en larmes, ce qui attira l'attention des autres esclaves. Après quelques questions elles se remirent au travail de suite. Si quelqu'un arrivait et voyait qu'elles ne travaillaient pas elle auraient de gros problèmes. Et un bébé chez les femmes esclaves c'était chose courante, d'ordinaire lorsque les esclaves enceintes commençaient à avoir du ventre elles étaient placées en cuisines ou alors servante de la reine pour les mois de grossesse et les premiers mois après la naissance. Mais Taira avait des douleurs inhabituelles, ce qui inquiétait Louna. Elle lui ordonna de laisser son bac à linge à une autre esclave et lui demanda de la suivre. Louna allait voir la reine Lagertha. Elle espérait qu'elle fasse une exception.

Depuis son arrivée il y avait de moins en moins de jeunes femmes esclaves enceintes. Louna leur donnait des herbes pour empêcher la fécondation, elle avait modifié le remède à base d'herbe pour empêcher la fécondation et l'avait rendue plus efficace, et aussi leur donner au bon moment, mais Taira n'avait pas encore eu ses périodes donc elle n'était jamais venue demander des herbes à Louna. Ça n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Louna lui posa des questions sur le père du bébé, mais elle ne savait pas qui il était, avec toutes ces fêtes les esclaves avaient été souvent prises parfois plusieurs fois par jours, elles ne pouvaient pas dire non sinon elles étaient violées et frappées, alors elles acceptaient, soumises à leurs sombre besognes. Il y a quelques temps Louna leur avait dit de toujours rester en groupes au maximum, car les hommes profitaient de leur solitude sans défense pour les attraper plus facilement, ce qu'elles faisaient en générale maintenant qu'elles avaient vu que c'était une bonne technique pour rester tranquile. Quand une devait allait faire une tâche quelque part elle partait toujours en même temps que d'autres et rester dans les environs. Mais de temps en temps une esclave se retrouvait seule et les hommes à proximités en profitaient.

Arrivée dans la grande halle, Louna vit la reine parler avec Astrid sur son trône. Elles s'approchèrent, à un moment Louna demanda à Taira de rester en retrait et de la laisser parler.

\- Louna ! S'exclama Lagertha, ravie de la voir apparemment. Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?

Elle sourit. Bjorn avait du lui dire qu'elle avait bu plus que de raison pour le mariage de Ubbe. Les informations circulaient vite chez les vikings.

\- Ça va mieux. Louna répondit. Reine Lagertha, je voudrais vous entretenir d'une affaire.

\- Je vous écoute. La reine dit.

Elle était attentive, Astrid aussi.

\- Que fait elle ici ? Demanda Astrid en regardant Taira. Les esclaves n'ont pas le droit de se présenter à la grande halle sans qu'elles soient conviées à servir.

\- C'est d'elle justement dont je voudrais vous parler. Expliqua Louna.

Elle regarda la reine, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, d'un geste de la main elle invita Louna à continuer.

\- Cette demoiselle m'a abordée ce matin, elle souffre de violentes douleurs au ventre, après examen j'ai découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Je suis inquiète de son état, des douleurs si tôt dans une grossesse n'est absolument pas normal et je me disais que vous pourriez faire une exception pour elle et l'autoriser à rejoindre les cuisine.

Puis elle s'arrêta. Lagertha regarda la jeune esclave, son ventre se faisait reconnaître pour un œil aguerrie. Elle lui ordonna de s'avancer.

\- Quel est ton nom ? La reine demanda.

\- Taira, ma reine. La jeune esclave était effrayée cela se voyait.

\- Quelle tâche fais tu dans la journée Taira ?

\- Je lave le linge, le dépeçage des bêtes pour les repas et le portage des seaux pour les bains ma reine.

\- Tu te rends compte que les esclaves ne sont pas admis à la grande halle et que vous devez votre présence à Louna.

Taira acquiesça.

\- Tu peux rejoindre les cuisines. Dit la reine à la jeune esclave. Mais sache que je vais te surveiller et si je me rends compte que tu m'as menti ou menti à Louna, je te ferais fouetter en public.

Taira acquiesça de nouveau, tremblante.

\- Louna a bon cœur, je ne veux pas que les esclaves en profitent pour lui mentir et obtenir du confort grâce à elle. Et puisque que je t'accorde un privilège par rapport aux autres tu la servira après la naissance de ton enfant. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- Oui ma reine.

La reine Lagertha demanda à Astrid de l'accompagner en cuisine, ce qui laissa Louna seule avec elle. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas comment le formuler. Elle ne voulait pas d'esclave. Elle répugnait l'esclavage et ne se voyait pas du tout posséder une personne. Chez elle l'esclavage était illégal et moralement indigne, elle ne voulait pas perdre son honneur. Mais au moment ou elle allait répliquer et dire à la reine qu'elle ne voulait pas d'esclave une réalité la frappa. Si Taira lui appartenait, plus aucun hommes ne pourraient la toucher sans son autorisation, elle serait sous sa protection. C'était un choix très difficile pour Louna. L'accepter comme esclave et attirer la honte des siens pour mettre la jeune fille sous sa protection ou alors refuser en sachant que, la prochaine fois qu'elle serait violée, ou maltraitée, ça serait entièrement sa faute.

Finalement elle ne dis rien, elle se contenta d'accepter, les ancêtres comprendraient sa véritable motivation. Si elle avait une esclave, elle n'était pas obligée de la voir comme telle, et après quelques temps elle pourrait lui rendre sa liberté. Oui les ancêtres seraient d'accord. Malgré cela Louna se sentit mal comme si une noirceur commençait à s'insinuer en elle. Au moins elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle avait encore au moins six mois avant la naissance du bébé.

Louna annonça qu'elle devait la quitter, Torvig allait bientôt partir et elle voulait lui dire au revoir, la reine comprenait bien.

En repartant Louna se dit que si son peuple la retrouvait elle n'aurait pas à donner des ordres à une jeune esclave maman, elle espérait.

* * *

En arrivant chez Torvig Louna comprit pourquoi il l'avait oublié chez Ubbe la nuit dernière. Il était encore couché, torse nu et avec une très belle femme à son côté. Louna reconnue la femme comme étant une des gardes guerrières de la reine. Elle était contente pour son ami, s'il avait pu passer une bonne nuit en compagnie d'une femme, alors elle lui aurait volontairement laissé la maison même si elle avait été en état de réfléchir. Louna commençait à se sentir mal de repousser les avances de Torvig. Elle vivait chez lui, c'était un énorme service qu'il lui rendait et elle redonnait peu en retour.

Louna regarda vite fait dans la chambre, les deux étaient encore profondément endormi. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait leur préparer un petit déjeuner. En cherchant dans la cuisine elle trouva du pain sec, des œufs et encore un peu de sucre qu'elle avait trouvé chez un marchand. Elle fit un feu pour réchauffer la maison et faire la cuisson. Puis elle commença à couper le pain en grande tranche, elle cassa les œufs les mélangea avec du sucre et laissa baigner les tranches de pain dans le mélange, puis une fois le feu bien prit elle prit une plaque de cuisson et commença à faire cuir le pain perdu qu'elle disposa dans un plat. Elle fit une bonne vingtaine puis elle arrêta. Après elle prit des fruit qui commençait à tourner, des pommes, elle les coupa en petit morceaux puis les fais cuir dans une sorte de casserole avec de l'eau et du sucre pour faire de la compote. Puis elle prit d'autre avec de la farine et du lait, avec elle ferait un petit gâteau. Voilà tout était prêt.

Louna allait sortir son paquetage du placard pour prendre ses affaires quand elle entendit du bruit. Prise de panique elle referma vite la porte et se retourna, mais heureusement ce n'était que Torvig. Louna souffla.

\- Bonjour. Dit Torvig tout sourire.

\- Bonjour. Répondit Louna. je t'ai réveillé ?

\- J'ai sentit l'odeur de la nouriture.

Louna sourit. Elle se rappela la premiére fois qu'elle avait fait du pain perdu pour Torvig, il avait voulu jeter un petit bout de pain trop sec aux poules, mais Louna l'avait empéché et lui avait appri la recette avec des oeufs et du sucre. Il avait été septique la premiére fois mais avait été conquit une fois qu'il avait goutté et depuis Louna faisait réguliérement du pain perdu pour leur petit déjeuner. Dans ces moments comme ça Louna appréciait de faire connaitre quelque chose de son peuple et Torvig était toujours trés curieux. Il ne comprenait pas encore le concept d'un autre monde par delà les étoiles mais il avait finit par admettre que Louna ne venait pas de ce monde, elle avait une attitude trop différente des femmes vikings, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se fondre dans la masse, aussi parfois elle utilisait des mots et des expressions inconnus pour Torvig. Tel que "ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard" ou "ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer", ou alors "super cool" ou encore "génial", mais aussi elle n'avait rien à voir avec les femmes d'autres pays. Elle ne ressemblait en aucun cas à une chrétienne ni une musulmane. Il avait pu remarquer que sa façon de voir la vie était trés différentes de la leur. Mais la différence principal il avait noté, Louna ne parlait jamais de ses dieux à elle. Quand il lui avait posé la question un jour il avait été choqué d'entendre qu'il n'y avait pas de dieux chez elle. Une conception trés étrange pour un croyant, peu importait son origine. Le peuple de Louna ne juerait que par la science, l'aventure, les découvertes, l'avencement technologique et sociale. Rester sur place et attendre que tout leur arrive juste parce qu'ils l'ont souhaité trés fort ne faisait plus partit des croyances de leur peuples. Il y a trois mille ans les hommes croyaient encore en des dieux. Les trois soeurs lunes et les jumeaux soleils étaient des divinités pour son peuples il y a fort longtemps. Puis son peuple a finit par apprendre à se débrouiller tout seuls et comprendre les secrets de l'infiniment grand ou de l'infiniment petit pour plus de connaissance. Et par un résonnement logique à finit par comprendre que les croyances religieuses de l'époque étaient abcolument absurdes. Mais Torvig avait du mal à comprendre ce phénomène, l'idée que les hommes pouvaient vivre sans dieux. Finallement Louna lui dit que l'homme apprends à se débrouiller seul avec le temps mais que son peuple n'avait pas encore les moyens necessaires pour vivre en confiance sans la protection des dieux, alors le débat était inutile. Louna ne voulait pas parler de croyances religieuses avec Torvig, non pas que le sujet l'énervé mais il était bien trop important et dangeureux pour vivre dans leur monde. Les vikings et les chrétiens ne se faisaient la guerre que pour des raisons de croyances religieuses et à travers ces guerres des crimes horribles étaient comis, mais cela avait un sens pour eux. Chacun de ces peuples défandaient leur point de vue, même si pour Louna cela signifiait perdre la vie pour aucune raison valable. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si l'on apprenait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde qui pensait que les dieux n'existaient pas. Cela déclancherait sans doute une belle pagaille. Torvig avait finit par lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais fait valoir ses croyances et pourquoi elle ne critiquait pas leurs croyances vikings si elle n'y croyait pas. Louna n'avait pas encore cette réponse, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait y réfléchir sérieusement. Un jour sa vie dépendrait surement de sa façon d'expliquer son point de vue. Suffisement logique pour elle mais non insultante pour eux. Louna souffla, réfléchir lui avait donnait la migraine.

Louna prit ses affaires pour aller prendre un bain. Elle dit au revoir à Torvig, il allait partir avant qu'elle revienne, puis elle s'en alla.

* * *

Les prochains jours sans Torvig à la maison étaient plutôt confortables pour Louna, elle appréciait sa compagnie mais être seule lui donnait l'impression d'être plus libre. Etre libre d'être elle même. Le matin elle avait sa petite habitude. Elle se levait bien avant l'aube, allait faire un peu de sport puis son bain et puis elle rentrait en passant par le marché pour commencer sa journée de travail. En général les premiers passients étaients de jeunes enfants tombés malades pendant la nuit et amenés par leur parents, puis elle avait un moment libre vers midi et l'aprés midi c'était surtout pour guérir des plaies dues aux entrainements. Le soir elle restait au calme, travaillant pour finir ses vêtements, elle donnait un dernier coup d'aiguille. La nuit était moins calme, en raison de nombreuses fêtes qui se déroulaient à la grande halle, la maison de Torvig se trouvait trop prés.

Louna avait essayé de trouver Hvitserk mais le prince ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Il n'était pas à son terrain d'entrainement, ni chez Ubbe, ni à la grande halle pour les fêtes, ni même dans les cuisines pour piquer un peu de nourriture derriére le dos des esclaves, et il n'était même pas dans une grange en compagnie d'une jeune fille, il était tout simplement introuvable.

Un matin alors qu'elle allait se préparer pour sortir faire son sport, un homme tambourina à sa porte. Intriguée Louna alla ouvrir et découvrit un jeune viking blond qui avait l'air complétement paniqué.

\- Ma femme... Dit il. Elle est en train d'accoucher...Il avait du mal à respirer.

\- Vous avez prévenue une femme accoucheuse ?

\- Oui, mais elle m'a envoyé vous chercher. Il y a beaucoup trop de sang... des complications...

Pas besoins de plus d'explications pour Louna, elle fit un signe de tête puis elle alla s'habiller rapidement et prit des affaires médicales pour un accouchement difficile, des herbes. Quand elle sortit ils coururent presque pour arriver à la maison de l'homme.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Elle demanda.

\- Bertil. L'homme répondit.

Puis ils arrivérent, Bertil ouvrit la porte et Louna entra dans la maison aprés lui. Louna faillt défaillir devant la vison devant elle. Une jeune femme probablement dix huit ou dix neuf ans était couchée sur un lit les jambes repliées et écartées, couvertes de sang. Sur le sol une grande bassine remplie de drap également couvert de sang. Une femme acoucheuse était entre ses jambes et regardait l'état du bébé. Elle la reconnut c'était Gerda, une des femmes accoucheuses les plus demandées à Kattegat. Une autre jeune fille se trouvait à coté de la future maman. Louna s'approcha, et déballa ses affaires.

La femme accoucheuse lui lui laissa la place, Louna vit qu'elle était trés fatiguée.

\- je suis Louna. Elle se présenta. Je vais vous aider. Et vous ?

\- Eldrid, et voici ma soeur Erma.

\- Trés bien, on va regarder ou vous en êtes. Depuis combien de temps êtes vous en travail ?

\- Elle a commençait le travail depuis les environs du début de la nuit. Répondit la femme accoucheuse.

\- Et quand les complications ont commençaient ?

\- Trés peu de temps après.

\- Quoi ? Mais il fallait venir me prévenir avant !

Louna était inquiéte pour la vie de la jeune femme, son état était préoccupant, elle était blanche comme un linge, et son bébé était coincé dans son ventre.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Bertil demanda. Ma femme va s'en sortir ?

Louna regarda encore le col de la femme, bien dilaté mais elle ne voyait pas la tête du bébé.

\- Je vais tout faire pour. Pour le moment il me faut des bassines d'eau chaude et du linge propre, et Erma, pouvez vous prendre la petite fiole bleue dans ma sacoche, puis la mélanger entiérement dans un verre d'eau ?

La jeune fille alla chercher la fiolle et fit ce que Louna demandait. Puis une fois fait elle lui passa à sa soeur. Le mari partit en trombe chercher de l'eau chaude.

\- Buvez cul sec. Louna lui dit. Cela atténuera la douleur. Et pour ce que je vais faire c'est mieux.

Louna releva ses manches puis elle alla vers une bassine d'eau propre elle se lava les bras puis se les sécha et revint vers Eldrid. Le calmant faisait effet.

\- Maintenant Eldrid je vais devoir rentrer ma main pour vérifier le pouls du bébé, d'accord ?

Eldrid acquéça. Louna commença à rentrer sa main, la jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. Louna trouva facillement la main du bébé, en tatonnant, elle trouva son poignet et appuya son pouce. Le pouls du bébé était extrémement faible, pas étonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'aider de ses jambes pour le pousser vers la sortie. Louna tatonna encore ce qui fit hurler la maman. Le cordon était enroulé autour du bras et du cou du bébé.

\- Le cordon est enroulé autour du cou du bébé, il faut le libérer avant de reprendre le travail sinon chaque poussé le serrera encore plus. Courage Eldrid c'est bientôt finit.

Doucement Louna essaya de dérouler le cordon, c'était pas évident car il était vraiment serré.

\- Je vais rentrer la deuxiéme main Eldrid, ne vous contractez pas.

Puis elle rentra sa deuxiéme main. D'une main elle soutenait la tête du bébé et de l'autre elle fit passer le cordon pour le libérer. Une fois la tête libre elle passa au bras. Le bébé était prêt pour sortir mais son pouls était encore trés bas. Louna utilisa deux doigts qu'elle posa sur son petit coeur et tapota légérement pour l'aider à repartir. Elle le fit pendant un moment, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux cris de la femme. De temps en temps elle regardait le pouls, beaucoup mieux. Maintenant elle pouvait sortir ses mains, à la prochaine contraction la femme pourrait pousser. Louna lui dit de se reposer pendant ce temps de garder ses forces.

Pile au moment ou elle sortait ses mains, le mari revint avec deux grands sceaux d'eau chaude. Tout de suite il prit du linge propre et le plongea dans l'eau pour aller laver sa femme. Puis Louna entreperit d'examiner la future maman, son pouls était rapide à cause de la douleur, mais il lui manquait de la force. Elle demanda à sa soeur de faire cuir des fruits avec un peu de sucre, et aussi pour la perte de sang, de récupérer du sang de porc et des boyaux, une fois lavé il fallait faire un noeud et remplir avec du sang de porc pour faire un boudin et de le faire cuire dans de l'eau puis dans un poêle avec des pommes. Sa soeur se mit au travail tout de suite.

Louna demanda à bertil de l'aider à changer ses draps. Une fois fait le changement fut radical chez la jeune femme, avec son bébé qui n'était plus en souffrance elle pourrait accoucher plus facillement. Elle s'assoupi un instant. Louna en profita pour se laver un peu.

La femme accoucheuse lui proposa un bout de gatêau ce qu'elle accepta volontier. Il fallait qu'elle mange elle aussi. Puis Eldrid poussa un cri. Louna s'approcha d'elle. C'était une contraction, plus forte que celle qu'elle avait eu, c'était le moment. Louna regarda entre les jambes de la jeune femme, et vit la tête du bébé.

\- Je vois la tête. Dit Louna. A la prochaine contraction poussez aussi fort que vous le pouvez.

Eldrid acquieça. La contraction arriva, la jeune femme hurla et poussa en même temps, la tête du bébé sortit. Louna le tient avec une main et l'autre prête à soutenir le reste du corps du nourrisson.

\- Allez, poussez Eldrid. Ordonna Louna. Il faut pousser.

La jeune femme se contracta et poussa fort. Les épaules commençérent à sortir.

\- Allez, poussez encore ! Louna encouragea.

La jeune femme était à bout de souffle, heureusement le bébé sortit d'un coup lors de sa derniére poussée et Louna le rattrappa facillement.

\- Ca y est, c'est finit Eldrid.

Louna regarda le bébé, elle lui coupa le cordon puis lui tapota le dos pour le faire crier. Le nourrisson poussa un crit pour respirer pour la premiére fois, mais il était faible. La mére appela dérriére elle, paniquée. Le pére posait beaucoup de question. Fille ou garçon ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Pourquoi elle ne leur donnait pas leur enfant ? Louna ne répondit pas, elle était concentrée sur le bébé, elle alla le déposer sur une sorte de serviette sur la table pour l'examiner. Elle lui prit les bars et les écarta légérement pour forcer les poumons du bébé à s'ouvrir plus tout en regardant ses lévres, elles devenaient plus rose que violette c'était bon signe. Puis elle vérifia le systéme locomoteur du bébé sous l'oeil ahurit de la femme accoucheuse. Louna prit les pieds du bébé et appuya doucement sur la plante des pieds. Réflexes vérifiés, le bébé poussa sur ses pieds. Il allait bien. Louna sourrit, soulagée. Elle enroula le bébé et l'amena à ses parents pour leur présentation.

\- Eldrid, Bertil, je vous présente votre fille.

Louna déposa la petite fille dans les bras de sa mére enchantée. Puis elle alla aider la soeur pour faire à manger, les boudins de sang étaient prêts il fallait les faire cuir dans l'eau maintenant. De loin Louna regarda le nouveau né. Mettre au monde un bébé était une chose magnifique. Louna se demanda si elle voulait un bébé dans ce monde. Mais elle savait que d'ou qu'elle venait son enfant serait viking. Qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon il y avait des chances pour qu'il grandisse avec une épé ou une hache dans la main, qu'il tue avant même d'être parfaitement adulte et qu'il donne la vie à son tour avant ses vingt ans. Et cela malgré son éducation. Louna ne savait pas si elle voulait que son enfant grandisse en viking. Il n'aurait pas la chance qu'elle avait eu chez elle et surtout elle ne serait pas fiére des choses qu'il ferait.

Le jeune fille d'Eldrid et Bertil serait elle une jeune bouclier ? Aurait elle un bébé à l'adolescence ? Louna souffla, aujourd'hui la petite famille était heureuse, demain sera un autre jour.

Puis Bertil l'appela, Eldrid avait encore des contractions. Le jeune soeur de la mére prit le bébé dans ses bras et Louna regarda la jeune maman.

\- Y a t'il un autre bébé ? Demanda Bertil.

\- Non, c'est le placenta qui sort.

Louna placa des draps entre les jambes d'Eldrid. Il na fallut pas plus de trois contractions pour que le placenta soit expulsé. Et l'accouchement était totalement terminé. Louna conseilla de lui faire faire un bon bain chaud et son mari repartit chercher de l'eau chaude. De toute évidence les hommes vikings étaient au petits soins avec leur femme sur le point de donner naissance. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Louna sourit. Il y avait des bons côtés chez les vikings, au moins elle se disait qu'elle était bien tombée en s'écrasant tout prêt de Kattegat. Elle se demandait souvent ce qui se passerait pour elle si elle était tombée en terre chrétienne. Probablement elle se serrait fracassée la tête contre un mur depuis longtemps.

Pendant que Bertil ramenait de l'eau pour faire prendre un bain à sa femme, Louna prépara quelques remédes et un fortifiant. Pour la douleur et la perte de sang, puis une fois la compote de fruits terminée Eldrid mangea, cela lui redonna un peu de force. Quand le bain fut prêt Louna la fit tremper au moins trente minutes pour bien la détendre après l'effort, et soulager son col.

Loune fit cuire le boudin devant la femme accoucheuse.

\- C'est pour qu'elle récupére rapidement du sang. Et les pommes donnent des vitamines. Louna expliqua.

Recette peu habituelle pour les vikings qui n'avaient déjà pas l'habitude de manger des fruits mais alors de les faires cuire avec du sang. D'ailleurs une fois prêt Eldrid hésita à manger, le plat n'ayant pas un aspect trés apaistissant. Mais Louna la força lui disant qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et qu'il fallait qu'elle récupére au plus vite pour nourir sa fille. Alors la jeune maman se força à goûter pour finallement trouver le boudin très bon. Louna sourit. Le bébé cria.

\- Elle a faim. Dit Louna.

Elle attendit un peu qu'Eldrid digére puis elle lui donna sa fille pour sa première leçon d'alaitement. Elle avait proposé à Gerda de la remplacer pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Gerda rentra chez elle, elle reviendrait pour prendre la relève tout à l'heure. En attentdant Louna entreprit d'apprendre tout ce que la jeune maman devait savoir pour prendre soin de sa fille.

* * *

Hvitserk se dirigea vers son camp d'entrainement. Il voulait s'entrainer pour se vider la tête. Il avait passé ces derniers jours dans la forêt seul, chassant et pêchant. Il avait pensé que passer quelques jours seul l'aiderait à oublier l'obession qu'il avait pour Louna. A oublier sa colére et la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie. Il se rappelait ce qu'avait dit son frère Ubbe. "Un viking n'est pas jaloux". Maintenant il se demandait si c'était bien vrai. Il se souvenait trop le désir qu'il avait le moment ou Louna s'était blottie contre lui et l'avait appelé par un autre prénom. Carson. Il avait voulu le tuer. Le tuer pour tuer le désir de Louna pour cet homme. Qui était il ? D'ou venait il ? Ce n'était certainement pas un nom viking. Etait-il chrétien ? Non il n'était pas chrétien, les chrétiens n'étaient pas de bons amants et il aurait vu le sexe si magnifique de Louna comme dépravé et dégradé. Musulman alors ? Non, pas possible, ils étaient comme les chrétiens. Mais alors d'ou venait il ? Et Louna, d'ou venait t'elle ? D'une terre dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé ? Et ou était Carson en ce moment ? Pourquoi n'était il pas avec Louna à Kattegat ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient mariés ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle avait refusé ses avances ? Ou peut-être était il déjà mort ?

Hvitserk se posait tellement de questions que lorsqu'il arriva à son camp d'entrainement il avait une migraine et une mauvaise humeur. il voulait trouver Carson. Savoir ce qu'avait cet homme pour que Louna refuse un prince viking.

Il était tellement dans ses esprits qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de son frère, Ubbe qui semblait l'attendre.

\- Hvitserk ! Il appela son frère.

Hvitserk se retourna, surprit de voir son frère. Il vit que Ubbe l'attendait avec une épée, alors il dégaina la sienne pour commencer l'entrainement. C'était comme ça l'entrainement entre eux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant des jours. Tout va bien ? Demanda Ubbe.

\- Oui. Répondit son frére en grognant.

Et il frappa un premier coup d'épée fort que son frère ainé esquiva avec facilité.

\- Sûr ? Insista Ubbe. Il esquiva un autre coup. Hvitserk était distrait aujourd'hui.

\- Oui. Hvitserk grogna encore.

Ubbe attaqua, il frappa son épé sur le côté et Hvitserk eu à peine le temps de le contrer. Ubbe frappa vite de l'autre côté, faisant danser son jeune frère. Il semblait fatigué. D'ordinaire Hvitserk était plus rapide dans ses combats.

\- C'est Margrethe ? La partager te dérange ? Continua Ubbe.

\- Non c'est pas elle. Répondit Hvitserk, énervé. Il frappa un coup d'épé, fort à cause de la colére mais ne contrôlait pas son geste.

\- Alors c'est Louna, elle...

\- Arrête ! Hurla Hvitserk et il donna un autre coup sur son frère qui le contra et sans le vouloir son épée vint entailler le bras de son jeune frère.

Surprit, Hvitserk porta sa main à son bras qui saignait abondament.

\- Désolé. Dit Ubbe. Tu devrais montrer ça à Louna.

\- Il y a d'autres guerisseurs. Répliqua Hvitserk, pas d'humeur.

Ubbe rengaina son épée.

\- Ca te donnera l'occasion de lui parler, en plus elle te cherche aussi.

\- Vraiment ? Hvitserk leva un sourcil, intrigué. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je crois elle voulait te remercier de t'être occupé d'elle quand elle était ivre.

\- Rien d'autres ? S'enquit Hvitserk.

\- Non. Ria Ubbe. Juste ça. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec elle ?

Ubbe regarda attentivement son frère. Il était étrange, pas dans son état normal, sur les nerfs, des fois renfrogné des fois intrigué. Il juerait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux, quelque chose qui avait affecté gravement son jeune frère intrépide. Il connaissait son obsession pour la jeune guerrisseuse, mais y avait il plus ?

\- Tu as couché avec elle ? Demanda Ubbe.

Hvitserk souffla. Si seulement c'était si simple. Si seulement il n'avait pas vu Louna nue. elle ne serait sans doute pas dans ses pensées tout le temps. Et il semblait que plus il s'accrochait à elle et moins de chances il avait de l'avoir un jour. Un cercle sans fin.

Finallement Hvitserk décida que l'idée de Ubbe était bonne. Il devait parler à Louna, être sûr de sa situation, elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une autre relation, il devait en savoir plus. En savoir plus sur Carson. Hvitserk rengaina son épée et alla vers un petit coffret qu'il avait apporté un jour avec ses frères pour les urgences. Il prit un bandage et se le passa autour du bras en attendant les soins de Louna. Puis il se mis en route.

\- je t'accompagne. Dit Ubbe.

* * *

Ubbe frappa à la porte de Torvig et Louna. Personne, il vit que la porte était mal fermée, il entra suivit de Hvitserk.

\- Je ne rappelle pas Torvig rangeait aussi bien. Dit Hvitserk.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu chez Torvig et il se rappelait trop la cuisine en désordre, des remédes à côté d'une viande cuite et des bandages en boule sur un siege en bois.

\- C'est surement Louna. Dit Ubbe avec un sourire.

Ubbe analysa les plantes dans la cuisine et les fioles de remédes. Il en prit une.

\- Je pense que c'est celle ci qu'ils utilisent pour nettoyer les plaies. Dit Ubbe. Il s'était rappelé il avait souvent vu Torvig utiliser ce reméde pour des entailles.

Hvitserk regarda autour de la piéce, cherchant des bandages. Il n'en vit pas. Il regarda un peu dans les placards de la cuisine. Rien. Puis il vit une porte de placard plus grande dans le fond de la piéce. Il alla regarder, quand il ouvrit il trouva les bandages en haut du placard, ranger en pile.

\- J'ai trouvé les bandages ! Il s'exclama. Il en prit un mais fit tomber toute une pile sans faire attention. Il se baissa pour les ramasser et s'arrêta net. Intrigué il regarda ce qu'il avait devant les yeux avec attention. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de chose de sa vie.

\- Etrange ce sac, Torvig a de drôle d'affaire. Dit Hvitserk en montrant le sac à son frère.

Ubbe leva les yeux pour regarder le sac en question, et stupéfait il s'approcha de son frère pour mieux regarder ce sac. Silencieux et pensif il observait attentivement.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce sac avant. Dit Ubbe grave.

\- Ah oui ? Rétorqua Hvitserk. Et ou ça ? Hvitserk ria, ne le croyant pas une seconde.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Hvitserk. J'ai déjà vu ce sac, dans la boule de feu avec les deux cadavres qu'on a trouvé.

Hvitserk devint sérieux d'un coup.

\- Tu penses que Torvig en a prit un ? Demanda Hvitserk.

Ubbe secoua la tête.

\- Non impossible, on a brûlé les deux sacs avec les cadavres. Expliqua Ubbe.

Les deux frères étaient pensifs.

\- Donc il y avait un troisième homme, et qui a survécu à la boule de feu. Annonça Hvitserk. Et qui vit parmis nous.

Ubbe ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait. Puis soudain la réalité le frappa.

\- Ou une femme. Dit Ubbe. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ce sac est ici.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire Louna ? Hvitserk était choqué.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa Louna ? Elle leur aurait mentie ? Elle se serait infiltrée chez eux en douce ?

\- Oui, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle est si différente. Argumenta Ubbe.

\- Il faut le dire à tout le monde ! Déclara Hvitserk. Le peuple a le droit de savoir qu'une envoyée des dieux a survécue à la boule de feu.

\- Oui je suis d'accord. Mais si c'était leur volonté qu'elle reste cachée ? On ferait une terrible erreur.

\- On aurait pas trouvé son sac alors. Les dieux ne l'auraient pas permis. Cette entaille n'est pas là par hasard. Elle a trompé tout le monde, elle n'est pas c'elle qu'elle prétend.

Ubbe pensa en regardant le sac. Louna n'avait pas montré une seule fois une mauvaise attention envers leur peuple. Il redoutait les conséquences de son dévoilement. Mais il était d'accord avec son frère, elle avait mentie et la confiance chez les vikings était sacrée.

D'un gest il acquieça à son frére qui prit le sac avec lui.

\- Nous devons en parler à Lagertha et Bjorn. Annonça Ubbe.

* * *

Louna revint chez Torvig Fatiguée, l'accouchement d'Eldrid l'avait épuisé elle aussi, elle commençait à en avoir marre de mal dormir la nuit, les cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient jamais. En route elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi manger tout de suite chez Torvig alors elle décida de passer par le marché s'acheter un poulet roti. Une fois fait elle rentra. Mais son instinct l'alerta de quelque chose. C'était étrange, sans être paranoïque, elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait. Elle marcha plus vite et en passant à côté d'un tanneur celui ci la suivit du regard longuement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sur le chemin un homme s'arrêta devant elle et s'écarta brusquement.

Le coeur de Louna battit plus vite, oui il se passait quelque chose c'était certain, elle devait vite retourner chez Torvig et une fois là elle aviserait.

La maison de Torvig en vue elle s'arrêta nette. Elle était gardée. Au moins dix hommes armées attendaient à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'approcha lentement. Puis un des hommes la vit, il fit signe aux autres qui se retournèrent. Louna était sur ses gardes. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Elle regarda, attentivement, puis elle planta fort ses pieds sur le sol. Elle sentit des vibrations venir de derriére elle. Les hommes devant elle commençérent à daigainer leurs armes.

C'était clair, pour des raisons inconnues ces hommes voulaient se battre avec elle. Vite elle regarda autour d'elle ce qui pourrait lui servir d'arme de defence. Il y avait des sceaux, des carcasses de lièvres, des peaux de bêtes, des balets. D'un geste rapide elle lacha son poulet et prit un balet puis elle enleva le bout de paille pour en faire qu'un long baton. Ca irait. Louna pensa, elle maitrisait parfaitement le baton, les hommes devant elle étaient maintenant tout prêts et l'entouraient. Louna fit tourner son baton, prête au combat, en espérant qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas tous en même temps.

Un homme se jeta sur elle avec une petite hache, le combat commençait, Louna esquiva facillement et frappa l'homme derriére le dos avec son baton. Il alla s'écrouler sur la palissade du voisin. Puis un autre homme avec une épée l'attaqua par devant et un autre par derrière. Elle arrêta leur coup assez facillement puis enchaina en leur donnant des coups dans les côtes et à leure tempe. Un autre homme s'avança vers elle, mais avec une grosse hache, il frappa fort de haut. Louna leva son baton à l'horizontale pour le contrer mais la hache du guerrier viking vint fendre le baton en deux. Louna pesta. Son coeur s'accéléra, tous ses sens en éveil. Elle se remit en position toujours les deux bouts de bois dans les mains, elle en leva un et abaissa l'autre, prête pour une nouvelle attaque. L'homme à la grosse hache refrappa à nouveau, Louna esquiva une fois, puis deux et elle assaina un coup fort sur sa main. Sur le coup de la surprise l'homme lacha sa hache et Louna en profita pour le frapper dans le ventre, l'homme se plia alors Louna prit appuit sur une jambe, tourna sur elle même pour l'élan et leva sa jambe pour que son talon frappe la tempe de l'homme qui tomba à terre.

Louna était rapide, plus rapide que ses assaillants, elle alternait esquive, coup de baton et coup de pieds. Puis un son claqua derrière elle, et sans le vouloir elle tomba à genoux, une douleur lancinante s'éveilla dans son dos et Louna jetta un coup d'oeil vers un homme qui tenait un long fouet. Puis elle reçu un coup à la tête, elle tomba sur le côté. Louna était sonnée mais elle devait vite reprendre ses esprits, elle vit un homme au dessus d'elle une grosse hache levée, elle esquiva son coup en se roulant sur la droite, l'homme penchait, Louna en profita pour lui frapper derrière les genoux avec un baton, il se pencha en arrière sous le coup et Louna le frappa sur le torse, l'homme s'écroula sur le dos. Louna se relava vite, sa tête lui tournait mais elle voyait encore très bien ses assaillants. Un autre homme l'attaqua, elle esquiva, frappa sur sa main pour lui faire lacher son épée, puis sur sa tête pour l'assomer. Un autre se lança sur elle, sans armes, il l'attrappa et l'envoya sur le sol avec lui, puis une fois à terre il sortit un poignard et tenta de lui poignarder le ventre.

\- Finit de jouer sorcière ! Il cria.

"Sorcière ?"

Louna tenta de résister mais l'homme était fort alors elle essaya de faire glisser le coup sur le côté. La lame passa trop près d'elle et lui entailla profondément le côté. Louna cria. Avec son genou elle donna un grand coup dans les parties de l'homme qui s'écroula de douleurs sur le côté. Le plus vite possible Louna se releva, sa plaie saignait adondament. Mais elle ne devait pas lacher, elle attrapa à nouveau ses deux batons prête pour un nouveau combat.

\- Ca suffit ! Quelqu'un cria.

Les hommes arrêtèrent le combat, Louna elle garda ses batons prêts, ses yeux furtifs tout autour d'elle pour écarter un nouveau danger. Elle vit l'homme qui avait criait pour arrêter le combat. C'était Bjorn. Louna resta sur ses gardes, ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur dans son dos ou son côté. Se concentrer sur la foule. Elle vit que des guerriers avaient des arbalètes pointées vers elle. Elle grogna.

\- J'avais demandé de me l'amener. Dit Bjorn, pas de la tuer.

Puis il s'avança vers Louna qui leva un de ses batons prête à se battre encore. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ?

\- Lachez vos armes Louna. Demanda Bjorn.

\- Non. Elle répliqua.

La foule s'avançait autour d'eux, Louna était complétement cernée, mais si elle devait mourir, alors se serait en combattant, pas en étant executée comme une vulgaire criminelle. Elle ne se rendrait pas. En regardant la foule elle vit Torvig s'avancer, des sacs remplie d'herbes et de peaux de bêtes.

\- Que se passe t'il ici ? Il demanda.

\- Ils m'ont attaqué. Répondit Louna séchement.

Elle lança un regard de flamme à Bjorn. C'était lui le responsable ? Qu'avait t'elle fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce qu'un patient était mort à la suite de ses soins ?

\- Louna, lachez vos armes, s'il vous plait. Demanda Bjorn encore une fois.

Son regard était doux mais Louna n'avait pas confiance, elle ne lacha rien du tout, le regard fier et furieux d'être traitée de la sorte.

La situation était tendue, Bjorn se tourna vers son ami Torvig qui acquieça.

\- Louna. Dit Torvig. Il s'approcha d'elle. Fais lui confiance.

Son ami l'encouragea du regard et Louna hésita. Elle regarda les arbalétiers prêts à décocher leurs fléches, et la foule autour d'elle, elle ne voulait pas se rendre. Torvig tendit sa main.

\- Fais moi confiance. Il dit.

Torvig était son ami. S'il lui demandait de déposer les armes c'était surement pour son bien, enfin elle espérait. Elle choisit de lui faire confiance, sa vie était entre ses mains désormais. Louna lui donna ses batons, la laissant sans rien pour se défendre.

Bjorn fit un signe de la mains et deux guerriers se jetèrent sur Louna, elle grogna.

\- Attrapez là, mais ne lui faite pas de mal. Ordonna Bjorn.

Les deux guerriers lui attrapèrent le bras avec force, Louna grogna. Un homme se mit derrière elle et la poussa dans le dos, accantuant sa douleur. Ils se dirigérent tous vers la grande halle.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cria Louna. Bjorn ?

Mais Bjorn était déjà bien devant et marchait en tête.

Arrivée dans la grande halle, Louna put voir qu'elle était vraiment bondée, les hommes étant presque collés les uns aux autres et une fois devant la reine Lagertha, Louna vit que tous les rois et yarls étaient présents aussi. Dans le fond de la grande halle sur le côté se trouvaient Torvig, Bjorn et tous les fils d'Aslaug, qui regardaient avec grand interêt.

Louna regarda la reine, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Royale, Lagertha était assise sur son trône, la regardant fixement, regard interressé mais pas rancunier. Puis les yeux de Louna tombèrent à ses pieds. Elle défaillit.

Louna comprit de suite, c'était son sac. Son secret était découvert, et aujourd'hui elle recevrait son chatiment. La tristesse l'envahit, la deception aussi, elle avait pensé que ses actions en tant que guerrisseuse avait montré au peuple viking qu'elle ne leur voulait que du bien.

La reine se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Reconnaissez vous ce sac ? Elle demanda à Louna.

Louna le regarda encore une fois, elle avait comme la sensation que c'était la derniére fois qu'elle le voyait, derniére attache de son passé. Elle n'avait plus aucunes raison de mentir.

\- Oui. Elle répondit.

Il y a eu un murmure dans la salle.

\- Est-ce le vôtre ? Elle continua.

Louna la regarda dans les yeux, c'était vraiment étrange, il n'y avait aucune colère dans les yeux de la reine.

\- Oui. Louna répondit. Oui c'est le miens.


	10. Chapter 10

Louna ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la fin. Elle savait que les vikings tuaient facillement les hommes et femmes qui n'étaient pas de leur peuple, mais elle doutait vraiment qu'ils la mettent à mort juste parce qu'elle avait caché son identité.

Elle observait les visages autour d'elle, certains la regardaient dans la crainte, d'autres dans la haine, ou encore avec de la curiosité. Il y avait tellement de visages contradictoires que Louna ne pouvait pas deviner si sa situation pouvait s'améliorer.

Les rois et yarls parlaient entre eux dans tous les coins de la grande halle. Et parfois un homme parlait plus fort que les autres de sortes que Louna pouvait entendre clairement. Louna essayait d'ingnorait les insultes de sorcières et autres absurdités pour se concentrer sur la reine. Lagerthe était en grande discussion avec son fils Bjorn. Bjorn la regardait de temps en temps. Louna désirait si fort pouvoir les entendre, c'était frustrant, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi démunie et cela l'exaspéré.

La reine revint vers elle.

\- Qui êtes vous réellement Louna ? Elle demanda. Est-ce les dieux qui vous envoient ?

\- Louna est mon vrai nom, et non je ne suis pas envoyée par les dieux.

\- Elle ment ! S'écria un yarl.

La foule s'écria.

\- C'est une sorcière, envoyée par le dieu chrétien pour nous détruire ! S'écria un autre.

Louna entendit des approbations dans la foules et des désaccords. Elle se mit en colére. Alors ça serait pour ça qu'elle perdrait la vie ? Parce qu'elle serait jugée comme sorcière ? Elle qui ne croyait pas du tout en l'existance de dieux ou de la magie ? C'était révoltant.

\- Si c'était le cas... un homme s'avança. Louna reconnut Erik le forgeron royal. Elle n'aurait pas sauvé la vie de tant de bons guerriers.

\- Ouais ! Louna entendit souffler un peu partout dans la foule.

Louna remercia interieurement Erik.

\- Alors qui l'envoie ? Répliqua une autre.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- D'ou vient t'elle ?

\- Silence ! S'il vous plait ! Réclama Bjorn.

La foule se tue.

\- Mére. Il se retourna vers sa mére. Je propose que l'on mette Louna au fer le temps d'éclaircir tout ceci.

La reine semblait réfléchir un instant, elle ne dit rien. Puis elle acquieça. Elle fit signe à quelqu'un et Louna vit deux guerriers arriver avec des chaines. Deux autres lui ont tenus les mains ensemble. Et on lui passa de sortes de grosse menottes de fer. Cela lui serrait les poignets, c'était douloureux. Puis un homme la tira par les chaines pour la faire avancer. Une profonde douleur s'incinua en elle pour la profonde honte qu'elle ressentait d'être ainsi traînée comme une bête. Comme elle n'avançait pas assez vite un autre la poussa. Louna était au bord des larmes, elle lutta pour ne rien montrer.

Elle passa devant un Hvitserk effaré et un Ubbe désolé. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à eux.

Une fois que Louna ne fut plus dans la grande halle, les rois et les yarls se mirent à débattre quoi faire d'elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on en parle. C'est évident que c'est une sorcière. Ses connaissances étaient beaucoup trop troublantes pour ne pas le voir. S'exclama un yarl. Il faut la brûler tout de suite ou les dieux nous nous enverrons de mauvaises augures pour la guerre contre les chértiens.

\- Oui ! Hurlèrent ses hommes.

Un roi s'avança.

\- Si cette femme est véritablement envoyée par les dieux et que nous la brûlons, ils nous foudroierons pour avoir l'avoir renié.

\- Roi Harald. Interpella Torvig. Je connais bien Louna et je la crois lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle n'est pas une envoyée des dieux. Je la crois aussi lorsqu'elle dit nous vouloir du bien. Elle a partagé avec moi ses connaissances et il n'y a rien de magique.

Des cris de désapprobation se firent entendre au fond de la salle.

\- Mais que t'as t'elle dit exactement ? Demanda La reine Lagertha à Torvig.

\- Louna m'a expliqué, que parmis les étoiles des mondes comme le nôtre existaient. Raconta Torvig. Habités par des civilisations plus ou moins dévelloppées que le nôtre. Le monde de Louna s'appelle la Torri et leurs connaissances sont plus grandes que les nôtres. Ils ont compris comment voyager à travers les étoiles et malheureusement la technologie qu'elle utilise pour voler dans les étoiles ne fonctionne plus. Et c'est pourquoi elle est coincée ici sur notre monde.

\- C'est du barratin, elle t'a enssorcelé ! S'écria un yarl. Il n'y a pas d'autres mondes dans les étoiles.

\- Et comment le sait-tu ? Répliqua Torvig. Et qui es tu pour dire que j'ai été enssorcelé ?

Torvig était énervé. Plus qu'aucun autre il connaissait Louna, et il n'acceptait pas que l'on insulte son amie de la sorte.

\- Je suis le yarl Köhl, et je pense que les dieux nous l'auraient dit si d'autres mondes existaient.

\- Ces mondes ne sont pas sous la protection de nos dieux, ils n'ont aucunes raisons de s'en soucier. Rétorqua Torvig.

\- Tu parles sous le coup d'un sortillège Torvig, aucun de tes mots ne sont les tiens ! Köhl Répliqua.

Torvig apporta sa main à sa hache, prêt à se battre.

\- Torvig ! Intervint la reine Lagertha.

Torvig s'arrêta et regarda sa reine.

\- Je ne veux pas d'écoulement de sang. Ordonna la reine. Retire toi.

A contre coeur Torvig suivit les ordres de sa reine et alla rejoindre Ubbe et Hvitserk sur le côté.

Bjorn s'avança à son tour pour parler.

\- Nous devons nous décider vite sur elle. Nous ne pouvons pas repousser notre départ pour l'Angleterre plus longtemps.

Un homme s'avança vers Bjorn.

\- Je pense qu'elle est une envoyée divine pour notre peuple, est-ce une coïncidence si elle arrive lors du plus grand rassemblement des armées vikings ? Elle devrait être traitée comme une reine et non comme une esclave. Pourquoi l'avoir attaquer ? Et risquer de la tuer sans avoir toutes les réponses ?

\- C'était un malhentendu. Lui répondit Bjorn.

\- Un malhentendu qui attirera sa rencune sur notre peuple. Elle ne voudra plus nous faire bénéficier de ses connaissances maintenant.

Puis l'homme se tourna vers la reine Lagertha.

\- Je conseil, moi yarl Liff que Louna soit donné à un yarl ou un roi qui pourra la protéger et apprécier au mieux ce qu'elle peut approter.

\- Louna n'est pas une esclave, elle ne sera jamais donné à qui que se soit. Elle est arrivée ici en femme libre et elle restera une femme libre. Déclara la reine Lagertha.

Son fils approuva.

\- Alors elle doit épouser l'un de nous. Affirma Liff.

\- Nous ne la forceront pas à épouser un homme de force. Répliqua Bjorn.

\- Qui voudrait épouser une sorcière ? Köhl revint à la charge.

\- Tu affirmes que c'est une sorcière. Dit la reine Lagertha. Quelle preuve as-tu ?

\- C'est évident. Dit Köhl. Elle a survécue aux flammes de la boule de feu. Elle n'est pas humaine.

\- Si on suit ton résonnement, Köhl. Dit Bjorn en souriant. Le bûcher ne servira à rien.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Il est évident que Louna n'est pas notre ennemie. Affirma la reine Lagertha. Nous devrions la convaincre de rester avec nous volontairement, et de manière appropriée.

\- Et vous pensez qu'elle acceptera ? Lui demanda le yarl Liff. Après ce que les hommes de vôtre fils lui ont fait elle doit voiloir partir très loin. Et l'envoyée des dieux ira aider un autre peuple qui ne la traitera pas comme une criminelle.

\- L'as tu entendu Liff ? Demanda Bjorn. Elle dit ne pas être une envoyée des dieux.

\- Cela ne serait pas la première fois. Le roi Harald s'avança. Que les dieux envoient sur terre une personne sans lui dire quoi que se soit. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle même ne sâche pas en réalité. Torvig dit que Louna vient d'un monde à travers les étoiles. Serait-il possible que les dieux aient fait en sorte qu'elle s'écrase sur notre terre ? Je suis d'accord avec le yarl Liff sur un point. Une femme comme Louna mérite d'épouser un homme important.

\- Mais cette femme n'acceptera jamais d'épouser qui que se soit. Dit un homme qui s'avança. Nous avons essayé de la tuer. Elle ne choisira jamais l'un de nous.

\- Faut déjà savoir si elle veut bien rester parmis nous. Liff dit.

\- Elle a de bons amis ici. Un jeune homme s'avança légèrement. Elle restera pour eux et pour guérir les souffrances de notre peuple, j'en suis sûr.

\- Et vous vous considérez comme un de ses amis prince Ubbe ? Demanda Liff. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est vôtre frère et vous-même qui l'avait trahi. A vôtre avis, va t'elle vous pardonner ?

\- Elle est plus sage que nous. Elle comprendra.

Bjorn posa la main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère.

\- Pour le moment elle est enfermée. Dit Bjorn. Je pense pas qu'elle essaiera de s'échapper alors nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut pour avoir les informations que nous voulons savoir.

Ubbe revient vers Torvig et son frère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Ubbe à Torvig.

Torvig eu un sourire amère.

\- Je pense que je viens de comprendre pourquoi Louna voulait protéger son secret. C'est un vrai bordel.

Ubbe était d'accord. Il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences que le dévoilement de la vérité de Louna impliquerait. Il avait pensé que c'était normal, et maintenant Louna était faite prisonière et blessée.

La confusion reignait chez les fils de Ragnar. Bjorn voulait défendre Louna, Ivar semblait intrigué, Sigurd avait l'air confiant et Hvitserk était en état de choc. Depuis que Louna avait été amenée à la grande halle il n'avait pas dit un mot, l'obervant sans cligner des yeux. Ubbe voyait le remord dans le regard de son frère. Il était triste pour lui, il savait que Hvitserk la désirait hardement. Liff avait raison peut être Louna ne leur pardonnerait peut-être pas de l'avoir trahi, et si c'était vrai la chance que son frère pourrait l'avoir un jour était complétement anéantie. Ubbe soupçonnait que son frère ressentait bien plus que du désir pour la jeune femme.

La soirée n'en finissait pas, les vikings n'arrivaient pas à se décider quoi faire de Louna, ni même se mettre d'accord sur la raison de sa véritable présence chez eux. Le débat se finit très tard dans la nuit, quand il n'y eu plus personne encore éveillé pour débattre. Ce soir Kattegat s'endormit lentement dans le doute et la confusion totale.

* * *

\- Allez rentre là dedans ! Lui cria l'homme, et il poussa fort Louna à l'intérieur d'une cellule.

Pendant qu'elle était maintenue le deuxiéme homme attacha la chaine à une sorte de boucle en métal fortement fixée au milieu de la piéce sur le sol. Puis il s'en allèrent sans lui dire un mot.

\- Combien de temps allez vous me laisser là ? Louna leur demanda. Hey je vous parle ! Elle cria.

Mais les deux hommes ne répondirent pas, la porte de la cellule claqua et elle entendit ses verroux se fermer.

Louna était folle de rage. Toutes sortes de pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Elle voulait partir loin, s'enfuir, si seulement elle avait son kit de crochetage sur elle, avec la scie à métaux elle pourrait couper ses fer comme si elle coupait le beurre, et s'en aller sans alerter personne. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son paquetage ici, ses affaires étaient trop importantes pour elle. Quand elle pensait qu'elle avait accepté de les accompagner en Angleterre, elle ria de sa propre bêtise. Aujourd'hui ils la condamnaient pour sa différence. Elle aurait du partir dés qu'elle en était capable, une fois guérie elle aurait dû prendre ses affaires et aller vivre dans la forêt, elle aurait été seule, mais libre. Et elle ne serait pas dans une geôle cramoisie et infestée de rat. Louna regarda sa prison, une toute petite piéce avec quelques brin de pailles par terre et au fond un banc en bois qui avait dû en voir passer des conamnés à mort.

Louna tendit l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre qu'il y avait encore du brouhaha dans la grande halle, mais elle était beaucoup trop loin pour dicerner les mots. Les vikings parlaient de son sort encore probablement.

Elle alla s'assoir sur le banc. Son flanc devenait de plus en plus douloureux, ils pourraient au moins lui envoyer un guerrisseur. Son dos la brûler intensément aussi et sa tête la lancé. Le guerrier qui l'avait frappé à la tête avait dû frapper plus qu'elle pensait. Ou alors il avait réveillé une ancienne blessure. Elle essayé de s'examiner malgrè les mains attachées, sa plaie à son flanc ne saignait presque plus c'était bon signe. Mais la perte de sang l'avait grandement affaiblie, elle s'allongea.

Les heures passaient et la nuit commençait à tomber. Louna sentit la froid s'installer doucement dans sa cellule. La nuit allait être difficile. Elle regarda la lune monter dans le ciel, et les étoiles apparaitrent lentement les uns après les autres. Ce soir elle rêvait qu'elle rentrait chez elle.

* * *

 _-Docteur Stark ! Appela le colonel Clay._

 _Louna ferma sa porte à clef, prit son paquetage et alla rejoindre le colonel pour le début de leur nouvelle mission. Elle s'était bien préparé avait mis ses rangers son uniforme et son gilet par balle. Elle marcha vite dans les couloirs mais elle stoppa nette, faillant rentrer dans Carson._

 _\- Bonjour le courant d'air. Il dit._

 _Louna sourit légèrement, en ce moment le travail était chargé et ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux. Carson lui manquait et les moments intilmes avec lui aussi._

 _\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Carson demanda._

 _\- Laquelle ? Louna fit semblant de ne pas se rappeler._

 _\- Ne fais pas ça ? Il dit. C'est important. On vit ensemble maintenant, la mariage est la suite logique pour nous._

 _\- Je sais Carson. Elle répondit. Mais je ne me sens pas prête à me marier... C'est un trop gros engagement. Je t'aime, et j'espère qu'un jour on se mariera mais, on a enménagé ensemble i peine trois mois, c'est trop tôt._

 _Carson ria._

 _\- D'accord je comprends. Mais j'ai tellement hâte._

 _Le colonel Clay appela de nouveau Louna de loin._

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille. Dit Louna. C'est une mission importante, il ne faut pas partir en retard._

 _\- Fais attention à toi là-bas._

 _Mais avant de partir Louna s'approcha de Carson et l'embrassa passionnément. Carson embrassé bien aussi. Il était doux._

 _\- STARK ! Cria Le colonel Clay._

 _Louna se sépara de Carson avec un immence regret._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'ai comme une mauvaise sensation à propos de cette mission._

 _\- Tout va bien se passer. Je te fais confiance. Il la rassura._

 _\- A ce soir. Elle lui promis._

 _Puis Louna partit enfin. Elle courut pour rejoindre son équipe. Arrivée aux hangars elle posa son paquetage et pris un siége._

 _\- Toujours en retard celle là. Plaisanta Steven. Tu aurais dû enmener Carson avec nous je suis sûr qu'il peut y avoir assez de place dans le paquetage de Show._

 _Show le frappa sur la tête pour le punir de sa boutade. Steven ria fort. C'était un grand farceur dans l'âme. Et Show était sa cible préférée, il était toujours sérieux._

 _\- Je n'ai pas autant d'affaire que ça. Répliqua Show._

 _\- Tu devrais te trouver une copine ça te détendra. Steven continua._

 _Show grogna. Louna appréciait ces joutes verbales entre ses deux compagnons._

 _\- Ca suffit tous les deux. Le colonel Clay ordonna. Vous pourrez vous taper dessus quand on rentrera._

 _\- Bien chef ! Dit Steven._

 _Le colonel secoua la tête, ce gamin ne changera jamais._

 _\- Quelle est la mission ? Demanda Show. On ne nous a rien dit._

 _Le colonel fit décoller le vaisseaux._

 _\- Nos informateurs nous ont signalés un vaisseau Wraith isolé qui n'aurait pas bougé depuis plus d'une semaine._

 _\- C'est anormale. Dit Louna soucieuse. Les Wraith ne restent jamais trop longtemps au même 'ont t(ils dit d'autres._

 _\- C'est un de ceux qui nous ont attaqué pour la derniére bataille. Les chefs militaires veulent qu'on profite de leur situation pour infiltrer leur vaisseau et récupérer le code de brouillage qu'ils utilisent contre notre arme._

 _Louna acquieça, elle était d'accord. Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'au vaisseau ennemi._

 _\- Oh là ! Dit Steven. Ils sont bien amochés dite donc._

 _En effet les dégats étaient bien visibles. La coque entiére s'éffritait, rendant le vaisseau plus faible que jamais. Ils avaient dû fuir le combat avant la fin pour se sauver._

 _\- Bon. Dit le colonel. On entre, on sort sans faire de camping j'ai comme l'impression que ce vaisseau ne va pas tenir longtemps._

 _\- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarquer notre présence. Affirma Show._

 _\- Trop occupés à réparer leur vaisseau peut être. Louna dit._

 _Ils s'approchérent du vaisseau, une des portes du hangars était ouverte, ils profitèrent de l'occasion._

 _Louna sentit son coeur battre plus fort, d'ordinaire elle maîtrisait plus facillement sa peur, mais là elle ressentait comme si ses ennemis n'étaient pas aussi faibles qu'ils le parraissaient._

 _Ils se garèrent, puis sortir du vaisseau._

 _\- Laissez vos paquetages ici. Ordonna le colonel. Nous devrons faire très vite, prenez juste le matériel necéssaire et les armes._

 _Ils obéïrent tous aux ordres de leur chef puis le vaisseau s'occulta, une cache parfaite._

 _Le vaisseau Whraith était extrémement sombre, et froid, une sorte de brume étrange flottait au dessus du sol et les mur ressemblait à du tissus organique saignant et noséabond. Aprés trois cent ans de siècle ils avaient comprit que les vaisseaux Whraith était à moité organique et cela les rendait difficile à détruire en raison de leur capacité à se réparer tout seul. Mais là les circonstances forçaient surement les Whraith à travailler sur leur vaisseau pour accélérer la réparation._

 _\- Steven. Appela le colonel. Trouvez une salle de contrôle._

 _Il acquieça et sortie une sorte de petit ordinateur puis un scanner, il regarda les parois du mur, tentant de trouver un branchement électrique non organique pour accéder au réseau du vaisseau, puis avec un couteau il fissura le mur et se brancha avec un fil._

 _\- La salle de contrôle la plus proche se trouve à 500 métres d'ici. Dit il. Les capteurs du vaisseau indique d'importants signe de vie aux alantours._

 _\- Trop risqué. Dit le colonel. Une autre ?_

 _Steven regarda sur sa tablette._

 _\- Il y en a une un niveau en dessus de nous, mais...je ne sais pas comment y acceder les dégats du vaisseau sont trop importants pour que je puisse voir._

 _Le colonel grogna._

 _\- Bon on tente celle à 500 métres, Steven vous nous guider, je marche aprés vous, Stark et Show vous restez derrière pour couvrir nos arrière. Avançons le plus vite possible sans nous faire repérer._

 _Steven les guida à travers le vaisseau, tourna à gauche puis à droite, puis il stoppa nette. Il fit signe de se cacher et l'équipe se plaqua derrière des pôteaux. Une patrouille de Whraith s'avança vers eux, sentant des présences anormales, ils restèrent un moment là à regarder les autours. Louna n'osait pas respirer. Le colonel tenait fermement son arme contre lui, prêt à tirer s'il le fallait. Mais les Whraith s'éloignèrent._

 _\- Allons-y. Dit le colonel._

 _Ils longérent les murs en silence puis Steven s'arrêta. Ils avaient atteint une piéce étrange et terrifiante. Sur tous les murs de la pièces se trouvaient des sortes de cocons et dans chaque cocon il y avait un humain._

 _\- C'est dégouttant. Dit Steven, faisant une horrible grimaça._

 _\- C'est une des petites réserves de nouriture des Whraiths, ils les mettent dans ces cocons pour pouvoir les manger plus tard. Dit Show._

 _\- On ne peut pas les laisser là ! Affirma Louna._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça malheureusement, nous devons récupérer le code. Le Colonel dit. Avançons !_

 _Ils continuèrent, attentif à chaque virage. Et Steven s'arrêta encore._

 _\- C'est ici. Il désigna la porte._

 _Il se concentra pour l'ouvrir. Au loin on entendait des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Steven ouvrit la porte enfin et l'équipe s'engoufra dans la salle de contrôle. Steven alla droit sur la consôle des commandes et se brancha au système informatique du vaisseau._

 _\- C'est bon ? Demanda le colonel._

 _\- Encore une seconde. Steven dit._

 _Il fouilla dans le système informatique pour trouver le code._

 _\- Je l'ai ! Il sautilla puis sortit une clef de stockage de donnée et la brancha au vaisseau, volant le code._

 _Une fois fait il s'éloigna de la consôle et se idirigea vers la porte, se retourna pour voir son équipe le suivre pour le chemin du retour, mais en ouvrant la porte il ne remarqua pas un Whraith était juste derrière la porte. D'un geste rapide il tira sur Steven avec une arme paralysante._

 _\- STEVEN ! Hurla le colonel._

 _Louna prit son arme dans ses mains et tira sur le Whraith. Le colonel attrapa le bras de Steven et le tira sur le côté de la pièce. Des Whraiths commençaient à entrer dans la salle de contrôle. Show et Louna leur tirèrent dessus. Le bruit de leur armes alertant encore plus de troupes ennemis, mais il n'y avait aucune autre issus. La seule était la porte. Le colonel Clay commença à leur tirer dessus de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des cris retentirent parmi les ennemis et l'alarme du vaisseau fut déclenchée._

 _\- Merde ! Siffla Show._

 _Un Whraith venait juste de lui tirer dessus avec une arme paralysante, il était touché au bras._

 _\- Show ? Demanda Louna toujours en train de tirer._

 _\- Je ne peux plus bouger mon bras ! Il s'exclama._

 _Il y avait beaucoup trop de Whraith à présent. Le colonel cria._

 _\- On dépose les armes !_

 _Et les Wraith arrêtèrent de tirer. Ils leur prirent leurs armes puis les empoigna chacun les deux bras. Louna en vit deux tirer Steven sur le sol._

 _\- Pourquoi nous avoir demander de déposer les armes ? Demanda doucement Louna au colonel pendant qu'ils marchaient._

 _\- Ce vaisseau ne va pas tarder à exploser, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire tous paralyser et nous réveiller plus tard dans une cellule._

 _\- Alors vous préférez nous faire faire prisonier maintenant._

 _\- Ils nous enmenent à leur reine. Repérer le trajet Louna nous n'auront droit qu'à une seule chance._

 _Louna acquieça. Elle avait une parfaite mémoire et sans Steven pour les guider ils auraient aucunes chances de retourner à leur vaisseau. Elle entendait Show grogner derrière elle._

 _\- Salles insectes ! Me touchez pas ! Il grogna._

 _Les Whraith les emmenèrent dans une sorte de salle du trône. Ils virent la reine. Elle était comme ses congénères. La peau blanchâtre et dure, les yeux jaunes et les dents pointus. Mais ses cheveux était d'un profond noir rappelant les ténèbres. Ses grosses mains avec de très grandes griffes acérées. Quand elle se leva Louna vit qu'elle était très grande et musclée. Elle se frotta la main droite et la fissure dans sa paume. Elle avait envie de se nourrir. C'était aussi leur méthode interrogatoire. Il se nourrissaient en posant leur main sur le cœur des humains, et aspirant leur force vitale et leurs années de vie qu'il leur restait._

 _\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda la reine._

 _Sa voix rauque et sifflante, grinçant dans leurs oreilles._

 _\- Comment êtes vous monter à bord de ce vaisseau ? Elle continua._

 _Mais aucun des quatres humains ne répondirent._

 _\- Arrrrh ! Amenez moi celle là ! Elle ordonna en pointant Louna du doight._

 _Louna sentit la panique monter en elle. Tout son être protesta. Mais un Whraith la poussa dans le dos et elle se retrouva très proche de la reine, sentant même l'odeur fétide de sa bouche. La reine leva la main prête à la dévorer. Louna ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup._

 _\- Maintenant ! Le colonel cria._

 _La reine abaissa sa main mais Louna l'intersepta, elle lui prit fort le poignet, appuyant sur son cartillage, tira vers le bas et frappa fort le visage de la reine qui s'écroula sur le dos. Louna se releva, prit son élan, tourna sur elle même et lui frappa le visage avec son pieds, la tête de la reine Whraith alla se fraccasser sur la marche de son trône. Débousolée elle ne repris pas ses esprits tout de suite et Louna en profita pour lui monter dessus, elle enroula ses bras, bloqua ses mains, autour de sa tête et d'un coup sec lui brisa la nuque. Quand elle se retourna elle vit que Show et le colonel avait maîtrisé les quelques Whraiths qui étaient resté là pour les surveiller, ils étaient seuls._

 _\- Allez, on s'arrache ! Dit le colonel._

 _Puis il attrapa Steven toujours inconscient avec Show ils le portèrent chacun sous un bras et ils emboitèrent le pas de Louna. Ils arrivèrent très vite au vaisseau profitant de la panique générale._

 _\- Faite décoler le vaisseau Stark. Ordonna le colonel._

 _Louna s'installa sur le poste de pillotage. Mais une forte secousse secoua le vaisseau. Show tomba eu sol._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t'il._

 _Louna alluma les capteurs. Elle s'alarma._

 _\- Un autre vaisseau Whraith vient d'arriver. Elle annonça._

 _\- Quoi ? Dit le colonel._

 _\- Il tire sur le vaisseau Wraith endommagé._

 _\- Il ne sont pas sencé être allié ? Demanda Show._

 _\- Des alliés beaucoup trop gênant alors. Dit le colonel._

 _Louna regarda encore les capteurs._

 _\- Le vaisseau Whraith endomagé tente de passer dans l'hyper-espace._

 _Ils sentirent une autre secousse. Terriblement plus forte cette fois ci. Ils tombérent tous à terre sauf Louna qui se tapa l'arrière du crâne sur le siège._

 _Show et le colonel se relevèrent difficillement._

 _\- Que s'est il passé cette fois ? Demanda le colonel Clay._

 _\- Apparement.. Dit Louna. Le vaisseau Whraith s'est fait tirer en plein sur les moteurs pendant qu'il passait en hyper-espace. On a bougé, je ne reconnait pas la carte stéllaire... Oh bon sang !_

 _\- Quoi ? Demanda le colonel inquiet._

 _\- La coque du vaisseau Whraith est en surchauffe, et le moteur a reçu trop d'énergie d'un coup._

 _\- Combien de temps on a ? Demanda Show._

 _\- On en a pas ! Répliqua Louna._

 _Elle se dépécha de faire décoller le vaisseau et de sortir du vaisseau Whraith. Mais le vaisseau Whraith explosa beaucoup trop tôt. La coque du vaisseau humain commença à surchauffer et il fut propulser avec violence vers l'avant sous le coup du souffle. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans le vaisseau et les boucliers cédèrent._

 _Le calme revint un peu. Louna prit le temps de faire un rapport d'avarie._

 _\- Le souffle a grillé le système central de navigation. Les boucliers sont morts, on a perdu le moteur interstellaire, et le système de survie a surchauffé aussi, on perd beaucoup d'oxygène._

 _\- Ca veut dire quoi beaucoup ? Demanda le colonel._

 _\- Ca veut dire qu'il nous reste seulement trois heures d'oxygène. Il faut que Steven m'aide à faire les réparations._

 _Le colonel regarda leur collègue._

 _\- Il est toujours inconscient, commençez seule pour le moment._

 _Louna se mit au travail, d'abord le système de survie, mais la fuite était beaucoup trop importante. L'alarme de proximité se déclencha. Louna se précipita sur le tableau de bord._

 _\- Stark ? demanda le colonel._

 _\- Les capteurs ont repérés une planette droit devant. On devrait l'appercevoir dans quelques minutes._

 _\- Respirable ?_

 _\- Apparement._

 _\- Bien dit le colonel, on se pose et on répare notre vaisseau avant de repartir._

 _\- L'entrée dans l'atmosphère va être difficile. Prévient Louna. Les boucliers nous protégeront pas et la navigation ne réponds plus._

 _\- Faite au mieux c'est notre dernière chance._

 _Le coeur de Louna se serra. "dernière chance", la peur l'envahit._

 _Le vaisseau commença son entrée dans l'atmosphère de la planète, la coque se mit à chauffer puis elle s'embrasa._

 _\- On va trop vite ! Louna cria._

 _\- Redressez ! ordonna le colonel._

 _Louna tira sur les manettes de toute ses forces. Puis les flammes à l'exterieur du vaisseau s'éteigirent. L'atterissage était imminent._

 _\- On va s'écraser ! Hurla Louna._

 _Le vaisseau percutta le sol et et un flash de lumière éblouissa Louna._

* * *

Louna se réveilla en sursaut le souffle battant. Historique elle ne reconnaissait pas le lieu tout de suite. Elle essaye de s'essuyer le front avec la main mais elle fut stoppé nette par une chaîne qui lui broyait les poignets. Puis elle se rappela. Elle était en cellule. Elle essaya de se calmer. "Respire Louna" elle se dit.

\- Personne ne voit la prisonnière.

Louna entendit quelqu'un parler dehors.

\- J'ai été envoyé par la reine, pour ses soins. Répliqua un autre homme.

\- Trés bien, mais pas longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement rauque, éblouissant la cellule. C'était déjà le matin ? Torvig entra avec une trousse de soin.

\- Torvig ? Appela Louna.

Torvig s'approcha de Louna, amical, il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il demanda.

Louna essaya de se lever mais elle fut prise de vertige. Elle se rassit, elle avait chaud.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Elle dit à son ami.

Torvig prépara les remèdes. Il lui demanda de retirer sa tunique. Une fois fait il commença à nettoyer les plaies. Louna grimaça, ça brûlait énormément.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Torvig.

\- Je ne sais pas en fait. Répondit Louna en toute honnêteté. J'ai aidé la jeune Eldrid pour son accouchement et quand je suis rentrée je suis passée au marché m'acheter un poulet et.. AIE.

Torvig venait d'appuyer fort dans son dos là ou le fouet avait frappé.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Torvig. Tu auras de belles cicatrices.

Louna grimaça.

\- Quand je suis arrivée chez toi des guerriers m'attendaient, ils m'ont encerclé et attaqué et la suite tu l'a connais.

\- Et tu t'es défendu avec des bâtons ? Torvig se moqua un peu.

Les bâtons étaient des armes peu communes chez les vikings. Louna sourit aussi, contente d'avoir tenue dans un combat à une contre dix avec deux simple bâtons.

\- Un manche à ballet en vrai. J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. Tu sais qui a découvert mon secret ?

Torvig hésita.

\- Torvig ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

\- D'après ce que j'ai su. Hvitserk et Ubbe se sont entraîné ensemble et Hvitserk a été blessé, ils sont venus te voir tu n'étais pas là alors ils ont cherché des remèdes et des bandages chez moi, et...

\- Ils ont trouvé le sac. Termina Louna.

Alors c'était Ubbe et Hvitserk qui l'avaient trahi ? Ils ont trouvé son sac, mais ils auraient pu attendre ? Lui parler ? Essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle cacher son secret. Louna était très déçu des deux princes, leur trahison lui avait fait comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Elle commençait tout juste à les apprécier. Mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas surprise du tout de leur réaction. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils comprennent l'importance de sa vérité.

\- Alors... Que vais-je devenir maintenant ? Elle demanda.

Torvig était triste. Voir son amie ainsi, enfermée pour ce qu'elle était. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de cacher sa souffrance, qu'elle voulait se montrer forte.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas Louna. Il dit. Les vikings sont partagés.

\- Partagés ?

\- Oui... Certains pensent que tu es une sorcière et que je suis envoûté. D'autre que tu es une envoyée des dieux, et d'autres qui pensent que tu ne devrais pas être exécutée mais donné en mariage à un homme puissant. Ils ont beaucoup débattus hier, et ce matin ils se sont retrouvés dans la grande halle pour parler encore. La reine Lagertha m'a demande de ne pas venir et m'a envoyé ici.

\- Pourquoi elle ne veut voulait pas que tu y aille ?

\- J'ai faillit faire couler le sang pour te défendre.

\- Oh Torvig, je ne voulais pas te causer de problèmes.

\- N'ai pas de regrets. Tu avais raison de vouloir protéger ton secret. Je le comprends aujourd'hui.

Il lui passa de la crème pour aider à la cicatrisation, puis lui fit un bandage. Un bruit fracassant se fit entendre contre la porte.

\- C'est finit maintenant, faut sortir.

\- Oui j'arrive. Cria Torvig.

Puis il prit un petit bout de pain et un petit bout de fromage dans sa sacoche. Louna les regarda avec envie, elle était affamée, elle n'avait rien mangeait depuis la veille le gâteau chez Eldrid.

\- Tiens bon Louna. Je sais que les conditions de détentions sont terribles... Il faut que tu tiennes le coup.

Puis il partit, Louna ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait les forces nécessaires pour supporter cet emprisonnement. Physiquement elle était très faible, et psychologiquement elle commençait à regretter de ne pas être morte dans le crash. Elle serait sans doute morte sur le coup, alors que là elle devrait attendre un moment dans cette cellule sombre et froide jusqu'au jour de son exécution. Ce que venait de lui apprendre Torvig n'était pas très rassurant. Soit elle serait brûlée sur le bûcher soit elle passerait son temps à repousser les avances des hommes croyants courtiser une envoyée des dieux. Elle avait déjà trouvé qu'éconduire Hvitserk était compliqué alors elle n'osait pensé à ce qui se passerait si elle devait en éconduire plusieurs. Était-ce pour cela que Hvitserk l'avait trahi ? Pour se venger d'elle ? Et si jamais elle en sortait vivante elle devrait vivre avec les regards constamment sur elle. Elle souffla. Par terre elle trouva une sorte de petite pierre et traça une petite ligne sur le mur. Une barre pour un jour, elle espérait qu'elle ne resterait pas là très longtemps.


	11. Chapter 11

Louna passa la journée seule, dans sa cellule. Elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qui était le pire pour elle, rester enfermée sans rien faire et sans voir personne, ou alors sortir enfin de cette cellule et affronter le regard de tous. Aucunes de ces deux options ne lui plaisait mais elle devrait un jour y faire face. Elle le savait. Elle pouvait entendre quelques fois des personnes parler d'elle lorsque celles ci s'approchaient un peu trop près de sa prison, mais elle ne pouvait comprendre que quelques mots par-ci par-là. Et ce n'était guère réjouissant. Sorcellerie, dieux, traîtresse, démon, envoyée des dieux, tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité ni ce qu'elle était vraiment. Le vikings lui avaient même donné un surnom, la Dame de feu, parce qu'elle était sortie d'une boule de feu vivante, c'était vraiment ridicule. Louna se frotta la tête, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se poser des questions. Devrait-elle continuer à les aider, elle n'était pas surprise de leur réaction, ou alors devrait elle profiter de la première occasion pour s'enfuir et vivre seule dans la forêt. Elle y avait d'abord penser, mais après avoir passer près de trois journées entières toute seule entre quatre-murs elle ne voulait plus être toute seule. C'était déjà trop difficile d'être piégée sur cette planète, Louna pensait qu'elle deviendrait probablement folle si le savoir qu'elle avait acquis durant toute sa vie ne profiterait plus jamais à personne. Restait au village serait dure, passer devant les vikings en gardant la tête levée serait dure mais cela valait mieux que de n'être plus qu'un souvenir inutile.

Louna se tordit le ventre, elle avait faim. Non en fait elle était affamée. Conditions difficiles avait dit Torvig, c'était pire que ça. Louna n'avait encore jamais souffert de la faim. Depuis qu'elle était sur ce monde elle mangeait peu mais elle n'avait jamais passé trois jours presque sans manger et sans boire. Son estomac se broya, elle grimaça. Maudit soient les vikings, elle avait le droit à un bout de pain quand même !

Louna se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Il fallait marcher, ne plus penser à sa faim, penser à autre chose. A Torvig. Il allait la sortir de là. Torvig était son ami il ne laisserait pas tomber. Elle essaya de tirer sur ses chaines pour les desserrer un peu, soulager la douleur sur ses poignets. La fatigue la gagnait, elle respira durement, son cœur battait dure dans sa poitrine. Louna souffla, elle avait passé juste trois jours de détention et elle se sentait déjà faiblir. Il fallait qu'elle mange. Un léger vertige la prit.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et quelqu'un jeta quelque chose sur le sol. Louna sursauta de surprise, puis elle regarda le sol, elle écarquilla les yeux. Du pain ! Elle se jeta dessus sans réfléchir, mais une fois le bout de pain en main la rage l'envahit et elle balança le pain contre le mur. Il était vieux sec et moisi, avec une odeur repoussante s'échappant de lui. Louna préférait encore mourir de faim.

Elle regarda le ciel. Espérant apercevoir quelque chose, un vaisseau ou autre.

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas me chercher ? Elle demanda.

\- A qui parlez vous ?

Louna sursauta encore une fois, elle se retourna. La reine était là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Les vikings étaient très discret elle devait bien l'avouer.

Louna ne sourit pas. De la colère pure dans ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais pensé être traitée de la sorte. Mais la reine ne défaillit pas, elle regarda partout dans la cellule, Louna pouvait déceler une once de regret dans le regard de la reine mais n'y prêta pas attention. Puis elle vit le bout de pain par terre, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vous ferez apporter quelque chose d'autre. Elle dit gentiment.

\- Et je dois vous en être reconnaissante ? Louna demanda sarcastique.

La reine Lagertha souffla, elle s'approcha de Louna.

\- Essayer de comprendre, je n'avais pas le choix que de vous mettre au fer. Il n'est pas bon pour une reine de se montrer hésitante avec tous ces chefs de guerre aux alentours.

Louna ne répondit pas. Rien n'excusait ce qu'on lui faisait subir aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas mérité ça. Les chefs étaient responsable des actes de leurs hommes, Lagertha était responsable des actions contre elle. Louna ne pardonnerait pas juste parce qu'elle avait proposé de lui faire apporter un repas à la place d'un bout de pain pourri. Elle était trop fière. Elle préférait encore mourir, au moins elle garderait sa dignité intacte.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Louna demanda à la reine.

La reine sourit.

\- Je veux savoir comment je peux vous défendre. Comment faire pour convaincre tout le monde que vous êtes un bienfait pour notre peuple.

Louna eut un petit rire moqueur. La reine fut choquée, ne comprenant pas. La jeune femme avait beau être enchaînée et affaiblie elle montrait une volonté de fer à la défier. Autrefois douce et gentille Louna montré toute sa colère sans gène et une rancœur démesurée. La reine avait eu une mauvaise idée en la laissant dans la solitude autant de temps. Elle avait pensé que Louna parlerait plus facilement mais non.

\- Vous pensez que je vais rester après tout ça ? Louna demanda.

\- Et ou iriez vous ? Répliqua la reine.

C'était là la question.

\- Ailleurs. Elle répondit.

\- Vous avez des amis ici.

\- Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Vous ? Vous m'avez mise au fer, pendant trois jours avec seulement un bout de pain pourri à manger. Votre fils ? Il a envoyé ces guerriers qui ont voulu me tuer. Ubbe et Hvitserk ? Ils m'ont trahi. Je n'ai que Torvig comme ami. Et il n'est pas venu depuis trois jours...

Louna s'arrêta. La reine secouait la tête en signe de désaccord.

\- Je peux vous assurer que nous regrettons tous votre situation. Et Torvig... C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas venir. Vous êtes au cœur de toutes les discussions ici. Et nous avons beaucoup de questions.

\- Je ne vous direz rien. Annonça Louna.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Votre peuple n'est pas en âge de comprendre. Que mon secret soit dévoilé ou non ça ne change rien. Un jour peut être, dans un millénaire, mais pas maintenant.

Louna observa attentivement la reine. Se souvenant de son regard quand elle était dans la grande halle. Triste et intriguée.

\- C'est drôle. Louna dit. Vous n'êtes pas surprise.

Lagertha fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Quand on m'a emmené devant vous, je n'ai vu aucune surprise dans votre regard. Et là aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune colère en vous. Il n'y a que de la tristesse.

\- La raison est que je ne pense pas que vous soyez une menace. Et je vois maintenant que vous voulez partir de Kattegat.

\- Non il y a plus. Louna se rapprocha autant que les chaines lui permettaient. Vous le saviez, avant que ma vérité soit dévoilée.

Ce fut à la reine de garder le silence, elle soutenait le regard de Louna sans cligner des yeux. Tentant de cacher la vérité.

\- Vous étiez au courant. Continua Louna, elle secoua la tête. Comment l'aviez vous découvert ?

La reine hésita un instant. Puis elle choisit d'être honnête avec Louna. Peut être cela arrangerait les choses.

\- Torvig n'a pas de secrets pour Bjorn. La reine dit.

\- Et Bjorn n'a pas de secret pour vous.

La reine sourit. Mais Louna fut envahie par une vague de rage.

\- Il m'avait promit. Elle dit en colère.

Louna se retourna, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait plus envie de parler. Trop de chagrin et de déception. La reine accepta à contre-cœur.

\- N'en voulez pas à Torvig pour avoir confié votre secret à mon fils, sachez que nous sommes au courant depuis le jour ou Bjorn est rentré et que nous consacrons tous nos efforts pour améliorer votre situation. Cette cellule n'est pas confortable, mais c'est le seul endroit ou je vous sait en sécurité.

Louna ne se retourna pas, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, la reine sortit de sa prison, la laissant à nouveau seule. Seule avec ses pensées et son unique souhait, rentrer chez elle.

La nuit suivante a été une des pires que Louna n'ai jamais passé. La nuit si clair avec des étoiles si brillantes dans le ciel, la lune pleine au dessus d'elle laissant entrer toute sa lumière dans sa geôle, mais aussi la faim qui la tirailler. Louna avait imaginé beaucoup de mort possible pour elle, tuer par un Wraith, ou alors dans un vaisseau qui explosait ou alors sur un champ de bataille protégeant son peuple, ou encore en se battant une arme quelconque à la main. Mais jamais elle avait imaginé mourir de faim en regardant les étoiles. L'univers l'appelant pour son dernier voyage. C'était assez poétique en fait. Enfant elle avait grandit chez elle en regardant le ciel, voulant voyager pour toujours à travers les étoiles, aujourd'hui elle mourrait, en désirant voyager parmi les étoiles pour rentrer et rester chez elle à jamais. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de dormir malgré la douleur dans son ventre. Si elle devait mourir, qu'on lui accorde le droit de partir dans son sommeil. Elle sentait son corps s'éteindre peu à peu, sa faiblesse grandissante, elle cessa de se battre. Se laissa emporter dans un sommeil profond sous la protection de la lune. La main sur son cœur elle attendit de pouvoir enfin rejoindre ses ancêtres.

* * *

Hvitserk se réveilla en sursaut. Il dormait mal depuis qu'il avait trahi Louna. Il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il regrette son geste. Il avait agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il se retourna dans son lit et heurta une jeune femme nue. Il se rappela hier il avait eu besoin de compagnie et il était allé chercher une esclave.

Il lui tapota le dos, la réveillant.

\- Oui, mon seigneur. Elle dit.

\- Va me chercher à manger. Il ordonna.

Elle se dépêcha de se lever et de s'habiller puis elle sortit. Hvitserk ne put s'empêcher de voir des bleues sur la peau de la jeune femme, au niveau de ses hanches et de ses fesses. Il ressentit une pointe de regret, il avait été très brutal avec l'esclave, ce n'était pas son habitude. Il pouvait être bestiale et sauvage au lit, les fessées l'excitaient mais il n'était jamais violent au point de faire vraiment mal. Sa réputation allait prendre un sacré coup. Il ferma les yeux pensant à Louna. Ses courbes fluides, ses seins fermes et son sexe si doux. Il commença à se caresser. Il ne pouvait que l'imaginer nue, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de l'avoir. Tôt ou tard elle saurait que c'est lui qui l'avait dénoncé. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'esclave revint avec des fruits et de la viande, elle hésita un instant, gênée par le prince en train de se caresser elle décida de vite repartir mais Hvitserk l'appela de loin.

\- Ferme la porte. Déshabille toi.

Il se leva du lit et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il regarda la jeune fille ôter sa robe.

\- Enjambe moi. Il ordonna encore.

La jeune fille hésita mais elle obéit quand même, elle ne voulait pas être battue.

\- Je n'ai pas était très gentil hier, je vais me rattraper.

Puis il plongea la main sur le sexe de la jeune femme, trouva son bourgeon et commença à le tortiller. La jeune fille remua, laissant échapper de petites gémissements.

Hvitserk ferma les yeux pendant qu'il la caressait. Il l'avait choisit elle parce qu'elle avait très peu de poils, il imaginait qu'elle était Louna. Il pensait qu'il caressait son sexe si lisse. Il écoutait Louna gémir de plaisir sous ses doigts. Et demander plus. Le jeune esclave gémissait. Hvitserk embrassa tendrement son ventre, déposant ses lèvres, sentant la peau douce contre lui. Puis quand la jeune fille fut assez mouillée il l'apporta directement sur sa queue toujours les yeux fermés, imaginant le visage de Louna quand il l'a pénétré. Sentir les parois de son sexe sur le sien et le faire glisser. Encore et encore. Les cris de la jeune femme n'en finissait pas. Hvitserk se pencha vers l'arrière, murmurant le nom de Louna pour lui-même. Il sentit l'orgasme de la jeune fille sur son sexe puis il se vida en elle et il ouvrit les yeux. Il sentait l'esclave tremblante sur lui.

\- Voulez vous autre chose pour votre petit-déjeuner ? L'esclave demanda.

\- Sors d'ici. Hvitserk répondit.

L'esclave le laissa seul. Il mangea un peu. Réfléchissant eu meilleur moyen de pouvoir mettre en place son plan. Il voulait récupérer le sac de Louna, pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il y aurait peu être les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait sans cesse depuis des jours. Mais le sac était gardé depuis que Louna a été découverte, proche des appartements de Lagertha. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, ordre de la reine. Mais cela ne l'arrêtera pas, il avait besoin de savoir. Il finit de manger et se prépara pour sortir.

Il aimait le matin, Hvitserk n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi. Il était toujours plein d'énergie, il brûlait de vivre et il ne pouvait pas rester toute une matinée couché. Aujourd'hui il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude, mais c'était son plan. A la grande halle dans l'entourage de la reine il n'y avait que les esclaves qui se levaient aussi bonheur, et il comptait bien profiter de cette opportunité. Il se glissa parmi les maisons, fluide, les yeux vifs regardant partout pour ne pas se faire repérer. Puis il s'arrêta à un angle d'une maison et se précipita pour se coller contre le mur. Il vit passer devant lui le Yarl Liff, il se dirigeait vers la cellule de Louna. Intrigué Hvitserk le suivit sans faire un bruit.

\- Halte ! Cria un des gardes.

\- Je suis le Yarl Liff, je souhaite voir la Dame de feu.

\- Personne n'entre dans cette cellule. Par ordre de la reine. Répliqua un autre garde.

Hvitserk était curieux d'en apprendre plus. Il tendit l'oreille.

\- Je ne lui veut aucun mal, mais j'ai des questions à lui poser. Continua le Yarl Liff.

\- Tout le monde a des questions à lui poser. Répondit le premier garde. Vous n'êtes pas le premier Yarl à venir. Mais la reine Lagertha ne veut pas que la Dame de feu soit dérangée. Il faut partir maintenant.

\- Bien. Se résigna Liff. Je pars. Vous faite une grave erreur.

Hvitserk se tint prêt, la grande halle était tout prêt, il profita que les gardes soient concentré sur le Yarl Liff pour passer furtivement contre le mur de a cellule, puis il longea sans faire de bruit. Il trouva une sorte de petite fenêtre, avec des barres de fer incrustée dans le mur, formant des barreaux. Il regarda à l'intérieur. Elle était là, couchée sur un banc, les mains enchaînée, elle dormait. Sa poitrine se soulevait durement. Il voulait l'appeler pour la réveiller mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle ne voudrait probablement pas le voir en ce moment. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était prisonnière et ses regrets n'y changeaient rien.

\- Forseti. Il pria. Dieu de la justice et de la réconciliation, Louna ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive, s'il te plait veille sur elle pendant ces jours difficiles. Et donne lui la force de pardonner nos actes... Et de me pardonner un jour.

Il décida de partir. Il fallait continuer son chemin, Kattegat commençait à bien se réveiller et il fallait se dépêcher. Il atteint la grande halle rapidement, passa par un couloir, c'est une bonne chose qu'il connaisse les lieux par cœur. Puis il arriva à l'endroit ou le sac était. Tout proche des appartements de la reine. Il se cacha derrière un paravent. Il y avait la reine et Astrid dans la pièce. Et le sac dans un coin de la pièce. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se figea. Bjorn entra dans la pièce.

\- Mère. Il salua. As-tu pu faire parler Louna ?

La reine secoua la tête.

\- Elle refuse de parler. Elle se sent trahie.

\- C'est compréhensible. Répondit Bjorn.

\- Quelqu'un lui a donnait du pain moisi à manger. Je craint que les gardes ne respectent pas tous les ordres.

\- Elle n'a pas eu à manger ? Intervint Astrid. Ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de la convaincre.

Bjorn siffla entre ses dents. Il avait fait la promesse à son ami Torvig que Louna était entre de bonnes mains mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Un son se fit entendre à l'arrière de la pièce derrière le paravent. Quelque chose était tombé. Bjorn, Lagertha et Astrid s'arrêtèrent de parler un instant pour regarder et voir un chat se faufiler entre des malles en bois.

\- J'ai une idée. Dit Astrid. Nous pourrions envoyer cette esclave que Louna a aidé un jour... Quel est son nom... La jeune fille enceinte que Louna nous a présenté et demander de la mettre en cuisine plus tôt à cause de douleurs anormales.

\- Taira ? Demanda Lagertha. Oui c'est une bonne idée. Mais comment savoir qu'elle nous aidera à la convaincre de rester.

\- C'est dans son intérêt. Si Louna reste elle sera protégée. Sinon elle retournera satisfaire les besoins des hommes.

\- Oui. Dit Bjorn. Nous devrions aller la voir, il faut tenter.

La reine accepta, et ils partirent tous les trois à la recherche de la jeune esclave Taira.

Hvitserk se retrouva enfin seul dans la pièce, il alla droit sur le sac et le prit. Cette opération se passer à merveille pour lui, il avait le sac et il venait d'apprendre que la reine et Bjorn voulaient convaincre Louna de rester avec eux. Hvitserk était content il espérait qu'ils réussissent. Et il voulait aussi voir cette esclave dont ils parlaient. Taira serait la seule personne qui pourrait l'approcher, elle serait donc la seule personne qui pourrait lui dire ce que Louna pensait.

Il voulut partir mais au moment ou il ouvrait la porte il vit le chat qui avait interrompu la conversation.

\- Merci l'ami. Il riait.

Ce chat l'avait bien aidé quand il avait fait tombé un sceau vide sans faire attention, le bruit avait fait peur au chat qui dormait paisiblement juste à côté et celui ci avait bien faillit le faire repérer. Mais heureusement sa présence n'avait pas été découverte. Il était content de lui même.

Il cherche un endroit ou il serait tranquille pour ouvrir le sac, l'armurerie de la reine serait parfaite pour ça, personne n'y venait jamais. Il se faufila dans les couloirs se dépêchant mais il tomba nez à nez avec son frère.

\- Ubbe ! Il s'exclama.

\- Hvitserk ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il demanda.

Ubbe regarda son frère puis il vit le sac de Louna. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je savais bien que tu ferais quelque chose d'inconsidéré comme ça ! Il dit.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as suivis ? Hvitserk demanda.

\- Il fallait bien. Avoua Ubbe. Tu pensais quoi ? Que personne ne se rendrait compte de la disparition de ce sac ?

\- Ecoute. Dit Hvitserk. Il faut que je sache... Je dois savoir...

Hvitserk regarda son frère avec insistance.

\- Toi aussi tu veux savoir. Il dit à Ubbe.

Ubbe hésitait.

\- Ecoute on va dans l'armurerie, on regarde le sac et on le ramène le plus vite possible. Lagertha ne se rendra compte de rien.

Un son de pas se fit entendre au loin, des gardes venaient dans leur direction. Ubbe acquiesça.

\- Bon c'est d'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans l'armurerie et Hvitserk commença à l'ouvrir sur une table. Il en sortit tout un tas d'objets étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Puis il prit une sorte de bouteille. Il l'ouvrit, ça sentait bon, une odeur forte de fleur sauvage. Ca ressemblait à du savon. Ubbe sortit une sorte de petite malle à l'intérieur des toutes petites fioles qui sentait fort.

\- Ca doit être des remèdes. Il dit.

Puis il prit une petite boule en métal avec une sorte de pierre incrustée. Lorsqu'il toucha la pierre elle s'alluma et des images apparurent devant lui, il sursauta. Hvitserk regardait fixement les images qui défilaient.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est à ton avis ? Il demanda à son frère aîné.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très beau.

Il y avait des image de grandes villes avec des tours immenses qui pouvaient toucher le ciel, des cités gravées directement dans la roche d'une gigantesque montagne, le levé d'un soleil rouge et d'un autre couleur d'or. De grandes cascades tombant dans les abîmes, des oiseaux si grands qu'ils pouvaient atteindre la taille d'un homme adulte, des chats aussi grands que des chevaux, rayés et gracieux. D'immenses villes, encore plus grandes que les châteaux des dieux. Des paysages magnifiques et intriguant à la fois.

\- Tu crois que c'est chez elle ? Demanda Hvitserk.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ubbe remis la petite boule dans le sac de Louna. Son peuple devait être un très grand peuple pour pouvoir construire des villes aussi grandes. Ubbe continua à regarder dans le sac. Il y avait des vêtements fait de tissus inconnus et tout plein de petites boîtes. Puis il trouva une sorte de couteau dans un fourreau, il le tira dévoilant une lame brillante et tranchante, mais le couteau était incroyablement léger et solide. Ubbe écarquilla les yeux de surprise et regarda le couteau avec envie.

\- C'est étrange. Il dit. J'ai regardé les autres sacs il n'y avait pas tout ces objets.

\- C'est une femme. Plaisanta Hvitserk.

Ubbe ria aussi. Il trouva une sorte de petite pochette en cuir. Il ouvrit et vit des sortes d'images figées sur de petites feuilles, comme des petites peintures représentant la réalité. Sur la première, il y avait Louna, elle était plus jeune, vêtue d'une très belle robe de couleur rouge, flottante dans l'air laissant apparaître ses bras et ses jambes jusqu'au genoux, mettant merveilleusement bien sa poitrine en valeur. Il regarda une autre, elle était vêtue de l'uniforme des guerriers de son peuple, le même uniforme que les deux hommes retrouvés dans la boule de feu. La troisième était plus étrange. Elle n'était pas toute seule, il y avait un homme avec elle, de profil et le regard de Louna était fascinant.

\- Qui est-ce ? Il demanda.

Hvitserk détourna le regard d'un objet qui se mettait apparemment sur le visage devant les yeux et qui semblait tenir sur les oreilles pour regarder la pochette de cuir dans les mains de son frère. Il regarda l'image, Louna et l'homme et fronça les sourcils.

\- Carson. Il dit.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Ubbe demanda.

Hvitserk ne savait pas comment répondre mais il était sûr que l'homme était Carson. Les yeux de Louna quand elle le regardait ne laissaient aucun doute, ils brillaient comme si elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il y avait de l'amour dans son regard, du bonheur et de la fascination. Le cœur de Hvitserk se serra. La façon dont Louna regardait cet homme, jamais une femme ne l'avait regardé comme cela. Comme s'il était tout pour elle, que rien d'autre ne comptait. Maintenant Hvitserk comprenait pourquoi Louna l'avait éconduit. Elle était fidèle à Carson parce qu'elle l'aimait si profondément qu'elle était prête à vivre seule pour lui rester fidèle. Hvitserk regarda une autre image ou l'on voyait mieux Carson. Il fronça les sourcils. Ne comprenant pas cette fois. Carson n'était pas très séduisant, il n'était pas repoussant certes mais il n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait dire un bel homme, et il n'avait pas l'allure d'un guerrier. Il avait un visage très doux pour un homme.

\- Pourquoi elle t'aime ? Hvitserk demanda.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Ubbe.

\- Non je ne te parlais pas à toi.

Ubbe acquiesça.

\- On devrait rapporter le sac maintenant. Annonça Ubbe.

Hvitserk était d'accord avec son frère. Il commença à ranger les objets étranges dans le sac, mais pendant que Ubbe ne regarda pas il glissa la pochette de cuir avec les images sous sa tunique. Une fois le sac fermé ils partirent ramener le sac.

Rapporter le sac était beaucoup plus facile que Hvitserk ne le pensait. Il n'y avait pas de gardes, pas besoin vu que la reine n'était pas là, alors il pu rentrer déposer le sac et ressortir sans que personne ne le voit. Hvitserk était pensif et silencieux, Ubbe s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il le convainc d'aller à la cabane de pêche pour discuter. Hvitserk accepta, c'était le moment de tout avouer à son frère.

* * *

Quand Louna ouvrit les yeux, elle fut très surprise de voir qu'elle était encore en vie. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne passerait pas la nuit dans l'état qu'elle était. Elle soupira, imaginant la journée qu'elle allait passer. L'attente était insupportable. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ferma les yeux, imaginant qu'elle était dans le petit endroit tranquille qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire sa toilette, au bord de l'eau écoutant les oiseaux chanter, sentant une odeur de poulet fumé dans l'air. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se releva. Elle avait pas imaginé, elle était sûre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Louna vit deux personnes entrer dans la cellule. Bjorn d'abord, et ensuite par le plus grande surprise de Louna la jeune Taira entra après lui, un plateau dans les mains.

\- Taira. Dit Louna. Que fais tu ici ?

\- La reine m'envoie. Je vous en prie il faut vous nourrir.

Louna regarda profondément la jeune femme. L'insistance dans son regard. Puis elle regarda Bjorn qui s'était mis à l'écart.

\- Puis-je parler seule à seule avec Taira ? Louna demanda à Bjorn.

Bjorn acquiesça puis il sortit attendre Taira dehors.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Louna à la jeune femme. Les douleurs au ventre ?

\- Je vais bien merci et je n'ai plus de douleurs. Les remèdes que vous m'avez donné ont bien fait effet.

Taira regarda un instant Louna.

\- La reine t'as demandé de me parler c'est cela. Pour me convaincre de rester volontairement.

\- Pourquoi refusez vous ? Demanda Taira.

\- La reine veut que me convaincre de rester mais tant que je n'accepterais pas je resterais dans cette cellule. Rester à Kattegat ne changera pas mon statut de prisonnière. Et rester pour quoi ? Et pour qui des personnes qui veulent me tuer par ignorance ? Taira tu es une esclave, tu comprends ce que je veux dire j'en suis sûre, être obligée de rester quelque part tout en voulant être ailleurs. N'être jamais totalement libre. J'avais une chance de pouvoir me faire une vie ici. Cette chance s'est envolée et je n'ai plus qu'un seul désir.

\- De rentrer.

Taira comprenait, depuis qu'elle était esclave à Kattegat elle ne passait pas une journée sans vouloir rentrer chez elle et bien qu'elle ait pu marchander et obtenir des avantages grâce à Louna la souffrance qu'elle ressentait n'avait pas changé.

La reine voulait que Louna reste pour utiliser ses connaissances, pas pour elle, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était encore en vie. Si elle avait été juste un soldat, une guerrière sans savoir ils n'auraient eu aucun remord à la supprimer car ils n'auraient rien perdu. Mais il y avait peu de bon guérisseurs chez les vikings et les connaissances de Louna étaient précieuses. Au fond c'était pour ça qu'elle avait autant d'importance, le fait qu'elle vienne d'un autre monde n'y changeait absolument rien, elle aurait pus venir de l'autre bout du monde elle aurait été dans la même situation.

C'était difficile pour Taira de convaincre Louna, elle avait de trop gros arguments, mais elle tenta autre chose. Comme lui avait dit la reine, il semblait que Louna agissait souvent avec son cœur.

\- Mais que va t'on faire si vous partez ? Demanda Taira.

\- Les vikings ont vécu bien avant que j'arrive ils vivront tout aussi bien quand je serais partis.

\- Je ne pensais pas aux vikings mais à tous les esclaves de cette ville.

Louna fronça les sourcils.

\- Jamais une personne libre ne s'est intéressée au bien-être des esclaves, depuis votre emprisonnement les gens ont peur que vous les abandonniez. Vous pouvez faire changer les choses même si vous êtes prisonnière. La situation a beaucoup changé, les vikings pensent que vous êtes une envoyée des dieux et ils savent que vous vous inquiétez des esclaves.

\- Ils ne vous traitent plus de la même manière ?

\- Non. Répondit Taira. Ils ne veulent pas attirer la colère des dieux sur eux. Louna vous devez rester, ici vous pouvez faire de grandes choses et vous ne serez pas seule. Peu importe pourquoi les vikings veulent que vous restiez tant que vous n'êtes pas seule. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas retourner à ma situation d'avant. Vous devez rester. Ca ne sera pas facile mais vous survivrez.

\- Et pour ceux qui me prennent pour une sorcière ?

\- La reine vous propose de vivre avec elle dans le grand skali jusqu'au départ de la grande armée. Avec les gardes personne ne vous approchera.

Louna voulait bien croire qu'elle pourrait vivre dans le grand skali. Que tout pourrait s'arranger. Mais c'était difficile, pourtant Taira était dans le vrai lorsqu'elle disait qu'au moins elle ne serait pas seule. Peut être pourrait elle vivre avec les vikings encore quelques temps, voir si elle pouvait supporter cette vie alors que son secret était découvert, elle pouvait au moins essayer. Louna attrapa un bout de viande et le porta à sa bouche, le bout de viande fondit presque sur sa langue tellement il était bon, Louna se régala.

\- Ah la vache ! Elle s'exclama trop heureuse de manger.

\- Ce n'est pas de la vache c'est du poulet. Rectifia Taira.

Louna eut un petit rire. Taira la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Non je sais, c'est juste une expression. Expliqua Louna.

\- Et le rapport avec une vache ?

\- Aucun.

Louna riait, ça faisait du bien.

\- Tu peux dire à la reine que j'accepte de rester vivre parmi les vikings et que j'accepte de lui parler. Mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à certaines de ses questions.

Taira sourit, très heureuse. Elle sortit, laissant Louna manger tranquillement.

* * *

Hvitserk et Ubbe étaient allongés dans l'herbe, contemplant la mer calme devant eux.

\- Vraiment ? Pas de poils ? Demanda Ubbe.

\- Je te jure. Elle était magnifique sortant de l'eau nue.

Ubbe ria fort.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle t'obsède ! J'aurais bien aimé la voir.

Hvitserk lui tapa l'épaule.

\- Ubbe ! Hvitserk ! Sigurd appela de loin ses frères.

\- Sigurd. Dit Ubbe. Tu arrives trop tard on a déjà pêcher tous les poissons.

Hvitserk ria.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y en a encore des petits à ta portée. Taquina Hvitserk.

Le pauvre Sigurd était la cible de toutes les bonnes moqueries de ses frères. Mais il n'est pas venue pour attraper des poissons.

\- Des guerriers ont amenés Louna à la grande halle. Il annonça.

Hvitserk se mie sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde.

\- Quoi ? Il dit.

\- C'est la vérité. Dit Sigurd. On dit que Lagertha a proposé à Louna de vivre avec elle dans le grand skabi.

\- Et elle a accepté. Finit Ubbe en grimaçant.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Hvitserk. Tu me disais que tu voulais qu'elle reste aussi.

\- Oui je veux qu'elle reste. Mais la savoir aux côtés de Lagertha ne me plait pas.

\- Elle sera plus en sécurité que chez Torvig. Dit Sigurd. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens qui veulent la tuer pour le moment.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut lui parler ? Demanda Hvitserk.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il y avait une foule de garde quand je l'ai vu passer devant moi.

Hvitserk souriait, ses prières avaient été exaucées. Il pourrait voir Louna encore, lui expliquer. Si elle acceptait de rester vivre avec eux elle pourrait l'accepter dans sa vie. Tout n'était pas perdu en fait. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait son secret elle pourrait s'ouvrir à lui plus facilement.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas la voir. Dit une voix tout prêt d'eux. Les trois frères virent Ivar ramper vers eux.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Hvitserk. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non. J'ai entendu. Ce que l'esclave lui a dit pour la convaincre. Ce n'est absolument pas pour nous qu'elle va rester.

\- C'est pas important pourquoi elle reste. Dit Ubbe. On peut lui faire changer d'avis.

\- Oui. Dit Ivar. Mais elle ne peut pas rester avec Lagertha. Cracha Ivar.

\- C'est étonnant. Dit Sigurd. Tu aimes bien Louna. Ca m'étonne de toi.

\- Que penses tu mon frère, c'est une femme intelligente. Suffisamment intelligente pour voir au delà de mon infirmité. Je suis sûr que j'ai mes chances avec elle.

Sigurd pouffa de rire, Ubbe haussa les sourcils mais Hvitserk se figea. Il regarda durement son plus jeune frère. Sans un mot il se rassit par terre, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de mettre son jeune rival de frère sur la touche. Malheureusement il partait avec un gros désavantage. Il l'avait trahi et Ivar avait raison. Louna était très intelligente, elle n'était pas une femme à se moquer d'un homme à cause de son infirmité. Mais Hvitserk ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Jamais, et maintenant qu'il savait que Louna resterait à Kattegat il se battrait jusqu'au bout.


	12. Chapter 12

Le reflet est une chose bien étrange, il renvoie une image de soit même lorsque l'on se regarde dans un moiroir. Il dévoile la vérité au plus profond de l'être laissant apparaître notre véritable personnalité marquée sur les traits du visage.

Visage fatigué, teint pâle et regard vide. L'aventurière pleine de vie avait laissé sa place à une nouvelle femme qui ne ressentait plus que de la colère et du désespoir. Ces jours en captivité l'avait usés. Louna ne se reconnaissait tout simplement pas. Aujourd'hui sourire lui était difficile et les raisons de continuer à vivre se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses. S'il n'y avait pas eu Taira elle se serait tout simplement laissé mourir de faim, mais elle avait vu la détresse de la jeune femme. Sa peur de se faire abandonner, elle comprenait cela. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait, toutes les deux se sentant seules, toutes les deux n'ayant pas le choix que de vivre dans une ville qu'elles ne supportaient pas. Mais Taira avait un espoir tout de même, elle pourrait un jour retrouver sa liberté, pour Louna se serrait différent, bien qu'elle soit une femme libre elle ne se sentait pas libre. Puisqu'il fallait choisir entre vivre avec des vikings, vivre seule dans la forêt ou partir vivre dans une autre contré. Elle avait choisie la solution la moins pire pour elle, mais elle sentait ses mains liées quand même.

Ce soir elle dînerait avec la reine, elle l'avait invité, Louna n'avait pas pu refuser et elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait demander à Lagertha si elle pouvait continuer son travail de recherche de remèdes. Pas forcément pour les vikings mais surtout pour elle, c'était derénavent la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour appaiser son terrible désir.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux jeunes esclaves portant une bassine, puis d'autres esclaves avec des sceaux d'eau chaude. Un bain quelle merveilleuse idée ! Louna commençait à se dire qu'on pourrait la confondre avec un bouc. Elle remercia les jeunes filles quand elles sortirent. Très genées celles ci n'osèrent pas la regarder et s'enfuir presque en courant.

\- Je pense que je vais devoir m'habituer à ce genre de réaction. Dit Louna.

Louna se prépara pour son bain, sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps elle en rêvait depuis longtemps. Taira arriva pour l'aider mais Louna refusa. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait la laisser seule et de prendre un temps pour elle même aussi. Taira accepta, elle reviendrait plus tard. C'était très étrange pour Louna de la voir vouloir l'aider à tout prix. Même si Taira lui avait dit que la reine l'avait libéré des cuisines et avait fait d'elle une sorte de suivante pour Louna. Louna avait toujours un sentiment de malaise vis à vis d'elle. Elle se promit de toujours prendre soin d'elle et de son bébé.

\- Gentille fille. Se dit Louna à elle-même en regardant Taira sortir.

Puis elle plongea dans son bain, l'eau chaude la tirallant sur ses blessures mais la douleurs fut vite atténuée et elle savoura chaque instant.

* * *

En sortant de ses appartements Louna trouva des guerriers à sa porte. Dans le couloir ils jouaient à une sorte de jeu, lancer des pièces dans un sceau au loin. Elle voulut passer à côté d'eux en toute discrétion mais l'un des guerriers l'interpella.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Il lui dit.

Louna se retourna.

\- Je souhaite simplement rendre visite à mon ami Torvig avant le dîner de ce soir. Elle expliqua.

\- Je regrette Dame Louna, les ordres de la reine sont clairs. Vous ne pouvez rester seule en dehors de votre chambre.

\- Suis-je prisonière ?

\- Non, Dame Louna.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser libre d'aller ou je veux ?

Le guerrier ne sut pas répondre à la question.

\- Si je ne peux pas rester seule en dehors de ma chambre accompagez moi. Louna dit au guerrier.

Puis elle partit sans dire un mot de plus, faisant à peine attention aux guerriers derrière elle qui récupéraient leurs armes pour la suivre.

* * *

Louna frappa à la porte. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps Torvig ouvrit immédiatement. Souriant, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour l'enlacer.

\- Louna. Il murmura. Ils t'ont libérés.

\- Presque. Elle répondit, montrant du regard l'armée de gardes derrière elle. Tu as vu mon nouveau fan club ?

Torvig rie, Louna et ses expressions étranges, il n'arrivait pas toujours à comprendre mais cela lui faisait beaucoup rire.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Lagertha pour la garde. Il avoua.

Choquée, Louna équarquilla les yeux. Torvig se déplaca, il quitta le perron ou il était et vint se mettre contre le mur sur le côté du passage. Louna fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Elle demanda, perplexe.

Torvig ne répondit pas, il se contenta de la regarder.

\- Je n'ai même plus droit à de l'intimité ! Elle s'exclama.

Torvig se plaqua encore plus contre le mur, comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Agacée Louna regarda comme elle pouvait derrière son ami.

\- Qu'est ce que tu caches ? Elle demanda.

\- Rien du tout.

\- Montre moi. Elle demanda.

Résigné Torvig laissa Louna voir ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Horrifiée Louna ne sut quoi dire, elle se sentait trop coupable de ce qu'elle voyait. Les murs de la maison de Torvig étaient noirs comme si on avait mis le feu à sa maison et sur le sol des marres de sang. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Des personnes ont voulu mettre le feu à la maison de Torvig parce qu'ils croyaient que Louna était une sorcière, il avait voulut la protéger et voilà ce qu'il avait reçu pour son aide. Et en observant les tâches de sang sur le sol, certaines plus anciennes que d'autres elle comprenait que des animaux avaient dû être sacrifiés juste devant sa porte. Louna se sentie très nauséeuse d'un coup. C'était sa faute. La maison de Torvig a été souillée par sa faute.

\- Qui a fait ça ? Elle demanda.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Torvig. J'en découvre chaque jour et...

\- Quoi ? Combien il y en a eu ?

Louna déplaça les corbeilles de plantes qu'il y avait à côté du sang pour voir jusqu'ou la souillure allait.

\- Non Louna, ne fait pas ça ! Torvig tenta de la retenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de te traîter comme ça !

\- Arrête s'il te plait. Il plaida.

Mais Louna n'arrêta pas, elle continua de chercher jusqu'à un moment ou elle souleva une corbeille et resta paralysée sur place. Là sur le sol et sur le mur, il y avait des empreintes humaines faites avec du sang. Des petites empreintes de mains, et des grandes.

\- Torvig, ne me dis pas que des humains ont été sacrifés ici ? Elle demanda, les larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux.

Torvig ne répondit pas mais Louna vit la réponse dans ses yeux.

\- Oh Torvig je suis vraiment désolée.

Louna ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. C'est vrai que Louna n'était pas la seule concernée par son secret, Torvig l'était aussi depuis le jour ou il avait accepté de la couvrir et de la faire venir vivre chez lui. Parce qu'il l'avait aidé et protégé il était aujourd'hui condamné au même sort que Louna. La seule différence était que lui était viking, il est de ce monde et c'est un grand ami de Bjorn. S'il ne l'avait pas été Torvig aurait été tué par une foule de viking armée de torches et de fourches à sorcière ou même pire.

\- Louna, écoute moi. Dit Torvig. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ton secret était important à protéger je comprend maintenant et j'assume t'avoir couvert. Je ne regrette rien je sais que j'ai bien agit. J'assume mon choix.

\- Mais toutes ces personnes mortes, et ta maison...

\- Des esclaves, tu as plus de valeurs qu'eux Louna.

\- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je croyais que la situation avait changé en bien pour les esclaves, c'est ce que Taira m'a dit.

\- Pour certains d'entres eux oui. Mais pas pour les autres. Louna, rentre au grand skali, ne reste pas là. Certains vikings se sont réunis en secret il projètent de te sacrifer. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Lagertha une garde pour toi et que tu vives au grand skali avec la reine, mais ça reste trop dangereux si tu reste dans les rues. Allez rentre.

Louna finit par accepter à contre-coeur. Torvig rentra dans sa maison et en sortit avec quelque chose dans la main. C'était le poignard de Louna, celui que Hvitserk lui avait offert.

\- Prends ça avec toi. Dit Torvig à Louna. Garde le toujours sur toi quoi qu'il se passe.

Il lui donna le poignard. Pour sa sécurité elle le garderait toujours sur elle derénavant. Louna eut un petit rire. C'était ironique, Hvitserk l'avait trahi et c'était le poignard qu'il lui avait offert qui lui assurerait sa sécurité. Amère, elle pensa à Hvitserk, pourquoi l'avait il trahi avec son frère ? A t'il voulut se venger d'elle ? Elle devait savoir mais honnêtement elle ne savait pas comment elle réagira quand elle le verra. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchie, ça pouvait attendre, mais pas la situation de Torvig. Les villageois continueraient de souiller sa maison et de sacrifier des animaux et des humains si elle ne décidait pas de s'éloigner de lui, pour le protéger. Cela lui coûterait mais elle le ferait. Torvig était son seul ami. Alors elle devrait vivre avec la royauté. Elle qui s'était promis de rester loin de la famille royale, c'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se passer. Il semblait que sa vie tournerait essentiellement autour de la reine et de tous les princes.

Désolée et amère elle s'éloigna de la maison de Torvig, se demandant si un jour elle franchirait à nouveau son seuil. Reprenant la route vers sa goêle de luxe, ses gardes la suivant de près.

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Kattegat, les vikings commençaient à allumer des torches dans les rues et des feux dans les maisons. Louna marchait dans les couloirs du grand skali. L'architecture était magnifique. Le bois magnifique et des colonnes illuminées par des petites flammes dansantes et donnant des airs sauvages et dangereux aux dragons et aux loups sculptés. Arrivée dans les appartements de la reine Louna entra seule dans une pièce ou l'attendait une grande table de bois et garnie de plat divers et de pichets d'hydromel. Un feu dans l'âtre plus loin. Sa garde resta à l'extérieur, lui permettant d'avoir de l'intimité avec la reine. Seule dans la pièce, la reine n'étant pas encore là, Louna en profita pour oberver plus en détails les objets qui l'entouraient.

Il y avait ici des objets et des meubles d'une grande beauté. L'intérieur de ce grand skali n'avait rien à voir avec la maison de Torvig, plus pauvre en meuble et en décoration. Mais Louna ne se sentait pas chez elle.

Le sol jonchée de peaux de bêtes lui donnait une sensation agréable sous les pieds. Louna eu une pensée triste pour ses camarades décédés, le docteur Steven était un amoureux inconditionnel des temps anciens et vivre ici parmis les vikings l'aurait enchanté.

Parfois il lui arrivait de regretter de ne pas croire à l'existence des dieux. Louna pensait que cela aurait plus facile pour elle. Elle aurait mieux accepté sa situation, pensant qu'il y a une explication précise et une bonne raison à tout ce qui lui arrive. Que chaque chose était la volonté d'un être divin et supérieur et que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne pourrait changer cela. Qu'il faudrait l'accepter et aller de l'avant. Elle comprenait les croyances des vikings, qu'ils pensent que leur destinées sont déjà tissées par les dieux. Mais elle ne pouvait pas croire juste pour aller mieux, elle savait au plus profond d'elle. Les croyances divines sont pour les peuples pas encore capables de pouvoir expliquer l'inexpliquable et incapables de se débrouiller par eux même qu'ils pensent qu'ils ont besoin des dieux pour donner une bonne raison à leurs propres existences. Louna ne croyait pas aux dieux. Son peuple ne croyait pas aux dieux. Parce qu'il avait voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait aux sommets des montagnes il avait tout fait pour gravir les ascentions les plus difficiles. Parce qu'il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait sous la mer il a tout fait pour atteindre les profondeurs les plus extrèmes de son monde. Parce qu'il a voulu comprendre de quoi était fait son monde il a su découvrir l'infiniment petit et parce qu'il a enfin tout connu de son monde il a voulu découvrir l'infiniment grand. Pour voir ce qu'il y avait au loin dans l'espace et pour pouvoir y aller. Tout ces découvertes n'ont été possibles que lorsqu'il avait abandonné ses croyances divines pour croire aux découvertes scientifiques et à tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et toucher par lui même. Apprenant de ses erreurs il a été capable de progresser et d'apprendre encore plus. Et lorsque l'erreur était fatale son peuple ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. C'était ainsi que Louna se sentait. Si elle était piégée sur ce monde elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Et personne d'autre, et surtout pas les dieux. Et si son secret était trahi, inutile de penser que c'était par la simple volonté des dieux, elle ne laisserait pas Hvitserk et Ubbe se décharger de leur responsabilité.

Comptemplant le feu qui crissait doucement Louna était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était écrasée elle pensait à son passé sans souffrir du manque et de l'abandon. Se remémorant qui elle était. En quoi elle croyait. Ce qu'elle pourrait faire aujourd'hui. Elle pourrait maintenant vivre chez les vikings sans se cacher. Être juste elle-même. Elle n'était pas obligée de répondre à toutes les questions, mais elle pourrait convaincre qu'elle n'était ni une sorcière, ni une envoyée divine. Et la maison de Torvig ne serait plus souillée par des ignorants.

Louna entendie des pas derrière elle.

\- Pour mon peuple, regarder dans les flammes c'est voir sa propre destiné. Dit doucement la reine Lagertha en s'approchant.

Louna ne détourna pas les yeux du feu.

\- Pour mon peuple. Louna répondit. C'est un des cinq éléments fondamentaux et spirituels de la nature. Mes ancêtres croyaient que le feu purifiait le coeur des hommes. Et accentuait leur curiosité.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différents alors. Dit Lagertha.

Louna tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Découvrant juste une femme viking dans son plus simple habillage. La reine Lagertha n'avait rien sur elle qui rappelait son rang, pas de couronne, et sa robe était d'une simple composition. Sa coiffure, une tresse simple tombant sur une des ses épaules.

\- Je suis allée voir Torvig tout à l'heure. Louna lui confia. Des personnes ont tenté de brûler sa maison et ont fait des sacrifices d'hommes et d'animaux devant chez lui.

\- Oui je sais. Répondit la reine.

\- Vous savez qui sont ces personnes ?

\- Je suis sûre pour certains et moin sûre pour d'autres, mais il y a tellement de personnes concernées qu'il est malheureusement impossible de pouvoir les punir sans provoquer de combats sanglants.

Louna était déçue d'entendre cela. Elle ne pensait pas forcément à punir ces personnes pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à la maison de Torvig, mais elle voulait savoir qui voulait sa mort, et les reconnaître dans la rue.

La reine alla prendre un pichet d'hydromel puis elle versa la boisson dans un verre.

\- Puis-je vous demander à quoi vous pensiez en regardant dans les flammes ? Demanda la reine très curieuse.

\- Je pensais à qui j'étais, d'ou je venais et ce que j'avais perdu.

\- D'ou venez vous exactement ?

Louna se leva et prit le verre que la reine lui tendait.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire d'ou je viens. Vous ne comprendriez pas, votre peuple... n'est pas prêt à comprendre ce genre de chose.

Lagertha s'approcha de Louna.

\- Je pourrais vous surprendre. Elle murmura. Les dieux ont tracés mon destin et je sais que vous rencontrer faisait partie de leur plan.

\- Je ne veux pas vous vexer. Dit doucement Louna. Mais je ne crois pas au destin. Je ne pense pas que notre avenir est prédéterminé d'avance. Certes, avec les événements passés on peut deviner des événements futurs, mais cela à plus avoir avec les connaissances des réactions humaines.

Lagertha sourit.

\- Mais vous croyez en la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lagertha.

\- Oui. Bien sûr.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas concevoir que vous êtes une chance pour mon peuple ?

\- Vous parlez de ceux qui veulent me sacrifier ou de ceux qui veulent juste se servir de mes connaissances ?

\- Les personnes qui veulent vous sacrifier pensent que vous êtes une sorcière envoyée par le dieu Chrétien pour nous anéantir avant la guerre. Quand la guerre sera passée, ils verront que vous n'êtes pas une ennemie. Et ceux qui veulent se servir de vos connaissances le faisaient déjà avant que votre secret ne soit dévoilé. Car c'était votre vocation de sauver des vies.

Lagertha arrêta de parler un instant. Louna était songeuse. Pensant aux paroles de la reine qui avaient du sens pour elle.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? Demanda Louna.

\- Que vous restiez vivre avec nous. Annonça Lagertha. Accordez moi votre aide et vos conseils. Je serais un reine folle si je rejetais une personne telle que vous.

\- En quoi mes conseils vous aideront ils ? Il n'y a pas de rois ni de princes dans mon monde. Je n'ai pas fait d'études en politique, je suis médecin. Votre monde n'est pas le miens.

\- Mais il pourrait le devenir.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans le regard de la reine, seulement de la supplication. Lagertha était proche du but. Elle attendait ce jour depuis qu'elle avait vu ces deux corps étrangers dans la boule de feu. Elle savait que quelque chose d'important se préparer. Et voilà que, quelques temps plus tard elle apprends qu'une personne avait survécut à la chute de la boule de feu, Louna était peut être sa chance, un cadeau des dieux.

Louna s'éloigna pour réfléchir, approchant d'une petite fenêtre et voyant les étoiles dans le ciel.

\- J'accepte votre demande. Louna dit à la reine. Mais seulement à mes conditions.

Lagertha était ravie.

\- Quelles sont elles ? Elle demanda.

\- Je ne veux pas que votre peuple soit au courant. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec beaucoup de choses ici, notamment les guerres déclarées à cause de jalousie idiote ou d'incompréhension qui font des milliers de morts tragique. Je m'y refuse de prendre part aux questions politiques de votre peuple. Je ne veux pas non plus parler de religion ni de mon peuple ou de mon passé.

Lagertha leva son verre.

\- Accordé. Autre chose ? Elle demanda.

\- Oui, en effet. Il est important pour vous et votre peuple que vous compreniez que si je suis ici sur votre monde ce n'est que parce que je suis dans l'incapacité de partir, et que pour le moment mon peuple ne m'a pas encore retrouvé. Je n'ai qu'un seul désir qui me tient en vie aujourd'hui c'est de rentrer chez moi, et qu'un seul besoin c'est de pouvoir pratiquer encore la médecine et travailler sur les remèdes, si je ne veux pas devenir folle.

\- Je comprends cela. Lagertha dit avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Je suis désolée pour vous et votre peine. Mais vous, il est important que vous compreniez que moi et mon peuple espéreront que votre peuple ne vous retrouve jamais.

Le cœur de Louna se serra à l'annonce de la reine. Cela faisait mal mais elle comprenait. La reine vit le malaise de la jeune femme, elle décida de mettre fin à leur conversation et de commencer le dîner.

* * *

Hvitserk attendait seul dans le noir. Il attendait qu'elle arrive. Depuis un petite moment dans la journée il l'épiait sans qu'elle puisse le voir, pour qu'il sache à quel moment il pourrait lui parler. Et c'était le bon moment. Il savait qu'elle allait arriver mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur alors il se cacha, attendant son heure.

Puis la porte grinça et une personne entra. Il l'a reconnut facilement, c'était elle.

\- Taira ? Il appela en sortant de l'ombre.

La jeune esclave fut prise de panique devant le prince. Elle porta instinctivement ses mains à son ventre rebondi par réflexe. Puis elle recula alors qu'il avançait.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Il demanda.

Taira déglutit. Essayant de parler sans que sa voix tremble. Hvitserk l'encouragea d'un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Il dit.

\- Vous êtes le prince Hvitserk Ragnarsson. Elle dit en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est exact.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle ne pu pas rester sur place.

\- J'ai dit que je ne te ferais pas de mal alors ne recule plus, sinon je vais me fâcher.

Taira se figea sur place.

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour l'enfant que tu porte. Continua Hvitserk. Allez respire, calme toi.

Hvitserk regarda autour de lui il avait faim et chercher quelque chose à manger. Heureusement qu'il était dans la cuisine du grand skali, il connaissait la pièce par cœur.

\- Tu es l'esclave de Louna, n'est pas ? Il demanda.

\- Sa servante oui. Dame Louna ne me traite pas comme une esclave.

\- Bien.

Hvitserk sourit. Il admirait Louna.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit. Il dit à Taira.

Il trouva du pain et du poulet rôti froid avec du fromage. Il commença à manger.

\- Sert moi de l'hydromel. Il ordonna doucement.

Taira s'exécuta le plus vite possible. Elle alla chercher un pichet d'hydromel et un verre et lui remplit avant de lui donner.

\- J'admire la loyauté. Hvitserk dit.

Taira sourit.

\- Mais tu voie Taira. Louna est assez sage pour ne pas te voir comme une esclave, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Taira perdit son sourire et commença à trembler doucement.

\- Je t'ai capturé à Algésiras. Tu es mon esclave aussi. Alors tu dois faire tout ce que je demande. Et je ne te demande pas grand chose, je veux juste que tu me rapporte tout ce que Louna te dira. Sur ce qu'elle ressent et ce qu'elle pense. Sur tout le monde, et sur moi. Et tout ce que je te demanderais. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui mon seigneur.

\- Bien. Dit Hvitserk, content. Alors dit moi Taira. Ou vit Louna exactement ?

Taira écarquilla les yeux de terreurs.

\- Je ne lui veut aucun mal Taira. Alors ?

\- Au fond du deuxième couloir côté mer.

Hvitserk sourit dans la victoire. Il connaissait tous les coins et recoins du grand skali. Et les dieux ont fait que Louna se retrouvait maintenant dans les appartements qui étaient les siens avant que sa mère ne soit tuée. Il pouvait y entrer sans se faire repérer il connaissait un passage. Un passage qu'il avait créait avec son frère Ubbe quand il était petit.

\- Combien de gardes a t'elle ? Il demanda ensuite.

\- Environ une dizaine.

\- Ou est-elle en ce moment ?

Taira hésita un instant, mais Hvitserk lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Taira avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur le prince. Il pouvait être dur et brutal avec les esclaves s'il se mettait en colère. Et elle avait entendu des choses sur lui et Louna. D'autres esclaves affirmant qu'il murmurait le nom de Louna lorsqu'il leur faisait l'amour. Une rumeur circulait chez les esclaves le prince Hvitserk la désirait et son désir tournait à l'obsession. Il pouvait passer d'un état de colère total à une tendresse infinie en moins d'une minute. Et alors que les esclaves aimaient les attentions du prince à l'époque il avait changé et elles commençaient à craindre le prince quand elles le voyaient. Et Taira avait peur de ce que le prince pouvait faire à Louna.

\- Non Taira tu veux que je me fâche. Hvitserk prévient.

Hvitserk finit de manger, puis il se leva. Taira réagit et alla directement chercher l'assiette du prince pour la laver, mais quand elle prit l'assiette, elle ne fit pas attention à la présence du prince tout près d'elle et il en profita pour la prendre par le bras et la plaquer contre le mur. L'assiette tomba au sol. Il plaça sa main sur sa gorge et appuya suffisamment fort pour bien l'immobiliser sans trop lui faire mal. Taira cria, terrifiée. Hvitserk lui plaça la deuxième main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il l'avertie une dernière fois du regard. Il attendit un instant qu'elle se calme un peu puis il enleva sa main de sa bouche.

Taira déglutit encore mais elle se résigna.

\- Dame Louna a été invité par la reine Lagertha à dîner ce soir.

Hvitserk grogna. Son regard devint sombre.

\- Pourquoi ? Il demanda sèchement.

\- Je ne sais pas, le dîner n'est pas encore terminé, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle a quitté sa chambre.

\- Vas tu la rejoindre après le dîner ? Il demanda.

\- Non. Dame Louna m'a demandé de prendre ma soirée. Je vous en prie... vous me faite.. mal.

Hvitserk desserra sa main, il n'est pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait serré plus fort.

\- Quand elle te dira pourquoi elle a dîné avec la reine n'oublie pas de m'en faire part. Je ne serais pas loin Taira je vais garder un œil sur toi. Soit une gentille esclave et je veillerais à ce que tu sois bien en sécurité. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, qui ? Il siffla.

\- Oui, mon seigneur Hvitserk.

\- Bien. Gentille esclave.

Hvitserk la lâcha pour de bon. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle pour partir, mais il faillit marcher sur l'assiette sur le sol.

\- Ramasse cette assiette. Il ordonna une dernière fois. Et, Taira, ne dis rien à Louna.

La pauvre Taira acquiesça de peur au prince. Elle comprit que les rumeurs étaient bien fondées. Le prince avait une obsession pour Louna, alors il valait mieux qu'elle lui obéisse ou ça irait mal pour elle. Elle espérait que Louna comprendrait.

* * *

Hvitserk se glissa le long des murs du grand skali. Puis, arrivé à un endroit il y avait de sortes de petits arbustes. Heureusement pour lui il faisait nuit, personne le voyait et si quelqu'un apercevrait sa silhouette il penserait que c'est juste un homme qui urine sur la végétation. C'est pour ça que son frère Ubbe et lui avait choisi cet endroit pour une entrée de leur passage secret. Il passa à travers les arbustes et ouvrit une sorte de petite porte en bois, doucement il se glissa à l'intérieur et se retrouva dans le noir total. Mais ce n'était pas grave il savait que c'était une petite pièce, à droite une porte cachée donnant sur l'ancienne chambre à Ubbe et à gauche sur son ancienne chambre à lui qui était maintenant la chambre à Louna. Il ouvrit la deuxième petite porte et se retrouva à l'intérieur de la chambre. Refermant le passage bien camouflé derrière lui il contempla la pièce. Sa chambre n'avait pas perdu son charme. Les peaux de bêtes au pieds du lit, les fourrures au dessus. Les sculptures de loup en bois, les chaises, les grands fauteuils, la table et le feu dans l'âtre. Il se rappelait tous les bons souvenirs qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir dans cette chambre.

S'avançant prêt du lit il se remémora la première fois qu'il avait touché une femme. Ubbe était venue dans sa chambre avec une jeune esclave qu'il trouvait belle. Il l'avait déshabillé devant lui et jeune garçon qu'il était il n'avait pas osé la toucher quand bien même il le voulait très fort. Ubbe l'avait encourager à l'embrasser, il lui avait dit ou mettre ses mains, comment la caresser et comment lui donner du plaisir. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier. La jeune esclave devant lui, son frère derrière elle, plongeant sa main entre ses jambes, lui faisant faire des bruits qui le fasciné. Il avait alors ressentit le désir monter, le sang faisant gonfler son sexe et il avait touché les beaux petits seins de la jeune fille, s'amusant de ses mamelons qui pointaient. Et quand il s'était sentit prêt son frère avait amené la jeune fille dans son lit et il avait prise la première femme de sa vie.

Dans ce lit il avait appris les gestes de l'amour et depuis il n'avait eu que des bonnes relations intimes avec les femmes. On pouvait dire de lui que c'était un coureur de jupon c'était vrai. On pouvait dire de lui qu'il était brutal dans la vie parfois, et glacial, qu'il brûlait de désir pour le sang et la guerre. Mais il avait toujours était un bon amant, veillant que toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait soient pleinement satisfaite. Quelles soient esclaves ou femmes libres, qu'elle aient le choix de coucher avec lui ou non il voulait qu'elles prennent du plaisir. C'était son ego.

Il eut un petit sourire méchant et taquin, aujourd'hui c'était le lit de Louna et il était content. C'était tellement facile de l'imaginer nue sur ce lit, tremblante de plaisir sous lui. Il ferma les yeux, et prit une grande respiration. Non ça n'allait pas recommencer, il fallait qu'il se maîtrise, il était là pour s'excuser, pour dire à Louna tous ses regrets. Il ne voulait pas bander maintenant. Il passa sa main à son entre-jambe, il était dure. Il grogna. Il serra la base de son sexe pour faire taire l'envie. Se concentra fort. Un son se fit entendre à la porte.

Hvitserk sursauta, il s'approcha de la porte en douceur écoutant derrière le bois, quelqu'un venait, il reconnut la voix de Louna, elle parlait avec un des gardes. Il voulait vérifier la chambre de Louna avant qu'elle n'entre. Le cœur de Hvitserk manqua un battement. Il fallait agir vite, on ne pouvait pas le voir ici. Il décida de repartir par le passage secret, tant pis pour ce soir il ne pouvait pas rester mais la porte commençait à grincer, il n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre la petite porte secrète. Il regarda vite dans la chambre puis sourit, l'armoire était une bonne idée. L'armoire à deux pas du lit contre le mur, avec des multitudes de trous dans ses portes, était assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse s'y cacher. C'était pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi avec Ubbe, ils aimaient bien se cacher dans l'armoire de l'autre frère pour les voir dans leurs intimités les plus totales lorsqu'ils étaient avec des femmes. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait avec son frère il partageait tout. Il s'y cacha à temps pour que le garde ne puisse pas le voir et souffla.

Le garde entra dans la chambre. Après avoir vérifié tous les coins il s'en alla laissant Louna seule. Hvitserk vit qu'elle était en colère quand elle regardait le garde. De toute évidence elle ne supportait pas cette situation. Elle posa quelque chose sur le lit, elle avait récupéré son sac.

Hvitserk souriait. Il se sentait un peu mal de la voir à nouveau en cachette mais la sensation que cela lui donnait lui réchauffait le cœur. Après tout il ne lui faisait pas de mal, il n'avais pas cherché délibérément à se cacher dans l'armoire pour l'épier, et la voir si belle et si proche de lui le rendait heureux. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et triste. Hvitserk se promis qu'il ne la trahirait plus jamais. La seule personne capable d'apaiser le feu en lui. Il ne la remercierait plus en la faisant souffrir.

Louna ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette chambre il le voyait bien. Elle regarda partout mémorisant chaque détails, puis elle alla chercher un sac en cuir et le déballa. Il y avait des vêtements et des sorte de brassière légère pour femme. Elle en prit une et la mit de côté. Intrigué, Hvitserk regarda plus intensément par le trou du placard. Puis après elle pris une sorte de petite culotte en cuir souple et une sorte de pantalon léger en tissus avec autour de la taille une ceinture en cuir cousu au tissus.

Louna se retourna un peu, se mettant dos à Hvitserk. Elle essaya d'attraper quelque chose derrière son dos. Une petite corde de cuir qu'elle tira, desserrant sa robe. Elle allait se déshabiller. La respiration de Hvitserk devint lourde. Son sexe lui faisait mal. La robe de Louna glissa sur ses épaules maintenant nues. Elle la tira pour la faire glisser plus bas. Hvitserk craqua, toute sa volonté la quittant, il attrapa le cordage de son propre pantalon et le fit glisser, libérant son sexe plus dure et sensible que jamais, il commença à se caresser. Le plaisir libérateur. La robe tomba à terre et Louna passa ses doigts sur ses hanches, glissant son pouce sous le tissus fin de sa culotte. Elle tira vers le bas. Hvitserk se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il avala un gémissement. La culotte tomba. Elle était maintenant complètement nue, ses mamelons en pointe à cause de la fraîcheur du soir.

\- Retourne toi Louna. Il murmura tout doucement.

Louna attrapa la deuxième culotte.

\- Oh non... Hvitserk gémissait dans ses dents.

Il se figea, Louna venait de lever la tête concentrée, comme si elle avait entendue quelque chose, elle tendit l'oreille. Et tourna sur elle même. Elle était face à lui maintenant, les seins pointant dans sa direction, il voulait tellement les prendre dans ses mains et sa bouche. Son regard glissa, la culotte cachant ce qu'il voulait voir à tout prix.

\- Baisse... la... je t'en... prie. Hvitserk allait atteindre son apogée.

La culotte glissa, dévoilant sa peau nue, si pâle et si lisse. Il voulait tellement la caresser, se serrait si doux. Il gémit dans sa gorge et libéra sa semence dans sa main. Sa libération fut si forte qu'il trembla et se cogna la tête contre la porte de l'armoire. La respiration dure il ne vit pas Louna se rhabiller et tendre l'oreille. Il fallait se reprendre maintenant, récupérer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Louna tout proche de l'armoire, les mains sur les poignets.

\- Non. Il plaida aux dieux.

Louna ouvrit d'un coup sec les portes de l'armoire.

\- Hvitserk !


	13. Chapter 13

Louna ouvrit d'un coup sec les portes de l'armoire.

\- Hvitserk !

\- Louna ! Il tremblait encore sous le coup de son orgasme. Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies ! Il s'exclama.

Louna était furieuse, folle de rage. Dans ses yeux une fureur incomparable. Elle avait prévenu Hvitserk, elle lui avait dit de ne plus la regarder dans son intimité et voilà qu'il était là, caché dans une armoire et l'épiant. Puis son regard tomba au désespoir de Hvitserk, sans le vouloir et la fureur se transforma en choc. Devant elle, la main de Hvitserk couverte d'une substance gluante, et l'autre essayant de remonter son pantalon pour cacher son sexe.

\- Ne me dis pas que... elle commença.

Hvitserk n'osa pas répondre, il était beaucoup trop gêné.

\- Non, ce n'est pas... il essaya.

Puis il tenta de sortir de l'armoire, mais d'un accés de colère Louna lui ferma fortement la porte de l'armoire sur le visage. Sous le choc Hvitserk alla cogner le fond de l'armoire.

\- Aïe ! Il grogna.

Difficilement il réussit à sortir de l'armoire enfin. Une main couverte de sa semence, l'autre sur son nez essayant vainement d'empêcher le sang de couler, et son pantalon sur le point de tomber encore une fois. Triste image du prince viking. Si Louna croyait en une justice cosmique alors elle aurait pensé que ses dieux avaient choisi la punition adéquate pour ses fautes. Elle aurait probablement rie de la situation, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire. La journée a été des plus intense pour Louna et elle était vraiment fatiguée.

Le pantalon de Hvitserk glissa plus bas et il le rattrapa de justesse, libérant un nez qui a très vite tourné au bleu, saignant abondament. Louna reconnut qu'elle avait été un peu forte quand même. Elle soupira, alla jusqu'à son sac et prit une petite serviette en tissus qu'elle tendit à Hvitserk.

\- Allez, essuie toi. Elle lui dit avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Surpris Hvitserk prit la petite serviette et commença à s'essuyer les mains, puis il ressera son pantalon.

\- C'est tout ? Il demanda curieux. Tu ne cries pas plus fort ?

\- Tu veux alerter les gardes de l'autre côté de la porte ? Elle répliqua.

Hvitserk grimaça à la pensée. Oh non, pas ça ! Il sourit à Louna, reconnaissant. Mais Louna ne réagit pas, elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

\- Comment tu as fais pour rentrer ? Elle demanda. Lagertha a demandé a ce qu'on ferme toutes les portes ce soir et elle a mis des gardes à toutes les issues.

Hvitserk grimaça encore, hésitant à dire la vérité à Louna. Il redoutait sa réaction il ne voulait pas se prendre un autre coup sur le visage.

\- Je peux toujours appeler les gardes si tu veux ? Louna menaça avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Hvitserk équarquilla les yeux. Sa douce Louna était aussi sournoise que lui, il aimait bien l'idée. Il dégluttit, il ne voulait pas que les gardes le découvre dans la chambre de Louna, son nez blessé et une serviette couverte de semence et de sang dans les mains. Et si la nouvelle venait à se répandre à Kattegat, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa réputation.

\- Je connait un passage secret. Il avoua doucement. Que j'ai crée avec mon frère Ubbe. C'était ma chambre avant. Il expliqua. Alors avec mon frère on sortait souvent en douce le soir.

Il se préparé à une remontrance, mais elle ne vint pas. A la place il vit une illumination dans l'œil de Louna. Cette femme le surprenait toujours.

\- Il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici sans se faire repérer par les gardes ? Elle demanda, surexitée.

\- Oui.

Mais il ne dit rien de plus. C'était son secret, il voulait le garder pour lui seul avec son frère.

\- Je te propose un marché. Elle lui dit. Tu me montres ou se trouve ce passage secret et je ne parlerais à personne de toi dans une armoire se caressant en me regardant nue. Ça restera entre nous. Alors marché conclut ?

Hvitserk réfléchit. C'était honnête. Il accepta. Puis il l'a conduit vers la porte cachée. Elle était très bien camouflée, Louna ne l'aurait jamais découverte.

\- Ça mène à une toute petite pièce sombre. En face il y a une chambre et à droite une autre petite porte qui ouvre sur l'extérieur. L'entrée est cachée par des petits arbustes contre le murs.

Louna sourit en regardant la porte et la petite pièce. Elle pourrait sortir de cette pièce sans que personne ne la voit. Elle pourrait être libre finalement. Sortir quand elle le voulait. Une partie d'elle aurait bien embrassait Hvitserk pour cette découverte, mais elle était encore trop furieuse contre lui. Ce qui la fit penser à des choses plus grave encore. Louna se releva et ferma la porte secrète.

\- Merci de m'avoir montré ça. Elle lui dit à Hvitserk.

Et son sourire s'effaça, le visage de la jeune femme devint sérieux et douloureux. Hvitserk avait bien vu son changement de comportement.

\- Il faut qu'on parle. Elle annonça.

Hvitserk grimaça. Il savait de quoi Louna voulait discutter.

\- Oui. Il murmura. C'était pour cela que j'étais venu. Je suis venu m'excuser et te dire tous mes regrets, j'aurais pas dû dévoiler ton secret, je ne pensais pas que cela te ferais autant souffrir et que tu serais mise au cachot. Je regrette énormément ce que j'ai fait et je voulais que tu le sache. Mais avec tes gardes je ne savais pas comment tu le dire, alors je suis entré pour t'attendre à l'intérieur. Mais j'ai entendu le garde dire qu'il devait vérifier la chambre, alors je me suis planqué dans l'armoire en attendant qu'il sorte et après...

\- Après quoi ? Louna demanda.

\- Aprés j'ai voulu sortir, mais tu as commencé à te... déshabiller.

Hvitserk avala sa salive. Il voulait s'expliquer, mais Louna ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, elle l'écoutait, placide, ne montrant presque rien sur le visage. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit en colère.

\- J'ai pas pu resister... Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? Répéta Louna. Tu penses que je vais accepter tes excuses comme ça alors que c'est la deuxième fois que tu me voies nue ?

\- Ah non, ce n'est pas juste ça ! Il s'exclama, lui aussi un peu en colère maintenant. Je ne suis pas venu pour me cacher expres dans cette armoire et te regarder, si je suis venu c'était pour parler avec toi et après... ca n'était qu'un accident ! Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça !

\- Tu ne peux pas resister à une femme ? Elle demanda perplexe.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il répliqua, touché dans son orgueil.

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas pu t'empecher de te masturber en me regardant en cachette ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas te résister ! Hvitserk avait presque crié tellement il était en colère. Il écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Ce n'est pas vrai, il n'avait pas dit ça ? Il voulait tout effacer, prier Freya pour qu'elle efface ce souvenir de la tête de Louna.

Louna ne sut pas quoi dire, sous le regard de Hvitserk qui la suppliait de comprendre. Comprendre qu'il était fou d'elle. Qu'elle était dans ses pensées nuits et jours et que le simple fait de penser à elle éveillait ses désirs les plus charnels. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les gardes avaient du l'entendre élever la voix.

\- Tout va bien Dame Louna ? Ils entendirent demander à travers la porte.

Ca frappa encore.

\- Reste, s'il te plais. Louna demanda à Hvitserk.

Puis elle alla ouvrir un peu la porte, juste assez pour que le garde puisse la voir, mais pas trop pour que Hvitserk puisse rester hors de sa vue.

\- Nous avons entendu quelqu'un crier ? Dit l'un des gardes.

\- Oui. Dit Louna. Je ne dors pas bien, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Mais ça va aller. Merci.

\- Voulez vous un sceau d'eau ?

\- Non merci. Dit Louna.

Puis elle pensa à Hvitserk toujours dans la chambre, le nez ensanglanté et les mains sâles de semence et de sang.

\- Tout bien considérer, je veux bien un petit sceau d'eau si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Bien sûr. L'un des gardes dit puis il partit dans le couloir.

Louna ferma la porte et se retourna vers un Hvitserk très agité. Elle le regarda, il avait l'air timide. C'était étrange, elle n'imaginait pas Hvitserk timide. Elle le voyait farceur et séducteur, et de pures actes de séduction coquins. Des traits de caractères qui correspondaient bien au jeune prince.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me résister ? Parce que je suis arrivée par le boule de feu ? Elle demanda à Hvitserk.

Il secoua la tête. Si seulement c'était si simple.

\- Non, je te désirais déjà bien avant...

\- Je ne comprends pas alors... pourquoi...

Elle allait poser une autre question mais elle vit que le regard de Hvitserk avait involontairement glissé vers le bas. Trop bas pour regarder sa poitrine. Elle s'oberva et voyant qu'il regardait son maillot, elle comprit.

\- Oh... Elle murmura. Tu n'as jamais vu de femme épilée ?

\- Epilée ? Répéta Hvitserk pour lui même. Ca veut dire qu'elle n'a pas de poils ?

Louna eu un petit rire. La conversation prenait une drôle de tournure.

\- Oui et non. Elle expliqua. C'est une opération qui consiste a enlever les poils pour des raisons esthétiques. Ça peut être temporaire, ou définitif.

Et en général cela plaisait beaucoup aux hommes. Louna ne se sentait plus trop en colère contre Hvitserk. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. C'était la raison des épilations pour les femmes, pour plaire aux hommes, et aussi pour se sentir bien et le confort, mais c'était surtout pour plaire aux hommes. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hvitserk de ce qu'il ressentait à cause de ça. Et surtout elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu ce qu'une telle vue pourrait déclencher chez un homme qui n'avait jamais connu de femme épilée. L'épilation n'étant pas dans la culture des vikings, et encore moins à une époque comme la leur. hvitserk avait du le remarquer la première fois qu'il l'avait épié nue.

\- Tu me pardonne ? Demanda Hvitserk.

\- Pour le coup de l'armoire, oui, je te pardonne. Elle lui dit. Mais que se soit la dernière fois, je ne veux plus que cela arrive.

\- Même pas une petite fois ? Il demanda, taquin.

Hvitserk avait reprit confiance en lui. Louna ne lui en voulait pas pour l'armoire, elle comprenait. Peut-être pourrait il profiter de leur petit moment d'intimité pour tenter une approche avec elle. Il souriait, se moquant du regard désapprobateur de Louna.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Louna alla voir et récupéra le sceau d'eau apporté par l'un des gardes. Il était lourd. Le garde avait confondu un petit sceau d'eau et un plein d'eau. Mais heureusement quand elle ferma la porte Hvitserk lui prit le sceau des mains, lui donnant un sourire ravageur et portant le sceau sur la table commença à se laver un peu. Les mains, et le visage, enlevant le sang qui avait séché.

Louna était perdue. Elle voulait lui en vouloir, mais elle ne pouvait pas en cet instant. Elle voulait lui reprocher de l'avoir trahie mais la compassion l'a prise devant tant de remords dans les yeux de Hvitserk. Elle voulait ne pas le trouver séduisant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et surtout elle aurait bien voulu se dire que Hvitserk n'était qu'un pervers obsédé, mais maintenant qu'elle savait tout elle se sentait flattée.

Une fois sec, Hvitserk la regarda intensément. Louna détourna les yeux devant le regard brûlant et intense. Il remit discrètement sa tunique en place et Louna aurait juré qu'il bandait à nouveau.

\- Je crois que tu devrais partir maintenant. Suggéra doucement Louna.

Il sourit méchamment. S'avançant vers elle doucement. Il regardait ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux pas te faire pardonner avant que je parte ? Il demanda, taquin.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai à me faire pardonner ? Elle demanda dans l'incompréhension.

\- Tu m'as presque casser le nez, ça mérite bien un baiser, non ?

Le sourire prédateur il était fier et grand.

\- Je crois. Dit Louna. Que j'aurais du te frapper ailleurs...

\- Ouch... Hvitserk fit mine de la croire. Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

\- Tu crois ça ? Elle demanda, provocatrice.

\- Oui. Il souffla.

Puis il s'approcha d'elle, il pouvait presque la toucher.

\- Un jour, Louna, tu seras mienne.

\- Et comment le sais-tu ? Se sont tes dieux qui te l'ont dis ?

\- Non.

Il s'approcha d'elle encore, et murmura dans son oreille.

\- Je le sais parce que tu as déjà envie de moi.

Louna tourna le visage vers lui, leur bouche à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Dehors Hvitserk.

\- Bonne nuit. Il lui souffla.

Puis il s'écarta et alla directement à la porte secrète devant une Louna légèrement étourdie, maudissant le prince et se promettant de mettre un verrou à cette porte secrète.

* * *

Hvitserk marcha le cœur léger sur les quais, rejoignant la maison qu'il partageait avec Ubbe et Margrethe. Pensant à Louna et à son désir d'elle. Cette soirée c'était passé beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait craint la catastrophe quand elle l'avait découverte dans l'armoire, mais elle avait comprit. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi ni comment il s'en était sortit aussi bien, mais il remerciait infiniment Louna pour la réaction qu'elle avait eu. Elle aurait pu lui hurler dessus alertant la garde, demander à ce qu'on le mette dehors un coup de pieds au fesse, mais au lieu de cela elle lui a passé une petite serviette et à fait amené de l'eau pour lui. Puis ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert. Il l'avait aimé pour ça. Avoir respecté sa personne. Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à la quitter quand elle lui avait demandé de partir, voulant la prendre dans ses bras et embrasser ses lèvres. La façon qu'elle avait eu de se mordiller la lèvre sans se rendre compte quand il avait demandé un baiser l'avait rendu fou, et il était sûr qu'il l'avait touché au cœur ce soir.

Arrivé chez son frère, il ne trouva personne dans la pièce de vie et du bruit dans la chambre. Il sourit content pour son frère. Il rejoignit sa propre chambre et s'installa sur le lit. Il voulait faire l'amour aussi ce soir, il avait terriblement envie. Mais il ne voulait pas passer la nuit avec une esclave ou une autre femme il voulait Louna. Alors il trouva une autre alternative. Il prit la pochette de cuir qu'il avait récupéré dans le sac de Louna, en sortie l'image d'elle ou elle était avec Carson. Il pesta contre lui. Il déchira l'image pour ne garder que Louna, son sourire et son regard amoureux et pétillant. Il baissa son pantalon, remonta sa tunique et glissa tendrement sa main sur son sexe. Ce soir toutes les pensées étaient permises.

* * *

Louna ne put presque pas dormir cette nuit là. Quand elle y arrivait, elle voyait toujours Carson en rêve ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Mais cette fois c'était différent. En plus de Carson, elle rêvait de Hvitserk. Par quel miracle il s'était insinué dans ses rêves elle n'en savait rien. Mais il était là la hantant. Une excitation inconnue la prenant à chacun de ses réveils et elle maudissait le prince pour avoir une telle influence sur elle. Elle avait beau se remémorer encore et encore la soirée dernière elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quel moment il avait commencé à avoir cette emprise sur ses désirs. Ou alors avait il fait remonter à la surface des désirs qu'elle avait profondément enfui de peur de ne jamais revoir Carson. Et cette arogance qu'il avait eu, en annonçant qu'elle serait sienne parce qu'elle avait eu envie de lui. Mais il ne l'aurait pas. Elle contrôlerait son désir, elle avait de la volonté, beaucoup plus forte que Hvitserk ne le pensait.

Louna réfléchit au meilleur moyen d'éviter le prince pour les prochains jours. Lagertha lui avait annoncé que la grande armée allait partir dans une semaine. Il lui faudrait donc tout faire pour l'éviter pendant sept jours. Et aussi se préparer, cacher son sac, rassembler des habits et les affaires qu'elle voulaient enmener. Elle prendrait le passage secret montré par Hvitserk et irait cacher son sac, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans surveillance avec ce qu'il y avait dedans et elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'enmener avec elle. Elle devrait l'enmener au vaisseau pour le mettre en sécurité dans le compartiment caché. Mais elle devrait déjouer l'attention des gardes avant. Leur présence la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et de plus, elle n'avait pas besoin de leur protection. Elle savait se battre et maintenant que son secret était découvert il n'y avait plus rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'utiliser ses propres armes pour se défendre. Et ce n'était pas seulement un poignard. Elle garderait toujours sur elle son arme incapassitante et une arme à projection laser mortelle, ainsi que son kit de crochetage, et son détecteur de signe de vie, un appareil qui accroché au poignet pouvait informer s'il y avait une présence humaine dans les parages. Oui elle pouvait très bien se protéger elle même. Elle garderait son couteau aussi avec elle, une lame faite de métal spécial qui ne s'émoussait pas et ne rouillait pas avec le fer contenu dans le sang.

De toutes les manières, si des vikings s'étaient réunis en secret pour projeter de la tuer, elle doutait que seulement une dizaine de garde puisse s'y opposer. Une partie d'elle était en colère contre Lagertha et Torvig. Ils voulaient la protéger elle le savait, mais la garder sous surveillance n'était pas la solution.

Elle se leva du lit, fit les cent pas, elle était trop excitée pour fermer les yeux. Et elle avait chaud. Elle voulait sortir, prendre l'air. Et accessoirement frapper Hvitserk une seconde fois.

Trop de doutes se bousculer dans sa tête. Trop de questions sans réponses. Ici seule dans le noir, sa volonté faillit et elle sortit par la porte secréte. Allant chercher des réponses qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Louna se faufila entre les maisons. Une cape en fourure avec une capuche qui lui cachait parfaitement le visage. La nuit n'était pas totale ce qui lui permis de voir assez clairement. Longeant les maisons, elle se dirigea vers ses réponses, se rappelant du chemin à prendre.

Elle arriva devant la porte, posa la main sur la poignée mais avant d'ouvrir elle fut frappée d'un doute. Etait-ce vraiment sage de connaître son avenir ? Etait-elle prête à renoncer à son seul souhait ? Elle hésita. Pesa le pour et le contre. Un froid glacial l'envahit. Au plus profond de son être elle eu du mal à respirer. Un tourbillon de pensées, ses sentiments pour Carson, son désir pour Hvitserk. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors elle fit son choix et appuya sur la poignée. Convaincue qu'elle devait savoir. Savoir pour avancer. Et surtout savoir avant de partir pour l'Angleterre avec la grande armée.

Une piéce très sombre l'acceuillis, des petites flammes parci parlà pour éclairer un peu mais l'énergie de la piéce donnait des frissons à Louna. Des runes un peu partout et des guirlandes d'os pendant au plafond. Elle n'avait pas peur facillement mais là elle avait la trouille. Elle voulait partir. Faire demi-tour, finalement cela ne lui disait rien de savoir, elle préférait souffrir.

\- Bienvenue, Docteur Stark. Elle entendie une voix profondément sombre, comme si elle sortait des entrailles démentes de la terre.

Elle se retourna vers la voix. Attentive et concentrée, la main sur la garde de son poignard. Un rire de démence retentit dans le fond. Elle s'approcha. Regarda, une forme, recouverte de vieux aillons noirâtre. Le visage caché dans la nuit.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé comme ça. Elle répondit à l'ombre.

L'ombre rie encore.

\- Dîtes moi. L'ombre commença. Pourquoi une personne comme vous que ne croit pas aux dieux vient-elle me déranger dans la nuit ?

Louna s'assit en face de l'ombre.

\- Vous savez pourquoi.

\- J'ai bien des idées, bien des choses à te dire. Difficile de savoir ce qui te motive aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose. Elle lui confia. Je veux savoir si je rentrerais chez moi un jour. Dîtes moi si mon peuple me retrouvera.

Il ria fortement. Se moquant d'elle dans les ténèbres.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus importante ici que sur ton monde. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir savoir ce que te réserve les dieux ?

Louna approcha son visage du sien juste pour pouvoir mieux le voir et d'une voix sûre et tranchante elle dit.

\- Je ne crois pas en l'existence des dieux. Vous pouvez trompez tous ces vikings mais cela ne marche pas avec moi. Je connais la vérité, je suis maître de mon avenir, et vous êtes un devin, juste une personne avec des capacités hors du commun. J'ai déjà vu des personnes comme vous. Je sais pas de quelle espèce vivante vous êtes mais je crois en vos dons. Alors ne vous fatiguez pas à me faire croire que les dieux décident de mon sort. La seule chose que je veux savoir aujourd'hui, c'est oui ou non je retrouverais ma maison. Pourvez vous me le dire ?

Le devin ne répondit pas tout de suite, il ria. Cela commençait vraiment à énerver Louna.

\- Tu ne retrouveras jamais les tiens. Il dit. Abandonne ta vie d'avant car ils t'ont oublié depuis longtemps. Mais tu le savais déjà, au fond de toi.

\- Je le redoutais.

Louna ferma les yeux, tentant de faire taire sa douleur. Abandonnée. Ils l'avaient abandonnées.

\- Y a t'il autre chose que tu veux savoir ? Demanda le devin.

\- Non. Louna répondit. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très sage.

Elle se leva pour partir.

\- Je vous remercie, pour m'avoir répondue.

Puis elle s'en alla, mais la main sur la porte, elle s'arrêta. Le devin continuait de parler.

\- Je vois un fils.

\- Quoi ? Elle demanda en se retournant. Qu'avez-vous dis ?

Le devin ria encore.

\- Je vois un fils dans ton avenir. Il répéta. Triomphant de ses ennemis et couvert de sang sur un champ de bataille. De son pére il aura la force d'un puissant guerrier, et de sa mére la sagesse d'un grand chef. Oui je vois qu'il accomplira de très grandes choses.

\- Qui en sera le père ?

Le devin ria encore plus fort et plus sombre.

\- Pourquoi poses tu la question, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

* * *

Les jours ont passés rapidement à Kattegat. Avec l'annonce du départ de la grande armée tous les guerriers étaient surexcités et très impassiants de se battre. Le village et les camps aux alantours résonnaient de cris de guerre, de joie et de démence. Chacun se hâtant de terminer tous les préparatifs pour le grand départ. Des bêtes étaient rassemblées dans de grands encols tout proche des quais et des bâteaux pour leur embarquement et tous le matériel necessaire était déjà à bord pour que le jour du départ les hommes n'aient plus qu'à embarquer.

Bjorn marchait dans les rues avec tous ses frères. Sauf Ivar qui rampait un peu derrière maugréant contre son aîné. Bjorn les avait laissé tranquile pendant tous les préparatifs mais là il les avaient obligé à venir faire le tour de tous les chefs avec lui. Disant qu'il était important que les fils de Ragnar Lothbrook se fassent bien voir et que tous les yarl et rois acceptent de se soumettre à leur autorité car ils seraient les chefs de la grande armée. En tant que chefs d'armées, ils ne pouvaient plus ingorer leur devoirs. Bjorn était l'aîné il marchait bien devant tous les autres, Ubbe ensuite qui prenait très au sérieux ses responsabilités et Hvitserk qui était un peu rêveur, les pensées divaguant ailleurs que sur les préparatifs de guerre. Cela lui pesait et l'ennuyer, il préférait largement le combat. Et aussi il pensait à Louna. Six jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu il semblait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas le voir et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait tenté de l'approcher plusieurs fois mais lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle s'esquivait en pretextant du travail à faire et des recherches en cours. Ou alors rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu dans les cachots disant qu'elle n'avait pas préparé ses propres affaires. Ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'il ne l'a plus vu dans l'intimité depuis le soir ou elle l'avait découverte dans l'armoire et il rageait. Il avait même pensé une fois, à la surprendre en passant par le passage secret pendant la nuit, mais elle n'avait pas été là, elle avait dû sortir pour querrir un peu de liberté. Ce n'est pas grave. Demain serait le grand jour et mise à part tous les vikings qui vogueraient avec lui ils seraient sur le même batêau et elle n'aurait aucun moyen de pouvoir s'esquiver cette fois.

Il regarda autour et vit Sigurd qui le regardait en souriant. Il grimaça intérieurement. Depuis que Louna l'avait frappé au visage avec la porte de l'armoire, il avait le nez tout bleu. Il avait reprit sa couleur normal maintenant mais cela n'avait pas échappé à ses fréres qui lui ont posé tout un tas de questions auquelles il n'avait pas voulu répondre, ou alors il disait qu'il s'était cogné sans faire attention. Sigurd avait beaucoup rit, Ubbe ne l'avait tout simplement pas cru et Ivar a simplement dit que c'était dommage qu'il n'avait pas eu le nez cassé car ça aurait été drôle.

* * *

Bjorn parla avec de nombreux chefs. S'assurant que tout était prêt. Ubbe ne ratait rien des conversations de son frère aîné, il lui portait une admiration sans faille. Mais quelque chose attira son attention au loin. Une silhouette se glissa, furtive dans les rues, avec un couvre chef. Curieux il décida de s'éloigner de ses frères pour aller voir. Il avança rapidement, prit par un racourcis, la silhouette s'éloignait de Kattegat et il savait ou elle allait passer pour sortir alors il accéléra et arrivé à une sorte de carrefour juste avant les remparts il se cacha pour attendre. La silhouette s'approchait, il porta sa main à son poignard et dégaina. La silouhette passa l'angle, il l'attrapa avec force par le poignet, la fit plier et la plaqua contre un mur avant de lui mettre le poignard sous la gorge, puis il lui releva le couvre chef.

\- Louna ? Il demanda surpris.

Surprise aussi elle regarda d'un oeil très douteux Ubbe devant elle. Elle respira un grand coup.

\- Tu veux me trancher la gorge ? Elle demanda à Ubbe.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours le poignard sous la gorge de Louna, il retira son arme et la rangea dans son fourreau.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Il s'exclama.

\- Non en effet, je devrait être chez Torvig ! Elle répliqua.

Ubbe grimaça.

\- Tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir.

\- Exactement !

Louna était en colère, elle n'avait pas pu décharger toute sa rage sur Hvitserk, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par Ubbe aussi. Ubbe regarda son sac. Il équarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu pars ? Il demanda, inquiet. Je croyais que tu venais avec nous en Angleterre ?

Louna souffla.

\- Oui je vais venir avec vous. Elle dit.

\- Mais alors ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait son sac avec elle, ni pourquoi elle voulait sortir en douce de Kattegat.

\- Je vais juste porter mon sac à mon vaisseau avant de partir, je vais le laisser là-bas.

\- Vaisseau ?

Louna leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Boule de feu !

\- Ah...

\- Ubbe ! Quelqu'un cria.

C'était Hvitserk. Ubbe tourna la tête vers lui mais Louna se cacha contre le rebord du mur pour ne pas qu'il l'a voie. Ubbe ne comprit pas son geste. Elle le supplia du regard. Elle ne voulait pas le voir ni lui parler. Peut importait ce que disait le devin, il avait tord.

\- S'il te plait, ne lui dit rien. Elle plaida.

Ubbe sourit et se tourna vers son frère. Cachant mieux Louna dans son dos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hvitserk demanda en s'approchant. Bjorn nous attend !

\- Alors allons-y. Il répondit.

Hvitserk regarda vers Louna, curieux. Mais il ne vit rien du tout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Il demanda à son frère aîné.

\- Rien. Ubbe répondit. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un.

\- Et ?

\- Je me suis trompé. Il n'y avait personne. Ca arrive ! Dépêchons nous.

Louna attendit que les deux princes soient suffisement loin puis elle sortie de sa petite cachette et continua sa route le plus vite possible. Elle était trop exposée.

* * *

La veille du grand départ, la reine est venue rendre visite à Louna dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie, elle voulait la faire venir au sacrifice rituel pour que les dieux bénissent leur voyage.

Louna avait été très perturbée par sa demande. Rester debout à regarder quelqu'un égorger un animal apeuré. Récolter le sang et bénir les chefs et leurs hommes. Louna ne voulait pas y participer, rien que d'y penser lui donner des nausées. Et ça été pire lorsque Lagertha lui annonça que pour ce sacrifice là, c'était un homme, un yarl qui serait sacrifié.

Le sacrifice était extrêmement important pour les vikings. Cela faisait partie de leur croyance, et c'était leur manière d'honorer les dieux en leur montrant leur courage et leur absence de peur, leur esprits guerriers. Tout cela représentait dans un seul homme offrant sa vie pour défendre leur cause et convaincre les dieux de leur donner leur bénédiction pour la guerre.

Louna ne croyait pas au sacrifice, pour elle ce n'était qu'un meurtre rien de plus, rien de moins, les vikings étaient fou de penser que la mort de cet homme leur apporterait la gloire. Pire que ça, d'après la reine, l'on avait laissé le choix à cet homme pour le sacrifice. Un mensonge insultant d'après elle. Ce n'était pas un choix pour lui, car il n'avait que deux options, la première accepter d'être sacrifier, et la deuxième refuser et passer pour un lâche aux yeux des vikings, craignant la mort. Un autre prendrait sa place de toute façon et gagnerait la gloire à sa place. Les vikings ne juraient que par le sang et la violence. L'honneur d'un guerrier était primordial et ils voyaient le mort comme le moyen d'accéder à la reconnaissance éternelle de leur force au Valhalla. Donc le choix n'en était pas un et cela dérangeait énormément Louna.

Malheureusement Lagertha ne se laissa pas convaincre facilement. Le statut de Louna en dépendait. La présence de Louna au sacrifice montrerait au peuple qu'elle était des leur, et son absence serait incomprise car même si Louna affirmait qu'elle n'était pas envoyée par les dieux, le peuple vikings n'en était pas convaincus, et il agirait en conséquence.

Louna soupira. Elle finit par accepter. Etre soit même sera beaucoup plus difficile que prévue si elle devrait assister à des événements comme cela contre sa volonté juste pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie. Ce qu'elle espérait c'est de tenir le choc et ne pas craquer devant une foule de vikings assoiffée de sang.

Louna se prépara pour le grand sacrifice puis elle alla rejoindre la reine qui se faisait préparer par les esclaves.

Elle était étrange, vêtue d'une simple robe couleur d'ivoire, des runes faites sur son visage, une coiffure désordonnée mais très élégante. Louna la trouvait très belle, mais elle était surprise de penser que ce n'était pas une tenue pour assister à un sacrifice.

C'était la tombée de la nuit, et la foule commençait à se rassembler dans une grande place ou l'on avait préparer une sorte d'autel rituel. Avec des os, des runes et des feu tout autour de l'autel.

La nuit était tombée et le sacrifice commença. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante, des voix et de la musique grave résonnait dans les tambours et Louna sentit son souffle se réchauffer.

Tout prêt de l'autel se trouvait les fils de Ragnar Lothbrook tous les uns à côtés des autres, Bjorn, Ubbe avec sa femme Margrethe, Hvitserk, Sigurd et enfin Ivar qui était presque couché sur l'autel contre son bord.

De l'autre côté Astrid, se trouvait avec Torvi, et lorsque Louna arriva, Torvi lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Perdue dans ses pensées, Louna ne remarqua pas le long regard de Hvitserk sur elle.

La musique devint plus intense, et Louna vit l'homme qui sera sacrifié s'avancer sur l'allée centrale, il marchait lentement, sous le regards de tous les hommes, vêtue de simple habits blancs, arrivait sur l'autel, la musique s'arrêta laissant sa place à un silence totale pesant et étouffant. La reine s'avança vers lui, et un homme vint lui prendre sa veste de tissus blanche le laissant torse nu. Sans un bruit l'homme alla se plaça entre deux poteaux de bois, il attrapa une corde sur chacun de ces poteaux, écartant les bras il montrait ainsi à tout le monde sa puissante musculature et un visage sans peur. Lagertha invita un autre homme à venir, celui ci tenant quelque chose dans les mains, du tissus, Lagertha l'ouvrit et dévoila au regard de tous une magnifie épée brillante. Elle l'a leva en l'air.

Personne ne parlait. Personne n'osait.

Puis la reine s'approcha du yarl, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il sourit. Louna n'entendait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

Louna ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir cela. Mais elle les rouvrit aussi tôt, la foule s'exclamait de surprise autour d'elle. Ne comprenant pas elle chercha, toutes les têtes étaient levées regardant le ciel.

C'était magnifique Louna devait bien l'avouer, une pluie d'astéroïdes brûlant dans l'atmosphère. Difficile de convaincre les vikings que ce phénomène n'était pas l'oeuvre des dieux, mais quelle coïncidence que se soit le jour du sacrifice.

\- Les dieux sont prêts. Annonça Lagertha.

L'homme fit signe à la reine, elle pointa son épée au cœur du ventre, la pointe frôlant la peau. Le cœur de Louna s'accéléra, elle avait chaud. La lame transperça l'homme, le sang glissant sur le long de son ventre, un sourire, l'homme lâcha les cordes et il prit Lagertha par les épaules. Louna avait le regard figeait sur l'homme, l'expression sur son visage qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il était heureux. Lentement et de lui même il amena la reine contre lui plongeant la lame plus profondément. Il tomba à terre, fermant les yeux il s'écroula. La reine retira l'épée ensanglantée, luisante avec les flammes autours et la lune qui brillait. Elle fit glisser deux doigts sur la lame récupérant le sang et vint tracer des lignes sur son visage.

Elle s'approcha de Torvi, fit la même traçant des lignes sur son visage pâle. Puis elle chercha Astrid qui n'était plus là, en regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit pas son fils non plus. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers Louna.

Non, Louna ne voulait pas qu'on la peigne de sang, elle voulait fuir, partir au loin. Elle se sentait malade. Elle ferma les yeux. La reine posa deux doigts sur son front, Louna sentit le sang contre sa peau, chaud comme le feu, les doigts glissant sur ses sourcils, sa paupière et sa joue.

Louna rouvrit les yeux et vit le corps du yarl sacrifié, avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir sacrifié une part d'elle même sur cet autel.

* * *

Le grand jour était là. Le grand départ de la grande armée. Louna avait tout prit avec elle les affaires qu'elle garderait. Ce qui restait été au vaisseau. Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'ancienne chambre de Hvitserk. En passant par la grande halle, elle vit Bjorn disant ses au-revoir à sa famille, à sa mère et à Torvi et ses enfants.

De loin elle fit signe à Lagertha. Elle lui avait fait des promesses et en retour elle lui avait juré de respecter sa neutralité. Et que personne ne sache les liens qu'il y avait entre les deux femmes.

Elle reviendrait un jour à Kattegat. Etrangement elle ressentait comme un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée de quitter ce petit village.

A l'entrée de la grande halle, elle vit Torvig qui l'attendait.

\- Prête ? Il lui demanda.

Louna vit le foule de vikings devant elle, embarquant dans les drakkars. Prêts pour la guerre. Elle acquieça. Elle était prête. Peu importait ce qui arriverait maintenant, elle devrait être viking.

Sur les quais, elle stoppa nette. Dans un drakkar l'on chargeait une sorte de char de guerre et dans un autre juste à côté, les fils plus jeunes fils de Ragnar vêtue de chemise de guerre et armés jusqu'aux dents. Devant le drakkar, elle ne voulait pas monter. La voyant Ubbe, Sigurd, Ivar et Hvitserk la regardaient tous les quatres. Louna ne sentait vraiment pas la traversée en leur compagnie. Elle croisa les yeux de Hvitserk, impatient qu'elle monte.

\- Je peux prendre un autre drakkar ? Elle damanda à Torvig.

\- Non ! Elle entendit répondre derrière elle.

Bjorn était là juste à côté. Il fit signe à Torvig de les laisser. Il embarqua dans le drakkar.

\- Ta mère t'as demandé de garder un oeil sur moi ? Elle demanda doucement à Bjorn.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je sais me battre, je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Elle lui fit remarquer.

\- Je sais. Il dit. J'ai vu comment tu t'es battu contre une dizaine de vikings avec des simple batons.

Louna allez répondre mais Bjorn avait déjà sauté dans le drakkar, puis il l'invita à le rejoindre.

\- En fait. Elle dit à elle même. C'était un manche à ballet.

Puis elle sauta dans le drakkar à son tour. Entouré de guerrier et de guerriére, cela se sentait très impressionnant. Bjorn ordonna le départ et la grande armée partie.

\- Louna... Quelqu'un l'appela.

Elle chercha autour d'elle. Ne voyant pas qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

\- Louna...

Puis elle vit l'homme. Immencément grand et fin. Un visage qu'on oublie pas et une allure de fouine.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Louna. Il dit s'approchant d'elle.

Puis plongeant dans ses yeux, il s'exclama.

\- Tellement de chose ! Et plus petite que je ne l'imaginais.

Cet homme était fou à lier. Louna équarquilla les yeux.

\- Louna. Appela Bjorn. Tu ne connais pas Floki ?


	14. Chapter 14

\- Terre ! Quelqu'un cria.

Tout le monde regarda droit devant l'horizon, voyant de loin la terre et les arbres qui paraissaient tout petits d'ici.

Louna avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme. Elle n'avait pas le mal de mer, mais les conditions peu hygiéniques du voyage en drakkars et le manque cruel d'intimité avait coincé Louna a tous les niveaux. Elle a finit par se dire que les vikings n'avaient absolument aucunes gênes.

La traversée avait été pour Louna une occasion de pouvoir mieux connaître Floki, le grand ami de Ragnar Lothbrokk, ou plutôt une occasion pour Floki de pouvoir mieux la connaître. Louna appris qu'il était l'un des plus fervents croyants parmi les vikings et il était aussi l'un des plus curieux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. C'était étrange pour Louna de s'entendre aussi bien avec un homme aussi fou, mais malgré cette folie elle le trouvait très sensé. Cherchant sans cesse la vérité, ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis Floki était un charpentier hors-paire qui ne cherchait qu'à se rendre utile sans laisser le sucés l'aveugler. Il n'était pas homme à chercher la gloire ou un titre qu'il n'a jamais eu il voulait juste la reconnaissance pour ce qu'il faisait, et Louna appréciait cela. Parmi tous les vikings qui rêvaient de devenir roi un jour, Floki n'a pas, et c'était une chose qu'ils avaient commun. Louna appris qu'il était également presque comme un père pour les fils de Ragnar Lothbrook, ayant presque élevé Ivar et ayant accompagné Bjorn durant toute. Mais surtout, surtout ce qui les avait rapproché c'était leur point de vue sur la religion chrétienne.

Floki l'avait questionné au début juste pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait des chrétiens et il fut surpris de voir que Louna était encore plus remontée contre les chrétiens qu'il ne l'était. Pire, alors que Floki ne les aimait pas par principes, elle avait des arguments de chocs pour démonter toute cette religion, disant que ce n'était qu'hypocrisie, les hommes de dieux ne cherchant qu'à s'enrichir à tout point de vue en créant une ambiance de peur parmi les habitants. Croyants que s'ils ne payaient pas ou n'obéissaient pas ils iraient tout droit brûler en enfer. Des hommes riches ayant eut une vie particulièrement dépravée, achetaient les services des prêtres pour leur absolution et laissaient les pauvre dans leur misère. Interdiction de voler pour nourrir ses enfants sinon ils iraient en enfer, interdictions pour les femmes de tenir tête à leur maris sinon elles seraient frappées et iraient en enfer. Et pire encore, pour les malheureuses femmes qui avaient la mal chance de se faire violer contre leur grès n'avaient absolument aucune chance d'avoir l'absolution et iraient droit en enfer, peu importait de quoi est faite ta vie il fallait obéir sans poser de questions à des hommes qui profitaient de leur pouvoir.

Dans le fond Louna ne détestait pas vraiment les chrétiens mais la religion chrétienne et surtout les plus riches et puissant qui profitaient de leur pouvoir. Contrairement à ce que l'église voulait faire croire, la foie chrétienne n'était pas animée par l'espoir mais par la crainte. Et lorsqu'un chrétien a peur il devient tout simplement crétin et agissait et soutenait des propos très incohérent pour Louna qui à la longue lui taper sur les nerfs. Contrairement à Floki qui ne les aimaient pas par principe, point de vue païen exige, mais cela lui faisait beaucoup de plaisir d'entendre cela.

Bien sûr une telle conversation n'échappa pas aux oreilles d'Ivar qui écoutait tous les mots avec un petit sourire sournois. Lui aussi haïssait les chrétiens, il voulait tous les tuer, les massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Il avait essayé de convaincre Louna de l'aider dans sa tâche mais elle avait admis quand même que même si les chrétiens étaient d'irrécupérables crétins arrogants et ingorants ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Car si c'était la régle de tuer tous les idiots de cette planète il ne resterait malheureusement plus personne pour enterer les morts.

Louna parla donc beaucoup avec Floki et Ivar, au grand désespoir de Hvitserk qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention. Mais Louna ne voulait toujours pas lui parler. Tout comme Ubbe qui avait essayait plusieurs fois de communiquer avec elle.

Une nuit Ubbe était venue la voir. Il avait attendu que tout le monde se couche et dorme, puis il s'était assis juste à ses côtés et avait essayait de la réveiller, mais Louna ne dormait pas.

\- Louna. Il murmurait.

\- Hum ? Elle répondit. Ubbe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je veux parler. Il répondit.

La nuit était presque complètement noire et Louna avait du mal à discerner son visage. Elle se redressa un peu.

\- De quoi ? Elle répondit.

\- Tu nous parles pas, à Hvitserk et à moi. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais y a t'il une chance que tu nous pardonnes un jour ?

Louna réfléchit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle dit.

Ubbe semblait déçu dans le noir, Louna le vit à peine baisser la tête. Elle tenta de lui expliquer.

\- Si je voulais tant garder mon secret c'est parce que vous ne pouviez pas comprendre l'importance d'un tel secret. Je ne suis pas seulement une personne d'un autre monde mais tout ce que je suis est totalement différent de votre peuple.

Ubbe pencha la tête sur le côté, se concentrant pour comprendre..

\- Mes croyances, mes connaissances, ce que je recherche et ce que je veux, tout cela vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre. Mais ce qui me blesse ce n'est pas tant de vivre parmi un peuple totalement différent du miens, ce qui me blesse c'est que, maintenant je suis obligée de faire des choses, d'assister à des choses qui me détruisent à petit feu. Et le fait que je sois différente ne changeait pas ma volonté de vouloir vous aider au mieux. Aujourd'hui on me voit soit comme une sorcière, soit comme une envoyée des dieux et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je comprends. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

Louna secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire Ubbe.

Ubbe avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Dit Ubbe

\- Oh ne t'inquiéte pas pour ça je ne dormais pas.

Ubbe ria un peu.

\- A cause de la mer ? Il demanda. Des ronflements ? Il demanda en riant encore. Tournant la tête vers quelques vikings endormis qui faisaient plus de bruit que la mer elle même.

Cela fit un peu rire Louna.

\- Non, du tout, c'est... a cause des cauchemars que je fais.

\- Oh... Tu veux un peu de compagnie ? Il demanda avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Louna lui prêta une petite fourure en guise d'oreiller et il se coucha à son côté.

\- Alors, Louna, de quoi parle tes cauchemars ?

\- Sur les Wraith la plupart du temps. Et sur mon peuple.

\- C'est quoi un Raisse ? Il demanda en hâchant le mot.

Louna se demanda un instant si elle devait expliquer à Ubbe ce qu'était un Wraith, n'ayant raconté tout ceci à personne depuis son arrivée. Elle doutait qu'il comprenne alors elle chercha ses mots.

\- Les Wraith sont une espèce d'être vivant, ayant une forme humaine mais s'apparentant plus à des insectes. Ils se nourrissent des humains en leur ôtant leur force vitale. C'est comme cela qu'ils mangent, ils viennent sur des planètes, différents mondes et sélectionnent les humains pour manger, comme les humains sélectionnent le bétails pour vivre.

\- Et ces créatures se nourrissent des membres de vôtre peuple ? Demanda Ubbe.

\- Hum, c'est compliqué. D'ordinaire les Wraith veillent à ce que les peuples humains qu'ils sélectionnent soit d'un développement beaucoup moins élevé que le leur, un peu comme votre monde. Pour ne pas avoir de résistance, mais un jour nous avons croisés leur chemin par inadvertance. Et ils se sont rendus compte de notre existence et de notre développement technologique. Comme nous représentions une menace pour eux et que nous pouvions aider les autres peuples ils ont décidé de nous détruire totalement.

\- Et les cauchemars ? Il demanda.

\- D'ordinaire les batailles avec eux se font à distances, nous ne nous trouvons pas souvent dans l'obligation d'aller au corps à corps, mais parfois nous sommes obligés et c'est effrayant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est effrayant ?

Ubbe était vraiment curieux de connaître d'avantage sur les Wraith.

\- Tu es déjà allé chasser ? Louna demanda.

\- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as remarqué, quand tu es sur le point d'abatre un animal, il ressent le danger et essaie de s'enfuir.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien c'est la même sensation que ressente les humains lorsqu'ils se retrouvent face à un Wraith.

\- Je voudrais bien en voir un. Dit Ubbe avec un petit rire de défi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Un viking n'a peur de rien. Répondit Ubbe très fier.

Louna ne répondit pas. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de commencer une conversation philosophique, alors elle ne répliqua pas. Ubbe lui posa d'autres questions. Louna répondit beaucoup plus facilement aux questions sur les Wraith que sur son passé, et ce qui était étrange c'était que plus Ubbe connaissait de choses sur les Wraith plus il avait envie de se battre avec eux. Ce que Louna comprenait parfaitement bien, pour un guerrier qui aime tuer ses ennemis, massacrer des êtres comme des Wraith sans faire de mal aux humains était la meilleur des choses. En plus de pouvoir prouver sa valeur.

Puis se fut au tour de Louna de lui poser des questions. Étrangement Ubbe répondit assez facilement aussi. Racontant son passé, le départ de son père, la vie avec ses frères, les quatre-cents coups avec Hvitserk, les filles, sa mère, son frère Bjorn et Kattegat. Louna ne put s'empêcher de constater que Ubbe mettait un point d'honneur au service de sa famille et que dans ses récits, il ne mentionnait que très peu d'éventuels amis. Ses seuls amis étant presque totalement ses frères dont il prenait soin comme s'il était leur père. Louna sourit pour elle même. Le grand guerrier féroce qui lui avait fait penser à un loup qui portait une grande affection pour les siens. L'esprit du loup lui correspondait bien.

Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que Ubbe s'endorme finalement. Louna elle resta encore éveillée regardant les étoiles. Les choses prenaient une drôle de tournure pour elle. C'était étrange avec quelle facilité les vikings se confiaient à elle depuis que son secret était découvert. D'abord Lagertha, puis Hvitserk et là Ubbe. Il semblait comme si les vikings se permettaient de se comporter différemment avec elle. En face d'un autre viking ils avaient l'obligation de se montrer fort, courageux sans peur et sans aucuns doutes, il en valait de leur réputation, mais ils savaient Louna n'était pas viking. Profitaient ils de sa présence pour montrer leur vrai visage ? Louna n'en savait rien, mais elle se sentait comme chargée d'un poids qu'elle ne désirait pas.

Bjorn ordonna à la flotte de s'arrêter, il scruta la terre devant eux. Plus proche, des grosses roches et des longues falaises étaient clairement visible, si bien qu'il serait difficile pour la flotte viking d'accoster à cet endroit là. Alors ils longèrent les côtés et lorsqu'une sorte de plage apparut bien cachée par une forêt, Bjorn décida que c'était le bon endroit. Il fit signe à la flotte de suivre son drakkar et fut le premier à poser le pieds sur le sol saxon.

Très rapidement, les hommes ont débarqués avec le matériel, les armes et les bêtes. Bjorn demanda à certains yarls d'envoyer des éclaireurs dans toutes les directions pour informer de ce qu'il y avait autour et des villes les plus proches. Puis il ordonna que deux groupes soient formaient de suite. L'un monterait les multitudes de tentes et l'autre commencerait à construire des barricades de bois et définir un périmètre de sécurité. La flotte viking avait débarqué dans les environs de midi et il leur fallut toute une demi journée jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour monter les tentes. Les barricades en revanche se construisaient plus lentement.

Louna s'occupa d'organiser l'espace soins, quelques tentes ont été monté à cet effet dont une grande principale et des petites pour stocker quelques matériels médical qui resteraient au camp.

De temps en temps elle se sentait observée par les vikings autour d'elle, tournait la tête et les voyait détourner les regards et parler entre eux. Louna sentait son coeur battre plus fort à ces moments là et instinctivement elle portait sa main à son poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Elle se promit de toujours le garder à portée de main.

A la nuit tombée, une fois tout le travail accompli, les tentes montées, des bêtes étaient tuées pour le repas. Partout il y avait des feux de camp avec de la viande en train de cuir.

Louna finissait de donner des instructions à de jeunes guerrisseuses que Torvig avait choisi lorsque celui ci la trouva.

\- Bjorn a fait monter une tente pour toi. Il lui dit.

Louna fronça les sourcils.

\- Proche de l'infirmerie ? Elle demanda.

\- Non. Il répondit. Il veut que tu reste proche de lui. Ta tente est à côté de toutes celles des fils de Ragnar, et de la tente principale.

Louna souffla. Elle avait eu cette conversation avec Bjorn sur le drakkar, elle ne voulait pas restée loin des blessés car elle voulait pouvoir intervenir le plus vite possible et pas traverser la moitié du camp. Bjorn avait semble t'il finit par céder et avait cessé d'argumenter, mais apparemment non. Il avait décidé que toutes les bonnes raisons ne comptaient pas et avait demandé de lui même à ce qu'on lui monte une tente proche de la sienne. Louna sentait qu'elle avait de moins en moins le contrôle et cela l'agaçait.

* * *

Les premiers jours sur la terre saxonne passérent très rapidement. Les hommes et femmes vikings impatients de se battre débordaient d'énergie. Et maintenir l'ordre était très difficile. Les éclaireurs revenus au camp annonçérent la présence d'une assez grande ville pas trop loin d'ici, à deux jours de marche, trés peu protégée et non barricadées. Pour Bjorn c'était l'endroit idéal pour commencer la guerre. Il faudrait trouver des vivres et des cartes.

Bjorn ordonna le départ pour attaquer la ville, ses frères l'accompagnèrent ainsi que Torvig et Louna et le quart de l'armée avec lui. Les hommes se déplacèrent rapidement. Pour le moment les vikings n'avaient pas encore croisé de soldats armées sur leur chemin. Bjorn avait donné des ordres bien précis, outre les éclaireurs personne ne quittaient le campement pour ne pas alerter les saxons, et pour le moment cela semblait leur réussir, mais lorsqu'ils attaqueraient la ville ils seraient découvert, et Bjorn voulait profiter de la surprise et prendre l'avantage.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, Louna avait perdue l'habitude de si longues marche, depuis son crash sur Kattegat elle ne suivait plus l'entrainement intensif que les hommes de son monde suivaient, et à la fin de la journée ses jambes étaient en feu. Ainsi que ses oreilles. Elle avait marché tout le long aux côtés des frères Lothbrook et les chamailleries incessantes de Sigurd et d'Ivar avec Hvitserk pouffant de rire et Ubbe rappelant à l'ordre, si elle avait trouvé cela drôle au début, les chamailleries avaient vite taper sur les nerfs de Louna qui avait résisté à l'envie de leur taper sur le crâne avec une bûche. Finalement au bout d'un moment elle avait prit à part Sigurd pour arrêter leur conversation puérile.

Louna voulait en savoir plus sur le jeune homme qui lui avait semblé très timide. Mais en réalité elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment de la timidité. Sigurd ne parlait seulement lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose d'opportun à dire sinon il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Louna supposa que Sigurd agissait ainsi plus en raison de son frère Ivar qui le contre-disait systématiquement rien que par plaisir. Cela lui permit de mieux situer le problème avec Ivar. Sigurd lui en voulait depuis leur enfance. Il lui en voulait d'avoir monopoliser l'attention de leur mère qui l'avait délaissé pour s'occuper de lui et Sigurd avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de suivre ses deux frères aînés. Mais de plus il détestait l'injustice. Sigurd raconta à Louna comment Ivar avait tué à l'âge de huit ans déjà sans subir aucunes conséquences parce qu'un autre autre enfant lui disputait un jouet. Leur mère lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute, et puis il avait eu un lien important avec un homme dénommé Harbard qui avait volé sa mère en plus de cela. Sigurd en voulait à sa mère, selon lui elle avait commit une faute grave et pendant ce temps Ubbe et Hvitserk ont manqué de mourir dans un lac gelé. Cet acte avait déchiré le couple de ses parents. Et probablement son père ne serait jamais partit si elle lui avait donné une raison de rester.

Louna ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de peine pour le jeune prince, de toute évidence grandir avec un titre princier ne rendait pas les enfants heureux.

Comme tous les vikings Sigurd posa énormément de question à Louna. Non pas sur son passé, mais sur son frère Hvitserk.

\- Alors, Hvitserk et toi ? Il demanda avec un grand sourire après avoir vérifié qu'aucuns de ses frères ne soient suffisamment loin pour les entendre.

\- Quoi, Hvitserk et moi ? Elle répliqua.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

Sigurd souriait toujours, taquin. Et Louna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une similitude avec Hvitserk. Toujours charmeur et taquin aimant rire mais Hvitserk avait en plus une grande insouciance et une arrogance à nulle autre pareil. Sigurd était plus humble et cherchait beaucoup moins les conquêtes et de préférence les femmes qui ne sont pas déjà passé dans le lit de l'un de ses fréres.

\- Il n'y a rien. Elle répondit, évitant de le regarder.

\- Il te plait. Il affirma en hochant la tête.

\- Absolument pas ! Elle rétorqua.

\- Et tu lui plais. Il continua.

Louna souffla.

\- Il semble penser que je vais finir par lui céder. Elle dit. Mais il se trompe lourdement.

Sigurd ria de bon coeur, à la stupéfaction de Louna qui le regarda les yeux tout rond.

\- Toutes les femmes finissent par dire oui à Hvitserk. Il dit.

\- Et à ton avis je finirais par lui dire oui ?

Sigurd ne répondit pas mais continua de sourire, sa bouche lui donnant la réponse à sa question. Louna souffla, cela lui donnait la migraine.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Hvitserk courir autant derrière une femme, il n'abandonnera pas. Et je pense qu'il te plait aussi.

Puis ils arrêtèrent de parler et Louna resta songeuse. Oui Hvitserk lui plaisait, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Quelque chose en lui l'attirait irrévocablement et quelque chose en lui la repoussait aussi, un côté de sa personnalité qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer. Et il y avait aussi Carson, bien que le devin lui ait dit qu'elle ne retrouvera jamais sa maison, elle aimait toujours Carson, sa douceur son intelligence lui manquait terriblement et Louna savait très bien que même si elle devrait vivre avec les vikings toute sa vie elle ne pourrait pas refaire sa vie tant qu'elle ressentirait toujours quelque chose pour Carson. Elle avait pensé que le devin lui donnerait les réponses qu'elle voulait mais elle en était sortie avec d'avantages de questions. Et son désir de rentrer chez elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Depuis elle se sentait comme déchirée en deux. Une part d'elle voulant rentrer chez elle et l'autre qui était convaincue qu'elle pourrait parfaitement bien vivre ici.

La troupe de vikings s'arrêta, Bjorn avait ordonné de monter un petit camp. Ils n'étaient pas trop loin de la ville et ils attaqueraient le lendemain. Les hommes et les femmes s'étaient tous regroupés autour de feu de camp, avec de la viande cuisant.

Bjorn était autour d'un feu avec ses jeunes frères, Floki, Torvig et d'autres hommes. Il invité Louna à les rejoindre, et lui donna un verre d'hydromel.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y aura beaucoup de belles femmes ? Demanda l'un des hommes en riant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Rétorqua Bjorn.

\- On pourra toujours les tuer après. Affirma Ivar. Que les hommes s'amusent un peu. Il ria aussi.

Louna sentit son cœur manquer un battement, elle fut prise de nausées. Une angoisse la prit en pensant aux jeunes filles de la ville et elle sera complice de ce qui arrivera. Son teint devint pâle, mais personne le remarqua à part Hvitserk qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Pas de prisonniers. Ordonna Bjorn. Nous prendrons toutes les vivres que nous trouverons.

\- Donc nous pourrons quand même nous amuser. Dit l'homme.

Louna céda. Elle posa son verre sur le sol, puis elle se leva pour s'en aller sous le regard ahuri de tout le groupe.

\- Ah petite nature ! S'exclama Ivar. Elle devrait s'affranchir de toutes ses valeurs morales, elle serait une grande bouclier.

\- Tais-toi ! Dit Ubbe. Elle n'est pas comme nous, il lui faut du temps.

Ivar pouffa.

\- Avec moi ça irait plus vite. Il souffla.

Bjorn secoua la tête. Et Hvitserk regarda sur le sol pensif. Il voulait la rejoindre mais il fut arrêter par le regard de son frère Ubbe. Oui Louna devait avoir besoin de solitude. Mais il s'inquiétait, elle était vraiment très pâle et était partie seule dans les bois.

* * *

Louna courra le plus vite possible et lorsqu'elle était suffisamment loin du camp et à l'abris des regards elle se pencha contre un arbre et vomi tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle se toucha le front, elle était moite. Qu'est ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire ? Attaquer une ville. Tuer tous les habitants qu'ils verraient, violer les jeunes femmes puis les tuer. Louna se sentait vraiment coupable. Et en colère contre elle-même de ne pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher cela. Elle entendit au loin une petite rivière et elle s'y dirigea. Puis elle se passa l'eau sur le visage. L'eau était extrêmement froide mais cela faisait du bien. Elle vit un peu son reflet dans l'eau, éclairé par une très belle lune brillante.

\- Mes ancêtres, pardonnez moi pour ce que je ne peux pas faire.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

* * *

Ubbe se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour. Il était parmi les premiers debout, autour de lui ses frères dormant encore. Mais à côté d'eux il y avait des fourrures vides, celles de Louna, il s'approcha et toucha. Elles étaient froides, Louna n'avait pas dormi dedans. Il fronça les sourcils, en regardant le campement il vit que le feu était éteint et de la viande encore dans la marmite. La part qui avait été laissé à Louna la veille, elle n'avait pas mangé. Il prit un bol pour le remplir et essaya de trouver la jeune femme.

Il la trouva un peu éloignée du camp, assise contre un arbre, écrivant quelque chose sur un carnet. Il la voyait souvent faire ça. Il s'approcha d'elle. Par réflexe Louna leva la tête et déplaça sa main à son poignard à côté d'elle, sur ses gardes, elle avait du l'entendre arriver. Puis elle le vit et se détendit.

\- Ubbe. Elle salua.

\- Tu n'es pas revenue hier soir. Il dit.

Puis il lui tendit le bol avec la viande.

\- Et tu n'as presque rien mangé depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Louna sourit tristement. L'appétit l'avait abandonné depuis quelques jours. Elle regarda sans envie le bol de viande. Et sous le regard insistant de Ubbe, elle finit par prendre un bout et mordre une bouchée.

Ubbe vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la regarda plus en détails. Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes presque violettes sous les yeux.

\- Tu ne dors pas non plus. Il constata.

Louna ne répondit pas. Ubbe savait déjà.

\- J'ai vu avec Bjorn. Il continua. Tu resteras là avec quelques hommes, jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.

Louna sourit, reconnaissante.

\- Merci.

Puis Ubbe se leva, la troupe commençait à s'agitait et était sur le départ.

\- Allez mange. Dit Ubbe. Il te faut prendre des forces, c'est une petite ville mais il y a beaucoup de soldats, il y aura surement des blessés après la bataille.

Puis il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Louna secoua la tête, Ubbe savait très bien ce qu'il fallait dire pour la motiver, elle prit un autre bout de viande et mangea, puis un autre et continua jusqu'à finir le bol. Après manger elle rejoignit les autres.

Quand elle arriva à ses affaires, les vikings étaient prêt à partir, debout les armes à la main. Hvitserk l'attendait tout sourire à côté de ses fourrures.

\- Je crois que c'est le bon moment de te faire pardonner. Il dit avec un grand sourire coquin. Tu me dois un baiser.

Hvitserk était aussi en tenue de guerrier, les cheveux tressés serrés, une chemise de combat en cuir moulant son torse et ses bras musclés. Un corps élancé et musclé prêt à se battre. Louna devait bien avouer qu'il était très attirant comme cela, mais elle savait aussi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La troupe commença à partir.

-Tu vas être en retard. Elle lui dit.

\- Si je vais au Valhala aujourd'hui, tu t'en voudras à mort d'avoir laissé passer ta chance. Il continua.

\- Tu es un grand guerrier Hvitserk. Je suis sûre que tu survivra à cette journée. Louna ria.

\- Cela veut dire que j'aurais mon baiser après ?

\- Hvitserk ! Appela Ubbe pas très loin.

Hvitserk regarda son frère et les vikings marchant vers la ville. Puis il se retourna vers Louna.

\- Tant pis. Il dit en haussant les épaules.

Il se mordit la lèvre et son regard glissa vers la poitrine de Louna. Cela envoya un frisson dans son ventre et elle se demandait comment il arrivait à lui faire ressentir cela. Hvitserk se retourna et courut pour rattraper les hommes. Louna le regarda s'éloigner en le maudissant de rendre les choses si difficiles.

* * *

Au retour des vikings Louna s'affaira à soigner les blessés, Bjorn avait un peu sous-estimer le nombre de soldats dans la ville mais cela n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'importance, la bataille était une victoire totale. Les hommes avaient récupérés toutes les vivres qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Le pain, l'alcool, les bêtes, les céréales et la viande séchée.

Chaque hommes et femmes viking étaient revenus couvert de sang, des giclées de sang ennemis sur leur visage. Et il y avait peu de pertes mortelles à déplorer. Du moins dans le camp viking. Heureusement la ville se trouvait suffisamment loin pour que Louna n'entende rien venant de la ville, elle n'avait pas entendue les cris et les pleurs des saxons. Mais cela ne l'avait pas épargné pour autant, l'angoisse de la veille ne l'avait pas quitté.

Avec elle étaient resté deux jeunes filles esclaves que Torvig avait choisi pour les soin, elle leur demanda de séparer les blessés graves de ceux qui avaient de simples blessures. Puis elle demanda aux jeunes filles de s'occuper des blessés les moins grave, leur montrant dans un premier temps comment nettoyer une plaie ouverte et les bander. Puis Louna s'occupa des blessés les plus graves. Aidés de quelques guerriers vikings pour maintenir les blessés pendant qu'elle prodiguait des soins, elle du recoudre des organes touchés et des plaies béantes qui s'infectaient rapidement, puis dans certains cas les plus extrêmes lorsque les extrémités des organes pourrissaient elle devait leur couper une main ou un pied. Les blessés grave hurlaient de douleur et Louna avait du mal à se concentrer. Puis elle termina de soigner le dernier blessé, un homme avait reçu un coup d'épée sur le bras et l'avait profondément entaillé, et Louna l'avait recousus et fit un bandage puis elle lui fit une sorte d'atèle pour maintenir son bras. Elle s'essuya le front et vit Hvitserk entrer dans le petite tente.

Louna ouvrit grand les yeux. Hvitserk était trempé de sang de la tête au pieds. Une grande giclée de sang sur son visage, un sourire éclatant et le regard heureux. Il était effrayant comme cela. Mais rien dans son regard n'évoquait le danger. Louna était très mal à l'aise. Hvitserk s'approcha, il leva le bras et Louna aperçu un sac de cuir dans sa main.

\- J'ai trouvé ça. Il dit, très content. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Louna regarda bizarrement le sac dans la main de Hvitserk. Elle se demandait ce que c'était et à qui le jeune prince viking l'avait dérobé. C'était clairement du vol et Louna n'était pas une voleuse.

\- Tu ne l'ouvre pas ? Hvitserk demanda.

Louna sourit un peu, puis elle se résigna. Elle ouvrit le sac et sortit un livre neuf fabriqué à l'ancienne, mais en l'ouvrant Louna découvrit qu'il était totalement vierge. Il n'avait pas été écrit. Et en regardant dans le sac elle en vit presque une dizaine. Elle sourit, c'était un beau cadeau. Et certainement le meilleur que l'on puisse lui faire. Car Louna savait bien que si Hvitserk n'avait pas prit ces livres, ils auraient été pour des écritures religieuse ou brûlés par les vikings. Et Louna pouvait faire tant de chose utile avec eux.

\- Comment as tu sus ? Elle lui demanda.

Hvitserk sourit.

\- Je commence à te connaître. Il répondit. Et je sais qu'un bijoux ne t'aurais pas plus.

Il la regarda intensément. Louna ne put pas détourner le regard. Puis elle vit une goutte de sang couler le long de sa joue et elle déglutie. Hvitserk s'approcha, tentant de réclamer à nouveau un baiser mais il vit Louna se fermer entièrement, et devenir pâle. Ce n'était pas le moment, il la salua de la tête et s'en alla.

* * *

 _Louna ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était dans un grand lit au linge blanc. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, c'était un homme très fort et musclé. Ses jambes se serrèrent. La main de l'homme pressa ses hanches et glissa sur son sexe, sa bouche mordit son coup. Elle tourna la tête. Hvitserk ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il sourit malicieux. Il était couvert de sang et tachait les draps tout blanc. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais elle sentit une dureté contre ses fesses, il la retint. Passa sa main pleine de sang sur son corps blanc, laissant des traînées de rouge sur sa peau pâle. Il la força à se mettre sur le dos et avec sa main lui écarta les jambes._

 _\- Non, Hvitserk. Elle plaida._

 _Mais son corps n'était pas d'accord, son sexe se contracta impatient de le recevoir en elle. Il sourit et l'embrassa. Il passa ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps, trouvant cela marrant de la peindre du sang de ses ennemis et puis il approcha son sexe du siens, avec sa main le dirigea vers son entrée..._

 _\- Louna... il murmura._

Louna se réveilla d'un coup sec.

* * *

Louna se réveilla en sursaut, et d'un geste vif elle prit son poignard pour se défendre mais Hvitserk arrêta son geste avec la main.

\- Un cauchemar ? Il demanda, avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer. Louna répondit.

\- On part. Il dit.

Puis il lui montra que la troupe était sur le départ. Il partit pensif, la laissant seule pour préparer ses affaires.

* * *

A peine arrivé au camp que les vikings repartirent aussi tôt. Des éclaireurs étaient revenus pendant leur absence disant qu'une armée saxonne se dirigeait vers eux. Et quand Bjorn et les autres arrivèrent l'armée était prête pour le grand départ. Louna eut à peine le temps de choisir le matériel qu'ils auraient besoin. Ses jambes étaient douloureuse mais heureusement Torvig avait prit une sorte de charrette dans la première ville attaquée pour y disposer le matériel et il l'invita à monter à côté de lui. Louna profita du voyage pour regarda de plus prêt des livres offert par Hvitserk. Il y avait en tout douze livres. Elle pourrait les utiliser pour y mettre toutes ses connaissances médicales, transmettre le secret de ses remèdes et ses connaissances sur le corps humain. Elle en prit un et commença à écrire. De temps en temps Torvig regardait par dessus son épaule. Louna sourit. Son ami lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui apprendre à lire et à écrire et Torvig s'essayait à comprendre ce qu'elle écrivait.

La difficulté pour Louna était de trouver les bons mots pour écrire en langue viking. Comme ce peuple ne savait pas lire ni écrire il n'avait pas d'orthographe précis pour leur mot alors elle faisait au mieux.

* * *

Ubbe et Hvitserk marchaient côte à côte, Ivar dans son char derrière et Sigurd tout proche.

\- Ou en es tu avec Louna ? Demanda Ubbe à son frère.

Hvitserk regarda droit devant ou se trouvait Louna sur la charrette. Il sourit malicieusement.

\- Ce soir, elle sera à moi. Il affirma.

Sigurd ria derrière lui.

\- Je pense que tu ne l'auras pas ce soir. Sigurd dit à son frère aîné.

\- Et comment le sais tu ? Hvitserk demanda. Elle me veut dans son lit autant que je la veux dans le mien.

\- Peut être. Dit Sigurd. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle couchera avec toi ce soir.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Sigurd. Dit Ivar en riant.

\- Vous ne savez rien ! Rétorqua Hvitserk.

Ubbe lui tapa sur l'épaule.

\- Moi j'espère qu'elle te dira oui. Ubbe dit.

Il sourit à lui même, il était sincère. Il avait vu le changement chez son frère. Pour la première fois Hvitserk pourrait connaître ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on couche avec amour. Hvitserk lui renvoya sa tape sur l'épaule, puis il regarda droit devant. Ce soir il était déterminé.


	15. Chapter 15

Louna n'arrivait pas à dormir. Malgrè les remédes et les tisanes, elle était atteinte d'insomnies sévères agravées par la proximité de l'armée viking autour d'elle. Depuis l'attaque de la première ville les hommes se vantaient des crimes qu'ils avaient comis, et pire encore Louna entendait certains faire des concours de ceux qui avaient violés le plus de femmes et se comparaient celles qui étaient les plus jolies et excitantes selon eux. Louna n'était pas naïve, elle savait très bien comment se passaient les choses pour une époque telle que la leur. Mais le savoir et le voir en vrai était chose très différente.

Ironiquement elle remerciait intérieurement Bjorn pour lui avoir fait monter une tente rien que pour elle. Alors qu'elle lui en avait voulu d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête et de ne pas respecter son souhait, elle appréciait ce petit espace de solitude rien que pour elle, loin des conversations inhumaines qui la rendaient tant malade.

Seule dans sa tente, à la lumière des bougies, elle travaillait, écrivant sur les livres offert par Hvitserk. Encore un cadeau pour la séduire mais elle n'avait pas la force de le refuser, écrire lui faisait du bien. Transmettre son savoir lui faisait du bien et se sentir utile. Par le biais de ses mots beaucoup de guerrisseurs pourraient apprendre ses connaissances même bien après sa mort.

Le premier livre, Louna l'avait consacré au corps humain et son fonctionnement, les différents organes vitaux, et les différentes maladies qui pouvaient toucher les peuples peu développés comme les vikings. Expliquer le comment et le pourquoi des maladies pour trouver la meilleurs façon de guerrir. Egalement elle profitait du livre pour dessiner dans les plus grands détails le corps humain, les muscles les organes et les os.

Le deuxième livre qu'elle avait commencé à remplir était une sorte de journal ou elle racontait tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son arrivée à Kattegat, et ce qu'elle vivait avec les vikings. Ce qu'elle ressentait et ce qu'elle espérait. Elle écrivit tard dans la soirée puis la fatigue la prit. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme un peu avant la bataille le lendemain. Les éclaireurs avaient repéré l'armée du Roir Aelle tout proche et la grande bataille était imminente.

Louna ferma ses livres mais laissa ses bougies allumées, puis elle plongea dans les fourures. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit un petit courant d'air frais dans la tente. Elle glissa sa main sous les fourures pour atteindre son poignard. Elle le prit fermement, toujours les yeux fermés. Elle sentit une présence derriére elle. Brusquement, elle enleva ses fourures, contracta ses abdos et balança ses jambes sur le côté pour faire tomber la personne, puis le plus vite possible elle lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant.

\- Louna, arrête ! La silhouette plaida.

\- Hvitserk ! Elle siffla, elle reconnue la voix.

Par réflexe Louna essaya de se relever le plus vite possible mais Hvitserk la retint en lui prenant le poignet, il tira vers le bas. Louna perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula face sur ses fourures. Hvitserk en profita pour gripper sur elle, l'enjamber et s'assoir sur son bassin, l'empâchant de se relever, puis il se pencha sur elle, attrapa la main de Louna qui tenait le poignard, et se mit à rire.

Louna était furieuse, elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait avec les forces qu'elle avait.

\- Lâche le poignard Louna tu vas te faire mal. Prévint Hvitserk en riant.

Louna ne lâcha rien du tout et elle continuait ses tentatives pour le déloger d'ou il était. Mais Hvitserk était lourd et tenait bien en place. Avec sa main libre il carressa les cheveux de Louna sur sa nuque et les metta de côté pour la mettre à nue. Louna se gela sur place à son geste.

\- Hum, c'est efficace ça. Dit Hvitserk toujours en riant.

Louna grogna.

\- Tu es le pire des enmerdeurs que j'ai connu ! Elle siffla.

\- Cela sonne comme un compliment pour moi. Répondit Hvitserk. Allons Louna lâche ce poignard ou j'embrasse cette jolie nuque.

Louna grogna encore. A contre-coeur elle se résigna et lâcha son arme. Hvitserk le prit et l'envoya loin d'eux à l'autre bout de la tente. Louna en profita pour tenter de le déloger à nouveau mais Hvitserk était plus rapide qu'elle. Pendant quelques minutes ils luttérent chacun. Louna en grognant et Hvitserk en riant. Mais Louna s'arrêta nette. Quelque chose changeait chez Hvisterk. Elle sentait quelque chose dans son dos, une grosseur qui n'était pas là au début. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et Hvitserk explosa carrément de rire. Puis il se calma.

\- Je sais que tu la sens. Il murmura dans son oreille.

Le coeur de Louna s'emballa, elle serra les jambes instinctivement. Hvitserk sourit à lui même. Il plaqua ses hanches contre les fesses de Louna. Elle se figea. C'était la premiére fois qu'elle sentait la grosseur de Hvitserk contre elle et elle n'imaginait pas du tout qu'il soit si énorme. Et si dure. Elle sentit un frisson la traverser.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça... Elle plaida.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Hvitserk.

Il effleura sa bouche contre la nuque de Louna, respirant son odeur, la chatouillant avec sa moustache. Puis il déposa un doux baiser brulant sur sa nuque.

\- Il n'est pas là, Louna. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Hvitserk continua de murmurer dans l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Louna essaya de toutes ses forces de résister. Résister au désir qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Mais alors qu'elle était concentrée à contrôler son désir elle ne remarqua pas Hvitserk essayer de la retourner. Il avait placé une main sous ses jambes, et attrapant le genoux opposé la tira fermement pour la faire retourner vers lui. Louna se laissa faire. La sensation de Hvitserk sur elle était très agréable, il était très musclé et très grand. Puis elle sentit son odeur. L'odeur de ses cheveux tressés, légèrement parfumés à la menthe, une pointe de transpiration et une agréable odeur de cuir. Hvitserk continua à faire glisser sa moustache le long de son cou. Elle trembla et ria. Cela la chatouillait. Par réflexe elle enroula ses bras autour de lui. Se sentant encouragé il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son coup, sentant le pouls de Louna s'accélérer sous ses lévres. Puis il remonta, embrassa l'extrémité de la machoire et leurs yeux se rencontrérent. Louna était comme hypnotisée voyant le bleu de ses yeux qui brûlaient de désir hardant. Il n'avait aucune mauvaise intension dans son regard et Louna oublia tout. Au dessus de son visage Hviserk vint prendre appuit sur un coude et avec l'autre main il carressa doucement la machoire de Louna avec ses doigts. Regardant sa bouche avec impatience. Il s'approcha doucement. Louna n'osa pas bouger, son coeur battant tellement fort. Hvitserk l'embrassa.

Surprise de la douceur de son baiser Louna lui retourna, savourant le goût de ses lèvres. Puis Hvitserk devint de plus en plus gourmand. Il approffondi son baiser, sa main emprisonnant le visage de Louna. Son besoin d'elle se faisant de plus en plus fort. Quand il lachait ses lévres ce n'était que pour reprendre sa respiration et il l'embrassait à nouveau. Louna frotta son bas ventre contre lui cherchant plus de contact avec lui. Hvitserk grogna. Il lacha le visage de Louna, sa main glissa sur sa poitinre, son ventre, ses hanches pour atteindre la ceinture de Louna.

\- Louna.

\- Oui ? Elle répondit.

Hvitserk releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé. Annonça Hvitserk.

Louna essaya de reprendre son souffle.

\- Louna. Ils entendirent à nouveau.

\- Ca vient de dehors. Elle dit.

\- Ne réponds pas. Demanda Hvitserk.

\- C'est Sigurd. Dit la voix dehors. Bjorn te demande. Avec Hvitserk.

Hvitserk se figea. Il pesta contre son frère et finit par se relever. Il sortie de la tente en colère laissant Louna seule reprendre ses esprits. En se levant elle ramassa une petite veste en fourure et son poignard qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade et elle avait du mal à oublier le goût de Hvitserk sur ses lévres. Elle entedit dehors Sigurd dire qu'un messager du roi Aelle était arrivé au camp pour négocier. Elle sortit de la tente. Hvitserk était déjà partit pour la tente principale et Sigurd l'attendait tout sourire.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Il demanda.

Heureusement pour Louna la nuit était tombée, Sigurd ne pourrait pas voir ses joues rouges. Mais elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait envie de l'embrasser pour l'avoir interrompu avec Hvitserk ou si elle voulait le frapper. Elle respira, se concentra.

\- Pourquoi Bjorn désire ma présence ? Elle demanda à Sigurd.

\- Besoin d'un interprète. Il répondit.

\- Mais Ivar parle la langue saxonne, non ?

\- Oui, un peu, mais Bjorn n'a pas vraiment confiance, il pense qu'il peut déformer les mots du saxon.

Louna acquieça. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la tente principale.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Lorsque Louna entra, Bjorn était assis sur une chaise en bois, autour d'une table, mangeant avec Ubbe et Ivar. Elle remarqua aussi la présence de Kelt, Bard, Torvig le roi Harald et son frère Halfdan. Ces deux derniers la saluérent chaleureusement lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente. Puis, elle reconnu facillement le messager du roi Aelle. Un casque sous le bras, une épée à sa ceinture, une armure de cuire sur une côte de maille légère. Il n'était pas si grand en taille mais imposant tout de même. Quand Louna se mit face à lui, elle vit la peur et le doute dans les yeux de l'homme. Bjorn fit un signe de tête à l'homme et celui ci commença à parler.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Bjorn.

\- Il dit que le roi Aelle s'est préparé à notre venue. Il veut que nous quitions ses terres.

Les vikings sous la tente rirent sauvagement.

\- Il demande ce que nous voulons pour partir. Louna continua.

\- Réponds lui que nous ne sommes pas venu chercher de l'or, mais venger la mort de notre pére. Dit Bjorn. Et nous ne partirons pas tant que le roi n'aura pas payer pour ses crimes.

Louna traduit pour le messager saxon. Celui ci fronça les sourcils. Il répondit.

Bjorn se pencha vers Louna, attendant qu'elle traduise. Elle hésita, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de Bjorn.

\- Il dit que son roi a rendu justice à son peuple. Louna annonça.

Bjorn siffla, il lacha le bout de pain qu'il tenait puis se leva et se mit devant le saxon. Il le regarda durement. Une folie dans les yeux. Le saxon parla à nouveau.

Bjorn interrogea Louna du regard.

\- Il demande si vous avez un message à adresser au roi Aelle.

Il acquieça et recula un peu.

\- Oui j'en ai un.

Puis d'un geste si rapide, Bjorn dégaina son épée, la leva si rapidement que personne ne put réagir et frappa droit sur la nuque du saxon. Louna se figea, elle sentit un liquide chaud giclant sur son visage. Des gouttes coulant sur son cou. Le son indescritible d'une tête coupée emplissant ses oreilles.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Louna. Son coeur ralentie, sa respiration devint dure. Il semblait comme une éternité que la tête du saxon mit pour toucher le sol bientôt rejoint par le reste du corps qui tomba à ses pieds.

Louna n'entendait rien, elle voyait à peine tous les vikings de la tente rire sauvagement. S'amuser d'une décapitation. Son regard tomba sur Hvitserk qui s'essuyait une larme de joie au coin de son oeil. Elle dégluttie.

\- Vous pouvez envoyer ce message à votre roi. Déclara Bjorn au saxon mort.

Louna regarda la tête de l'homme sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Effrayés de terreur, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites ensanglantées, sa nuque coupée, elle voyait l'incision nette sur une cervicale. Elle se sentit malade.

\- Je crois... Dit elle. Que vous n'avez plus besoin d'interprète.

Puis elle s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus laissant les vikings à leur plaisanterie sordide.

* * *

Louna prit un sceau d'eau qu'elle avait trouvé dans la tente de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait rien dans la sienne. Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau glaciale et sans réfléchir s'éclaboussa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux, respira fort.

\- Ca va aller Louna. Se dit elle.

Elle regarda ses mains, pratiquement couvertes de sang. Bjorn n'avait même pas fais attention à sa proximité lorsqu'il avait coupé la tête du saxon et elle s'était reçu tout le sang sur elle.

Tremblante, elle prit un tissus et se mit à se laver le sang qu'elle avait sur elle. Le visage, le cou, et les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements. Heureusement elle était vêtue de fourure et le sang ne l'avait pas trop tâché.

Se sentant faiblir elle s'assit par terre contre le pieds de la table. Elle resta un long moment là, seule, en pensant juste à sa respiration. Puis quand elle se sentit mieux elle rejoignit sa tente.

Elle marcha vite, ne faisant pas attention des rires des guerriers parlant du messager saxon et entra dans sa tente ou elle trouva Hvitserk assis sur ses fourures, l'attendant.

\- Je me suis inquiété. Hvitserk dit.

D'un coup Louna se souvint. Le calin avec Hvitserk, elle s'était sentie si bien, puis la décapitation, Hvitserk riant diaboliquement, et elle s'était sentie si mal.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Hvitserk. Louna lui dit.

Elle n'était vraiment plus d'humeur pour ses parades. Il se leva.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te séduire. Il lui dit. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Il n'y avait aucune malvaillance dans ses yeux, pourtant Louna se sentait comme figée et glacée à sa présence. Comment pouvait il faire ça ? Etre si chaleureux et séduisant un moment et la seconde d'aprés diaboliquement assoiffé de sang ? Une part d'elle avait peur de lui. Cette partie de lui qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, l'homme violent.

\- Je vais bien. Elle dit. Je veux être seule.

Hvitserk la regarda un instant.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Il dit.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien. Je te laisse seule dans ce cas. Il murmura.

Puis il sortit de la tente.

Louna ne put pas s'endormir cette nuit là.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage au loin. Les vikings et les saxons hurlèrent. Des cris d'horreur retentirent, l'odeur du sang et de la mort commençant à envahir les environs.

Louna se trouvait sur une coline au loin, elle voyait à peine le champ de bataille. Les yeux fixaient, se concentrant.

\- Dame Louna. Appela une jeune guerrisseuse.

Louna la regarda. C'était Hilda, une jeune femme choisie par Torvig, une guerrisseuse qui avait du talent selon lui.

\- Que faisons nous ? Elle demanda à Louna.

\- Allez vous reposer. Vous devez prendre des forces. Les journées vont être difficiles après la bataille.

Hilda acquieça. Elle fit signe aux autres guerrisseurs et aux esclaves de rester tranquile. Les bandages et les remèdes étant déjà préparés.

C'était extrémement difficile d'attendre comme cela que la bataille se termine. Mais pour rien au monde Louna voudrait les rejoindre. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe commença à débattre avec elle même si au fond elle voulait que Bjorn et ses frères capturent dés la première bataille le roi Aelle. Si oui, ils n'auraient à vivre qu'une seule journée de bataille, si non les vikings feraient couler encore plus de sang pour arriver jusqu'au roi. Mais elle redoutait ce que Bjorn et ses frères feraient au roi. Elle ne savait pas mais la vengeance chez les vikings est un plat qui se mange très saignant, et si Bjorn avait décapité aussi facillement un messager sans la moindre once de pitié, qu'était il capable de faire à l'homme qui a torturé et mit à mort son propre père ? Louna n'en savait rien mais cela promettait d'être mémorable.

Au loin, un son différent envahit la pleine. Louna releva la tête. Des cris de joies et de fortes accalamations du dieu Odin se firent entendre au loin.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Hilda.

\- Les saxons battent en retraite. Répondit Louna. Préparez vous.

La jeune guerrisseus acquieça. Elle alla prévenir tout le monde pour être prêt à accueillir les blessés.

\- Ca va être à nous de jouer. Déclara Louna.

Il ne fut pas longtemps avant que les premiers n'arrivèrent au camp. Les guerriers et guerrières vikings étaient tous couvert de sang, si bien qu'il était difficile de dicerner qui était blessé. Louna ordonna que les blessés soient séparés en fonction de la gravité de leur blessure. Certains se faisaient aider par des personnes pour marcher et Hilda les dirigea vers les tentes de guérison.

Louna quand à elle était occupée sur les opérations les plus graves. L'organisation était très bien faite. Les blessures étaient d'abord nettoyées avec des infusions de plantes par des esclaves avant de passer sous la main de Louna. Puis une fois les blessures recousues, des hommes venaient récupérer ceux qui pouvaient être transportés et Louna passait au suivant.

Ignorant les cris de douleurs Louna enchaînait les soins, ne s'arrêtant que pour se désaltérer, et reprendre aussi tôt le travail. Les vikings revenaient de plus en plus nombreux mais Louna eut du mal à les reconnaître. Il était passé déjà bien trois heures et Louna n'avait vu ni Torvig ni Bjorn ni aucuns autres des fils de Ragnar. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. Au loin, elle apperçu Kelt aidant un jeune viking à marcher qui lui faisait signe. Ellle s'approcha de lui, zigzaguant entre les guerriers encore debout.

\- C'est mon frère. Il dit.

Louna regarda la blessure du jeune homme, elle grimaça, il a reçu un coup d'épée très profond au niveau de l'abdomen.

\- Viens le mettre là. Elle ordonna, montrant une sorte de table sous une tente.

Puis elle commença les soins. La plaie était très nette mais profonde. Elle vérifia les organes à l'intérieur. Aucun touchés, elle recousue le frère de Kelt.

\- Les saxons ? Elle demanda.

\- Enfuis comme des lâches. Répondit Kelt.

\- Et Torvig ? Bjorn et les autres ?

\- Tous vivant.

Louna sourit. C'était au moins une bonne chose. Kelt repartit aussi tot après s'être rassuré pour son frère et Louna continua.

Puis tout se calma un peu. Le plus gros de l'armée viking était rentré au camp, sauf une partie qui continuait à cherchait des survivants sur le champ de bataille. Les guerriers arrivé se reposaient après s'être battu, pensifs un peu partout. Puis des acclamations explosérent dans la foule. Louna releva la tête d'une blessure qu'elle finissait de recoudre pour voir Bjorn et tous ses frères. Ivar, un sourire diabolique sur le visage regardant vers l'arrière. Louna s'approcha et quand elle fut proche elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question. Attaché au char d'Ivar, trainé par une corde, couvert de boue et de sang, une homme grassouillet tremblant de peur.

\- Le roi Aelle. Louna murmura.

Facillement reconnaissable, le roi de Northumbria était à présent à la mercie d'une armée de viking et des fils de Ragnar Lothbrook. Ivar resta dans son char. Ubbe Hvitserk et Sigurd se mirent juste au dessus du roi saxon pour le regarder trembler, jouissant de la peur infligée. Bjorn s'approcha de lui, il défit ses liens. Le coeur de Louna se serra, elle voulait s'éloigner et ne pas voir ce qu'il allait se passer, mais les vikings étaient beaucoup trop serrés les uns des autres, regardant la scéne et l'empêchant de partir.

Bjorn le prit brusquement par les épaules, le roi défaillit et failli tomber. L'aîné des fils de Ragnar le rattrappa avec violence et le plaqua brusquement sur le char d'Ivar. Il lui hurla dessus.

\- Montre nous ou notre pére est mort ! Il ordonna.

Le roi ne répondit pas, sa machoire tremblait.

\- Montre nous ! Hurla à nouveau Bjorn.

Le roi secoua à nouveau la tête. Probablement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors Bjorn le reprit brusquement par les épaules et le dirigea vers Louna, à sa grande surprise. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Mais comprit vite ce que Bjorn attendait d'elle.

\- Montrez leur ou vous avez tuez leur père. Louna dit au roi Aelle.

Bjorn le remit droit face à lui. Semblant jouer avec le roi comme une marionette au bout d'un fil.

\- C'est tout proche... pas très loin... Le roi bafouilla. Quelques heures de marche.

Puis il échappa un peu à la poigne de Bjorn. Le roi vint attraper Louna par le col.

\- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait... Dîtes leur que je leur donnerais tout ce qu'ils veullent. De l'or, des terres, tout...Epargnez moi !

Il secouait Louna, lui poustillonnant sur le visage.

\- Lâchez moi ! Elle siffla.

Bjorn le tira violement en arriére et Hvitserk dégaina son épée. Il lui mit sous la gorge du roi grognant, le menaçant. Le roi finit par lâcher le col de Louna qui s'essuya le visage.

Bjorn sourit méchament au roi.

\- En route alors. Il dit en riant.

Il ordonna à des hommes de bien le ligoter et ils se mirent en marche. Louna allait retourner à ses blessés mais Bjorn l'appela de loin.

\- Vient avec nous Louna, nous avons besoin d'un interprète. Il lui dit. Torvig lui passa un bras sur les épaules, l'encourageant à les suivre, et une partie de l'armée se mirent en marche.

Les vikings chantèrent des chants de guerres et la gloire des dieux sur la route. Louna ne restait pas loin du roi, traduisant ses mots, montrant la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le lieu de son exécution. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Sans doute à cause de l'impatience de Bjorn et ses frères qui forçaient la troupe à une marche très rapide. Ils ne firent pas de pause non plus et arrivérent à la nuit tombée.

Bjorn redemanda au roi ou son pére était mort. Louna traduit et le roi le fit un signe de tête. Louna regarda sous ses pieds, c'était étrange. Elle bougea, tapa sur le sol, il résonnait sourdement. Des planches de bois, elle se déplaca quelques mètres. Bjorn fit signe à quatre hommes qui cherchérent à taton dans les feuillages et trouvérent des cordes, il tirèrent, dévoilant un fossé particulièrement sordide et noséabond. Louna plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Les fils de Ragnar contemplèrent le trou dans un silence sombre médidant sur leur héritage.

Louna observa attentivement le roi. Bizarement elle ne ressentait aucune pitiè pour cet homme. On ne pouvait pas faire tuer un homme par des serpents dans une fausse aussi sombre et prétendre à une mort douce. Aelle était roi, aucune justice ne l'aurait punit pour cet acte. Aucune sauf la vengances des fils. Mais pire que cela, Aelle était une bête. Il avait forcé des créatures à tuer un homme, des serpents qui ont agis contre leur instinc, car ce n'est pas dans l'instinc d'un serpent d'attaquer un homme par plaisir. Aelle était pire qu'une bête. Aelle se croyait au dessus des bêtes. Aelle n'était rien.

Il continuait à plaider pour sa vie, proposant de l'argent. S'adressant à tous les fils de Ragnar, Sigurd et Ubbe qui le maintenait en jout, Hvitserk qui croisait les mains, Ivar avec son rire sombre. Et Bjorn, une soif de sang dans le regard.

\- Non. Dit Ivar en rampant vers lui. Mon pére valait bien plus que tout l'or, et tu paieras cher pour cela !

Floki s'approcha de lui. Un rire diabolique.

\- Il paraît que ton dieu est charpentier. Eh bien moi aussi, je suis charpentier. Il lui dit.

Le roi écarquilla les yeux de peur. Louna n'avait pas besoin de traduire le roi avait comprit la menace.

Des hommes s'approchérent et établir une sorte d'autel autour d'un tron d'arbre, puis le roi fut amené. Il criait et tremblait. On lui prit les mains et on le força à se pencher en avant.

\- Non ! Non ! Il hurlait.

Des hommes avec des clou arrivèrent, ils visèrent et plantèrent dans les mains du roi, le fixant au tron d'arbre.

Louna détourna les yeux, elle grimaça au son des clous dans la chair. Le son du déchirement de la chemise du roi, ses hurlements de douleurs. Louna était figée sur place, incapable de bouger. Elle sentit des mains sur elle, elle sursauta de peur. C'était Torvig, il la tira doucement, l'amenant dans les bois, l'éloignant le plus possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendirent plus que le silence.

* * *

De retour au camp, Louna fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éviter les fils de Ragnar. Pretextant des bandages à changer, des infections à soigner. Elle passait ses journées auprès des blessés. Et les nuits aussi, ne pouvant pas dormir, elle allait de l'un à l'autre pour vérifier leur état. En réalité elle le faisait plus pour elle que pour les blessés. Elle sentait comme si elle était au bord de la folie et que se concentrer sur les soins l'empêcher de tomber au fond du gouffre. Ne pensant qu'aux blessures et pas aux peuples assoiffés de sang qui l'entourrait.

De temps en temps Ubbe passait la voir, prétextant s'inquiéter de l'état des patients et restant prêt d'elle, lui amenant des gamelles de viande. Un soir Louna craqua sous la fatigue, et Ubbe la trouva endormie penchée sur la table, ses outils chirurgicaux dans un bol d'eau. Il la porta jusqu'à sa tente et ordonna à deux gardes d'interdire l'accés à quiquonque tant que Louna ne serait pas réveillée.

Louna dormi jusqu'à tard cette nuit là. C'était une nuit compléte sans rêves. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

Elle sortit de sa tente, vit les deux gardes. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous devons parler. Quelqu'un dit à côté d'elle.

C'était Ubbe, il était assis pas loin de sa tente, aiguisant son épée. Louna acquieça et le suivit hors du camp. En route il attrappa une épée qu'il tendit à Louna. Hésitante, elle lui prit ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait.

Puis Ubbe s'arrêta. Il dégaina son épée et se mit face à elle.

\- A quoi tu joue ? Elle demanda.

Ubbe sourit légèrement.

\- Je pense qu'il te faut un entrainement. Il dit.

\- Je sais me battre. Elle rétorqua.

Ubba attaqua. Doucement pour commencer, et Louna esquiva facillement, elle dégainé aussi et leva son épée pour contrer son deuxième coup.

\- Je ne pensais pas à un entraiment physique. Il répliqua.

\- Alors à quoi ? Elle demanda, esquivant un autre coup.

Ils firent quelques passes et l'épée de Louna lui échappa des mains. Elle pesta. Ils stoppèrent un instant, Ubbe lachâ aussi son épée pour commencer un combat à main nue. Louna ne voulait pas se battre mais le viking l'obligeait à bloquer ses coups. Elle était plus à l'aise au combat à main nue et au bout d'un moment la colère la prit. Elle para deux coups de poings de Ubbe, s'écarta un peu, prit son élan, tourna sur elle même et vint frapper Ubbe au ventre avec son pieds. Il se plia en deux, surpris, sa respiration coupée.

Ubbe la regarda les yeux rond, il sourit.

\- Bon coup. Il complimenta.

\- Merci.

Ubbe se redressa, Louna leva les poings, en garde. Mais Ubbe n'attaqua pas de nouveau.

\- Comment tu vas ? Il demanda.

Louna fut étourdie par sa question.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Elle demanda à son tour.

\- Parce que tout le monde s'inquiéte. Ubbe dit. Tu ne dors pas, et si je ne t'apporte rien à manger tu ne manges rien... Tu nous évites.

Il arrêta de parler. Louna baissa les yeux regardant le sol.

\- Nous sommes amis. Ubbe continua. Tu vois les vikings comme des barbares ?

\- Non Ubbe. Pas que les vikings. C'est cette époque... je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dure de m'adapter.

\- T'adapter ? Je ne comprends pas.

Louna hésita.

\- Je suis allée voir le devin avant de quitter Kattegat.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Ubbe était curieux.

\- Que je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi.

Ubbe sourit.

\- Quoi ? Louna demanda, blessée par son sourire.

\- C'est bien pour nous. Il répondit juste.

Louna sourit tristement, Ubbe la regarda étrangement.

\- Lagertha m'a dit la même chose... a peu près. Louna dit.

\- Donc il te faut un entrainement ! S'exclama Ubbe.

\- Pour m'endurcir ? Demanda Louna.

\- Pour te préserver. Répondit Ubbe. Tu ne peux pas changer notre peuple. Mais ne laisse pas les choses que tu voies te rendre malade.

Il alla chercher son épée sur le sol. La leva.

\- Prête ? Il demanda.

Louna ouvrit les yeux grands. Elle chercha son épée, la vit sur le sol, esquiva un coup de Ubbe, se pencha pour ramasser son arme et contra un deuxième coup.

\- Tu as de bons réflexes. Ubbe dit en souriant. Ivar a raison tu ferais une bonne guerrière au bouclier.

Louna attaqua cette fois, enchainant plusieurs coup. L'entrainement était agréable, Louna était concentrée. Sa technique de comba ressemblait plus à une danse mais Ubbe avait du mal à approcher sa lame. En revanche, contrairement à lui Louna n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses pieds. Un moment Ubbe perdit légèrement l'équilibre et Louna en profita pour se baisser et lui crocheter les jambes pour le faire tomber.

Quelqu'un applaudit à côté d'eux. C'était Bjorn.

\- Et lui ? Demanda Ubbe, la défiant. Tu pense pouvoir le faire tomber ?

\- Elle peut toujours essayer. Dit Bjorn en s'approchant.

Il dégaina sa hache, prêt au combat.

\- Sérieusement ? Demanda Louna, choquée.

Bjorn ne répondit pas, il attaqua. Ubbe s'éloigna un peu regardant attentivement le combat. Louna esquiva plusieurs coups, mais avec plus de difficultés, puis elle tenta une attaque, frappa avec son épée sur le revers de Bjorn. Surpris il réagit rapidement et contra son coup avec aisance. Le combat dura un moment, Bjorn contrant les coups de Louna, et Louna esquivant ceux de Bjorn. Le combat ne menait à rien, ils étaient tous deux dans une impasse. Seulement Louna commençait vraiment à fatiguer physiquement et Bjorn profita d'une seconde d'innatention. Il la désarma et le fit trébucher au sol, puis il fit semblant de lever sa hache pour donner le coup fatal. Sonnée, Louna ne vit rien arriver jusqu'à ce que la hache de Bjorn soit juste au dessus de sa poitrine. Il sourit. Echec. Louna grogna. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Ce n'est pas mal. Dit Bjorn.

Il rangea sa hache à sa ceinture.

\- Garde l'épée. Bjorn dit. Tu t'entraineras tous les jours avec Ubbe ou moi à partir de maintenant.

Bjorn partit, suivit de Ubbe.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Louna dans leur dos. C'était un complot !

\- Torvig t'as gardé de la viande. Lança Bjorn de loin.

Le ventre de Louna grogna lui aussi. Elle avait faim. Ruminant, elle rangea son épée dans son fourreau et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Puis elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Torvig, c'était beaucoup trop risqué de le laisser à côté d'une portion de viande trop longtemps.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Et au camp viking l'impatience commençait à se faire ressentir à nouveau. Dans la tente principale Bjorn, ses frères et tous les rois et yarls vikings discuttaient stratégie militaire et parlaient de la suite des évènements. Un roi saxon était tombé mais maintenant un deuxième était dans leur visée. Le Roi Ecbert du Wessex, celui qui avait livré Ragnar Lothbrook au roi Aelle. Aprés des jours de discussion, Bjorn a finallement décidé que pour ce roi là, les vikings devraient bien reprendre leur force. Il décida de rester à leur place jusqu'à ce que les guerriers blessés soient suffisement remis. Le roi Ecbert devait déjà être au courant de leur présence et de leur arrivée prochaine probable, aussi agir vite n'était pas la bonne stratégie. Il fallait également refaire des provisions de nourritures. Pour cela Bjorn autorisa des raids sur les villages et petites villes alentours avec toujours les mêmes ordres. Pas de prisonniers, et tout ramener, armes et nourritures.

Louna, elle avait ses journées très occupées. Entre les soins et les entrainements avec Bjorn ou Ubbe, elle n'avait pas une minute à elle. Mais après deux semaines d'entrainement presque intensif elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était devenue plus forte et plus tenace physiquement. Par obligation elle était obligée de s'alimenter plus souvent sinon elle manquerait de force pour les entrainements. Mais, la nuit elle avait toujours beaucoup de mal à dormir.

Avec Ubbe cela allait il était plus doux dans ses coups mais Bjorn n'avait aucune pitié. Il n'hésitait pas à frapper fort et vite, la faisant tomber, l'obligeant à être très réactive face à une attaque et ne la laissant pas le temps de souffler. Et après s'être retrouvée avec des courbatures dans tous les corps et des bleus de partout Louna rendit les coups avec la même hargne que Bjorn. Elle avait fait de grands progrès mais ce n'était pas assez pour Bjorn. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le faire tomber au sol il continerait à l'entraîner.

Louna profitait aussi des entrainements pour évacuer sa colère. Parfois, après les raids, les hommes revenaient au camp avec des jeunes femmes prisonières. Ne voulant pas voir ce qui leur arriverait, elle prenait d'elle même son épée pour aller s'entrainer seule. Puis en passant devant une armurerie son attention fut attirée par un arc et des flèches, s'approchant elle se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour s'améliorer au tir à l'arc. Elle emprunta l'arme et se chercha un terrain de tir.

Elle trouva une sorte de petite clairière éclairée, pas trop loin du camp, avec un arbre parfait pour servir de cible. Contente elle prit son arme et se souvenant des conseils de Ubbe, se prépara à tirer sa première flèche. Elle visa l'arbre et tira mais la flèche l'effleura presque et alla se perdre dans les fourrés. Louna grogna. L'arc n'était vraiment pas son arme préférée. Elle alla chercher sa flèche. C'est décidé, elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas touché cet arbre.


	16. Chapter 16

Louna encocha encore une flèche. Elle se concentra et visa. La flèche se plante dans le tronc cette fois ci mais de justesse. Louna grogna.

\- C'est pas vrai! Elle pesta.

\- Tu fais des progrès. Elle entendit derrière elle.

Louna se retourna pour voir Ubbe croiser les bras, et la regarder.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? Demanda Louna.

\- Assez pour voir que l'arc n'est pas du tout ton arme de prédilection. Il ria. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si nulle au tir à l'arc? Il demanda.

Louna fie la moue.

\- Mon peuple n'utilise plus d'arcs et de flèches depuis des siècles sur ma planète.

Elle regarde son arc.

\- Je pense que je ne serais jamais une bonne tireuse. Elle dit.

\- Seuls les dieux le savent. Ubbe répondit.

Puis son sourire tomba, il devint sombre. Les traits tirés, Louna vit que Ubbe était inquiet.

\- Que se passe t'il? Elle est le premier.

\- Mes frères sont rentrés de raids. Ubbe répondit.

Louna fronça les sourcils. Raid ? Ils étaient parti pour un raid ?

\- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'ils étaient partis chasser? Louna, perplexe.

\- Si ... Désolé, j'ai menti.

Ubbe s'excusa également du regard. Il lui avait caché la vérité car il ne voulait pas que Louna pense que ses frères allaient tuer des saxons innocents. Louna n'allait vraiment pas bien ces dernières semaines et Ubbe ne voulait pas la rendre plus mal. Surtout que Louna avait fait des progrès, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Mais là il n'avait pas le choix que de lui dire.

\- Ils ont attrapé une maladie avec leurs hommes. Ubbe annonce à Louna. Bjorn demande si tu peux guérir.

Louna réfléchit un peu quel genre de maladie, mais sans examen c'était difficile. Le temps avait bien chuté ces derniers temps, il y avait eu une forte précipitation et la température avait baissé rapidement, mais au campement personne lui avait rapporté que des personnes étaient tombées malade. Elle fit signe à Ubbe qu'elle allait le suivre, ramassa ses affaires et ils partirent tous les deux. Sur la route, Louna apprend que quelques uns des vikings qui étaient revenus étaient beaucoup plus atteint que les autres. Hvitserk en faisait parti.

Arrivés à la tente de soin principale, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes atteints de la fièvre. Chacun assis, sois se tenant la tête comme si elle exploser ou couché sur des fourrures, les mains sur leur ventre. Louna entra dans la tente, Bjorn l'attendait, debout. Il la salua de la tête. Ivar, Sigurd étaient tous les deux assis sur une chaise, ils se tenaient la tête entre leurs mains. Hvitserk étaient aussi sur une chaise mais maintenus par Torvig qui l'empêchait de tomber. Il releva un peu la tête, la vit et lui sourit difficilement.

\- J'ai vu la lune. Il bafouilla.

Louna fronça les sourcils, le regarda très étrangement, elle se tourna vers Bjorn qui soulèva ses épaules et secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas. Elle se tourna alors vers Sigurd qui est le moins atteint.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'il délire. Sigurd répondit.

\- Tu sais ce que s'est? Demanda Ubbe en s'approchant.

Louna regarda Hvitserk. Elle lui toucha le front, il était vraiment très brûlant, elle passa ses doigts sur son cou pour sentir les ganglions. Hvitserk sourit bêtement, les yeux vitreux à moitiés fermés. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Cela ressemble à une forte grippe, mais ça ne colle pas. Louna dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas? Demanda Bjorn.

\- Les maladies touchent d'ordinaire les plus fragiles en premiers mais se sont les plus costauds les plus atteints. C'est une anomalie. Il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé au village.

Sigurd et Bjorn échangent un regard d'hésitation. Louna souffla d'agacement.

\- On est arrivé un matin. Sigurd commença.

\- On a attaqué tout de suite, il n'y avait pas de résistance. Continua Ivar.

\- Presque pas. Contra Sigurd. Les villageois sont un peu défendus.

\- Avec des fourches et des râteaux. Grogna Ivar.

Louna leva la main et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas important ça. Elle dit. Je veux savoir si il y avait des personnes malades quand vous êtes arrivés. Si vous êtes tombés malade sur le chemin du retour ou alors au village. Est-ce qu'il y avait des animaux malades? Louna demanda.

\- Y avait des chatons ... Bafouille Hvitserk.

Tout le monde se stoppa net et regarda Hvitserk qui pouffait de rire, et tomba en avant.

\- Il est vraiment atteint. Dit Torvig, le tenant fortement par les épaules.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait l'allonger. Louna conseilla.

Ubbe acquiesça il vint de l'autre côté de son frère et avec Torvig l'aida à se lever pour l'installer sur un lit pas trop loin.

\- Elle est belle la lune? Hvitserk dit à Ubbe.

\- Oui, elle est très belle. Répondit Ubbe.

Ubbe leva les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu Hvitserk délirant, c'était quelque chose.

Ubbe et Torvig l'allongent sur le dos, il tremblait. Torvig rejoint Louna.

\- Alors? Demanda Louna.

\- Non, personne n'était malade. Sigurd dit. La maladie nous a pris sur le retour.

Louna acquiesça. Elle réfléchie.

\- Vous avez croisé quelqu'un sur le retour ? Elle demanda.

\- Non, personne. Sigurd dit.

Ce n'était pas logique du tout. Autant d'hommes ne pouvaient pas tomber gravement malade sans rencontrer de personnes contagieuses. Il devait forcément y avoir des personnes atteintes au village, les vikings n'avaient peut être pas fais attention.

\- J'ai besoin de mes outils pour faire des examens. Dit Louna. Je reviens.

Louna quitta la tente.

\- Non. Hvitserk appele.

Il tente de se retourner mais Ubbe l'empêcha.

\- Reviens la lune, pars pas. Dit Hvitserk.

Ubbe souffla. Puis il regarde ses deux autres frères. Sigurd et Ivar avaient les yeux vitreux aussi, ils transpiraient mais ils n'étaient pas délirant. Ils n'avaient pas une aussi forte fièvre que celle de Hvitserk. Il ferma les yeux et pria Freya.

* * *

Louna se dépêche de récupérer ses affaires. Elle prend son sac et décida de prendre son matériel médical de son monde. Un stéthoscope, des seringues pour faire des prises de sang, du matériel d'analyse. Cette maladie l'inquiétait. Puis elle repartit en trombe vers la tente de soins. Bjorn était repartie avec Torvig, seul Ubbe était resté. Il ne dit rien, mais Louna voyait bien sur son visage qu'il était très inquiet pour ses frères. Sigurd était affalé sur la table, le visage rouge. Louna étala ses affaires médicales.

\- Qu'est ce que s'est? Ubbe en montrant le stéthoscope.

\- Ca sert à écouter dans le corps humain. Tout d'abord il faut que je sache quel organe est touché.

\- Ce n'est pas la tête? Ubbe dit.

Louna secoua la tête.

\- Non, la fièvre et les délires sont les symptômes de la maladie, cela indique qu'il lutte dans leur corps.

Ubbe fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu n'as qu'à comparer cela à un siège militaire. Les maladies, les virus, les envahisseurs, lorsque le corps détecte les virus, il fait appel aux anti-corps qui se multiplient pour combattre la maladie. Chaque virus son anti-corps. Et la fièvre est le résultat de ce combat. Comme pour un siège quand les envahisseurs arrivent les renforts sont appelés, si les défenses des villes tombes ...

\- Les envahisseurs prennent la ville.

\- Exact. Dit Louna

\- Donc la fièvre est bon signe. Cela veut dire qu'il combat la maladie.

\- Oui et non. Louna contre-dit. Cela veut dire qu'il lutte contre la maladie mais le corps humain ne peut pas supporter une fièvre trop forte pendant trop longtemps.

\- Donc?

\- Donc il faut que je trouve ce que c'est pour lui donner le bon remède, il va aider le corps à se défendre mieux.

\- Ça va prendre combien de temps? Demanda Sigurd.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Louna.

Elle prit une petite boîte et l'ouvrit, prit une seringue.

\- Je vais commencer par Hvitserk, il est le plus malade, je trouverais plus facilement les réponses. Ubbe tu peux lui faire enlever sa tunique?

Ubbe acquieça.

\- J'enlève tout ce que tu veux ma lune. Soupira Hvitserk.

Louna leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'approcha de Hvitserk et commença à l'ausculter. Elle plaça son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles puis l'autre bout sur le torse de Hvitserk. Mais celui ci repoussa avec sa main en riant.

\- C'est froid, ça chatouille! Il s'exclama.

Louna grogna, elle retenta, mais Hvitserk l'empêcha encore. Il avait de la force même dans cet état.

\- Quel emmerdeur! Louna pesta dans ses dents.

Ubbe sourit, il prit les mains de son frère et les mis au dessus de sa tête pour l'aider.

\- Merci.

Elle ausculta. Écouta le cœur, l'estomac, les poumons. A chaque fois qu'elle déplaçait le stéthoscope Hvitserk pouffait de rire et se tortillait.

\- Alors? Demande Ubbe.

Louna fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange. Dit Louna. Le coeur et l'estomac sont touchés.

\- L'alimentation?

\- Probablement. Je vais lui prendre un peu du sang.

Elle prit sa seringue et fit un petit garrot au dessus de son coude. Serra fort Hvitserk grogna légèrement. Louna tâta pour trouver une veine, elle demanda à Ubbe de lui maintenir le bras fermement, puis elle piqua. Le sang s'écoula.

\- Moustique. Bafouilla Hvitserk. Pique.

Louna finit sa prise de sang. Puis elle annonça qu'elle devait travailler. Sigurd et Ivar s'allongèrent et Louna continua ses recherches.

Dans le doute elle demanda à ce que tous les malades soient mis au même endroit pour ne pas déclancher de grosses épidémies.

* * *

Louna était désespérée, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette maladie était et les hommes et femmes du dernier raid atteints étaient de plus en plus malade, si bien que leur vie était maintenant en jeu. Plusieurs organes étaient touchés mais dans les analyses Louna ne trouva pas de virus se multipliant. C'était comme si la maladie était invisible.

Elle passait de l'un à l'autre des malades, vérifiant la progression des symptomes. Puis elle conceptionna un remède qui fortifie l'organisme à base de menthe poivrée, au moins cela aiderait à ralentir la maladie.

Louna releva la tête, Hvitserk l'appelait.

\- Me sens pas bien.. Il murmura.

Il essaya de se relever mais Louna l'en empêcha. Il mit sa main devant la bouche, Louna prit le plus vite possible un sceau en bois à côté pour lui juste à temps.

\- Ca va aller, Hvitserk, je vais trouver ce que tu as. Louna dit doucement

Il toussa fort sur sa main. Louna prit un tissus pour le nettoyer, elle lui prit la main et s'arrêta net. Du sang.

Louna était horrifiée. Elle eu une révélation inquiétante. Le plus vite possible elle essuya Hvitserk, le forca à se coucher sur le côté, puis elle fila vers son matériel d'analyse. Elle fit un dernier test pour être sûr et ses yeux s'ouvrir grand de peur. C'était pourtant évident.

Le plus vite possible elle ausculta la plus grand nombre de personnes, les symptomes étaient les mêmes pour tous. Certaines étaient proches de la mort. Elle les mis en position couché sur le côté. Au loin elle apperçu Hilda qui aidé un homme à boire de l'eau.

\- Hilda. Elle appela. Fait les tous se mettre sur le côté.

Hilda acquieça, elle commença à déplacer les malades. Louna quand à elle coura dans la direction de la tente principale. Elle se dépêcha, manquant de rentrer dans un guerrier qui gardait la grande tente principale.

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie! Elle s'exclama.

Bjorn et Ubbe arrêtèrent de parler et et abandonnèrent la carte qu'ils étudiaient pour regarder Louna.

\- J'ai trouvé du poison dans le sang de Hvitserk.

\- Du poison? Répéta Ubbe. Comment les saxons ont -ils fait pour les empoisonner?

\- Je pense que certains villageois ont du empoisonner les réserves de nourriture quand ils les ont vu arriver. C'est une manière comme une autre de se défendre. Les saxons aux alentours savent que nous sommes là maintenant.

Bjorn réfléchit. Il se leva, fit les cent pas. Cela tournait mal pour eux, il ne pouvait plus rester ici si les villageois alentours empoisonner leur réserves. Il leur faudrait trouver des ressources ailleurs.

\- Que faut-il pour faire un remède? Il demanda.

\- Je dois d'abord savoir quel poison a été utilisé, cela ressemble à un empoisonnement au champignon, mais il existe beaucoup de sorte. Je vais aller au village, je le reconnaîtrais facilement.

\- Pas toute seule. Répliqua Bjorn.

\- J'irais avec elle. Dit Ubbe. Avec des hommes. Tu sais quoi chercher? Es tu sûre que se sont les saxons qui nous ont empoisonnés? Il demanda à Louna.

\- Oui maintenant que je sais ce s'est. Ils ont du ramasser des champignons et en faire de la poudre ou une préparation quelquonque, la plupart des champignons vénéneux ne sont pas toxiques lorsqu'ils sont cuit et ils ont des caractéristiques physiques très reconnaissables. Je ne pense pas que Hvitserk et les autres ont ramassés des champignons pour les manger crus.

\- Effectivement. Dit Ubbe. Ils ont du empoisonner les réserves de céréales et de viandes. Hvitserk mange beaucoup c'est pour cela qu'il est l'un des plus touché.

Il appela un homme à venir et ordonna qu'on prépare tous les chevaux disponibles.

\- Ils sortent d'ou ces cheveux ? Louna demanda, fronçant les sourcils.

Mais elle compris tout de suite, elle grimaça. Forcément, ils ont été pris dans les différents raids. Ils sortirent, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Le village n'était pas très loin, à cheval ils seraient rapidement. Au plus trois ou quatre heures au grand galop.

Louna indiqua à Torvig quelle plantes il pouvait commencer à utiliser pour désintoxiquer les malades. Bardane, sureau, ortie, pissenlit, une décoction pourrait les aider déjà à se désintoxiquer. Lorsqu'elle aurait le poison elle pourrait en faire un antidote beaucoup plus efficace. Elle souffla, elle s'était promis de ne faire pour les vikings que des remèdes qui pourraient être à la portée de leur développement technologique et là voilà prête à faire un remède bien trop évolué pour eux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les poisons de champignons vénéneux étaient tout aussi mortel que la ciguë pour eux.

\- Faite vite. Ordonna Bjorn. Des que la menace du poison sera levée nous partirons.

Louna et Ubbe acquiescent.

Ils sortirent de la tente, les chevaux étaient prêt. Elle monta sur le sien. Ubbe aussi, une troupe de trente guerriers les accompagnant. A toute vitesse, ils partirent en direction du dernier village pillé.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent vite au village. Louna souffla ravie que la course soit finit, le cheval commençait vraiment à lui faire mal aux fesses.

Le village était en vue, ainsi que la fumée sortant des certaines maisons encore en flamme. Ils s'approchèrent, quelques villageois rescapés tentaient de fuir le village et des guerriers vikings voulaient les pourchasser.

\- Non ! Ordonna Ubbe. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

\- Il faut trouver un apothicaire, une maison sans doute rempli d'herbes et de pots. Dit Louna.

Les hommes descendirent de cheval et commencèrent à chercher. Louna aussi mit pieds à terre suivie de Ubbe.

\- Non d'un chien... Elle murmura, regardant le village.

Il y avait des cadavres encore plein sur le sol. Louna avait du mal à se concentrer sur la mission, ses yeux sans cesse attirés par la vision d'un homme couché ensanglanté ou d'une jeune fille complètement dénudée. Les rescapés n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de récupérer tous leurs morts. Louna entendit un bruit vers une sorte de grosse meule de foin, sur ses gardes elle s'avança. Un chat sortit de sa cachette derrière la meule et fit sursauter Louna.

\- Nous avons trouvé quelque chose ! Un viking cria.

De loin Louna et Ubbe se regardèrent puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui avait crié. Il était devant une sorte de petite maison, à l'intérieur, beaucoup de pots contenant des herbes diverses. Et un homme plutôt âgé était maintenue contre un mur par un autre viking. Il tenait dans ses mains un livre.

Louna s'approcha de lui et lui prit le livre des mains. Il cria.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Ubbe demande.

\- Que c'est son étable. Répondit Louna.

\- Il n'a pas une goutte de sang sur lui. Ubbe remarqua. Il a dû se cacher.

Louna était plutôt d'accord, elle ouvrit le livre.

\- Des recettes de remèdes. Elle dit.

\- Et de poisons aussi ? Ubbe demanda.

Il regarda très méchamment l'homme, la main sur sa hache.

\- Le tuer maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée. Louna prévint doucement Ubbe.

Le prince grogna. Mais il admit que Louna avait raison. Il rejoint Louna qui observait tous les pots dans les étagères. Les ouvrant et les sentant. A un moment elle en prit un, un pot de poudre blanche et rouge, la réaction de l'homme fut immédiate il essaya de se libérer de la poigne des vikings qui le maintenaient.

\- C'est du poison de champignon ? Ubbe demande.

Louna acquiesça. Affirmatif, elle avait trouvé le bon pot. Dans la hâte il n'avait pas été très bien refermé et il avait très vite attiré l'attention de Louna.

\- Maintenant il faut trouver le remède qui va avec. Louna dit.

\- J'ai une idée.

Ubbe prit le pot des mains de Louna, puis il alla cherche un verre d'eau et y versa de la poudre dedans. Il touilla et se dirigea vers l'homme avec le verre. L'homme cria de toutes ses forces. Ubbe ordonna a ses hommes de le maintenir et de lui ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as soif ! Ubbe dit à l'homme en lui versant le verre dans la bouche.

Puis il jeta le reste par terre, lui appuya sur la mâchoire pour le faire avaler.

\- Voilà, c'est bien. Tu veux ton remède maintenant ?

Louna était très perplexe, elle ne pensait pas Ubbe capable de cette attitude, mais elle ne connaissait pas bien l'homme et probablement c'était une réaction normale pour un homme voulant prendre soin de ses frères même si ce n'était pas la meilleur méthode.

L'homme ne comprenait pas ce que Ubbe disait.

\- Montrez nous ou se trouve le remède. Louna dit à l'homme en langue saxonne.

Ubbe tira sa hache, il le menaça et il craqua. Il pointa du doigt un flacon rempli de liquide vert sur une étagère. Louna le prit et l'ouvrit. Il sentait fort les plantes, heureusement elle reconnue à l'odeur quelles plantes se trouvaient dans le flacon, il faudrait passer par la forêt en rentrant.

\- Se serrait bien de l'emmener avec nous. Pour le cas ou il aurait menti. Louna conseilla.

Ubbe était d'accord, il fit signe à ses hommes et l'homme fut attaché et tiré dehors. Louna continua de feuilleter le livre, il était une véritable mine d'or. Mais ce qu'elle cherchait c'était la recette du remède pour l'empoisonnement au champignon, maintenant qu'elle connaissait les ingrédients.

Ils repartirent tous au sens inverse, l'homme saxon a été mit comme un bagage sur le dos d'un cheval maintenue par un viking. Sur le chemin ils firent une petite pause. L'homme s'écroula à terre, tremblant de peur se blottie contre un arbre. Louna s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? Il demanda à Louna.

Louna secoua la tête. Dans le fond elle était désolée pour lui, elle était sûre qu'il serait tué une fois les vikings tous guéris. Mais d'un autre côté il était probablement l'homme qui avait empoisonné la nourriture, ou avait donné le poison à quelqu'un pour qu'il le fasse, et ce n'était pas digne d'un guérisseur, car oui il était bel et bien un guérisseur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort.

\- Donnez moi le remède je vous en prie ! Il plaida.

Louna prit le pot de remède et un verre, elle versa un peu dans le verre.

\- A cause de vous mes amis sont gravement malades. Louna siffla. Je ne suis pas violente ni une meurtrière, mais dans votre intérêt, j'espère que vous ne nous avez pas menti. Car contrairement à moi un autre vous tuera sans la moindre pitié.

L'homme déglutit. Il fit signe de la tête qu'il avait comprit et Louna lui passa le verre qu'il bu d'un trait.

* * *

Louna feuilletait le livre du guérisseur saxon. Elle avait trouvé la recette du remède et commençait à en fabriquer pour tous les malades. C'était long cela prenait du temps. Le processus était très compléxe néanmoins, il fallait extraire les essences des plantes pour en faire des concentrés. La réservé étant toute petite Louna avait du baisser les doses du remède pour que tous puisse en bénéficier, mais elle donna une plus grosse dose au plus atteint. Le pot était maintenant vide et elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur sa concoction à elle.

Louna a veillé sur eux plusieurs jours, les plus faiblement atteint s'était bien remis et n'était plus en danger. Louna autorita Sigurd et Ivar à rejoindre leur tente. Mais pas Hvitserk, il allait mieux, il ne toussé plus du sang mais il était toujours fiévreux et délirant. Louna restait à son chevet presque tout le temps quand elle n'était pas en train de faire les remèdes ou de voir les autres hommes.

Il parlait souvent dans un demi-sommeil, prononcé des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens la plupart du temps, et quand il était réveillé il essayait de lui parler mais il n'y avait aucun sens dans ses phrases.

\- Il délire encore? Demanda Hilda derrière elle.

\- Un peu moins. Sa fiévre a baissé, mais il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire.

Hilda déposé un petit sceau d'eau fraiche à côté d'elle avec un tissus. Louna la remercia. Torvig avait raison, cette jeune fille avait du potenciel, et une grande curiosité. Hilda l'avait aidé à confectionner les remèdes.

Elle prit le tissus et le trempa dans l'eau, l'essora puis le passa sur le front de Hvitserk. Louna regarda un peu sous la tunique de Hvitserk. Elle remarqua qu'il avait énormément transpiré, il ne devait pas être à l'aise dans ses vêtements.

\- Hilda, tu peux venir m'aider à lui retirer ses vêtements ? Louna demanda.

Hilda accepta. A deux elle réussirent à lui retirer sa chemise et son pantalon. Le dévoilant en entier. Louna le vit nu pour le première fois et il était vraiment bien fait. Elle rougit légèrment. Gênée elle lui couvrit les parties intimes avec une fourure, le laissant ainsi torse nu. Il avait l'air de se sentir mieux, il tremblait moins. Le regard de Louna glissa sur lui telle une plume. Elle reprit le tissus imbibé frais et le passa sur lui pour le laver un peu.

Hilda attrapa les affaires de Hvitserk pour les faire porter à laver par les esclaves, mais avant de sortir de la tente quelque chose tomba de sa tunique.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Hilda.

Elle ramassa une sorte de petite pochette de cuire sur le sol. Louna regarda la pochette incrédule.

\- Il doit beaucoup y tenir s'il la tout le temps sur lui. Hilda dit en mettant la pochette à côté de lui.

\- Oui, c'est sûre. Louna répondit.

Hilda sortit de la tente, la laissant seule avec Hvitserk. Elle prit dans ses mains la pochette de cuir. Ses yeux allérent de la pochette à Hvitserk. Elle avait cru l'avoir perdu. Un élan de colère la prit. Elle se leva brusquement, fit les cent pas dans la tente. Il lui avait volé. Pourquoi ? Louna ouvrit la pochette, vérifiant que toutes ses photos étaient bien là. Elle eut un choc. Revoir d'un coup ses souvenirs lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrîne. Se voir des années en arrière sur une photo, elle avait tellement changé depuis. Elle regarda toutes les photos, puis elle en vit une déchirée au milieu, elle fronça les sourcils. C'était celle ou elle était avec Carson, Hvisterk l'avait déchiré. Pourquoi avait il fait cela ?

Elle regarda Hvitserk, un mélange de colère, de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Elle aurait bien voulu le frapper, mais elle se retint, elle attendrait qu'il soit remit. Elle serra les poings. Elle vit Ubbe juste à l'entrée.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Ubbe.

\- Tu étais au courant de ça ? Elle demanda brusquement à Ubbe en lui montrant la pochette de cuir. Hvitserk me la prit.

Ubbe était perplexe.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette pochette, mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait prit.

Il regarda son frère, nu sous les fourures, perplexe.

\- Mon frère ?

\- Il va mieux. Louna répondit.

\- Va prendre l'air. Proposa Ubbe. Je te remplace.

Louna remercia. Elle sortit de la tente pour respirer.

Ubbe s'approcha de son frère. Il lui toucha le front, la fièvre avait bien baissé. A côté de lui une petite table avec des petits flacons qui sentaient fort.

\- Louna. Hvitserk appela.

\- Elle est partie. Ubbe murmura.

Mais Hvitserk était à demi conscient.

\- Dame Louna lui a donné quelque chose pour dormir. Hilda lui dit en rangeant des bandages puis elle repartit aussitôt.

Hvitserk se tortilla sous les fourures, il appelait encore Louna, ou alors il rêvait. Il serra les poings. Ubbe ouvrit grand les yeux, son oeil fut attiré par les fourures, il souleva légèrement pour voir que son frère bandait dur sous les fourures.

\- Ah, je vois. Ubbe se dit à lui même. Tu es beaucoup plus atteint que je le pensais.

Il sourit et se leva. Hvitserk serait probablement mieux tout seul. Ubbe défit un petit bout de tente pour isoler son frère et lui donner de l'intimité puis il sortit.

* * *

Hvitserk ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné, il tatonna avec sa main et se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Il se releva en sursaut. Regarda autour de lui pour voir Ubbe et Louna debout le regardant.

\- Qui m'a déshabillé ? Hvitserk demanda légèrement paniqué.

\- C'est moi. Répondit Louna.

Les bras croisés, elle le regarda durement. Dans l'incompréhension Hvitserk questionna son frère du regard.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il est guéri. Ubbe déclara avec un petit rire.

Il tapota l'épaule de Louna de façon très amicale en la remerciant.

\- Pas de quoi. Louna dit d'un ton sec.

Puis elle quitta la tente sans un mot de plus sous le regard choqué de Hvitserk.

\- J'ai pas tout compri. Il dit.

Ubbe lui jeta ses vêtement pour qu'il s'habille.

\- Elle a trouvé la pochette. Ubbe annonça.

Alarmé, Hvitserk fixa son frère.

\- Un conseil, mon frère, si tu veux qu'elle t'aime, soucis toi un peu plus de ce qu'elle ressent.

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Hvitserk avoua.

Ubbe ria.

\- Oui je sais, tu es très maladroit. Je t'attends dehors.

* * *

Ubbe sortit de la tente, il vit Hilda.

\- Ou se trouve Louna ? Il demanda.

Hilda lui montra Louna plus loin en train de laver ses outils.

\- Il y a des esclaves pour faire cela. Ubbe annonça à Louna.

Elle sourit.

\- Je ne laisserais personne laver mes affaires, ce n'est pas à elles de le faire et en plus elles ne savent pas comment bien nettoyer mes outils. Elle expliqua.

Ubbe pencha la tête en signe de rédition. Parfois Louna campait sur ses positions plus têtue qu'un âne et Ubbe avait très vite apprit à quel moment renoncer.

\- N'en veux pas trop à Hvitserk. Il demanda à Louna.

\- C'est un voleur, j'y tenais beaucoup à cette pochette ! Elle répliqua. J'ai crue que je l'avais perdue.

\- Je sais. Dit Ubbe. Mais il t'aime beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Laisse lui une chance de faire ses preuves.

\- C'est un emmerdeur !

\- C'est possible. Ubbe rie à cela. Mais tu sais, il n'a pas été avec une femme depuis des semaines...

\- Cela ne prouve rien. Rétorqua doucement Louna.

Elle rangea ses outils dans sa malette.

\- Pour Hvitserk si. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout...il ne veut que toi.

Il apperçut son frère sortir de la tente et les regarder, il sourit. Puis il s'approcha doucement de Louna.

\- Et... aucunes femmes ne s'est plainte de ses prouesses. Il murmura en souriant.

Louna devint rouge tomate. Les pensées impures qu'elle avait eu quand elle l'avait regardé nu défilèrent sans qu'elle le veuille dans sa tête. Oui elle avait bien pensé qu'il avait du souvent pratiqué et qu'il devait être un bon amant. cette seule pensée lui avait envoyé une déchargé électrique dans le ventre.

Ubbe explosa de rire. Il s'écarta.

\- Alors laisse lui une chance... Et tu te feras du bien à toi aussi...

Il s'éloigna en riant, laissant Louna toute rouge à la vue de Hviterk qui la regardait très perplexe. Il sourit, la regarda intensément tel un chasseur. Louna déglutie, elle ferma sa malette et s'éloigna de lui le plus vite possible.

* * *

La nuit tomba. C'était une nuit plutôt froide. Louna s'approcha de l'un des feux de camp allumé. Elle était seule et elle essayait de se réchauffer. Elle réfléchissait aussi, la pochette de photo dans les mains. Regardant la photo déchirée par Hvitserk. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était étrange, il l'agaçait tellement, et pourtant quand il était autour elle était perdu. Elle voulait le fuir quand elle le savait avec du sang sur les mains, elle voulait l'embrasser quand il lui faisait sentir bien. Ubbe a dit qu''il l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis des semaines. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment de la valeur pour elle ? Etre capable de refuser une femme ou de s'abstenir n'était pas un exploit. Et cette photo déchirée ?

Louna se massa la tempe, elle en voulait à Hvitserk. Elle lui en voulait de rendre sa vie beaucoup plus difficile. De la tenter avec autant de passion. La photo en plus d'être déchirée était aussi bien cornée sur les angles. Elle avait été souvent manipulée Louna pouvait le voir.

\- Puis-je m'assoir ? Elle entendit.

Louna vit Hvitserk qui se tenait debout devant elle, une fourure dans les mains.

\- Hum.. Louna hésita.

Mais Hvitserk ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il s'installa à son côté et lui mit la fourure sur les épaules.

\- Tu te réchaufferas plus facillement comme cela. Il dit.

Louna était toute étourdie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Hvitserk lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle était en colère contre lui mais la chaleur de la fourure l'envahit et elle en oublia ses mots. Hvitserk avait beau avoir un visage sombre de temps en temps, et même là dans la pénombre il pouvait ressembler à un homme ténébreux prêt à égorger ses ennemis, ses yeux disait tout le contraire. Hvitserk n'avait pas besoin d'être mystérieux pour être séduisant Louna pouvait lire en lui aussi facillement que dans un livre ouvert. A la lumière du feu Louna vit que Hvitserk était un peu gêné, regard tendre et inhabitué.

\- Merci. Dit Louna. Pour la fourure.

Hvitserk sourit timidement. Il attendait probablement quelque chose. Mais pouvait elle faire ça ? Suivre les conseils de Ubbe et lui laisser une chance ? Pourrait elle aimer un homme capable de tant de violence ? Pourtant il ne semblait pas dangereux en cet instant.

Hvitserk voulu lui prendre la main mais il senti la pochette de cuir. Il se rétracta et grimaça.

\- Je suis désolé. Il s'excusa, montrant la pochette.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as prise ? Elle demanda. Non en fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Elle se rétracta.

Ce qui semblait rassurer Hvitserk, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est exactement ? Il demanda.

Il avait bien vu les images, mais ne savait rien de plus.

\- Des photos. Se sont des souvenirs, des moments de ma vie immortalisés pour qu'en les voyant je voie le chemin que j'ai fais et que je me rapelle comment j'étais avant.

Puis elle devint sombre. Les photos lui montrant la vie qu'elle avait eu et qu'elle n'aura plus jamais. Les voir lui faisait mal au fond du coeur. Elle ne regarda pas la suite des photos, ne voulant pas se rappeler.

\- Elle a été prise quand celle là ? Hvitserk demanda. Il montrait la photo ou elle était seule avec une robe rouge.

\- Une soirée, pour fêter mon entrée dans une équipe d'exploration d'élite. C'est mon frère qui a prit la photo. Il m'a dit de toujours me souvenir de ce jour là.

\- T'as un frère ?

Il écarquilla les yeux. C'est la première fois que Louna parlait de sa famille.

\- Comment est-il ?

Louna ria ouvertement.

\- Nathan ! C'est Ivar avec beaucoup de connaissances scientifiques, sans le désir de tuer et avec des jambes.

\- Oulà.

Hvitserk sourit à la description de son frère. Il n'imaginait pas un être aussi peu symphatique être le frère de Louna.

\- Et Carson ? Il demanda sans se rendre compte.

\- Carson ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Ou as tu entendu ce nom ?

Hvitserk était nerveux, tendu, ses yeux fuyaient ceux de Louna qui cherchait des réponses. Il n'aurait jamais du poser la question. Maintenant Louna va surement penser qu'il était jaloux.

\- Tu parles quand tu dors. Il répondit simplement en leva les épaule.

Louna hésita. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de lui.

\- Carson est un homme qui a énormément compté pour moi. C'est un très grand médecin et l'homme le plus doux que je connaisse.

Hvitserk avait perdu son sourire. Son coeur bondit douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette révélation. Voilà pourquoi Louna était distante avec lui. Il était brutal, Carson était doux. Carson était un grand guérisseur, Hvitserk ne savait ni lire ni écrire. Carson sauvait probablement beaucoup de vies, lui était un tueur de sang froid. Tout les opposer.

\- Tu aimerais probablement qu'il soit là pour toi. Il murmura.

\- Il ne pourrait pas m'aider s'il était ici. Il est encore plus sensible que moi.

\- Il te comprendrait.

\- Mais il n'est pas comme toi.

Hvitserk écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il sourit grandement et le regarda profondément. Louna quand à elle aura bien voulu creuser un trou pour s'enterrer vivante. Elle rougit comme une tomate. Hvitserk éclata de rire.

\- Je veux dire vous êtes différent...pas le même caractére...il n'est pas aussi fort que toi... je...Tu es taquin...bon-vivant...Elle bafouilla et rougie encore plus.

Hvitserk ria encore plus fort, se moquant d'elle. Louna lui envoya un petit coup de poing sur le bras.

\- Oh je me sens menacé là ! Il plaisanta encore

\- Grrrr. Louna grogna.

\- Donc, dois-je comprendre que tu aimes ma force ? Elle t'impressionne ?

\- Je ne flatterais pas ton égo ! Elle grogna.

\- Trop tard !

Louna voulu le frapper encore une fois mais Hvitserk anticipa le coup. Il lui emprisona la main dans la sienne et passa l'autre bras dans le dos de Louna sous sa fourure. Doucement il l'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente contre lui. Louna paniqua légèrement, elle n'était pas du tout préparée à cela. Sourire ravageur il rapprocha ses lèvres proche des siennes. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas. Il vint déposer un baiser sur sa machoire juste en dessous de son oreille la chatouillant avec sa barbe.

\- Je veux être tendre avec toi ce soir. Il murmura dans son oreille.

\- J'oublie parfois que tu peux être un tueur sanglant. Elle répondit doucement.

\- Quand tu es là, je ne pense ni au sang ni à la guerre. Je te dois la vie Louna, je ne veux pas me battre ce soir.

Louna avait désespérément envie de ses lèvres. Elle voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle redoutait ce qui pouvait suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Pendant qu'elle avait encore toute sa tête, elle ferma les yeux et quand elle sentit Hvitserk approcher ses lèvres elle plaça ses doigts pour l'intercepter. Elle sentit Hvitserk sourire sur sa peau.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ? Il demanda.

Louna ne répondit pas mais Hvitserk vit la vérité dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dit il.

Il prit sa main et vint déposer un léger baiser sur son nez ce qui la fit rire.

\- Je t'attendrais.

Puis il la laissa, Louna le vit s'éloigner, quelque chose en elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.


End file.
